Last heaven
by INOcent Cassiopeia
Summary: Pertemuan yang membawa mereka pada takdir selanjutnya. Menciptakan sesuatu yang telah dirancang Tuhan untuk mereka berdua yang akan mereka sebut sebagai surga terakhir. Complete. XD!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING :** **TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN PENTING ENGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA** **^_^.** ***WINK***

 **IMAJINASI TINGKAT ZEUS.**

 **Summary :** ** _Pertemuan yang membawa mereka pada takdir selanjutnya_** ** _._**

" _ **Selamat membaca"**_

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka dengan beberapa orang yang menghadang mobilnya malam ini. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari bandara setelah sekita sebelas jam ia habiskan dipesawat untuk kepulangannya dari Amerika.

Dan sekarang belum genap satu jam ia menginjakan kakinya di Negara kelahirannya ini, ia sudah memdapatkan musuh. Tak tanggung-tanggung musuh yang menghadangnya kali ini sekitar lima orang lengkap dengan pistol dan _**katana**_ ditangan masing-masing.

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menghela napas berat. Tangan kanannya memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba mendadak pening.

"Keluar." Triak seorang berbadan tambun disamping pintu kemudi. Dan yang lain ada yang memukul bagian kaca depan mobil mewahnya hingga retak.

' _ **Sial! Siapa sebenarnya orang-orangt ini'**_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Bisa saja Sasuke menghabisi para bedebah ini seandainya ia juga membawa pistol, tapi sekarang keadaan menghimpitnya. Tidak mungkin ia membawa senjata api dalam perjalanannya kali ini. Sebab ia akan mendapat masalah dengan pihak bandara.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil yang memang hanya memiliki dua pintu disetiap sisinya. Menatap tak suka orang yang kini menodongkan pistol tepat kewajah tampannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Sungguh ia tidak mengenal orang-orang ini. ia tau, ia memiliki banyak musuh dan kalaupun ia mempunyai banyak musuh itu seharusnya tidak dinegara ini. Negara yang tidak pernah ia tinggali sebelumnya, selain kelahirannya dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Tentu saja membunuhmu Uchiha." Jawab sengit salah satu dari mereka. Dan semakin membuat alis Sasuke berkerut. Orang-orang ini mengenali dirinya seorang Uchiha, siapa mereka? Mungkin seandainya mereka tidak mengenali dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke akan berpikir mereka hanya sekelompok berandalan atau perampok yang memang tak sengaja menghadangnya. Meski sangat kecil kemungkinan ada kelompok seperti itu di Negara para samurai ini. Tapi tentu itu tidak berlaku disaat mereka tau jati dirinya.

Kali ini jalan satu-satunya adalah menggunakan otak geniusnya untuk berpikir. Kabur adalah pikiran pertama yang melintas diotaknya.

Matanya semakin menyimpit ketika bunyi pompaan pistol tepat diwajahnya yang siap menembus tulang tengkoraknya kapan saja.

 _ **Daarr...**_

Satu tembakan berhasil ia hindari dengan cepat dengan cara menunduk dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menjegal kaki sipenembak sampai tubuh tambun itu jatuh. Namun tentu tidak berhenti dari situ, salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri disamping pria itu menebaskan _**katana**_ yang sedari tadi digengam kearahnya. Karena tidak bisa menghindari seluruhnya, Sasuke menggunakan telapak tanggan kanannya untuk menahan _**katana**_ yang akan menebas kepalanya.

' _ **Shit'**_ lagi ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ketika _**katana**_ yang harus ia kenggam ditarik secara paksa oleh pemiliknya, sehingga pasti merobek kulit telapak tangannya.

Setelah _**katana**_ terlepas, Sasuke dapat merasakan nyeri didaerah yang kini meneteskan dara segarnya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mundur, bagaimanpun juga ia kalah jumblah ditambah lagi mereka menggunkan senjata lengkap. Sepertinya orang-orang ini memang niat sekali membunuhnya. Tapi siapa mereka? Dan kenapa ingin membunuhnya?

Sasuke semakin melangkah mundur namun sebelum berbalik sebuah _**katana**_ berhasil mengores perut bagian kirinya tepat dibawah tulang iga. Hingga membuatnya meringis tertahan dan sekali lagi menggumamkan umpatan sial. Disusul dengan tembakan-tembakan yang lain, karena tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan timah panas yang mungkin akan menghujani punggungnya Sasuke memotong jalan, berbelok dan melompat dari jembatan yang beberapa saat lalu ia lewati, yang akan menuju kediamannya masion Uchiha.

Sasuke dapat menghela napas lega ketika suara tembakan itu tidak ia dengar lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah tidak mengejarnya. Segera ia meraba saku jasnya, namun ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Keparat." Triaknya saat ponsel yang ia cari tidak ia temukan. Dan ia baru ingat ponsel canggihnya itu ia letakkan di dasbord mobil sesaat ia baru menerima telpone dari sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto.

Ia memutuskan berjalan entah dimana ia sekarang, ia tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya di Jepang sebelum ini. Sasuke lebih memili Amerika untuk menghabisakan masa mudanya, meski keluarga besarnya ada di Negara yang terletak di Asia Pasific itu.

Nyeri di perut kirinya berdenyut, menambah rasa tak nyaman lukanya. Tangan kirinya yang tak terluka ia gunakan untuk mencegah darah merembah terlalu banyak pada kemeja biru gelap yang ia pakai. Bukan hanya diarea perut yang dirasa nyeri tapi ditelapak tangannya pun juga.

Mata _**onyx**_ -nya mengamati sekitar, sepi itu adalah kesan pertamannya. Dan seketika ia melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul sembilam malam. Dan sekali lagi matanya mengamati sekitar, berada dimana dia sekarang? Tapi nihil ia benar-benar tidak tau ada dimana dirinya sekarang. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila ia kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan mobilnya tapi logikanya menokal, sebab tidak menjamin para bajingan itu sudah pergi.

 _ **Argh...**_

"Sialan!" suara geraman dan disusul umpatan tak lepas dari mulutnya. Belum apa-apa dia sudah memiliki musuh.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari kedua lukanya ditambah dengan sudah lamanya ia berjalan, namun parahnya ia tidak tau harus kemana. Pikiranya juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tadi. Sampai membuat kepalanya seakan merasa mau meledak, pusing dan pandangannya mengabur.

Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran dan mati ditempat yang tidak ia ketahui, mata kelamnya melihat cahaya temaram didepan tak jauh darinya. Segera saja Sasuke menyeret kakinya menuju cahaya. Napasnya yang memburu membuat ia seakan kehilangan udara disekitarnya. Dan betapa bersyukurnya sang Uchiha muda itu ketika kini yang didapatinya adalah sebuah gerbang dari sebuah rumah, tidak terlalu besar namun ia tidak bisa menilai keseluruhan karena kurangnya cahaya ditambah lagi matanya sudah lelah untuk mengamati.

Ia merosot, tepat bersandar pada pintu gerbang. Ia berharap besok sang pemilik rumah akan bersedia menolongnya. Kalaupun ia masih hidup besok. Kelopak matanya menutup setelah menghela napas lega.

Belum lama ia menutup matanya, sebuah cahaya lain yang menyorot kearahnya membuat ia perlahan membuka mata hitamnya. Seketika cahaya terang itu membuatnya sialau sampai seperti menyakiti matanya. Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terluka sebagai penghalau dari cahaya.

Cahaya itu meredup meski tidak sepenuhnya padam. Dan itu Sasuke gunakan untuk melihatnya. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya.

'Oh sial, jangan bilang mereka mengejarnya dengan mobil dan menemukannya.' Rancau Sasuke dalam hati.

Namun seketika pikiran negatifnya lenyap ketika melihat seseorang yang turun dari dalam mobil. Bukan salah satu dari mereka, seorang wanita.

Matanya menyimpit mengamati penampilan wanita yang masih berdiri disebelah pintu mobilnya. Wanita dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda, dengan setelan kemeja berwarna pastel dan dipadu dengan sepan sebatas lutut berwarna hitam yang sedikit memperlihatkan kaki jenjang wanita itu.

Ino mengernyit saat matanya melihat seseorang tengah bersandar pada pagar rumahnya. Dan semakin membuat dahinya berkerut kala ia melihat telapak tangan pria tersebut terluka dengan pencahayaan yang di berika oleh mobilnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka tersebut.

Sebenarnya ada rasa takut, akan siapa pria yang sedang terluka tersebut? Mungkin saja ia orang jahat atau seorang yang sedang menjadi buronan seorang polisi. Namun jiwanya sebagai seorang dokter ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang tersebut, ditambah lagi posisinya yang menghalangi mobilnya membuat ia tidak bisa masuk sebelum memindahkannya.

Sedikit takut ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun. Sebelum melangkah mendekat ia terlihat meneguk ludahnya. Bagaimana kalau orang ini adalah orang baik yang sedang terkena musibah dan tentu ia kan menyesal kalau hal itu benar.

Ino bisa melihat pria itu membuang mukanya, mungkin merasa risih dengan tatapan curiga dari wanita Yamanaka tersebut. Disaat itulah Ino tau, ada luka lain yang terlihat dari darah yang dihasilkan di bagian perutnya.

Wanita berpostur tubuh tinggi itu, berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok didepan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah meyakinkan diri karena dari penampilan pemuda tersebut jauh dari kata seorang brandalan.

"Kau terluka?" seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak harus ia suarakan sebab lukanya telah memberitaunya bahwa pemuda tersebut tengah terluka.

Tidak ada jawaba. Ino sedikit menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum. "Mari, biar aku mengobatimu." Ajaknya dengan membantu Sasuke berdiri untuk memapahnya kedalam kediamannya.

Diruang yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada sebuah ranjang kecil, meja dan etalase dimana tersimpan obat dan peralatan medis yang sering wanita cantik itu gunakan untuk praktek dirumahnya. Ia membawa Sasuke keruangan itu, mendudukan pemuda bermata sekelam malam di ranjang dan setelah itu ia memutuskan mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Sepertinya takdir melarangnya untuk beristirahat terlalu cepat malam ini. padahal setelah pulang dari rumah sakit ia ingin sekali meengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya, sebelum besok ia harus kembali berkerja. Tapi melihat luka yang didapat dari pemuda yang ia temukanya ini pasti akan memakan waktu lama.

Sasuke mengamati ruangan tersebut, kemudaian mata hitamnya menatap punggung wanita yang kini sedang terlihat mencuci tangannya yang memang sedang memunggunginya. Dari situ Sasuke dapat berkesimpulan bahwa wanita yang menolongnya ini adalah seorang dokter. Ia patut berterimakasi kepada Tuhan, karena membawanya ketempat seorang dokter, yang itu tandanya ia tidak akan mati cepat saat ini.

Mata _**onyx**_ -nya tidak lepas dari setiap gerak gerik Ino dengan banyak pikiran dikepalanya tentang wanita cantik itu. Sampai ia tidak sadar kala wanita yang ia amati itu telah berdiri didepannya.

"Berbaringlah."

Seketika Sasuke tersentak, mata _**onyx**_ -nya menatapa mata _**aquamarine**_ yang juga tengan menatapanya. Dan kali ini Ino yang dibuat tersentak oleh tatapan itu bahkan tangannya sampai bergetar. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tesebut, sampai Ino buru-buru menunduk mengalihkan tatapannya kearea yang terluka.

"Berbaringlah, biar aku melihat luka diperutmu." Tambahnya diperjelas.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke juga ikut mengalihkan tatapannya keluka diperutnya. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut kali ini.

Ino menyingkap kemeja yang Sasuke gunakan keatas setelah melepas jas pemuda itu. Lukanya cukup dalam untuk disebut sebagai goresan kecil, 'sebuah pedang kah yang menciptakan ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Namun luka sobek yang ada di tempat itu menandakan tidak sampai mengenai organ vital pemuda tersebut.

Olesan alcohol pada lukanya membuat Sasuke meringis, rasa tak nyaman menambah perih didaerah yang berdarah itu.

"Aku akan menjahitnya, apa kau bisa menahan sakit sedikit?" Ino bertanya. Ya dia harus menjahitnya untuk menutup luka dengan kulit yang terbuka dan menghentika pendarahannya.

"Hn." Hanya guman yang tidak dapat bermakna setuju ataupun keberatan yang ia dengar.

Setelah mendengar gunaman yang ia simpulkan sendiri bahwa pria itu tidak keberatan akan tidakannya selanjutnya, Ino memberikan bius lokal untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang disebabkan setiap tusukan jarumnya nanti.

Tidak terlalu banyak jaitan yang ia berika karena lukanya tidak memanjang. Setelah memberi perban pada luka jahitannya Ino kembali bersuara. Ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menjait luka pria itu, sebab setatusnya sebagai dokter yang ditempatkan di unit gawat darurat membuat ia sudah terlalu sering mendapat pasien sedemikian rupa.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Sasuke tidak serta merta menurut kali ini, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, mengabaikan rasa berdenyut luka diperutnya. Setelah kembali duduk di atas ranjang pun Sasuke masih belum memberika tangannya kepada Ino.

Melihanya membuat wanita cantik itu menghela napas lelah, jujur ia sungguh sudah sangat lelah dan kenapa pria itu tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dengan mempermudan pekerjaannya supaya cepat.

Karena ketidak sabarannya dan karena Sasuke masih melum memberikan tangannya Ino sendiri yang berinisiatip untuk menariknya. Tidak ada penolakan, Sasuke diam.

Mata hitamnya tak lepas menatap wanita yang tengah membersihkan luka ditelapak tangan dengan alkohol. Bahkan rasa perih yang diciptakannya tidak membuat matanya teralihkan dari sosok bak malaikat didepannya, ah atau memang wanita ini adalah malaikatnya.

Ia tidak pernah tau kalau Jepang memiliki harta karun yang cukup menggiurkan, parasnya cantik dengan mata sewarna samudra dan rambut _**platina**_. Benarkah dia gadis Jepang? Atau seorang _**hafu**_?

Tapi sejak Sasuke dibawa masuk oleh wanita itu tadi, ia belum melihat orang tua wanita ini, rumahnya terlalu sepi untuk ukurang waktu yang masih menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih. Tapi saat menginggat jalanan yang Sasuke lalu sebelum sampai ketempatnya sekarang ini, ia bisa berpikir kalau rumahnya terpencil. Cukup aneh memang untuk ukuran seorang dokter yang membuka prakter dirumah, dengan letak rumah yang jauh dari strategis.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, jadi aku tidak menjahitnya." Suara Ino membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Matanya berali ketangannya yang kini tengah dibalut dengan perban.

"Sudah." Setelah baluta terahir ia ikat pada setia sisinya. "Nanti akan kembli seperti semula setelah lukanya sembuh." Tambahnya sebelum berbalik. Membersihkan peralatannya dan mencuci tangannya kembali.

Ia menghadap Sasuke lagi yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Istirahatlah." Ucapnya sebelum memutuskan keluar dari ruang itu.

Sebelum memutuskan membersihkan diri dan istirahat Ino harus memasukan mobilnya dulu yang tadi ia biarkan begitu saja diluar pagar rumahnya.

Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang, setelah menghela napas dan memutuskan memejamkan mata _**onyx**_ -nya perlahan.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino tengah disibukan dengan aktifitas rutin paginya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang putra sebelum mengantarnya ke sekolah. Yamanaka Hiko, anak berusia tujuh tahun tengan meminum susu hangatnya selagi menunggu sarapan yang dibuat sang mama.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu kemarin?" tanya Ino saat meletakan nasi dan sosis goreng dimeja depan sang anak.

Mata hitam itu memandang sang mama sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit bosan. "Tidak ada yang istimewa." Warna rambut yang sama dengan warna pupil matanya itu sedikit berantakan, bukan karena kusut tapi memang rambutnya bergaya _**spiky**_ , mempertampan wajah anak yang masih duduk di kelas dua sekolah dasar tersebut.

"Mama akan pulang larut lagi malam ini, jadi kau tidur saja dulu." Ino mengatakan kalimatnya dengan tangannya yang masih menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang yang ia tolong tadi malam, tentu saja ia tidak lupa akan pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Hiko masih mengamati sang mama, ia sudah terbiasah dengan itu jadi ia tidak akan protes. Tapi kini kepalanya sedang ingin bertanya sarapan yang sedang sang mama siapkan satu lagi itu untuk siapa? Tapi sebelum sempat ia menyuarakannya, sebuah pintu di kamar yang biasah disebut sebagai ruang praktek sang mama terbuka menampakan pria dewasa dengan kemeja yang sedikit kotor oleh dara yang telah mengering, dengan jas yang ia bawa ditangannya ia berjalan keluar sedikit tertatih karena nyeri di perut yang beberapa jam yang lalu di obati oleh wanita yang kini juga tengah menatapanya.

Yamanaka Hiko menoleh, memandang kearah pria yang juga tengah memandang kearah dia dan sang mama. Pupil hitamnya melebar. "Papa?" ucapnya cukup nyaring.

Sedangkan dua orang dewasa diruangan itu sama-sama mengernyit mendengarnya.

Anak kecil itu masih dalam keterkejutannya, pria yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya itu begitu mirip sang papa. Kepala hitamnya ia tolehkan cepat ke arah sang mama, bermaksud bertanya, namun seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang buah hati Ino hanya menggeleng lemah. Kemudia Hiko hanya kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke sebelum menunduk untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Mana mungkin kan, papa-nya yang telah meninggal bisa berdiri didepannya seperti sekarang ini? Pasti itu hanya orang yang kebetulan mirip dengan sang papa.

Sebenarnya ibu muda itupun cukup terkejut dengan panggilan anaknya yang tiba-tiba pada orang yang tadi malam ia temukan di depan rumahnya dengan keadaan luka cukup parah. Dan tadi malam ia tidak berpikir seperti itu, menolong orang yang mirip suaminya, tidak. Ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan wajahnya malam tadi, tapi sekarang sinar matahari seolah memperjelah wajah tampannnya dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri wajah itu begitu mirip dengan sang suami.

Sasuke hanya diam ditempat, setelah mengusai ketidak mengertiannya. Dia masih belum menikah dan tidak pernah menikah sebelumnya apa lagi memiliki anak, tapi bocah yang baru ia temui reflek memanggilnya papa. Sebenarnya ia akan segera protes, namun gelengan dari sang wanita membuat ia mengurungkan diniatnya itu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja ia mirip dengan papa sang bocah.

Suara Ino menyadarkannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia mencoba tersenyum ramah. "Aku baru saja akan mengantar sarapan dan menyiapkan obatmu." Dan menambahkan.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bergumam tak jelas, pikirannya masih terpecah. Cukup disayangkan wanita yang ia anggap sebagai malaikat penolongnya tadi malam telah memiliki suami dan seorang anak. Tapi sejak tadi malah rumah ini terlalu sepi dan pagi ini pun ia tidak melihat suami wanita itu kut sarapan bersama bertiga dengan istri dan anaknya dimeja makan. Dalam benaknya yang bercabang ia bertanya kemanakah suaminya?

Tapi lebih dari itu, dia berada disini bukan untuk menyensus keluarga mereka. Akan lebih baik ia bisa cepat kembali ke mansion Uchiha dan mencari orang-orang yang menyerangnya tadi malam.

"Boleh aku meminjam telphone mu?" Akhirnya ia bersuara setelah cukup diam dengan pikirannya. Sekarang tujuannya adalah menghubungi mansion Uchiha dan memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Ino hanya mengangguk, sebelum menunjukan letaknya.

Sasuke segera menekan nomor yang ia hapal diluar kepala, dan sambunganpun terhubung. Sepertinya ibunya yang mengangkat. Dan terdengan nada kepanikan setelah Sasuke menjawab.

Hiko berdiri dari kursi, "Aku sudah selesai." Dan Ino mengangguk.

"Mama tidak bisa mengantarmu,-" Ino menjawab sebelum menghampiri sang anak. "Mama akan menelphone kan bus sekolah, tak apakan?" imbuhnya.

Dan anaknya pun juga mengangguk. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi bus sekolah untuk menjemput putrannya, ibu muda itu memang selalu seperti itu bila ia sedang tidak bisa mengantar ia akan mengandalkan fasilitas sekolah, sebab jarah kediamannya dan sekolah sang anak cukup jauh untuk ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Setelah sepasang ibu dan anak itu sampai didepan pagar rumah untuk menunggu bus sekolah, sang anak bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan tadi tapi ia menahannya, sekarang orang yang akan menjadi topiknya tidak ada di sekitar mereka paling tidak posisi mereka tidak dekat, pria itu ada di dalam sedangkan ia dan sang mama di luar rumah.

"Dia siapa?" tanyannya dengan menatap mamanya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menoleh ke arah sang buah hatinya dan bergumam, "heem?" itu adalah gumaman ketidak mengertian dengan pertanyaan anaknya.

"Pria yang ada dirumah kita?" jelas bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu.

"Oh! Dia pasien mama." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Tak lama bus yang mereka tunggu telah berhenti dipan mereka, menunggu penumpang untuk naik.

"Hati-hati!" lambai Ino pada putranya.

Sasuke baru saja menutup telphonenya setelah melihat wanita penolongnya memasuki rumah.

Dan Ino kembali tersenyum ramah, sebelum menawarkan.

"Sarapanmu."

Sasuke langsung mendudukan diri dimeja makan wanita itu. Sebuah menu sarapa yang sederhana, tapi lumayan untuk mengisi perutnya, sebab dari kemarin ia belum mengisi perut setelah sampai ia di Jepang.

"Dimana suamimu?" suara Sasuke tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

Ino hanya memberikan tatapan reflek. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kalo tidak salah bocah tadi memangilku papa, dia anakmu kan?" tanyanya memperjelas dengan masih memandang warna mata _**aqua**_ didepannya. Meski dalam hati Sasuke ingin mendengar bahwa wanita yang masih ia tatap ini menjawab 'dia tidak mempunyai suami dan bocah itu bukan anaknya.'

Namun anggukkan Ino membuat mata sipitnya makin menyipit.

"Dia putraku." Jawabnya singkat. Sebelum berdiri dan membersihkan sisa sarapannya. Dan bergegas berjalan meninggalkan tempat sarapan menuju kamarnya. Bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja.

Sasuke hanya memandang pungguh kecil itu menjauh sebelum menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu. Dan bibir tipisanya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Dia jadi semakin penasaran siapa suami wanita itu.

Ino sudah siap dengan setelan kerjanya, sebelum ia berangkat meninggalkan rumahnya, ia sempat berpikir dahulu. Apakah bukan ide yang buruk meninggalkan seorang pria asing dirumahnya seorang diri? Tapi untuk mengusirnya ia tidak tega, melihat kondisi pria itu.

Ia cukup paham letak rumahnya cukup jauh dari kota, bisa saja lukanya yang baru tadi malam ia jahit terbuka karena membuat pria itu meninggalkan kediamannya dan berjalan jauh.

Ide lain sempat terlintas, mengajaknya kerumah sakit. Tapi bibirnya terasa berat untuk menawarkan.

"Kau akan berangkat?" Sasuke bertanya setelah melihat Ino berdiri dengan baju rapi.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sebelum berucap. "Apa kau butuh tumpangan untuk kerumah sakit?-" sebelum Sasuke menjawab Ino sudah menambahkan. "Aku rasa, lukamu perlu penanganan lebih lanjut."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hampir menyerupai seringai. Setelah melihat wanita didepannya mengerutkan kening ia menjawab. "Apa kau keberatan aku tinggal di rumahmu lebih lama?" sebernarnya itu sebuah pernyataan yang ia tangkap Ino dari kalimat Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya saja... kau akan dirumah sendiri." Ino menjawab cepat.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menghela napas. "Mungkin sebentar lagi orang yang menjemputku akan datang." Ia kembali mengamati Ino sebelum menambahkan. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan mengijinkanku menunggu dirumahmu."

Dan Ino kembali kedalam pikirannya. Selama ini, ia selalu berhati-hati dalam menerima tamu, apa lagi orang asing. Dan ya, ia dan san putra tidak pernah membawa orang asing sekalipun ke kediamannya. Dan ada alasan tersendiri jugalah yang membuat ibu muda itu memilih rumah yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk dunia luar. Dan sekarang keadaan yang membuat ia harus ada diposisi sulit. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu pria ini sampai dijemput, pekerjaan sudah menantinya. Tapi meninggalkannya? Kalau pria ini orang baik, mungkin mereka akan baik-baik saja, tapi kalau seandainya pria yang ia tolong adalah kriminal atau orang jahat? Terlalu banyak tapi yang bersarang di otaknya.

Sasuke paham akan kekalutan wanita didepannya. Dan ia mulai tidak nyaman dan tidak suka dengan apapun yang ada dipikiran wanita itu. Cukup tau apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Akhirnya pria Uchiha itu berucap.

"Baik buruknya seseorang tergantung kau memperlakukannya dan ingat kebanyakan orang hidup dalam asumsimu sendiri."

Yamanaka Ino melebarkan mata indahnya kearah pria didepannya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Kata-kata itu?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumahmu sampai kau datang, kalau kau tidak percaya denganku."

Kalimat panjang untuk mengakhiri obrolan pagi mereka berdua. Sebelum Ino benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke dan rumahnya. Dengan berbekal keyakinan bahwa pria itu adalah orang baik.

Ketakutan dan kehati-hatian seorang wanita di abad modern membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu semakin penasaran akan sosoknya.

%

* * *

%

Waktu seakan berjalan melambat bagi Sasuke, berada ditempat yang baru seorang diri seperti ini dan tidak ada yang ia lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Jadi ia hanya duduk bersandar pada sofa yang ia yakini sebagai ruang tamu. Luka jahitnya kembali berdenyut. _**Sial**_! Ia meruntuk dalam hati.

Mata _**onyx**_ nya baru saja akan memejam, saat telinganya mendengar suara sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah minimalis itu.

Sasuke beranjak untuk melihat siapa, tapi ia langsung mengenali seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil sedan hitam dengan mengunakan setelan jas rapi. Salah satu anak buah ayahnya.

Pintu berwarna putih itu ia buka. Dan langsung berjalan kearah pagar rumah yang tidak di kunci oleh pemilik rumah. Setelah sampai di depan pagar pria berjas hitam itu membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Sasuke- _ **sama**_!"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tak jelas.

Dan matanya melihat keadaan sang tuan dengan kemeja putih yang terdonai oleh dara kering."Bagaimana keadaan anda?" buru-buru anak buah ayahnya itu menambahkan.

Merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh bawahannya, jadi Sasuke malah merespon dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku sedang menunggu pemilik rumah datang, jadi kau bisa menungguku didalam mobil." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan pria yang kembali membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

#

* * *

#

Hiko baru baru saja turun dari bus sekolahnya yang mengantarkannya pulang disore itu ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi bersandar pada sebuah mobil hitam tepat di depan pagar rumahnya.

Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu tidak mernah melihat orang asing itu, mata hitamnya mengamati sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah. Mamanya selalu bilang untuk hati-hati terhadap orang asing, dan dari tadi pagi ia sudah bertemu dengan dua orang asing di rumahnya.

" _ **Tadaima**_."

Ucapnya setelah masuk kedalam rumah. Ia memang selalu mengatakan salam ketiap pergi dan pulang, meski ia tau disaat ia pulang tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda ada suara yang menjawabnya.

" _ **Okaeri**_." Jawab suara itu datar.

Hiko berdiri ditempat melihat pria yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, pria yang tadi pagi. Dalam pikirannya ia bertanya, _**'kenapa paman ini belum pergi?'**_

Namun dari pada menyuarakannya ia lebih memilih kembali berjalan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah meletakan bungkusan yang ia bawa ke meja makan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk ia menganti baju santainya dan keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan. Mengeluarkan ayam goreng yang ia beli waktu pulang sekolah tadi, memindahkan dari bungkusan kepiring yang ia letakan ke meja makan. Anak kecil itu berpindah pada penanak nasi.

"Paman sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Dan Sasuke seketika mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sang bocah, yang sedang mengambil nasi. Masih belum menjawab, sampai suara anak itu kembali ia dengar.

"Aku membeli beberapa ayam goreng."

Sasuke masih mengamati setiap gerak-gerik anak yang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Melihat setiap hal yang dilakukan sang bocah, seolah hal itu sudah terlalu sering bocah itu lakukan seorang diri. Keluar dari kebanyakan yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan anak seusiannya. Mungkin karena kesibukan kedua orang tuanyalah yang menuntut anak ini untuk mandiri di usia dini.

Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum memutuskan berjalan mendekati sang bocah.

"Kau biasah melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Sasuke datar setelah berdiri di dekat sang bocah yang kini menatapnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari nasi yang ia ambil dan mengangguk.

Tangan kecilnya memberikan piring yang berisi nasi pada Sasuke yang langsung pria itu terima, sebelum mendudukan diri dikursi makan.

Sasuke kembali mengamati bocah yang sekarang sedang makan dengan diam, jujur ia tidak pernah merasa kasian terhadap seseorang apa lagi anak kecil. Tapi entah ada malaikat baik apa yang merubah ia jadi merasa prihatin terhadap anak didepannya ini. mungkin karena ia merasa penasaran saja akan sosok ayah dari anak itu.

Dimana ayahnya, dan apakah sesibuk itu sampai membiarkan anak mereka melakukan hal yag tidak dilakukan seorang diri? Bukankah pria jepang selalu melarang istrinya untuk bekerja setelah menikah? Tapi kini yang dilihatnya seoalah anak yang di depannyanya ini sebatang kara.

"Dimana ayahmu?" akhirnya ia menyuarakan penasarannya juga.

Anak yang tengah tekun makan itu mendongak, menatap wajah pria yang baru saja bersuara. Cukup lama diam, seperti sedang berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban yag cocok untuk penanya.

"Bukankah kau tadi pagi memanggilku papa?" tak cepat mendapat jawaban membuat Sasuke menambakahkan.

Wajah yang sebagian tertutup poni hitam itu kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Maaf!" Kata itu adalah untuk ucapannya tadi pagi, karena memanggil pria didepannya dengan panggilan papa seenaknya. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh pria itu. "Sudah meninggal."

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Menjawab sudah meninggal dengan sebuah senyuman. Apa anak ini benar-benar mengerti arti dari sudah meninggal?

"Tadi aku hanya merasa, kalu wajah paman sagat mirip degan papaku." Ia kembali menambahkan sebelum menunduk untuk menyantap makanannya.

Jadi itu alasannya. Dan apa yang dikatakannya, wajah mereka mirip? Lalu sekarang yang membuat ia penasaran adalah siapa ayah anak ini? kalau di amati anak didepannya ini memang mirip dengan dirinya waktu ia kecil, mata _**onyx**_ , rambut sedikit mencuat kebelakang sama sepertinya, meski tidak terlalu. Masih wajar seperti anak-anak.

Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal. Tanpa niat untuk menyuapkan makanan yang telah terhidang didepannya, ia hanya diam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai suara anak didepannya kembali menariknya.

"Paman tida suka ayam goreng?"

"Hn."

Hiko hanya memandang tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang ia dengar namun tersenyum lagi setelahnya.

"Pria didepan itu temannya paman?" ia kembali bertanya. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?"

Ya inilah yang tidak ia sukai dari anak kecil, kebanyakan mereka cerewet dan menyuarakan apa yang ada dikepala mereka dengan enteng. Tapi biarlah, anak ini sudah membuat dirinya penasaran jadi kenapa ia tidak mencari tau dari mulut polosnya.

"Anggap saja ia _**scurity**_." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Dan anak tampan itu sedikit terkekek mendengarnya.

* * *

Senja yang beberapa waktu yang lalu merajai langit, kini telah diganti dengan warna gelap malam. Jarum jam pun telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Bocah yang tadi sore sempat menghabiskan waktu bersamanya itu beberapa saat lalu mengatakan akan mandi dan sempat menawari Sasuke untuk mandi juga tapi pria itu menolak, meski ia sangat ingin mandi. Tapi mandi tanpa ganti baju itu terasa percuma, sebab yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah berendam dengan air panas.

Saat Sasuke melihat sang bocah dengan piyama tidurnya keluar dari kamar dengan membawa beberapa buku, yang Sasuke yakini sebagai buku pelajarannya. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya anak itu sudah menjelaskan.

"Sekarang waktuku untuk belajar, tapi karena paman sendirian jadi aku memutuskan untuk belajar disini." Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Anak itu cukup tenang dalam belajar, tak tampak raut kesulitan. Ya mungkin ia tergolong bocah pandai.

Tak berniat untuk mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi yang dari tadi sudah menyalah tanpa niat benar-benar untuk menontonnya. Bahkan sekali-kali matanya melirik jam dinding yang tepat berada di atas televisi.

Seakan berjalan lambat, dan perutnya pun berbunyi, menandakan lambungnya sedang kosong. Sasuke kembali melihat sang bocah yang masih diam seolah tidak mendengar suara perut sasuke barusan. Bila diingat-ingat Sasuke hanya makan sarapan yang diberikan wanita pe,ilik rumah yang belum datang sampai sekarang. Sore tadi ia hanya menemani sang bocah makan tanpa niat untuk memakan bagiannya.

"Jam berapa ibumu biasanya datang?" Sasuke bertanya sebab ia sudah cukup lelah dengan keadaannya.

Hiko mendongak sebelum menjawab. "Jam sembilan."

 _ **Haaa...**_

Sasuke menghela napas, masih lama pikirnya.

"Kau mau makan malam?" Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Apa paman mau memasak?" tanyanya polos tanpa mendongak untuk melihat orang mengajaknya bicara. Sepertinya ia sedang berusaha kosentrasi dengan soal pekerjaan rumah yang sedang ia kerjakan, soal matematika dasar memang, tapi ia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk menghasilkan jawaban dari soal hukum pasti seperti ini.

"Tidak, kita bisa memesannya." Jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap kearah sang bocah.

Hiko dibuat mendongak dengan jawaban Sasuke, memesan makanan? Rumah makan mana yang mau mengantar pesanan kerumahnya? Ingat ruahnya cukup jauh, mungkin memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai itupun untuk orang yang sudah hapal dengan jalan rumahnya.

"Tidak ada rumah makan didekat sini." Jawab Hiko akhirnya.

" _ **Ck**_..." lagi Sasuke mendecak dengan kenyataan dia berada ditempat terpencil. Tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka berdua bisa betah berada disini, apa mereka tidak takut hidup berdua tanpa seorang pria ditempat yang jauh dari lingkungan umum.

Apa wanita itu sengaja mengasingkan diri ditempat ini? lalu apa yang membuat seorang dokter muda dengan seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun mengasingkan diri ditempat ini? dan lagi bukankah wanita itu berkerja disebuah rumah sakit? Bukankah lebih enak bila memilih rumah dekat dengan tempat kerjanya?

Sungguh ia tidak bisa menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikiran wanita itu. Sungguh misterius dan penuh tanda tanya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, setelah diam dengan pikirannya. "Aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk membeli makanan untuk kita." Finishnya.

Setelah itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang sejak tadi ia habiskan, menuju pintu keluar dan menemui supirnya yang sudah sejak siang tadi menunggunya disitu. Tanpa berani menolak perintah tuannya, ia bergegas menjalankan mobil menuju ketempat yang dimaksud secepatnya.

Sasuke kembali, dan melihat raut bertanya dari anak laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya.

Anak itu bertanya. "Apa tidak apa-apa menyuruhnya?"

Tanpa mau menjawab panjang lebar Sasuke hanya berguman, "hn."

Dan anak itu kembali diam menekuni kegiatan belajarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sang supir itu membawakan makanan siap saji dalam jumblah cukup banyak. Sasuke sedang menyantapnya dengan tenang sedangkan Hiko hanya diam melihat pria didepannya sebelum Sasuke melihatnya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Anak itu hanya menggeleng.

Dan Sasuke kembali bertanya disela makannya. "Apa kau selalu melewatkan makan malammu?"

"Setelah makan sore aku jarang merasa lapar dimalam hari."

Sasuke tak berniat untuk menaggapinya. Akhirnya mereka berdua menhabiskan makan malam dengan diam.

Setelah makan dan meembersihkan sisa makannya Hiko kembali belajar sampai ia merasa ngantuk karena cukup kekenyangan. Dan tanpa sadar kepalahnya sudah terkulai diatas meja atau lebih tepatnya diatas buku-buku dengan banyak rumus perhitungan dasar.

Suara dengkuran kecil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa kasian dengan anak ini, seolah kekurangan kasih sayang. Dibandingan dengan masa kecilnya dulu yang hidup bak seorang pangeran, meski ayahnya sibuk tapi ibu dan pelayannya siap melayaninya dua puluh empat jam.

Ia berdiri bermaksud untuk membangunkannya tapi karena rasa kasiannya Sasuke mengurungkan niat awalnya. Perlahan tubuh kecil itu ia angkat dalam gendoangnya. Tubuh dalam gendongannya mengeliat kecil saat dirasa ada pergerakan namun tubuh bocah itu kembali tenang.

Ia tau dimana kamar anak ini, sebab rumah ini tidak terlalu besar dan hanya meliki dua kamar tanpa menyebut kamar kecil didepan yang dijadikan praktek sang mama. Dan lagi sasuke tadi telah melihat anak itu masuk dan keluar dari kamar itu jadi ia sangat tau itu adalah kamarnya.

Dan benar, kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dengan dominan warena biru dan interior khas anak-anak, tidak terlalu banyak hanya ada satu ranjang ukuran kecil dengan seperai bergambar anime bertema basket. Disisi kiri ranjang ada meja belajar yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki. Dan disisi kanan terdapat lemari pakaian.

Setelah masuk dan sedikit mengamati kamar, Sasuke segera menidurkan sang bocah dengan pelah diranjang, dan menyelimutinya. Tanpa ingin berlama-lama ia akan segera keluar, namun mata hitamnya menangkap bingkai foto yang ada dimeja nakas kecil disamping ranjang.

Sasuke mengambilnya, sebuah foto dengan tiga orang didalamnya. Anak kecil dalam dekapan seorang wanita yang ia yakini sebagai anak yang kini sedang tidur dan wanita yang kemarin menolongnya. Tapi bukan keduanya yang menyita mata _**onyx**_ -nya, melainkan pria yang berada dibelakang keduanya, mendekap mereka berdua dengan sayang dengan wajah tersenyum, seolah menunjukan kebahagiaan.

"Itachi?" Gumamnya lirih.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh cepat ke bocah yang sedang tidur.

Bocah ini adalah anak Itachi, benarkah? Tapi anak ini memang begitu mirip dengan nyanya, rambut dan matanya. dan tidak lupa dengan pernyataan sang bocah pagi tadi saat ia dipanggil papa dan penjelasan bahwa ia begitu mirip dengan papanya.

Tapi kenyataan lain yang membuat ia lemas, keterangan yang dikatakan oleh anak laki-laki itu bahwa papanya telah meninggal. Benarkah Itachi meninggal? Dan benarkah Itachi adalah papa bocah ini?

"TBC" ^.^

 _ **HALLO... Aku kembali menulis sebuah cerita yang absrud. Dan makasi untuk Ame to ai-nee yang selalu menyemangatiku buat nulis lagi.**_

" _ **MAKASI TELAH MEBACA"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING :** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^.** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

 **Summary :** ** _Pertemuan yang membawa mereka pada takdir selanjutnya_** ** _._**

" _ **Enjoy**_ _ **"**_

"Bodoh!"

Teriakan seseorang disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas itu seolah petir yang menyambar beberapa orang satu persatu didalam ruangan itu.

Pria tua dengan segala kekuasaannya itu cukup terlihat marah meski tidak dengan sikap yang berapi-api. Masih tenang, seolah ia sangat mengerti umur tuanya dan kondisi tubuh rentanya.

Namun kekuasaan yang dimiki dari setatusnya yang menjadi pemimpin dari suatu _**clan**_ terbesar di Jepang, membuat suara sehalus apapun cukup ditakuti oleh bawahannya.

Terbukti sekarang ini ia sedang marah karena mendapati anak buahnya gagal menjalankan misi yang ia berikan.

Pria Tua itu menghela napas panjang sebelum mencoba tenang dengan duduk diatas tatami diruangan itu. Mungki memang belum waktunya Uchiha bungsu itu mati, pikirnya. Tapi ia akan memastikan cepat atau lambat penerus dari klan itu yang masih tersisa akan segera lenyap dari permukaan bumi.

.

.

.

Ino kembali menghentikan mobilnya, ketika ia sampai didepan pagar kediamannya ada sebuah mobil asing. Memang tidak tepat didepan pagar, jadi ia masih bisa memasukan mobilnya kedalam halaman rumahnya tanpa meminta sipengendara mobil asing itu untuk menyingkir.

Ia tetap tenang turun dari mobil, sebelum menoleh ke seseorang yang tiba-tiba turun dari pintu kemudi dengan pakaian jas lengkap, dan membungkuk padanya. Meski Ino tidak mengenalnya dan ada rasa takut tapi ia balas membungkuk.

"Ano... anda...?" sebelum kalimat tanyanya selesai pria itu sudah menjawab dengan cepat.

"Saya disini untuk menyemput Sasuke- _ **sama**_."

"Sasuke?~" pertanyaannya mengambang seolah mengingat-ingat adakah orang bernama Sasuke dirumahnya. Oh setelah itu tak perlu bertanya, ia bisa menebak mungkin pria yang kemarin malam terluka itu yang bernama Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak masuk?" tambahnya.

"Tidak terimakasi." Lagi-lagi jawaban yang diberikan cepat.

Tak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengan orang asing diluar, ia segera masuk setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria asing itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih diam dengan segala pikirannya. Rasanya kematian dan Itachi itu terlalu mustahil untuk disatukan. Sekenario macam apa ini? apa ia harus bertanya pada wanita itu, atau bertanya pada ayah, ibunya? Tidak, pasti wanita itu akan menjawab dengan sangat rumit begitu juga dengan orang tuanya.

Ada kemungkinan orang tuanya tidak tau atas kematian Itachi atau bisa jadi mereka sengaja merahasiakan kematian kakaknya dengan membuat ia percaya bahwa Itachi menghianati klannya sendiri? _**Shit**_!

Kalau sampai itu kebenarannya maka ayahnya akan berhadapan dengan dirinya langsung. Sebelum memutusakan, ia harus mencari tau soal ini sendiri dan ia tau kemana ia akan pergi.

Terdengar pintu yang terbuka, segera Sasuke sadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan meletakan kembali bingkai foto yang ia pegang sebelum keluar dan sejenak menatap sosok kecil yang tengah tertidur.

Mata hitamnya menatap tajam wanita yang kini sedang menutup kembali pintu, sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

Biru yang menampakan keindahan samudra terdalam itu juga memandang pria yang berdiri diam memandanganya. Ino tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa warna mata pekat itu bigitu mirip, tapi hal itu segera ia tampik. Mungkin ini efek karena ia merasa lelah dan mungkin sedang merindukan pemilik warna _**onyx**_ itu.

"Kau masih disini?" itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh karena jelas pria itu masih berdiri di depannya. Setelah ia berhasih mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hitam didepannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam wanita yang ia lihat tengah kebingungan mencari titik fokus pandangan selain matanya. jelas wanita itu sedang menghindar. Sasuke sedang mengamati penampilan wanita itu.

"Orang yang didepan-"

"Dia supirku." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Ino mengangguk, sebelum memutuskan dengan buru-buru masuk kekamarnya namun saat tepat bahu mereka akan sejajar dengan posisi saling berlawanan, ia berhenti. Seolah ia baru sadar dengan putranya, ia tidak melihat putranya. Mungkinkah ia sudah tidur?

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan wanita disampingnya Sasuke memberitau dengan tenang.

"Dia sudah tidur. Kalau kau mencari putramu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Kembali ketujuan utamanya datang ke Jepang, pulang kekediaman Uchiha dan menjalankan takdir yang telah ditetapkan untuknya. Itu adalah tujuan awal kedatangannya, namun sekarang bukan itu tujuannya, tidak sebelum ia mendapat jawaban dan mengetahuan segalanya. Tentang Uchiha Itachi dan kedua orang yang baru ia temui.

Shisui adalah tujuannya.

Ino hanya bisa menoleh dengan lemah setelah kepergian pria itu dari kediamannya.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke mansion Uchiha karena memang sedan hitam yang sedang dikendarai dua orang pria itu melaju dengan cukup kencang dan kali ini tidak ada penghalang yang berarti.

Tidak hanya kedua orang tuanya yang kini menyambut kepulangan Sasuke ketanah kelahirannya.

" _ **Okairi**_!" sambut Mikoto, setelah ia melihat putra bungsunya berdiri didepannya dengan selamat. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur bahkan tidak makan setelah mendengar putranya diserang. Padahal beberapa saat sebelum penyerangan ia sempat menanyakan sampai mana tapi memang ia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi didetik kedepan.

Tentu ia sangat merindukan putranya ini dan rasa kuartirnya tidak berlebihan, ia seorang ibu dan pasti ibu didunia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya. Tidak pada kasus apapun.

" _ **Tadaima**_." Jawab Sasuke datar. Setelah melangkah mendekat didepan ibunya.

Tangan lembut bak malaikat mengusap wajah rupawan Sasuke dan senyum yang seolah penghapus beban hidup itu ia terima dengan tulus.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikoto mendahului pertanyaan suaminya yang mungkin juga kuatir dengan putranya atau mungkin tidak.

"Seperti yang ibu lihat." Senyumnya ia tujukan untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kepulanganmu ternyata sudah diketahui oleh mereka," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakan sang ibu. "Bagaimana sambutan yang mereka berika padamu Sasuke?" tambahnya lagi.

Mereka? itu adalah pertanyaan Sasuke dalam hati, kalau kakenya menyebut orang yang menyerangnya kemarin malam dengan mereka itu berarti keluarganya tau siapa pelakukanya? Namun ia tidak ingin bertanya itu saat ini, ia bisa membahasnya besok.

Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini jadi ia hanya menberi jawaban seadanya. "Mengejutkan, belum apa-apa aku sudah mendapat musuh disini." Tegas Sasuke. mata hitamnya melihat satu persatu keluarga besar Uchiha yang kini sedang menyambut kepulanganya.

Namun ia tidak melihat seseorang yang ingin ia temui ada diantara mereka. dimana orang itu?

"Mobil dan ponselmu sudah diselamatkan, lebih baik kau ganti baju dan istirahat dulu." Ucap sang ayah setelah itu berbalik pergi, diikuti oleh yang lain kecuali sang ibu.

"Dimana Shisui- _ **nii**_?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dengan berjalan beriringan dengan sang ibu. Meninggalkan halaman utama.

"Dia ada di mansionnya, kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya sang ibu, dan Sasuke mengangguk sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin membersihkan diriku dulu."

"Mungkin Shisui- _ **kun**_ sedang istirahat." Terang Mikoto, sebelum wanita anggun itu berbelok menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan favorit sang putra.

Mendengar jawaban sang ibu, Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahu. Ya, dia bisa menemui sepupunya itu besok. Dia tidak menyambutnya kemungkinan dia memang sudah tidur.

Memutuskan berjalan menuju mansion yang menjadi tempat tinggal kedua orang tuanya.

Mansion Uchiha dibanggun diatas tanah yang cukup luas, bangunan megah bergaya kastil klasik khas Jepang pada abad 14. Bangunan luar dikelilingin oleh pagar tinggi menjulang yang memisahkan dunia luar dengan halaman yang dikelilingi oleh bunga sakura dengan sebuah parit yang ditumbui oleh bunga teratai seolah menyembunyikan ikan koi yang bebas berenang didalam air.

Bagian dalamnya pun dibangun dengan beberapa bagian, bagian utama, tempat penyambutan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu adalah tempat dimana memang menjadi tempat yang sering digunakan untuk pertemuan besar. Setelah melewati jalan setapak diantar taman sakura dan kolam ikan tempat itu akan dijumpai.

Setelah itu bagian-bagian didalam mansion Uchiha hanya disatukan dengan sebuah lorong yang terbuka untuk memudahkan menuju bangunan-bangunan mansion yang lain.

Seperti masion yang ditinggali oleh orang tua Sasuke, berada paling depan, jadi ia tidak butuh berjalan jauh untuk menuju kamarnya. Berbeda lagi dengan ruangan yang dihuni oleh Shisui, yang berada didekat taman belakang.

Jadi tak salahkan bila Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk mengunjunginya sekarang, belum lagi kalau orang yang akan ditemui sudah tidur.

Sebelum masuk kekamarnya, ia berhenti pada undakan tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan ruang tamu, bukan sebuah tangga yang tinggi seperti tempat tinggalnya di Amerika. Hanya tangga kayu yang cukup klasik, mansion Uchiha ini memang dibangun cukup klasik kalau tidak mau disebut kuno. Lantai dan dindingnya masih terbuat dari kayu, meski bukan sembarang kayu.

Ia melangkah bukan menuju kamarnya, tapi kamar kakaknya. Pintu kayu itu digeser, kamar yang dulu menjadi tempat favorit kakaknya itu masih cukup bersih dan rapi, ya mungkin ibunya dan para pelaya selalu membersihkannya.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah, masih ada foto ia dan Itachi disana. Dia memang menghabisakan masa remajanya di Amerika tapi masa kecilnya ia habiskan bersama sang kakak di Jepang.

Dulu ia sempat kecewa dengan keputusan sang ayah, yang mengirimnya ke Amerika dan memisahkannya dengan sang kakak, meski Itachi tak jarang berkujung kesana.

Jauh sebelum kabar bahwa kakaknya pergi dan menghianati keluarga besar Uchiha. Padahal kakek dan ayahnya selalu membanggakan Itachi, yang akan menjadi penerus dan pemimpin Uchiha selanjutnya. Kadang itu juga yang membuat ia merasa iri.

Tapi sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaannya, dimanakah Itachi, benarkah dia sudah meninggal?

Sasuke memutusakan keluar dari kamar itu, menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ino baru saja membersihkan diri. Dan sinilah ia sekarang, dikamar putranya. Wajah ayunya terlihat teduh, pandangan mata sayunya ia jatuhkan kepada sang putra yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Memutuskan mengeser sedikit posisi putranya, Ino ikut berbaring disisi ranjang yang tak berukuran besar, setelah mencium lembut kening kecil itu.

Pertemuanya dengan pria itu mengingatkannya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Meski tidak sedetikpun ia dapat melupakannya tapi kali ini semakin nyata, seolah menyiksanya dengan kenangan-kenangan yang harus ia buang dan lupakan.

Kematian orang yang sangat ia cintai tiga tahun yang lalu, penyebabnya dan rasa kehilanganya, merubahnya menjadi sosok yang sekarang. Tidak, rasanya sebelum itu, setelah ia memutuskan menerima dan ikut pria yang dicintainya, ia telah siap berubah menjadi Ino yang dewasa dan meninggalkan sifal manja dan kekanakannya yang egois.

Ia mungkin akan mengikuti pria itu menjemput kematian, bila saja ia tidak memiliki seorang putra. Ia harus kuat.

"Ita..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, sinar mentari dan kicauan burung seolah benjadi harmoni indah yang tersaji dipagi hari. Udara dingin musim gugur seakan menjadi penyebab seseorang malas menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya dan bergegas bangun.

Namun nyanyian dari hanponenya membuat ia mau tidak mau untuk meringsek membuka mata dan menyambar cepat benda berdering itu. Tanpa melihat nama sipengganggu yang tertera dilayar ia segera menempelkan benda canggih itu ditelingga, setelah menganggkatnya.

"Hn?"

" _ **Good**_ _ **morning**_ _... Sasuke-_ _ **kun**_ _~!"_

Tanpa melihatpun Sasuke sudah tau suara siapa ini. Sasuke hanya mendecak setelahnya, padahal dia sedang berada beribu-ribu mil darinya saat ini namun seolah ia sedang berada disampingnya. Suaranya benar-benar membuat saraf pendengarnya rusak.

Belum lagi Sasuke bersuara, suara disebrang sudah mendahului dengan cepat. Penelpone ini memang tipe wanita yang cerewet.

" _Kau ini kejam sekali, sudah sampai dengan selamat tidak menghubungiku, padahalkan aku menunggumu."_ Seolah tidak memerlukan bernapas dia tetap berceloteh panjang.

"Tanpa aku menghubungimu terlerbih dalulu, kau sudah menghubungiku kan, _**see**_?" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai. Dan terdengar dengusan dari sebrang. "Ada apa?" tambah Sasuke.

Cukup lama tak ada sahutan, sampai Sasuke memastika layarnya apakah telponenya masih terhubung. "Karin?" Sasuke memastika.

" _Baiklah-baiklah, tuah Uchiha Sasuke, aku tebak kau masih tidur?"_ Karin wanita itu kembali bersuara.

Dan Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab yang ini, sebab Karin sudah tau jawabanya dan meski wanita itu sudah tau ia masih tidur tapi masih saja menganggunya.

" _Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin menganggu tidurmu saja._ _ **Bye**_ _...!"_ dan diakhiri dengan ciuman jarak jauh yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening dengan tingkah Karin Smith. Wanita berdara Amerika-Jepang.

Setelah melihat jam, Sasuke masih terlihat enggan untuk bangun. Pria tampan itu terlihat merenung memandang langit-langit kamar. Hal yang direnungkan seolah membangunkannya dari posisi berbaringnya.

Shisui, ia harus segera menemui sepupunya itu sebelum pria itu menghilang dan sulit dicari.

Memutuskan segara mandi dan berganti baju, bukan baju yang biasa ia gunakan saat di Amerika. Namun sebuah baju khas jepang _**kinagashi**_ , kimono santai untuk pria tanpa lambang keluarga dipunggung berwarna gelap.

Tidak buruk, ia malah terlihat semakin sexy dengan baju itu. Pikir Sasuke setelah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Mungkin Sasuke memang tumbuh besar di negara barat namun ia adalah orang yang mencintai tradisinya.

Baru saja kakinya menginjak lantai dasar, ia sudah disambut suara sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan teh untuk sang ayah. Mansion pribadi yang ditinggali satu kepala keluarga hanya boleh melakukan acara minum santai seperti pagi hari sebelum acara sarapan keluarga besar di mansion utama dan mungkin sore hari waktu istirahat. Berbeda apabila di sore hari ada upacara minum teh.

" _ **Ohayou**_ Sasuke?" sapa sang ibu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdehem andalannya untuk membalas, namun senyum lembut ia tunjukan untuk wanita cantik itu.

"Duduklah disini, kita minum teh bersama." Pinta sang ayah.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, ia mendapat perhatian khusus dari ayah dan keluarga besar Uchiha, seperti yang selalu ia inginkan. Tapi ia cukup tau kenapa seperti itu, sebab setelah Uchiha Itachi yang akan menjadi penerus dan pemimpin klan Uchiha selanjutnya tidak ada, maka ialah yang akan menduduki posisi itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shisui- _ **nii**_ dulu." Jawabnya, menolak ajakan sang ayah. Fugaku hanya mengangguk paham.

Berjalan anggun khas bangsawan pria, menujun mansion yang ditinggali oleh sepupunya, Uchiha Shisui. Mansion yang hanya ditinggali oleh sang sepupu dan kedua orang tua Shisui yang juga menjadi paman dan bibi untuknya, Uchiha Kagami dan Uchiha Naori.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, paman dan bibinya juga sedang bersantai minum teh, sebelum berkumpul untuk sarapan di mansion utama.

"Oh! Sasuke- _ **kun**_ _**ohayou**_!" Sapa wanita Uchiha itu setelah melihat keponakannya datang.

Sasuke membungkuk hormat. "Apa Shisui- _ **nii**_ ada?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Dia memang bukan orang yang suka basa basi bukan, dan Uchiha memang seperti itu.

"Dia ada di ruang kerjanya, entah apa yang dia lakukan sepagi ini diruangan itu." Jawab sang paman. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menemuinya." Sasuke menjelaskan dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang paman.

Ia sudah tau dimana ruang kerja sepupunya itu, setelah menaiki undakan yang sama seperti dikediamannya, ia hanya perlu berbelok sedikit ke lorong pendek untuk sampai disebuah ruangan yang disebut sebagai tempat kerja seorang Uchiha Shisui.

Pintu kayu itu ia geser, tanpa meminta ijin pada pemiliknya, Sasuke masuk dengan mengerutkan kening setelah melihat sepupunya itu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Apa-apaan yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya itu menikmati teh diruang kerjanya dengan ditemani oleh seorang wanita?

" _ **Long**_ _**time no see**_ Sasuke." sapa Shisui setelah melihat siapa yang membuka pintu ruangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Shisui memiliki pelayan pribadi?" tanyanya setelah kepergian pelayang wanita yang beberapa saat lalu sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir Shisui. Sebelum pergi sempat membungkuk kearah kedua orang itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah sang sepupu dan menambahkan. "Atau..." ia mengantungkan kalimatanya dengan mata menyimpit, seolah menaruh curiga terkesan dibuat-buat. "-kau sekarang menjadi _**dana**_ dari seorang _**geisha**_?"

Dan suara tawa keras diruangan yang penuhi oleh beberapa rak kayu tinggi dengan berbagai macam buku-buku yang tertata rapi. Dan sebuah meja cukup besar didepan sang sepupu duduk. Ditambah dua kursi di depannya lagi.

Mungkin Sasuke akan tersinggung apabila orang lain yang tertawa seperti itu. Mengacuhkan sepupunya ia dududk di kursih tepat didepan meja Shisui.

"Apa yang membawamu mengangguku pagi-pagi seperti ini Sasuke?" tanya Shisui setelah berhenti dari tertawanya.

"Kau tidak menyambutku semalam, jadi aku kuatir." Jawab Sasuke bercanda setelah mengedikan bahu.

Tentu saja bukan itu kan tujuannya datang menemui Uchiha satu ini.

"Apa kau sepenting itu sampai aku harus menyambutmu eh?" Shisui menjawab disela menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Tentu saja, apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah pemimpin Uchiha selanjutnya?" seringa kembali muncul dibibir tipis Sasuke.

Seolah syok dengan jawaban sang sepupu Shisui melebarkan matanya. "Oh maafkan aku, jadi apakah gerangan yang membawa Sasuke- _ **sama**_ datang menemui hamba dipagi-pagi seperti ini?" dan lagi-lagi itu hanya sebuah guyonan.

Shisui memang berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya, pembawaanya yang santai dan bersahabat jadi tidak ada aura mencekam diruangan yang minim cahaya itu.

" _ **Ck**_!" Sasuke mendecak sebelum bersuara. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk bercanda Shisui- _ **nii**_."

Shisui tersenyum. "Begitupun denganku. Jadi?"

Sasuke masih diam, sebenarnya ia ingin langsung bertanya tentang hal yang baru ia ketahui, untuk memastika kebenarannya pada sepupunya ini. tapi ia tidak tau harus mulai dari mana.

Sampai suara Shisui kembali ia dengar. "Aku dengar kau diserang oleh mereka?"

Mata _**onyx**_ itu menatap warna mata yang sama dengannya. "Ya, siapa mereka?"

Shisui kembali meenikmati tehnya, setelah menuangakan teh yang sama dicangkir untuk Sasuke. " _ **Kurohebi kay**_. Siapa lagi?" jelas Shisui.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak tau permusuhan seperti apa yang yang terjadi antara Uchiha dan Kay. Apa mungkin hanya persaingan bisnis membuat kedua klan besar itu sampai bermusuhan sejauh ini?"

Ya, kerajaan bisnis dari kedua klan Yakuza terbesar di Jepang, seolah menutupi jati diri mereka yang sesungguhnya. Bisni yang mendunia dan dikenal dikalayak hanya sebagian kecil cerminan dari kedua klan. Mungkin hanya orang tertentu dan para petinggi negara yang menggetahui hal ini.

Lalu kenapa negara diam dengan segala kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh para Yakuza? Itu karena negara cukup banyak menerima _**beacukai**_ dari bisnis kotor mereka, atau mereka menyebutnya pajak tambahan. Jadi pemerintah hanya perlu menutup rapat mulut dan telinga mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana keadanmu sekarang Sasuke? aku dengar kepulanganmu ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan putri Hyuga?" Shisui menambahkan.

Setalah lama diam Sasuke bersuara juga. "Dari pada itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Shisui menyipit seolah penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke.

Dan seketika mata _**onyx**_ yang menyipit milik Shisui kembali normal. Seolah pertanyaan Sasuke bukan guyonan seperti yang ia harapkan.

Shisui menghela napas mendengarnya. Namun masih diam, apa yang ingin diketahui oleh Sasuke tentang kakaknya itu?

"Jangan berbohong padaku Shisui, jelas kau tau segalanya karena kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Itachi." Sasuke menambahkan sebelum ia mendengar kebohongan yang mungkin akan diucapkan oleh Uchiha didepannya.

"Seperti yang telah kau ketahui apa yang terjadi dengannya." Cukup singkat jawaban yang ia berikan. Namun pernyataan lain dari Sasuke membuat ia benar-benar kaget.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Itachi meninggal." Matanya menatap dingin. "Apa yang dirahasian Uchiha dariku tentang Itachi?"

Sasuke memang jenius, karena datang keorang yang tepat untuk kebenaran, tapi apa yang membuat Sasuke percaya kalau ia akan mengatakan kebenaran.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, ia memang sangat dekat dengan Uchiha Itachi, bahkan ia sangat menyangi saudara sepupunya itu. Jadi tak salah bukan kalau ia mengetahui segala tentang Itachi?

"Siapa yang memberitaumu?" tanyanya tenang.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Shisui siapa yang bemberitaunya, Sasuke menambahkan. "Jawab saja, apa benar Itachi meninggal?"

"Ya." Jujur Shisui. Karena tidak ada gunanyakan menutupinya dari Sasuke?

Mata hitam itu melebar, bukan jawaban itu yang ingin ia dengar. Sialan! "Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku brengsek?" suaranya meninggi. "Apa kalian ingin aku mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini?" marah adalah hal pertama yang Sasuke tunjukkan sekarang.

Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, Shisui masih diam dengan tenang. "Bukan wewenangku untuk memberitaumu. Uchiha benar-benar membuang Itachi yang dianggap menghianati klan."

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga Itachi adalah kakaku Shisui, dan dia juga orang yang dekat denganmu. Dan kau diam saja?"

"Ayahmu dan Uchiha hanya mengingat Itachi sebagai penghianat klan seperti yang kau ketahui. Bahkan setelah kabar kematiannya, Uchiha diam. Lalu aku bisa apa? Bahkan, jangan sampai kau mengetahui kematiannya." Jelas Shisui panjang. Dia juga marah dan kecewa dengan Uchiha waktu itu tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Sial! Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Kali ini Shisui diam sebelum memberi jawaban. Seolah menebak siapa yang memberitau Sasuke akan hal ini. Haaa... pagi harinya yang seharusnya sejuk dan nyaman malah ternodai oleh kenangan pilu.

"Siapa yang memberitaumu?" lagi Shisui bertanya.

"Seorang anak kecil." Jawaban itu adalah awal pertanyaan lain yang akan ia ajukan.

Mata Shisui kembali menyimpit.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuat Itachi menghianati klan?"

Haaa...

Shisui kembali menghela napas, dan menyenderkan punggungnya kesenderan kursi, sebelum memutuskan berdongeng dipagi hari ini.

"Semua bermula dari pertemuannya dengan seorang mahasiswi kedokteran semester awal, saat Itachi menjadi dosen tamu di kampusnya, bernama Yamanaka Ino."

Wanita? Dokter? Pikir Sasuke mencoba mengingat wanita yang kemarin menolongnya, wanita itu kah? Cantik memang bahkan Sasuke sempat tertarik dengan sang dokter tapi benarkah Itachi menghianati Uchiha hanya demi seorang wanita?

"Ah tidak, Itachi memang tidak setuju dengan cara perpikir Uchiha sejak awal, jadi bukan Ino penyebabnya. Ino hanya jalan untuk Itachi menuju pembelotan."

"Memilih meninggalkan keluarga besar Uchiha, dan meninggalkan statusnya sebagai penerus kepemimpinan Uchiha dan menikahi seorang putri dokter yang sangat membenci Yakuza."

Shisui berhenti bercerita hanya untuk mengingat sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka tau Itachi seorang anak Yakuza?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Shisui mengangguk. "Memang tidak semua mengetahui jati diri sesungguhnya seorang Uchiha, mungkin orang awam tidak akan tau kalau Uchiha adalah Yakuza. Tapi orang tua Ino adalah seorang dokter yang cukup berpengaruh di negara Jepang, jadi tidak herankan kalau Yamanaka- _ **san**_ mengetahui Itachi adalah anak Yakuza dan melarang anak mereka untuk berhubungan dengan seorang Yakuza."

"Bodoh." Komentar Sasuke.

"Ya, mereka memang bodoh. Karena bukan hanya Itachi yang memutuskan meninggalkan keluarga besarnya dan dianggap penghianat, tapi Ino juga diusir dan tidak dianggap anak oleh Yamanaka, setelah memutuskan memilih Itachi."

"Pesona kakakmu cukup mengerikan memang, padahal Ino adalah gadis cerewet dan super manja seperti yang dikatakan Itachi padaku. Dan hidupnya bak seorang putri. Bagaimana tidak, menjadi anak satu satunya dari pasangan dokter spesialis _**Radiologi**_ dan _**Emerganci**_ membuat hidupnya serba tercukupi dengan pemikiran modern dan bencana adalah musuhnya, berbanding terbalik dengan seorang Yakuza yang hidup dengan segala bencana yang mereka ciptakan." Shisui tersenyum menceritakannya.

"Kau bicara seolah, kau buka Yakuza saja." Sasuke mengoreksi.

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya atau tidak?" marah Shisui yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Shisui. "Jadi wanita itu juga dibuang oleh orang tuannya?" Shisui mengagguk.

"Meninggalkan kemewahan hidupnya dan memilih ikut Itachi yang saat itu tidak lagi memiliki apapun. Meski aku percaya tidak sulit untuk Itachi mendapatkan uang dengan kejeniusannya. Setelah mereka menikah Itachi mengatakan padaku akan tinggal jauh dari Tokyo."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah wanita itu? Kau bilang di mahasiswi semester awal kan?"

"Entahlah. Itachi melarangku untuk menemuinya dan aku pun tidak tau tempat tinggalnya setelah itu, selain pada saat Itachi datang ke Tokyo."

"Kau masih sering bertemu dengannya saat ia ditetapkan statusnya sebagai penghianat?"

Lagi Shisui mengangguk. "Ya bagaimanpun juga dia saudara dan juga sahabatku. Dan aku rasa dia bukan penghianat dimataku. Tidak ada penjahat dalam hal cinta."

"Drama." Komentar Sasuke pedas soal kalimat sepupunya itu. Dan shisui tertawa.

Sunyi, ruangan tertutup itu kembali menjadi sunyi, hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar diteling mereka berdua. Tak terasa obrolan pagi hari mereka sudah mengatarkan sang surya hampir mencapai puncak terik. Bahkan mereka melupakan sarapan paginya.

Sampai suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Jadi siapa yang membunuh Itachi?"

Dari sekian panjang cerita yang diuraikan oleh Shisui, Sasuke belum mendengar sepupunya itu menyebut nama yang membunuh kakanya.

" _ **Kurohebi kay**_. Bukankah mereka ingin menghancurkan Uchiha sampai keakarnya. Dan mungkin karena kabar pembelotan Itachi dan terbebasnya Itachi dari penjagaan mempermudah Kay membunuh kakakmu."

Jadi orang yang sama dengan yang menyerangnya kemarin malam. Dengan motif dendam yang masih belum jelas ia ketahui. Dan bertanya pada Shisui soal dendam diantara lelurur mereka pun sama saja. Ia tidak yakin Shisui mengetahuinya. Ia akan mencari taunya nanti, dengan berjalannya waktu.

Bagaimana mereka bisa dengan mudah membunuh Itachi? Apa dengan cara yang sama seperti saat mereka menyerangnya tadi malam?

"Sasuke?" Suara Shisui mengembalikan dari lamunannya.

"Hn?"

"Kau bilang tadi, kau mengetahuinya dari seorang anak kecil, siapa?"

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Putranya." Jawabnya singkat.

Shisui menaikan alis.

Sasuke melihatnya seolah membaca bahwa sepupunya itu meminta penjelasan. sebenarnya ia malas bercerita, tapi anggap saja ini bonus untuk sepupunya itu.

Shisui hanya manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita yang dialami Sasuke. "Jadi sudah sebesar itu. Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan putranya. Bertemu dengan Ino saja hanya sekali pada saat Itachi menikahinya." komentar Shisui.

.

.

.

Ino baru saja menyelesaikan visite keruangan, ketika salah satu dokter menemuinya. Berdiri didepannya dengan pakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas dokternya. Inuzuka Kiba, dokter spesialis _**ortopedi**_.

Dokter spesialis tulang itu memberikan senyum menawannya didepan Ino, mengaruk belakang tengkuknya salah tingkah, seolah kehilangan kewibawaannya sebagai dokter spesialis.

Ino cukup tau kenapa dokter spesialis seperti Kiba bertingkah seperti remaja yang sedang salah tingkah didepannya. Memang bukan lagi rahasia, kalau dokter Inuzuka menyukainya, Ino sering mendengar hal itu, bahkan teman seprofesinya pun sering mengatakannya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak ada pasien?" Tanya Kiba masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Ino hanya menggeleng, ia memang belum menerima pasien pagi menjelang siang hari ini. setelah ia sampai dan melakukan visite pun tidak ada pasien gawat yang memerlukan penanganannya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku visite ke pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas tadi malam." Pintanya sebelum bertanya lagi, "itu pasienmukan?"

Ino mengangguk kali ini. ia hampir lupa kalau tadi malam ia mendapat pasien baru, yang mengalami kecelakaan dan Ino merujuk Kiba sebagai dokter spesialis yg menanganinnya.

Karena pasien ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga jadi ia tidak bisa menolak. "Hai'." Ino berdiri dari duduknya, tak ingin membuang waktu jadi cepat ditangani akan lebih baik.

Berdiri diam disamping Kiba yang sedang memeriksa riwayat pasien. "Apa yang dokter lakukan untuk penanganan pertama tadi malam?" Kiba bertanya disela memeriksa pasien.

"Saya hanya memasang gips untuk mengurangi pergerakan yang berlebih, yang mungkin akan bertambah fatal pada luka _**Fraktur**_ nya." Ino mencoba menjelaskan.

" _ **Fraktur**_?" tanya Kiba kurang yakin. Ia menoleh kearah Ino.

Lagi lagi Ino mengangguk. "Hasil _**X-ray**_ nya menunjukan _**fraktur**_ tertutup. Karena itu aku merujuk untuk dokter tangani." Kiba hanya ngangguk-ngangguk mendengarnya.

Sebernarnya Ino tak harus menjelaskannyakan? Karena ia sudah menyerahkan riwayat pasien dan hasil _**x**_ - **ray** pada Kiba. Seharusnya dari situ, Kiba sudah bisa membaca dan menyimpulkan sebagai dokter spesialis tulang.

Setelahnya Kiba terlihat bicara dengan perawat ruangan dan keluar pasien. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, Ino tidak minat untuk mendengar. Mulai dari sini itu bukan urusannya. Dan ia baru saja kan segera berbalik dan keluar ruangan namun suara Kiba menahannya.

"Dokter Ino?"

Ino kembali menoleh. Kiba berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kita turun bersama." Pinta Kiba.

Tak ada penolakan dari Ino. Apa salahnya dengan berjalan beriringan, tidak akan melukai siapapun kan?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil Spesialis?" tanya Kiba disela perjalanan mereka kelantai dasar rumah sakit.

Pertanyaan itu lagi? Ino sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan yang sama, dan ia sudah bosan menjawabnya. Jadi ia hanya mengeleng, berharap dokter cerewet ini mengerti situasi dan tidak bertanya lagi.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara disela perjalanan mereka, setelah Ino sampai kebelokan menuju _**IGD**_ , Ino membungkuk untuk memberi hormat namun suara Kiba kembali membuat ia urung melangkah.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Ino yang masih diam ditempat hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku membawa bekal." Terang dokter cantik itu. Setelah menjawabnya Ino benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan dokter sexy yang kini menampakan senyum mirisnya.

Sudah sejak lama, Ia menyukai Ino dan selama itu pula ia berusaha untuk mendekatinya, tapi Ino terlalu sulit seolah ada dinding yang tak terlihat olehnya sedang mengurung dokter cantik itu.

Dia cantik dan supel, sejauh Kiba mengenalnya dulu Ino adalah gadis yang ceria. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kehidupannya yang merubahnya. Menikah diusia muda, diusir dari rumah lalu sekarang menjadi janda dengan seorang anak. Bukankah itu takdir yang buruk untuk seorang wanita secantik dia?

Ino satu tingkat dibawa Kiba waktu difakultas dulu, dan setelah lulus kedokteran Kiba langsung melanjutkan mengambil spesialis, tentu saja berbeda dengan Ino yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi dokter umum. Kiba tidak tau kenapa Ino enggan mengambil spesialis, mungkin biaya yang menjadi alasan.

.

.

.

Perbincangan Sasuke dan Shisui kembali menjadii heboh ketika paman mereka, Uchiha Obito mengusiknya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dimansion utama, Obito yang tidak melihat kehadiran kedua keponakannya, sempat bertanya dan Uchiha Naori mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mengunjungi Shisui dari pagi tadi dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang membahas sesuatu yang serius, apa aku menganggu?" tanya pria Uchiha itu setelah mendudukan diri dikursi samping Sasuke.

"Kami hanya membicarakan rencana perjodohan Sasuke dan nona Hyuga." Shisui tertawa sebelum menjawabnya, kenapa ia berbohong? Sebab membicarakan Itachi dalam lingkungan Uchiha seolah terdengar tabu.

"Wow... benar juga, aku hampir lupa bahwa kepulangan keponakanku ini untuk itu?" sepertinya topik yang diangkat cukup menarik untuk Obito. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menjadi obyek sendiri tak berminat.

"Dia gadis yang cantik setauku dan pasti sangat cocok untukmu."

Sasuke yang mendengar cerocosan dari paman bawelnya itu hanya memilih menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata hitamnya. Mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari Obito membuat luka sayatan diperutnya berdenyut-denyut.

Sedangkan Shisui hanya tersenyum, sedikit geli melihatnya.

"Kau tau Sasuke, siapa yang memilikahnya untukmu?" tanya Obito lagi. Dan lagi Sasuke enggan menanggapi.

"Sudahlah paman, dia sepertinya sedang kesakitan." Shisui menjawab dengan terkikik.

Seketika Obito menepuk jidatnya, seolah ingat akan sesuatu. "Oh _**Kami**_ , aku lupa bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau yakin tidak perlu kedokter?"

Hanya satu kata yang didengar Sasuke dari kalimat tanya yang cukup panjang dari paman disampingnya.

Dokter.

Ia ingin menemuinya lagi, tapi dengan alasan apa, memeriksakan lukanya? Tapi bukankah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja.

Dan kenapa ia ingin menemuinya? Konyol.

Jujur sejak bertemu dengannya, sebelum mengetahui kenyataannya ia tertarik dengan wanita yang ia anggap sebagai malaikat penolongnya, tapi sekarang setelah mengetahui kenyataannya apa ia masih tertarik? Bila jawabannya iya, lalu apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada istri kakaknya?

"Aku ingin istirahat." Ia berdiri dan siap pergi. Urusannya dengan Shisui sudah selesai jadi tidak ada lagi yang menahanya disini.

Shisui hanya diam tak menjawab sedangkan Obito mengerutkan kening.

.

.

.

Cukup lama ia berpikir mengunakan akal sehatnya. Kenapa dan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Kenapa otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh bocah dan wanita itu?

Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan tertarik dengan seorang janda, apalagi janda kakaknya. Tapi kenapa kali ini seolah wanita itu magnet yang begitu kuat menariknya untuk kembali.

Wanita itu adalah kakak iparnya dan bocah itu adalah keponakannya. Lalu apa yang ia harapkan? Ingin melindungi mereka? itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi begitu mudah dibunuh, tapi kenapa istri dan anaknya mereka sisakan? Bukankah mereka ingin menghabisa Uchiha, dan bocah bernama Hiko adalah keturunan Uchiha. Apa mereka belom mengetahuinya?

Dan mungkin itu alasan wanita itu memilih tinggal dirumah terpecil yang jauh dari pusat kota, hanya berdua dengan sang anak. Bersembunyi? Tapi bukankah terlalu berbahaya untuk bocah itu, yang setiap hari harus sendirian dirumah.

'Itachi sialan'. Umpat Sasuke dalam hati, meninggalkan beban rumit untuknya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Ketukan dan suara Mikoto, menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menjawab panggilan ibunya.

Wanita berumur yang masih terlihat cantik itu mendekat, membuka tirai kamar putranya sebelum duduk disisi ranjang Sasuke.

"Apa lukamu sudah benar-benar sembuh?" tanya Mikoto membelai rambut putranya sayang.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'hn', sambil merapatkan kepalanya pada sang ibu. Ini adalah moment yang paling ia sukai dari dulu. Bermanja-manja dengan ibunya. Mungkin perhatian sang ayah untuk sang kakak tapi perhatian ibunya, cukup besar untuknya.

" _ **Okaa-sama**_ , boleh aku bertanya?" setelah tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa menit, Sasuke mengahakiri kesunyian itu.

"Heemm?" Mikoto masih setia memberi belaian dikepala sang putra.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi?" ia sudah tau jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh ibunya, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mendengarnya langsung.

Cukup lama berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban, meski ia sedikit kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya tentang mendiang sang kakak. Sampai suara panggilan Sasuke menyentaknya.

" _ **Okaa-sama**_?" Sasuke menatap sang ibu. Dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

Itu tandanya tidak akan pernah ada jawaban dari sang ibu yang ia harapkan. Dan benar ibunya malah memilih kalimta lain.

"Ayahmu ingin kau segera menemui Hinata- _ **chan**_."

Sasuke memilih bangun dan menghela napas. "Aku akan menemuinya nanti." Ia bergerak turun dari ranjang. "Sekarang aku sedang ada urusan." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Mikoto hanya menunduk.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke sekarang, bersandar pada body mobil miliknya didepan rumah. Berkali-kali melihat jam yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya. Jam empat sore, dan bukankah seharusnya bocah itu sudah datang dari sekolahnya?

Benar saja, beberapa menit berlalu sampai sebuah bus sekolah berhenti di belakangnya dan turunlah bocah yang ia tunggu.

"Paman pasien?" tanya Hiko setelah mendekat didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dan anak itu kembali bertanya. "Apa paman sedang menunggu ibuku?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit geli dengan panggilan untuknya 'paman pasien' tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia malah menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam mobil untuk sang bocah.

"Tidak, aku kesini untuk membawakanmu makan malam." Setelah bocah itu menerimanya Sasuke memasukan tangannya didalam saku celanyanya. Seolah mengerti raut bertanya sang bocah. "Anak kecil dalam masa pertumbuhan sepertimu tidak baik melewatkan makan malam." Jelasnya.

Dan Hiko, tersenyum meski sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya. Namun ucapan terimakasi yang keluar dari mulutnya. " _ **Arigatou**_."

"Paman pasien mau masuk?" tawarnya.

"Namaku Sasuke. Jadi jangan panggil aku paman pasien."

Hiko terkekek. " _ **Gomen**_."

Seperti hari kemarin, waktu awal Sasuke bertemu dengan bocah itu. Hiko selalu melakukan rutinitas yang sama. Setelah makan malam dan sedikit obrolan anak itu kembali belajar.

Namun tadi Sassuke yang banyak bertanya tentang banyak hal, seolah tidak menaruh curiga dengan segala pertanyaan Sasuke. Ya, anak itu masih memiliki pikiran polos bukan.

.

.

.

Ino baru saja selesai, melakukan pergantian sift dengan sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Dan ia siap pulang, namun pertanyaan Sakura membuat ia harus bertahan lebih lama diruangannya.

"Aku dengar tadi kau melakukan visite dengan Kiba- _ **sensie**_ , jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Ino mengerutkan kening curiga.

"Kelanjutan hubungan kalian?"

 _ **Bugh**_...

Sebuah map yang berisi riwayat pasien melayang dikepala wanita berambut merah muda pendek didepannya.

" _ **Aw**_..."

"Aku pulang." Tanpa menghirauan aduhan sahabatnya, Ino melenggang pergi.

Dan setelah sampai Ino dikejutkan dengan kehadiran pria kemarin. Ino melihat Sasuke berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki setelah kepulangannya.

"Kau?" kaget Ino.

Sasuke yang tidak ingin dicurigai atau apapun itu yang mungkin bersarang di kepala wanita didepannya. Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa lukaku."

Mendengar maksud pria didepannya, Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa pria ini datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk memeriksakan lukanya? Bukankah banyak rumah sakit dikota dan pria itu tentu saja tinggal disana kan? Tentu saja kali ini berbeda dengan kejadian kemarin?

"Aku baru di Tokyo. Jadi aku tidak tau banyak tentang Tokyo. Apa kau keberatan?" ia tidak suka bila ia harus mencari alasan yang masuk akal atas kedatangannya kali ini yang membuatnya harus bicara panjang, tapi, ia lebih tidak suka dipandangi dengan tatapan curiga seperti ini

Ino mengerti, jadi ia mencoba untuk mengagguk. "Mari!" ajaknya setelah ia menoleh ke putranya yang sedang belajar, dan dari tadi putranya sempat melihat kepulangannya.

" _ **To Be Continue"**_

 **Trimakasi atas semua waktu reader-san, yang telah mau meluangkan waktu sibuknya dan mahalnya untuk baca dan review fanfic gak jelas ini. Dan maaf atas keleletan saya untuk update dan membuat reader-san menunggu. *wink***

 **Bales review semua sekalian disini ya...**

 **Blonde8-new : terimakasi sudah menunggu Blonde8-san, ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf lama.**

 **Ame to ai : kyaaa... pengen triak pengen peluk ame-nee... tapi jauh. Udah dijawab kan nee di chap ini, kenapa Sasu diserang? Hahaha udah ketebak ya? Huhuhu... Makasi ya nee, jangan lupa buat ToruAvril. *ditabok***

 **Call me baby lotion : hehehe maaf ya kalao ceritanya kurang menarik tapi itu sih ide yang muncul. Jadi gimana donk? Makasi ya call-san udah rnr.**

 **Sayangt3 : ini udah update, maaf ya lama. N makasi udah rnr.**

 **Star azura : kyaa... star-san rnr fic gak jelas ini, jadi malu. Gimana nantinya ditunggua ya star-san. Arigatou udah rnr.**

 **Shasha el bhibhi : makasi ya shasha-san, .ini udah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.**

 **Narashikaino : hahaha gimana ya itu tergantung mereka berdua mau bersama apa enggak. *ditaboknarasan* makasi nara-san udan rnr. Nanti aku usahakan buat happyend.**

 **Amay : maaf enggak bisa update petir amay-san. Tapi aku usahakan untuk selalu update kok. Arigatou juga amay-san udah rnr.**

 **Xoxo : ini udah dilanjut, makasi xoxo-san udah rnr.**

 **Azzura yamanaka : hehehe gomen baru update ini belum satu bulan kan? Makasi udah rnr azzura-san. N makasi udah baca bertahan.**

 **Elv3 : ini udah di update, maaf lama dan makasi udah rnr.**

 **Wilzania : semangat pasti. Makasi ya wilza-san udah rnr.**

 **Lmlsn : itachi udah ninggal belom ya? Hahaha suka ita ya? Sama donk. Arigatou lmlsn-san udah rnr.**

 **Komengtator : salam kenal juga, panggil siapa aja boleh. Ini udah dilanjut makasi ya udah rnr.**

 **Juwita830 : makasi, ini udah di lanjut.**

 **Ryuimochi : hallo.. ryui-san. Udah terjawab kan di chap ini kenapa cuke diserang. Hahaha enggak Itachi sama aku disini jadi sasu sama ino. *diamaterasuitachi* makasi ya ryui-san udah rnr.**

 **Eruni-sama : ini udah dilanjut, iya ini MC. maaf menunggu lama. Arigatou udah rnr.**

 **Kaname : maaf membuat kaname-san menunggu, ini udah dilanjut kok. Arigatou udah rnr.**

 **Hime yamanaka : yess... janda sama pria yang belom nikah dan adik ipar hahaha... makasi hime-san udah rnr.**

 **Sasuino23 : makasi sasuino-san udah mau rnr, ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama.**

 **Firdaa : iya firdaa-san. Makasi udah rnr.**

 **Eru-nii : maaf menunggu lama ini udah diupdate. Uas nya udah selesaikan? Makasi udah rnr eru-san.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING :** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^.** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

 **Summary :** ** _Pertemuan yang membawa mereka pada takdir selanjutnya_** ** _._**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk : call me baby lotion, taisho no miko aka ame-nee, hime yamanaka, nabilarifaapd, narashikaino, firdaa, amanda, itakun, xoxo, shinji gakari, koalasabo, kaname, wilzania, guest, lmlsn, azzzura yamanaka, eru-nii, komengtator, sasuino23, juwita830. Maaf enggak bisa bales satu persatu dan happy new year, akemashite omedeto, selamat tahun baru...  
**

 **.**

" _ **Enjoy**_ _ **"**_

Luka diperutnya sudah mengering, karena memang bukan sebuah luka dalam. Sayatan dari sebuah katana yang ia terima tidak sampai merobek isi perutnya. Tentu saja, bila hal itu yang terjadi mungkin ia tidak akan disini sekarang, melainan berbaring diruang ICU.

Sasuke menatap lekat wanita yang sedang memeriksa jahitannya. Ia datang kemari bukan untuk ini sebenarnya, tapi otaknya seolah tumpul untuk memikirkan alasan lain.

"Lukanya sudah kering, apa kau ingin melepas jahitanya sekarang?" Ino bertanya disela memeriksa luka Sasuke.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Respon Sasuke datar.

Ino berhenti dari apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan pada luka pria yang kini sedang berbaring menatapnya. Ino pun membalas menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa persetujuan pasien." Ia menjawab tenang.

Tidak ada suara setelah itu, ruang yang sunyi itu bertambah sunyi dengan mata yang berbeda warna saling menatap, sampai Ino memutus tatapan itu dan berniat berbalik. Ia berpikir ini hanya menganggu waktu istirahatnya saja.

Namun tangan Sasuke segera menariknya, menahannya berbalik dan pergi. Ino kembali menatap wajah pria yang menariknya sebelum menunduk untuk melihat pergelangan tanganya yang dicengkram oleh pria yang menjadi pasiennya.

"Lakukan." Pinta Sasuke lirih.

Setelah terlepas, Ino tidak segera melakukan perintahnya, melainkan ia masih diam, mencoba berpikir. Berapa bayaran yang akan ia terima untuk semua ini? ini adalah waktu istirahatnya namun orang asing ini malah menginvasi waktunya dengan seenaknya. Meski ini memang menjadi pekerjaannya tapi ia selalu mendapat uang untuk waktu lemburnya.

Tapi mengingat pria ini membutuhkan bantuannya dan ia tidak mengenal dokter lain selain dirinya yang ia dengar dari penuturan pria ini tadi. Ia mencoba mengesampingkan hal itu.

Mencoba menghela napas panjag sebelum mengambil alat steril untuk mengangkat jahitan Sasuke. Cukup hati-hati ia melakukannya, melepas jahitan tidak serumit saat menjahitnya.

Namun rintihan Sasuke membuatnya berhenti dan menatap pria itu.

"Ahh..." meski ia menyuarakannya dengan datar tapi itu cukup menganggu wanita itu.

"Aku rasa, masih sakit ketika aku menjahitnya." Komentar dokter cantik itu.

Dan ia bisa melihat pasiennya itu menyeringai. Yang menandakan rintihan itu hanya dibuat-buat.

Sasuke tersenyum, mendengar komentar Ino. Memang, jauh lebih sakit saat dokter itu menjahitnya, meski telah dibius lokal tapi ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri disetiap tusukan jarum. Namun kali ini, ia seolah tidak merasakan papun itu yang disebut rasa sakit.

Ia merintih hanya untuk menganggu kosentrasi sang dokter yang terlihat begitu tegang. Entah karena pencahayaannya yang cukup baik atau karena kali ini pandagan sasuke sedang dalam keadaan terbaik, wajah lelah yang sedang kosentrasi itu terlihat jauh lebih mengemaskan, cantik dengan tubuh langsing dan rambut pirang yang terikat tinggi membuat ia terlihat seperti model dibandingkan seorang dokter. Bahkan Sasuke sangsi, bahwa wanita ini sudah pernah hamil dan melahirkan.

Wajah cantiknya itu terlihat lelah, seolah wajah itu sedang menahan beban cukup besar. Apa yang sedang wanita ini pikirkan? Sasuke ingin tau begaimana perasaan wanita ini, menjadi seorang janda dengan seorang putra diusia muda, pasti berat.

Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya wanita ini sudah istirahat tapi ia malah menganggunya.

"Berapa aku harus membayarmu setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tidak menjual jasaku dirumah." Jawab Ino setelah menyelesaikan melepas jahita terakhirnya.

Bekas jahitanya telah tertutup berban dengan rapi. Dan pekerjaanya selesai.

Ino sedang mencuci tanganya, saat suara Sasuke kembali ia dengar.

"Jadilah dokter pribadiku." Datar dan seenaknya.

Ino hampir dibuat tertawa oleh kalimat itu, 'menjadi dokter pribadinya?' Ino berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ia mencoba menjawab dengan bijak. "Waktuku di rumah sakit sudah sangat menyita untuk putraku." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghabisakan waktumu di rumah sakit, cukup aku yang menjadi pasienmu."

Ino diam mencoba memahami kalimat pajang dari pasien yang seenaknya ingin memonopolinya, meski bukan itu maksudnya tapi itulah yang didengar oleh telinganya.

Ha... ha... ha...

Suara tawa yang terdengar dieja yang dibuat-buat Ino tunjukan. Dan Sasuke memicing melihat respon wanita itu.

"Berapa kau akan membayarku **tuan**?" kata pangilan yang sengaja ia tekan.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tenang. Seolah ia sedang menawar barang dipasar obral.

Tanggapan yang terkesan sombong dimata Ino, membuatnya takut akan obrolan yang mereka lakukan. Ini bukan obrolan seorang dokter dan pasien, dari situ ia mulai berpikir dengan siapa ia sedang berhadapan sekarang?

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat terlibat apapun masalah diluar sana, termasuk masalahmu."

Rasa takut yang mulai ia rasa, membuat ia menerka-nerka, luka yang didapat pria itu. Ia ingin bertanya tapi ia tidak akan ikut campur apapun penyebabnya. Jadi ia diam. Lebih baik menghindari suara yang mungkin akan menakutinya dan akan menghantuinya. Sungguh ia mulai takut dengan pria ini. Siapa pria ini sebenarnya?

Sasuke masih memberi tatapan intens. Meski raut mukanya datar, namun ia bisa membaca airmuka ketakuatan dari wanita itu. Mungkin apa yang wanita itu pikirkan berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Bukankah dengan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkerja dirumah sakit dan membuat putranya melakukan segalanya seorang diri itu malah membahayahakan keduanya? Kalau wanita itu berpikir ia melakukan itu haya untuk uang, Sasuke bisa menjaminnya. Namun ia yakin wanita itu akan menolak saat ia mengatakan akan membantu.

Apalagi tidak menutup kemungkinan _**Kurohebi Kay**_ , akan mengicar nyawa mereka juga. Mungkin saja saat ini klan yang ingin menghancurkan Uchiha itu belum mengetahui soal mereka bngerdua.

Kalau orang sekelas Itachi saja sangat mudah mereka bunuh bagaimana dengan dua orang lemah seperti mereka. mungkin saja dengan satu tembakan mereka berdua akan mati.

Memang ia tidak harus mengkhawatirkan nyawa orang lain, disaat nyawanya sekaranglah yang menjadi incaran klan yakuza terbesar kedua di Jepang itu. Tapi apa yang perlu ia takuti saat ia memiliki banyak pengawal yang siap menjaganya selama dua puluh empat jam setiap hari, dengan persenjataan lengkap ditangan.

Ayolah orang Uchiha tidak selemah dan sebodoh itu, para petinggi klan akan selalu dikawal paling tidak dua sampai lima orang, kemanapun dan dimanapun mereka pergi. Tidak terkecuali dirinya. Tentu saja itu berbeda ketika pertama kali ia memutuskan pulang seorang diri dan menolak dijemput. Itu karena ia belum tau seberapa inginnya para musuhnya itu dilenyapkan nyawanya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi dengan Uchiha Itachi, saat dulu kakaknya itu masih menerima pengewalan khusus meski tidak terang-terangan orang _**Kay**_ tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya tapi saat Itachi ditetapkan sebagai penghianat klan maka mudah bagi mereka membunuhnya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang ucapanku, dan lukaku ini-" Sasuke harus mencari kalimat yang tepat, sengaja ia mengantungkan kalimatnya untuk berpikir.

Serius ia benci bila harus bercerita panjang lebar tapi ia tau, ia tidak bisa mendekati wanita keras kepala ini hanya dengan ucapan datar yang sering ia ucapkan. Apalagi berkata jujur, apa yang menganggu pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Wanita ini terlalu pemikir. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana cara Itachi mendekatinya dulu?

"Aku dapat saat aku mencoba melawan beberapa perampok yang menghadang jalanku waktu itu." Ucap Sasuke datar namun mata _**onyx**_ nya masih setia menatap wanita yang juga sedang melihatnya.

Berbohong, namun Sasuke berharap wanita itu percaya. tapi tidak ada respon dari mulut wanita yang masih melihatnya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sepertinya ia akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan satu orang saja.

"Saat itu aku berpikir akan mati waktu itu juga, tapi pertemuanku denganmu membuatku hidup sampai saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal satupun dokter di negara ini selain dirimu." Sasuke menunduk untuk menambah kesan ironi.

"Jangan berlebihan, lukamu tidak fatal sampai mebuatmu mati waktu itu." Ino melipat tangannya didada dengan senyum yang ia tunjukan pada pria yang kembali menatapnya setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Lucu. Penilaian Ino terhadap cerita Sasuke. Ayolah wajah pria itu tidak semenyedihkan itu dan ia juga yakin pria didepannya itu bukanlah raja drama yang pandai membuat cerita apa lagi terlihat lemah. Tatapan dinginnya saja sudah membuat orang takut.

Ya, mungkin saja ceritanya itu benar tapi ia bisa mendatangi rumah sakit untuk mendapat pertolongan dokter kan? Bukankah di Tokyo saja rumah sakit sudah tidak terhitung jumblahnya. Jadi kenapa tidak datang ke rumah sakit?

Kening Sasuke mengerut. "Apa seperti ini respon seorang dokter kepada pasiennya?"

"Kau bisa mendatangi rumah sakit untuk itu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku hanya mau ditangani oleh dokter yang menyelamatkan nyawaku?" Sasuke menyeringa dan ikut menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, setelah ia turun dari ranjang pasien.

"Kalau aku menolak?" tantang Ino.

"Itu berarti kau menyalahi kode etik kedokteran."

Ino kembali dibuat tertawa sekilas, sebelum kembali berucap dengan mengibaskan tangannya seolah meremehkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, bukan dokter."

Sasuke kembali dibuat menghela napas panjang dengan komentar wanita didepannya. Dan sepertinya ini akan percuma.

"Terserah apa pendapatmu." Ia sudah lelah menghadapi wanita yang pandai bicara seperti ini. Setelah berucap ia melangkah melewati Ino dengan raut mengkerut.

Setelah mencapai pintu, Sasuke sempat menoleh sekilas kearah Ino yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Namun setelah itu ia segera melangkah keluar.

"Paman?" suara sang bocah segera menyambutnya setelah kakinya kembali menginjak ruang tamu yang menjadi satu ruangan dengan ruang TV, yaitu tempat sang bocah sedang menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya.

Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa paman akan menginap disini?" pertanyaan sang bocah, tidak segera dapat ia jawab. Tidak, niatnya tidak untuk menginap disini malam ini dan pasti wanita itu pun tidak mengijinkan.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Dan seketika raut wajah sang bocah berubah kecewa.

"Kenapa? Dan bagaimana dengan luka paman?" Tanyanya lagi.

Namun sebelum Sasuke menjawab, suara Ino mendahuluinya.

"Hiko?" Ino sudah berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepan pintu ruangan praktek.

Wajah kecewa Hiko semakin terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya setelah mendengar selaan dari sang mama.

"Paman Sasuke kan sedang sakit dan ini juga sudah malam, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dijalan?" suaranya lirih.

Dia bukan anak yang manja, juga bukan tipe anak yang suka memaksakan kehendak dan cerewet. Namun malam ini seolah sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang telah menghilang setelah kematian sang papa muncul kembali.

Tapi memang ada benarnya juga. Kediamannya ini cukup jauh dari pusat kota dan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Bagaimana kalau ada perampok lagi?

Ino menghela napas, wanita itu juga selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak mempedulikan orang asing. Tapi kenapa putranya malah peduli pada pria asing ini? apa mungkin karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan sang ayah? Tidak, ia tidak ingin berpikir akan hal itu.

Mereka saling menunggu kalimat apa yang mungkin akan diucapkan, namun Ino masih diam begitupun dengan Sasuke. sampai pria itu memutuskan bersuara, karena jengah akan respon yang ia tunggu tak kunjung ia dengar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Aku permisi." ia berbalik, berjalan keluar dari kediaman itu. Merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan ponsel untuk menghubungi orang Uchiha.

Dan suara sang bocah, membuat ia berhenti dan menoleh sekilas dengan senyum dibibir tipisnya.

"Paman, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya dan sudah menemaniku tadi." Setelah merespon sekilas ia kembali melangkah.

Ino seolah tersadar dari diamnya, menoleh cepat setelah mengdengar kalimat putranya. Jadi pria itu sudah sejak tadi ada dirumahnya, dan mau repot membawakan makan malam untuk putranya? Untuk apa, balas budi kah?

Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah sampai didepan pintu mobil mewahnya.

"Aku Ino, kau bisa menemuiku di rumah sakit Tokyo kalau kau membutuhkanku." Mungkin dari awal pria itu orang baik yang kebetulan sedang memerlukan pertolongannya atau mungki Tuhan mengirimnya untuk membuat dirinya kemabli percaya dengan orang lain dan tidak harus terus-terusan curiga terhadap orang asing. Belum tentu semua orang itu jahat.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, sebelum memutuskan masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

Ayahnya sudah mengatakannya tadi pagi, saat keluarga besar Uchiha melakukan acara makan paginya. Bahwa ia hari ini harus menemui Hinata. Jadi disinilah Sasuke bersama sang ayah, di kediaman keluarga Hyuga.

Ayahnya sedang bersama Hyuga Hiyashi pemimpin dari keluarga Hyuga dan dia harus terjebak disebuah ruangan besar, seperti ruangan pertemuan untuk menjamu tamu dengan sang nona Hyuga, yang katanya akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya.

Gadis didepannya itu masih menunduk sejak tadi ia datang bersama sang ayah dan sampai sekarang ia masih betah menekuk kepalahnya. Sasuke berpikir apa tidak sakit kepalahnya menungduk terus seperti itu? Ia saja yang melihatnya dibuat sakit sendiri. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyuarakannya.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar gadis itu, menunggu sampai sang gadis merasa lelah menunduk dan mungkin saat itulah gadis itu akan bicara.

Tapi ini sudah sangat lama, mereka diam begini. Apa gadis didepannya ini bisu? Ia merasa geli dengan pikirannya. Sampai ia sengaja menghela napas panjang. Namun tidak ada respon yang ia inginkan.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke akhirnya.

Dan seketika wajah yang menunduk itu mendongak untuk pertama kalinya. Cantik seperti yang ia duga. Ramput _**indigo**_ lurusnya dengan poni tebal menambah kesan anggun dengan kimono berwarna mutiara yang sewarna dengan matanya yang gadis itu kenakan saat ini.

" _ **H-hai'**_ " jawaban yang ia dengar pun terdengar gugup.

Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke tersenyum, mungkin gadis ini takut dengannya. Lalu kenapa ia setuju dijodohkan dengan orang yang membuatnya takut seperti ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tambah Sasuke.

"Y-ya, ma-maaf."

"Apa kau takut dengaku?" akhirnya Sasuke menyuarakannya juga. Ia suka dengan kesunyian tapi ia juga tidak menyukai bila ia harus berhadapan dengan orang yang bertipe pendiam seperti dirinya. Itu hanya akan membuat ia harus memikirkan kalimat untuk mengawali obrolan mereka apalagi respon yang ia dapat hanya singkat dan tidak jelas seperti ini.

Ayolah, ini jaman _**modern**_. Mana mungkin masih ada gadis yang bertingkah seperti pada jaman _**feodal**_ seperti ini?

Hinata hanya mengeleng singkat, untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak takut. Meski Sasuke sangsi akan hal itu.

Hanya sebuah gelengan yang ia terima dan ia benar-benar jengah akan hal ini.

"Bicaralah, apa yang ini kau katakan?" perintah Sasuke dengan sedikit meninggi.

"A-ano, a-aku-"

Belum sampai satu kalimat, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Kau tau, kita akan dijodohkan bukan?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak mengamati raut wajah yang memandangnya takut-takut. "Aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Dan aku juga bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara panjang lebar." Lagi Sasuke menatap datar gadis itu.

"Tapi aku juga tidak suka terjebak dalam ruangan dengan seseorang tanpa melakukan apapun seperti ini. Jadi kalau kau takut, kita bisa mengakhiri ini." Ia kembali berhenti dan Hinata kembali menunduk dengan sedikit gumaman maaf yang masih dapat Sasuke dengar.

Jujur bukan kata maaf yang ingin Sasuke dengar dari mulut gadis didepannya.

"Hinata lihat aku?" perintah Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya patah-patah, hanya untuk menatap mata yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dijodohkan denganku?"

"U-Uchiha- _ **san**_ sendiri apa keberatan dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Dan respon Sasuke membuat Hinata melebarkan matanya dengan garis merah dipipinya yang semakin terlihat jelas.

Namun belum sempat Hinata merespon lebih jauh, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau cantik Hinata, dan aku juga yakin kau gadis baik. Tapi aku-?" Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya, seolah ingin membuat Hinata menunggu akan kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"-aku bukan pria baik dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu." Sasuke kembali berhenti dan melihat respon gadis didepannya yang kembali menunduk setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Dan mungkin saja aku menyetujui perjodohan ini hanya untuk menyempurnakan statusku sebagai pemimpin Uchiha selanjutnya."

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang bisa bicara cukup jujur seperti ini. Apa benar Uchiha yang sedang bicara dengannya ini orang yang seperti ini? menerima perjodohan hanya untuk sebuah status kepemimpinan dan bagaimana kalau pernikahannya nanti tidak bahagia?

Ia tidak bisa menolak kehendak sang ayah yang menginginkannya untuk menikah dengan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya. Saat pertama kali melihat pria yang akan di jodohkannya tadi, ia sempat takut meski ia juga kagum akan fisiknya. Itu membuatnya tenang bahwa ia tidak akan menghabiskan hidup dengan orang asing yang buruk.

Tapi kalimat yang dituturkan olehnya membuat ia berpikir, bahwa pria ini juga terpaksa dengan perjodohan mereka.

"A-Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan ayahku." Hanya itulah jawaban dari pemikirannya.

Sudah Sasuke duga, mana mungkin gadis yang terlihat sangat lemah ini bisa menolak apa yang diperintahkan untuknya. Itu membuat Sasuke merasa prihatin.

Sebenarnya mereka sama, ia juga tidak kuasa menolak keinginan Uchiha untuk menikah dengan orang yang dipilihkan untuknya. Bukan tidak berani seperti gadis ini, tapi lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Bila ia memutuskan menolak seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya, maka hidupnyapun akan berakhir sama dengannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke, karena ia bisa mengerakkan Uchiha pada saat ia menjadi pemimpinnya nanti.

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum kembali bersuara. "Apa ada orang yang kau sukai atau mungkin kekasih?"

Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap dengan diam, tatapan Sasuke tidak sedingin tadi melainkan tatapan kasihan terhadap gadis yang memiliki warna mata mutiara itu.

Tatapan itu membuat Hinata berani menjawab "T-Tidak." Lirih.

Ia memang memiliki kehidupan yang serba teratur. Lahir dan tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga politisi besar dinegara para samura itu membuat ia selalu diawasi akan segala tindakannya. Tidak terkecuali dengan siapa ia bergaul.

Jangankan lancang sampai ia menyukai atau memiliki kekasih diluar sana, seorang teman saja ia tidak memilikinya. Mengenasknan memang, saat hidupmu ibarat didalam sebuah sangkar emas.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kita bisa menjalaninya." Putus Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Hinata tidak paham dengan keputusan itu namun sebelum ia bertanya Sasuke sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau pergi jalan-jalan?" tawar Sasuke. sedangkan Hinata masih memandag pria yang kini telah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu sampai ia tersadar dan berdiri tanpa bersuara mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di minggu pagi, Ino sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan sang putra. Ia memutuskan mandi setelah itu membangukan putranya untuk sarapan bersama. Tentu saja setelah anak itu membersihkan diri.

Ino sengaja membiarkan putranya bangun sedikit lebih siang untuk hari minggu. Dan ia juga mengambil libur setiap hari itu. Berterimakasihlah pada sahabatnya yang sangat pengertian akan kondisinya, Haruno Sakura.

Gadis cantik yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lahir. Itu karena ibu mereka bersahabat.

Mebuki Haruno adalah temat sejawat dari Yamanaka Megumi yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan dokter Yamanaka. Ia adalah seorang dokter alhi penyakit dalam yaitu ibu dari sahabatnya Haruno Sakura.

Sedangkan Yamanaka Megumi adalah seorang dokter ahli radiologi yang sangat populer karena memandu sebuah acara ditelevisi. Wajahnya cantik dengan tubuh tinggi bak model meski sudah berumur hampir lima puluh tahun, jadi tidak heran kalau ia memiliki acara sendiri di tv lokal selama bertahun-tahun.

Meski usinya sudah hampir setengah abat tapi itu tidak berpengaruh dengan wajah ayunya. Seperti saat ini, wajah ayunya yang terkesan tegas selalu menghiasi tv di setiap minggu pagi. Acara yang dipandunya tidak jauh-jauh dari profesinya sebagai dokter, tentang kesehatan.

Ino memandang wanita yang sedang berbicara dilayar kaca itu dengan diam, ada rasa rindu terhadap sang ibu. Tapi ia sudah memilih untuk membuang rasa itu, sepeti apa yang menjadi pilihannya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Sejak saat itu Ino tidak pernah menemui orang tuannya barang sekali. Mungkin hanya lewat tv ia bisa melihat ibunya sehat-sehat saja.

Ia ingat dulu ibunya berkata, bahwa ia akan menderita dan menyesal dengan pilihannya. Dan sekarang apa ia menderita dan menyesal? Tidak, sekalipun orang yang ia pilih meninggalkannya lebih cepat tapi itu tidak menjamin kebahagiannya bila ia tidak memilih Itachi dulu.

Yang orang tuanya inginkan ia menikah dengan seorang dokter sama dengan kedua orang tuanya tapi _**kami-sama**_ lebih kuasa terhadar siapa takdirnya.

Ia tidak pernah tau kenapa kedua orang tuanya begitu membenci Yakuza. Bahkan status Itachi yang telah memutuskan meninggalkan Uchiha yang berarti terlepasnya dari klan yakuzanya pun tetap mereka tolak. Itu bukan berarti ia menyukai kelompok penjahat yang bergedok pembisnis sukses itu, tidak.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya, apa kedua orang tuanya juga merindukannya? Setaunya sampai kapanpun tidak pernah ada yang namanya bekas orang tua. Mereka memiliki darah yang sama yang mengalir disetiap pembulunya.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pilihannya untuk memilih Itachi membuat orang tuanya marah besar sampai tega mengusir dan mencapakannya sebagai anak. Mengingat dulu kedua orang tuanya itu selalu menjadikannya prioritas utama diatas segalanya. Sebegitu bencinyakah orang tuanya terhadapa Itachi atau terhadap sosok yakuza yang membayanginya?

Lamunan panjangnya kemasa lalu membuat ia tidak menyadari kehadira putranya yang kini menatapnya dengan raut wajah mengerut. Bahkan sapaan selamat paginya tidak ia balas.

Sampai bocah itu mengeser kursi untuk duduk di depan sang mama.

"Ma?" panggil bocah tampan itu sedikit lebih keras.

Setelah panggilan itu Ino baru sadar. Ia tersenyum kearah sang anak. " _ **Ohayou**_?" sapannya.

"Hn, _**ohayou**_." Jawab Hiko yang sudah memulai minum susu hagatnya.

Dua piring nasi goreng telur dengan keju yang tersaji dimeja makan untuk sarapannya dan sang mama kali ini, dan satu gelas susu untuknya dan secangkir kopi untuk mamanya.

.

.

.

Waktu tidur Sasuke rasanya baru sebentar, hampir pagi baru bisa tertidur. Bahkan ia meminta ibunya untuk tidak membangunkannya untuk sarapan. Namun Shisui seolah tidak peduli akan hal itu, nyatanya sekarang ia berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada dengan senyum yang terlapau manis ia berikan untuk sepupunya yang kini sedang terlihat mengumpulkan nyawa. Memandang dengan seringai Sasuke yang kini sedang memijat pelipisnya.

Sasuke melihat orang yang kurang ajar mengaggunya tersenyum iblis kearahnya membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

Sedangkan Shisui tentu saja sangat senang bisa menganggu Sasuke seperti ini. anggap saja ini balasan karena ia sudah mengganggu waktu paginya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Shisui?" tanya Sasuke melihat begitu banyak paper bag yang sengaja dilempar kearahnya tadi oleh mahkluk yang ia kutuk pagi ini.

Ia bersumpah Shisui adalah orang yang akan ia buang nanti saat ia sudah menjadi pemimpin klan. Sialan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Jawabnya santai dengan menyibak tira besar yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk kekamar itu.

'Jalan-jalan?' Mendegar jawaban itu membuat kepala Sasuke semakin bertambah sakit. Paper bag yang berjumblah kurang lebih lima buah itu ia lempar asal kearah si sepupu.

"Keluar brengsek!" suaranya Sasuke meninggi.

"Wow..." Shisui mundur beberapa langkah, namun senyumnya masih tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. "Apa begini kerjaan dari calon pemimpin klan Uchiha selama di Amerika?" sambung Shisui.

"Apa maumu?" tanpa menunggu Shisui menjawab Sasuke sudah menambahkan. "Pergi sekarang atau aku akan menembakmu." Tangannya sudah siap mengangkat sebuah pistol yang sengaja ia letakan dibawah bantal tidurnya.

seolah tidak peduli dengan acaman sepupunya Shisui malah berjalan mendekat ia kembali tersenyum tapi kali ini senyum miring. "Sasuke, Sasuke pisto itu tidak cocok untuk pemimpin Uchiha, kau harus belajar menggunakan katana. Itu lebih keren."

Komentar Shisui hanya membuat telingga Sasuke gatal. Ia tidak akan peduli, ia hanya ingin tidur saat ini. "Kalau kau sudah selesai mengoceh, silakan keluar." Setelah mengucapakan kalimatnya Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan akan kembali tidur.

Hal itu tentu membuat putra dari Uchiha Kagami itu mengerutkan keningnya. Dan menghela napa sejenak. Sepertinya sepupu _**stoik**_ nya ini tidak suka dengan basa basinya. Jadi ia harus langsung pada apa yang membuatnya menganggu Sasuke pagi ini.

"He, Sasuke?" panggil Shisui setelah mendudukan pantatnya kesebelah ranjang Sasuke. tak ada respon jadi ia menambahkan. "Bawa aku menemui putra Itachi."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya meski tidak terlihat oleh Shisui.

"Aku sudah membelikan banyak hadiah utuk keponakanku itu. Jadi ayo cepat bangun." Terangnya lagi.

Keningnya semakin mengerut, ia ingat dengan beberapa paper bag yang sempat dilempar olehnya tadi. Jadi itu hadiah untuk bocah itu. Konyol pendapatnya.

"Berisik." Sebuah bantal ia pukulkan kebelakang kepala sepupunya yang duduk memunggunginya. "Kau benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi Uchiha, kau tau?" Sasuke kembali duduk, mata hitamnya memandang beberapa paper bag yang berserakan dilantai akibat ulahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Membawamu menemuinya? Dan membiarkan wanita itu mengenalimu? Kau benar-benar mengganggu waktu istirahatku."

"Lalu kenapa kalau Ino mengenaliku?"

"Dan membiarkan dia tau kalau aku juga seorang Uchiha?"

"Kau tidak memberitaunya?"

"Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

Shisui hanya bisa menghela napas memikirkannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir apa mungkin Ino masih mengingatnya, bahkan mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali dan itu sudah sangat lama. Shisui sendiri saja sudah lupa bagaimana wajah wanita itu sekarang.

"Mungkin saja Ino sudah lupa denganku."

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Shisui dari arah tangga yang menunggunya di lantai bawah. Ketika suara kakek mereka membuat langkah yang semula ringan itu seolah terbelenggu.

Wajah tampan kedua Uchiha itu sama-sama menoleh kesumber suara. Pria tua berjalan pelan dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Rambut panjangnya yang masih awet hitam itu ia biarkan tergerai dengan sedikit meruncing. Tatapan mata yang tajam.

Tipe pemimpin Uchiha yang dingin. Dengan baju kimono yang terdapat lanbang Uchiha dipunggungnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Madara setelah melihat kedua cucunya menggunakan pakain biasah bukan _**hakama**_ yang seharusnya ataupun _**kimono**_ seperti yang ia gunakan.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak datang ke _**dojo**_?" tatapan matanya kini tertuju kearah si calon penerusnya.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar diluar, nanti aku kan datang kesana." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah itu tak ada suara lagi, Madara memilih diam tapi masih menatap intens keduanya.

"Hn." Hanya gumamanlah yang akhirnya ia berikan sebelum berbalik pergi.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membuat kakeknya itu kecewa. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak ajakan Shisui, padahal itu hanya alasan yang ia buat sendiri, sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa mengakui bahwa ia juga ingin menemui dokter cantik itu.

Mobil Audi R8 GT Spyder berwarna drak blue metalik itu berhenti disebuah rumah minimalis yang sudah Sasuke kenali siapa pemiliknya. Cukup lancar perjalanan kedua Uchiha itu dengan mobil mewah sekelas R8 GT Spyder dan jalanan yang cukup sepi tidak banyak memakan waktu untuk sampai dikawasan Konoha hill. Sebuah kawasan yang masih banyak menyuguhkan pemandangan alam dibandingkan bangunan pencakar langit. Karena memang letaknya cukup jauh dengan ibu kota negara.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Shisui memastikan, setelah Sasuke memintanya untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Memang Shisui yang menyetir tadi.

"Hn." Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu.

Shisui mengambil paper bag yang ia bawa terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke bantu aku."

Tak ingin banyak bicara dua dari lima paper bag ia sambar. Dan kembali berjalan mendahului sepupunya itu. Membuka pagar besi berwana hitam sebelum masuk kedalam halaman yang tidak terlalu luas namun tertata rapi dan bersih.

Ino sedang menemani sang putra bersantai, putranya itu tengah asik bermain PlayStation favoritenya, sedangkan dirinya sedang berkirim pesan dengan sang sahabat Sakura yang saat ini katanya dari pesan yang baru Ino terima Sakura kerepotan dengan banyak pasien.

Dan baru saja ia akan membalas pesan tersebut saat suara ketukan pintu utama membuat ia berhenti. Ino lebih memilih meletakan ponselnya dan diam sejenak.

Siapa yang mengetuk pintunya? Selama ini tidak pernah ada tamu dirumahnya. Ia masih diam, belum beranjak sampai ketukan yang ke empat kalinya membuat ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Dua orang yang berdiri didepannya membuat Ino terdiam. Sudah tidak kaget tapi apa lagi sekarang yang dilakukan pria ini dirumahnya dan membawa seorang pria lain?

Namun sebelum Ino bertanya Sasuke lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Kau dirumah?" tanya Sasuke, setelah melihat Ino yang membukakan pintu bukan putranya.

Ia pikir wanita ini masih di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Ya."

"Dia kakakku, juga baru saja datang ke Tokyo setelah tau aku terluka kemarin." Sasuke memperkenalkan pria yang berdiri disampingnya, setelah ia rasa Ino tidak mengenali siapa pria ini dan sebelum wanita itu bertanya atau mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Sedangkan Shisui yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke sempat meliriknya sekilas sebelum membungkuk kepada Ino.

" _ **Hajimemashite**_." Ucap Shisui. Ino pun ikut membungkuk.

"Aku menceritakan tentan kalian padanya. Orang yang menolong nyawaku, dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku membawanya kemari."

Hampir saja Shisui dibuat terjengkak kebelakang, mendengar kalimat sangat panjang yang dibuat Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menyiapka kata-kata, yang setau Shisui sepupunya itu sangat irit bicara. Sejauh mana sebenarnya kebohongan yang dibuat Sasuke?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Komentar Ino, sebelum mempersikan kedua pria itu masuk. "Masuklah."

Hiko sempat menoleh sekilas untuk melihat siapa yang datang sebelum kembali fokus terhadapa layar besar didepannya. Namun secepat itu pula ia kembali berbalik dan perseru senang.

"Paman Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang bocah yang berlari menyambutnya, kemudian berhenti didepannya.

"Apa kabar?" jitakan lembut yang selalu kakaknya dulu berikan pada dahinya pun kini ia berikan pada sang bocah.

Hiko tak menjawab, melainkan memegang dahi yang baru di jitak oleh paman didepannya.

"Lihat!" Sasuke mengangkat paper bag yang ia bawa. "Paman Shi, membawakan hadiah untukmu."

Shi? Apa-apaan nama yang Sasuke berikan itu. Namun lebih dari memikirkan itu Shisui lebih memilih tersenyum dan ikut berjongkok memberikan paper bag pada Hiko.

" _ **Arigatou**_." Tangan Shisui mengacak rambut yang hampir menyerupai milik Sasuke.

Anak ini memiliki mata dan rambut identik Uchiha, dan lebih mirip dengan Sasuke kecil dibandingkan dengan Itachi sewaktu kecil. Anak yang tampan dan bukankah Uchiha selalu melahirkan keturunan sempurna?

"Maaf, apa kami mengganggu waktu liburmu?" Shisui sudah kembali berdiri.

"Tidak." Jawab Ino singkat.

Seingatnya Yamanaka Ino adalah wanita yang cerewet menurut Itachi, tapi kini tentu saja sudah jauh dari kata itu.

" _ **Arigatou**_ sudah menolong adikku waktu itu."

" _ **Iie**_ , aku hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasku. Silakan duduk!" Shisui mengangguk dan di ikuti Sasuke.

"Kau seorang dokter? Dimana kau praktek?"

"Tokyo Hospital."

Cukup singkat jawaban yang diberikan Ino pada setiap pertanyaan Shisui. Sedangkan Hiko sudah mengajak Sasuke bermain game.

"Kalian hanya tinggal berdua?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya enggan ia jawab, alhasil ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum.

.

.

.

Sementara di _**dojo**_ Uchiha, Madara terlihat bicara serius dengan putranya, Fugaku. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya. Waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore yang itu artinya waktu upacara minum teh yang digelar setiap hari minggu sore itu akan segera disiapkan.

Fugaku baru saja akan kembali ke mansionnya dan siap-siap menghadiri upacara minum teh saat ayahnya menahan kepergiannya.

"Ini soal Sasuke."

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke, _**otou-sama**_?"

"Dia memiliki sikap membangkang seperti Itachi, jangan sampai ia mengikuti jejak Itachi."

Fugaku diam mendengarnya namun ia berpendapat setelah itu. "Mereka berbeda, _**atou-sama**_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sejak kepulangnya ke Jepang, ia belum penah mengikuti latihan dan bukankah dia tidak mahir menggunakan _**katana**_?"

"Aku sendiri yang akan melatihnya, aku pastikan besok ia akan ikut berlatih."

Madara pergi tanpa berkata, wajar ia khawatir. Karena ia pernah dikecewakan oleh cucu yang begitu ia banggakan dan sekarang penerusnya memiliki dara dan lahir dari rahim wanita yang sama. Siapa tau kehidupan Sasuke di Amerika membuatnya lupa tradisi.

Mungkin saja benar Itachi dan Sasuke berbeda, pembelotan Itachi lebih terarah cucunya itu merencanakan dengan cukup sempurna. Sebelumnya tidak ada tanda-tanda Itachi akan menghianati klan, ia selalu patuh, selalu menurut dengan apa diperintahkan tidak pernah menyuarakan terang-terangan bahwa ia keberatan akan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Namun itu juga membuat Uchiha tidak bisa memprediksi jalan pikiran Itachi dan tidak ada curiga membuat Itachi dengan mudah lepas kendali.

Dan kali ini penerusnya cukup berbeda meski sama-sama tenang namun Sasuke lebih terlihat berani melawannya atau paling tidak menjawab ucapannya itu menandakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki sifat mudah membrontak apabila tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Dan tipe seperti ini adalah tipe yang sulit diatur. Jadi wajar ia khawatir akan pembrotakan penerusnya itu.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ia pulang tapi apa yang dilakukan cucunya itu? Bahkan ia tidak pernah ikut berlatih pedang, padahal jelas kemampuan padang Sasuke rendah. Dibandingka dengan Itachi yang mahir menggunakan katana. Yang cukup disayangkan Itachi menghianati klan hanya demi seorang wanita.

.

.

.

" _ **Otou-sama**_?" panggil Sasuke saat melihat sang ayah diruang tamu mansionnya seorang diri duduk diatas tatapi, sedangkan waktu sudah sangat malam bahkan hampir pagi.

"Duduklah Sasuke, ayah ingin bicara denganmu."

Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah, tadi sepulang dari rumah Ino, ia dan Shisui memutuskan untuk mampir disebuah klub malam untuk minum, sampai lupa waktu. Ia tidak menyangkah bahwa ayahnya masih terjaga.

Sasuke mendekat dan mendudukan diri didepan sang ayah.

"Kau darimana?" tanya sang ayah.

"Jalan-jalan dengan Shisui- _ **nii**_." Ia bisa menjawab dengan tenang meski ia sagat lelah.

Terdengan sang ayah menghela napas, sebelum kembali bersuara. "Kau adalah penerus kepemimpinan klan Uchiha selanjutnya, dan ayah tidak ingin mendegar kesalahanmu."

Diruang yang tidak terlalu terang itu ia masih bisa melihat tatapan mata ayahnya yang tajam menatap padanya.

Kesalahan? Apa ayahnya sudah tau dari mana dirinya tadi?

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Fugaku diam. Sasuke mengerut kening tidak nyaman.

" _ **Otou-sama**_?"

"Sasuke kau putraku, tentu saja aku bangga terhadapmu, ayah hanya takut kau melakukan kesalahan. Jadi ayah mohon lakukan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Fugaku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas kemudian melanjutkan. "Mulailah serius berlatih, kemudian menikah dan pimpinlah Uchiha."

Sasuke tau kemana arah membicaraan ayahnya. "Apa _**otou-sama**_ takut aku mengikuti jejak _**nii-san**_?"

Fugaku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ayah tenang saja, aku akan memimpin Uchiha dengan caraku."

"Caramu?" Fugaku membeo kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Bila waktunya kepemimpinanku tiba, ayah akan tau." Ia berdiri dan membungkun sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sang ayah.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dan selama itu Sasuke habiskan di _**dojo**_ untuk brelatih seperti yang diinginkan oleh ayah dan kakeknya. Dihari pertama ia memang berlatih menggunakan pedang kayu tapi tadi ia memutuskan untuk berlatih menggunaka pedang sesungguhnya. Dan ia melakukan kesalahan, menangkis katana tajam dengan tangan kosong, seolah ia lupa bahwa itu bukan lagi pedang kayu.

Latihan menggunakan katana benar-benar memerlukan teknik tinggi. Padahal ia hidup dijaman dimana senjata api sudah banyak digunakan daripada katana. Tapi itulah Uchiha selalu memiliki tradisi unik kalautidak boleh ia mengatakan tradisi kuno.

Kata kakeknya, klan yang bisa menghargai tradisinya adalah klan yang besar dan Uchiha bangga dengan katana yang mereka gunakan dari pada pistol dengan daya tembak mematikan.

Jadi disinilah ia, didepan salah satu rumah sakit besar dipusat kota Tokyo. Sudah malam memang sudah hampir sam sembilan malam, tapi ia memilih datang juga, dan menolak saat ibunya akan mengobatinya.

Mungkin ia datang ketempat yang tepat, tapi ia tidak tau apakah Ino masih ada jam dinasnya atau tidak.

Baru saja Sasuke memutuskan akan turun, saat matanya melihat wanita yang baru saja ada dipikirannya baru saja keluar dari pintu ruang IGD menuju parkiran.

Ino baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya, ketika tangan Kiba menariknya. Sontak hal itu membuatnya kaget.

"Apa yang Inuzuka- _ **sensei**_ lakukan?" jelas ada rasa tidak senang dengan tindakan dokter tulang itu. Ino memutuskan menyetak tangannya dengan kasar.

"Maaf." Kiba juga merasa tidak enak. Tapi meski ia seorang dokter spesialis ia adalah pria yang santai. "Apa kau akan pulang sendiri?" tanya Kiba basa-basi.

Ino tidak ingin menjawabnya, sudah jelaskan ia selalu berangkat dan pulang seorang diri. Tapi hal itu masih dipertanyakan juga oleh dokter didepannya?

"Aku hanya khawatir, tadi pagi aku membaca koran kelompok yakuza melakukan kerusuhan." Tambah Kiba.

Ino sempat melebarkan mata _**aqua**_ nya sekilas. Namun ia kembali tenang dan menjawab. "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mereka."

" _ **Souka**_ , tapi-" belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan ucapannya Ino terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Saya permisi." Pintu mobilnya ia banting cukup keras, meninggalkan Kiba yang masih terdiam.

Sementara disisi parkiran lain, Sasuke melihatnya dengan jelas, meski tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

'Siapa pria itu, seorang dokter juga kah?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah keperian Ino, Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya. Lukanya sakit tapi kenapa dadanya juga ikut merasa sakit melihat kedekatan wanita yang menjadi kakak iparnya itu dengan pria lain. setaunya ia tidak pernah memiliki riwayat jantung.

Ada rasa kurang nyaman saat melihatnya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum memilih menjentuskan kepalanya pada setir mobilnya pelan.

Apa ia menyukai wanita itu? Ia tidak bisa berbohong, sejak awal bertemu dengannya Sasuke sudah menyukainya. Tapi kenyataan yang ia dapa,t membuat ia menahannya.

Namun malam ini melihatnya dekat dengan pria lain ia merasa tidak senang. Mungkin ini salah, saat ia harus jatuh cinta pada istri kakaknya. Tapi bukankah kakaknya itu sudah meninggal, apa dalam kasus ini ia masih salah bila jatuh cinta pada wanita yang berstatus janda?

Ia tidak habis pikir, apa semudah ini ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Konyol. Bukankah di Amerika ia memiliki banyak teman wanita dan dari semuanya, tidak mada yang ia sukai. Termasuk Karin Smith.

Karin adalah seorang mahasiswa yang suka bersenang-senang seperti dirinya dulu mereka satu universitas, dan karena itulah mereka dekat. Dan Sasuke jelas tau, bahwa Karin menyukainya, dan berapa kali wanita itu menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya melihatnya sebagai teman. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita sekelas Karin, wanita cantik dengan tubuh proposonal dan ia juga wanita pandai.

Atau mungkin karena ia dan Karin memiliki kesamaan yang suka bersenang-senang, jadi ia tidak menyukai wanita seperti itu. Meski di Amerika terlalu sulit membuat orang berlaku polos dan suci. Berprilaku baik disana itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dan sekarang wanita itu memilih menjadi model. Karena memang memiliki tubuh yang mendukung.

Sasuke juga menjadi salah satu dari penduduk Amerika cukup lama sebelum ia pulang ke Jepang, selama itu ia menjadi pria brengsek, yang selalu menghabiskan malamnya disebuah bar, kehidupan mewahnya disana membuat ia mudah mendapatkan teman.

Dan sekarang ia harus menikah dengan wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya, Hyuga Hinata. Wanita cantik dan anggun dari keluarga terhormat dan pasti gadis pendiam yang baik, tapi dengan kerteria itu pun ia tidak bisa menyukai Hinata semudah ia jatuh cinta dengan manta istri kakaknya.

Mungkin ia pulang ke Jepang untuk menemui Hyuga Hinata, tapi takdir membawanya terlebih dahulu menemui wanita lain dan membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan mudah.

Karena wanita itu yang menyelamatkan nyawanya, meski benar itu terlalu berlebihan. Karena ia tidak mungkin waktu itu tapi paling tidak kakinya membawanya bertemu dengan wanita yang bisa menolongnya.

Mungkinkah karena itu, tapi kenapa semudah ini ia jatuh cinta dengan janda kakaknya? Apa yang menarik dari seorang janda? Meski Sasuke akui ia memiliki wajah cantik.

Ayolah, jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang dibuat Itachi, Uchiha membenci wanita itu begitu pula dengan keluarga wanita itu. Dan ini juga tidak menjamin Ino menyukai sosok seorang yakuza, karena wanita itu tidak akan membawa kakaknya untuk menghianati klannya.

"Sial." Sasuke memukul setir mobilnya tak peduli tangannya yang sedang terluka.

Berpikir Sasuke, apa ini hanya obsesinya yang ingin memiliki apa yang dulu pernah diperjuangkan oleh kakaknya? Atau ia hanya penasaran pada wanita yang mampuh membuat kakaknya bertekuk lutut. Apa hanya karena itu?

Dulu ia selalu ingin memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya, dan Itachi akan selalu bemberikannya untuknya dan apa dalam kasus ini kakaknya itu juga akan memberikannya apa bila ia minta?

.

To Be Countinue...

.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING :** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^.** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

 **Summary :** ** _Pertemuan yang membawa mereka pada takdir selanjutnya. Menciptakan sesuatu yang telah dirancang Tuhan untuk mereka berdua yang akan mereka sebut sebagai surga terakhir._**

" _ **Enjoy**_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baru saja Ino akan menutup kembali pagar rumahnya tapi ia urungkan, ketika melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya. Ia terdiam sebelum mengerutkan kening setelah melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil mewah itu.

Sasuke, pria yang beberapa kali singgah dikediamannya. Mungkin pada awalnya memang secara kebetulan. Tapi entah kenapa kini malah menjadi lebih sering dengan alasan yang pria itu buat.

Dan sekarang apa lagi? Pria yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya itu memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang terluka. Dengan itu ia paham atas kedatangannya kemari tanpa harus bicara untuk menjelaskan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka pagar yang baru saja akan ia tutup untuk pria itu.

Lagi-lagi ia harus menunda waktu istirahatnya untuk pria yang sama.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi?" wajah Ino mendongak untuk melihat pria yang sedang ia bersihkan lukanya.

Tak berlu berbasa-basi untuk mempersilakan pria itu masuk kedalam ruang praktek di rumahanya, menyuruh Sasuke duduk diranjang dan segera membersihkan luka pada telapak tangannya.

Sebuah luka memanjang seperti goresan pisau dan sudah sedikit membiru dengan darah yang sedikit mengering. Mungkin luka itu sudah sedikit lama.

Tapi kenapa pria ini memilih datang kesini? Kenapa tidak menemuinya di rumah sakit waktu jam prakteknya tadi? Apa mungki ia tidak tau rumah sakit tempatnya berkerja? Atau pria ini memang lebih suka mengganggu waktu istirahatnya seperti ini?

"Melawan perampok yang menghadagmu lagi?" Ino menambahkan.

Tentu saja Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti nada cemooh, itu karena alasan awal yang ia buat, jadi sekarang ia seperti pembual yang mencari-cari alasan hanya untuk bertemu dengan wanita ini kan?

Dan alasan apa lagi sekarang untuk menjawab pertanyaan sindiran itu?

Luka yang semula terasa perih itu perlahan lenyap digantikan kekalutan jawaban yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku terkena pecahan kaca dikamar mandi." Wajabnya datar. Karena hanya kalimat itu yang sekarang terlintas dibenak jeniusnya.

Mendengarnya, kepala Ino yang semula telah kembali berpaling ketelapak yang terluka kembali mendongak untuk menatap mata berwarna kelam didepannya.

Mata _**onyx**_ milik Sasuke masih diam menatapnya. Ia meruntuk dengan jawaban yang ia berikan sendiri barusan.

Namun senyum yang kemudia diberikan oleh wanita didepannya malah membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya, sekarang apalagi yang dipikirkan wanita ini?

"Kau tidak sedang ingin melukai dirimu sendirikan?"

"Ck." Sebuah decakan yang Sasuke berikan sebelum menoleh kearah lain untuk menghindari kontak dengan mata sebiru samudra itu. Bagus, mungkin kini wanita ini menganggapnya seperti itu hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. "Apa kau pikir aku gila, sampai melakukan hal konyol itu hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?"

Ppfft...

Ino dibuat menahan tawa setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Sasuke kembali menoleh mendengarnya. Wajah yang masih mengerut itu menatap wajah yang telah kembali menunduk untuk konsentrasi terhadap lukanya.

Tidak ada lagi lanjutan dari wanita itu yang Sasuke tunggu untuk menyambung kalimatnya. Sampai Sasuke menghela napas sedikit panjang. Melihat wajah ayu didepannya menunduk, dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Tentu saja wajah yang sekarang dilihatnya, jauh lebih santai dari pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas, ia ulurkan untuk menyisihkan poni yang menjuntai disisi wajah wanita didepannya. Entah atas dorongan apa sampai ia berani melakukannya.

Mungkin karena merasa terganggu atas tindakan pria yang sedang ia obati, wajah yang semula menunduk itu kembali menatapnya. Tidak lagi santai, Sasuke bisa membaca perubahan raut wajah yang masih diam tanpa kata, memberi pandagan intens.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentangku?" Sasuke berkata datar disela mata mereka yang masih saling menatap.

Ino yang seolah sadar apa yang pria didepannya lakukan, segera menyisihkan poninya kebelakang telinganya. Sebelum memberikan senyum kecil dan kembali membersihkan luka pria itu. "Tidak ada, selain orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengangguku."

Kalimat jawaban yang Ino berikan itu sebenarnya bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana, namun mungkin ia lupa dengan siapa ia bicara sekarang.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah diajak bercanda. Kalimatnya dan apa yang didengar oleh Sasuke tentu saja memiliki arti yang berbeda dipikiran Sasuke.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Sasuke masih menatapnya intens.

Ia tidak suka dianggap hama penganggu, seperti para wanita diluar sana yang mengejarnya. Dan wanita didepannya ini malah mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sering ia ucapkan untuk para pengerjarnya.

Dan sepertinya dokter ini perlu diingatkan, bahwa selama ia hidup tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang menganggap ia sebagai penganggu.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayar waktumu yang aku ganggu?" karena Ino masih diam, jadi Sasuke menambahkan dengan datar.

Kalimat yang tadi Ino suarakan hanya sebuah kalimat ringan untuk mencairkan suasana, namun mendapat tanggapan lain.

"Kau menolak, aku membayarmu yang seolah berlaga kau tidak membutuhkan uang. Dan sekarang kau menganggap orang yang kau obati sebagai penganggu."

Mungkin suara Sasuke tidak meninggi, tapi jelas terdengar lebih datar dan dingin kalimat panjangnya yang baru ia suarakan.

Ino dibuat terdiam dengan kalimat itu. Bahkan tanganyanya yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan luka ditelapak tangan pria didepannya berhenti, mata indahnya menatap pria yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku hanya bercada." Setelah lama diam dengan saling menatap Ino akhirnya memutusnya dengan bersuara. Ino paham mungkin saja pria didepannya ini orang yang serius, memang tidak semua orang suka bercanda kan?

Sasuke di buat mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya. Apa katanya bercanda? Ayolah, ia hampir saja marah tadi atau ia sudah marah? Dan wanita ini dengan seenaknya berkata bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" mungkin karena Sasuke sudah dibuat kesal, jadi ia tidak bisa diam dengan segala pikirannya.

"Tidak ada." Ino menjawabnya dengan enteng.

"Aku bisa membayarmu dengan uang ataupun dengan jasaku."

Ino mengerut mendengar kata terakhir yang pria didepannya ucapkan.

"Ja-sa-mu?" Ino mengejah.

Dan lagi-lagi mereka salah paham antara kalimat yang meraka ucapkan dan mereka dengar.

"Jangan salah paham, aku pikir kau membutuhkan seorang _**bodyguard**_." Sepertinya Sasuke lebih peka kali ini.

Wajah ayu yang semula tegang itu kembali rileks dengan memberikan senyum yang harus Sasuke akui cantik.

"Aku hanya dokter umum, yang tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membayar seorang _**bodyguard**_."

"Apa kau pikir, aku membutuhkan bayaranmu?"

Sasuke melihat Ino menghela napas. Wanita itu masih setia membersihkan luka pada telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau ingin balas budi?" Ino berkata tanpa mendongak.

"Anggap saja seperti itu."

Ino menanggapi dengan sebuah senyum sekilas tanpa berucap sebuah kata.

"Kau menerimanya?" tambah Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja." Ino menjawabnya enteng, karena ia tidak benar-benar menganggap serius obrolannya.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan jawaban wanita didepannya. Sebelum menambahkan sebuah kalimat panjang.

"Tapi aku rasa itu tidak akan adil. disaat aku hanya membutuhkanmu disaat aku terluka saja, sedangkan aku harus mengawal kalian berdua selama dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari." Ia sengaja berhenti untuk mendapat respon dari orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Jadi?" karena Ino bukan orang yang kaku dan serius, ia hanya menanggapi dengan remeh setiap kata perkata yang ia dengar.

Sasuke tidak lansung menjawab. Ia masih diam memandang wanita yang tengah membebat telapak tanganya dengan kasa steril dan perban.

"Kau harus berkencan dengaku untuk membuat ini adil Ino- _ **sensei**_." Seringai Sasuke terukir diwajah tampannya.

Entah sejak kapan ia, menjadi seperti _**playboy**_ gagal seperti ini. salahkan saja Karin yang selalu merayunya, jadila ia mengikuti cara wanita itu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa menolak.

Mengingat soal Karin membuat Sasuke jadi merindukan wanita itu.

Ino hanya memberinya sebuah senyum sebelum beranjak dari depan Sasuke untuk mencuci tangan.

"Usahakan untuk tidak terkena air dulu." Sebelum berbalik dan mengeringkan tangannya. Kemuadian memandang Sasuke sebelum menjawab . "Aku rasa kau salah orang, bila mengajak seorang ibu berkencan," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Kalimat ajakan Sasuke masih ia tanggapi dengan santai.

"Tak masalah bila kau ingin mengajak putramu. Bukankah itu malah terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia?"

Pria itu sudah turun dari posisi duduknya diranjang pemeriksaan setelah melihat hasil kerja sang dokter pada telapak tangannya yang sekarang sudah rapi terbalut.

Dan lagi Ino dibuat tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudahlah." Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, untuk memastika jam berapa sekarang.

Jarum pendek menunjukan angka sebelas dan jarum panjang berada pada angka satu. Yang berarti kini telah menunjukan jam sebelas lewat.

"Sudah malam, kau bisa beristirahat disini kalau kau mau."

Sasuke menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Aku serius dengan ajakanku." Dasar Sasuke memang keras kepala. Dan ia tidak pernah ditolak sebelumnya jadi kali inipun tetap sama ia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan.

"Aku sudah menikah."

Ino berpikir kalimat yang disuaraka pria itu hanya pencair suasana, tapi ia salah saat Sasuke mengatakan ia serius. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pria ini?

Sudah jelas bukan, ia sudah memiliki putra dan mungkin saja pria ini mengira bahwa ia belum menikah. Jadi ia harus mengatakannya.

"Aku belum melihat suamimu, selama beberapa kali aku kemari."

Benar, semua akan mengira bahwa ia tidak memiliki suami. Tapi sungguh Ino enggan membahas soal ini. Ia diam selama memandang Sasuke, sebelum memutuskan menunduk dengan sedikit helaan napas.

"Apa suamimu sesibuk itu atau seorang pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab, sampai membuat istri dan anaknya berkerja keras sendiri?" Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

 _ **Plak**_...

Sebuah tamparan ia terima dipipi kirinya. Memang tidak terlalu keras menurut Sasuke tapi cukup membuat sadar kalimatnya itu terlalu sensitif untuk diucapkan didepan wanita ini.

"Itu untuk memingatkanmu."Ino berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas dan melihat pria yang baru saja ia tampar. "Kau tidak berhak menilai orang yang tidak kau kenal."

Tak perlu berbicara lagi, Ino segera berbalik keluar dari ruangannya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia sudah sangat lelah jadi kalimat yang sedikit saja menyinggung perasaannya bisa saja membuatnya mudah marah.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah ditampar oleh wanita manapun meski tindakan dan ucapannya kasar pada mereka.

Tapi kini untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan tamparan dari orang yang menganggap ia tidak mengenal kakaknya sendiri. Atau ia memang tidak mengenal Itachi?

Sasuke tidak pernah tau, kakaknya itu tertarik pada wanita yang agresif.

Sasuke memilih keluar dari ruangan itu, dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disofa yang menjadi tempat menonton tv.

Ia malas pulang dan berkendari malam ini, belum lagi nanti ia akan mendapat pertanyaan dari ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun merusak suasana hatinya yang memang lagi buruk.

.

.

.

"Paman Sasuke menginap disini?"

Hiko baru saja menyeret kursi makan dengan setelan rapi sekolahnya. Baru saja ia keluar, ia sudah melihat pria yang ia panggil paman Sasuke sedang tidur disofa.

Ia jadi penasaran, tadi malam ia tidak tau kalau paman itu datang, mungkin tadi malam ia sudah tidur.

"Kenapa mama tidak menyuruhnya tidur dikamarku?"

Ino berhenti dari aktifitasnya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk putranya. Wajah ayunya memandang bocah yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Kalau mama menyuruhnya tidur dikamarmu, lalu kau tidur dimana?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

"Aku bisa berbagi tempat tidur dengan paman Sasuke." jawabnya langsung.

Sang mama diam, ia menyerah. Anaknya sekarang menjadi jauh lebih cerewet, padahal sungguh tidak cocok dengan karakter Hiko yang terkesan pendiam.

"Aku senang saat ada paman Sasuke dirumah, aku jadi punya teman dan ketika aku pulang dari sekolah, aku mendapati paman Sasuke ada dirumah aku merasa tidak takut." Bocah itu masih menatap mamanya yang diam didepannya. "Mama tidak taukan kalau setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu kesepian, melakukan semua sendiri tidak ada yang diajak bicara dan kadang aku juga merasa takut."

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh putranya kali ini. sungguh Ino tau dengan apa yang pasti dirasakan oleh putranya, tapi itu harus ia lakukan, karena mereka memang tidak memiliki orang untuk diandalkan.

Selain drinya harus berkeja dan membiarkan putranya melakukan segalanya sendiri.

"Jangan manja, mama tidak ingin mendengar keluahanmu lagi." Ia mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Sebelum berbalik mengambil sarapan untuk sang putra.

Hiko hanya kembali menunduk, ia tidak berani untuk menjawab lagi. Anak itu memutuskan untuk turun dari kursinya. "Aku tidak lapar." Ia mengambil kotak bento disisi meja yang lain, kemuadian menambahkan "Aku berangkat." dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih dibuat syok dengan kelakukan sang putra kali ini.

"Hiko?" seruan Ino pun tidak didengarnya.

Apa puntranya itu benar-benar marah padanya tapi apa yang membuat ia marah? Bukankah selama ini putranya itu selalu melakukannya sendiri dan anaknya itu cukup tau dengan keadaan mereka bukan?

Sasuke terbangun atau memang ia tidak tidur sejak tadi, hanya memejamkan matanya jadi indra pendengarnya masih dapat mendengar semua yang dibicarakan keduanya.

Sedangkan Ino masih diam dengan pikirannya. Apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukan oleh putranya itu, dia akan berangkat dengan apa? Jalan kaki? bus sekolahnya belum datang, baru saja Ino akan mengejar dan memarahinya suara Sasuke mengintrupsinya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Pria itu sudah berjalan menyusul Hiko yang mungkin sekarang sudah sampai dihalaman depan.

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, ditambah lagi air matanya tidak bisa ia cegah untuk turun kali ini.

Wanita cantik itu memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi makan, dengan tangan menangkup wajahnya.

"Ini berat Itachi." Rancaunya tidak jelas.

Ia mulai menangis, sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seberat dan sekacau ini. Siapa yang harus disalahkan sekarang?

Orang tuanya yang membuangnya?

Itachi yang meninggalkannya?

Atau dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh?

Sebanyak apapun ia bertanya, ia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Hy."

Suara Sasuke memecah kebisuan dalam perjalan menuju salah satu sekolah dasar bocah yang sekarang sedang duduk diam dibangku samping kemudi.

Sejak ia mengejar dan menyeret bocah itu untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, ia masih belum mau bicara. Pada awalnya Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan hal itu tapi ia penasaran kenapa bocah disampingnya itu masih juga enggan bicara. Apa dia marah juga dengannya?

"Dimana sekolahmu?"

Bocah itu menoleh namun terlihat masih enggan untuk bersuara.

Sasuke dibuat mengerutkan kening akan hal itu.

Namun Sasuke kembali fokus kearah jalan.

Cukup lama ia berkendara tanpa tujuan, mungkin tujuannya adalah sekolah dasar tapi ia tidak tau sekolah yang menjadi tempat bocah ini untuk menuntut ilmu. Dan sepertinya bocah itu pun enggan memberitau.

Ia menghela napas, ternyata berurusan dengan anak kecil itu melelahkan juga.

Mendengar Sasuke menghela napas, Hiko kembali menoleh.

"Paman?" panggilnya kemudian.

Sasuke menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali fokus kejalan lagi.

"Katakan aku harus mengantarmu kemana?" masih dengan memandang jalan ia berbicara.

Hiko kembali ikut menatap jalan yang ada didepannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi kesekolah."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kembali menatap dengan kening berkerut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman bermain, aku sudah lama tidak pergi kesana." Kali ini bocah itu mengutarakan dengan senyum dibibirnya yang ia tunjukan kearah Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya.

Sasuke dibuat menarik bibirnya kesamping dengan keinginan bocah disampingnya.

Mungkin itu keinginan yang tidak tepat untuk saat ini, sebab seharusnya bocah itu sekolah bukan malah ingin pergi ketaman bermain seperti ini.

Tangannya yang terluka ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut bocah disampingnya. Tidak ada salahnya ia menyetujui permintaan bocah itu tapi ia yakin Ino akan marah besar bila ia mengetahuinya.

Asal Ino tidak tau maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Taman bermain. Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu asing dengan nama itu, wajar bila ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menurutnya sangat identik dengan anak-anak.

Jadi tidak ada tempat lain yang ia ketahui selain Tokyo disneyland. Itupun sudah sangat lama ia terakhir mendatangi tempat itu, dulu seingatnya ia mengajak kakaknya kemari setiap akhir pekan.

Sejak ia menginjakakn kakinya ketempat itu beberapa menit lalu, ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya. Ia memang memutuskan mengajak bocah itu kemari setelah bocah itu meminta ketaman bermain.

Karena tidak ada tempat yang ia ketahui selain tempat ini.

Tapi sepertinya ia menyesal karena menyetui permintaan sang bocah sekarang, sebab sejak tadi bocah itu menyeretnya kelewat antusias.

Dan sepertinya anak itu pun binggung memutuskan akan kemana dengan area luas seperti itu. Seandainya Sasuke memilih menunggu bocah itu jalan-jalan sendiri, sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan hilang.

Jadi mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menurut saja saat Hiko kembali menarik tangannya menuju sebuah wahana _**Star Tours.**_

Hiko menatap Sasuke sejenak dengan pandangan memohon kemudian berkata. "Ayo kita naik ini paman?" ajak anak itu.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai anak-anak dan taman bermain.

Kini Sasuke sedang menemani Hiko makan siang disalah satu restauran tidak jauh dari taman bermain yang beberapa saat lalu mereka kunjungi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkeliling di Tokyo Disneyland dan mencoba berbagai wahana disana. Bocah itu mengatakan kalau ia lapar setelah meminta Sasuke untuk membelikan es krim untuk mereka berdua.

Jadi disinilah mereka. Sasuke hanya diam menatap boca itu yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memesan Gyoza dan kopi. Sedangkan Hiko memesan cukup banyaka makanan. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mempermasalahakan hal itu.

Melihat bocah itu makan dengan lahap membuat Sassuke tersenyum dan kembali mengacak surai yang mirip dengannya.

"Pelan-pelan." Ucap Sasuke.

Mungkin anak itu kelelahan ditambah lagi dia belum makan sejak pagi. Jadi bocah itu makan dengan rakus. Tapi tidak harus teburu-buru kan, mereka masih punya waktu sekitar dua sampai tiga jam untuk pulang.

Mengingat soal pulang, ia jadi teringat reaksi Ino bila mengetahui ia tidak mengatar putranya kesekolah, melainkan ketaman bermain. Mungkin wanita itu tidak akan mau mengobati lukanya lagi.

Atau wanita itu akan marah besar kepadanya dan melarangnya menemui anaknya lagi. Bagus setelah tadi ia merasa mejadi seorang ayah dengan anak yang cukup merepotkan sekarang ia jadi berpikir menjadi seorang suami yang takut akan kemarahan istrinya.

Sasuke tyerseyum memikirkan hal itu. Tidak buruk komentarnya, menjadi ayah atau suami asal kau bisa menjalaninya, itu sangat mudah.

"Tangan paman terluka lagi?" Hiko bertanya disela makannya.

Bocah itu baru sadar tangan pria yang ia panggil paman itu kembali berbalut perban.

"Hanya luka ringan." Jawab Sasuke setelah membasahi kerongkongannya dengan kopi yang sudah agak dingin.

"Kenapa, paman suka berkelahi?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia berhenti dari menyendokan makan kemulutnya. Berganti memfokuskan diri kearah pria disampingnya. Ia cukup penasaran, pasalnya pria itu selalu terluka dan menjadi pasien sang mama.

Anak itu sudah kembali cerewet seperti sebelunya. Mungkin sifat cerewetnya ini ia dapat dari mamanya, sebab setaunya Itachi tidak cerewet selain cerewet pada dirinya.

Mungkin saja bocah ini juga cerewetnya hanya pada dirinya. Seperti pepatah _**like father like son.**_

Lebih baik melihat anak itu ceria dan banyak bertanya seperti ini dari pada melihatnya diam seperti tadi pagi.

"Menerutmu?" jadi ia tidak akan keberatan menjawab pertanyaannya kali ini.

"Mama tidak suka dengan pria yang suka berkelahi." Ia berkomentar dengan kembali menyatap makannya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat mengerutkan kening dengan komentarnya.

"Jadi papamu tidak suka berkelahi?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi mama selalu mengatakan agar aku tidak terlibat suatu perkelahian apapun disekolah."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Semua orang tua akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Apa paman Sasuke masih mempunyai papa?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apa dia juga setampan paman?" kali ini Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak juga." Dan menjawab setelahnya.

Hiko mengerecutkan bibir mungilnya sebelum kembali bertanya. "Jadi, apa mama paman secantik mamaku?"

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk lagi dengan cepat.

"Dan mama paman juga mengatakan agar paman tidak berkelahi disekolah?"

"Hn." Ia bergumam.

"Papa paman juga?"

Bergumam lagi dengan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Aku tidak yakin, seandainya papaku masihg hidup, ia akan melarangku untuk berkelahi."

Sasuke dibuat kembali fokus kewajah polos disampingnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Wajah anak itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Semua teman disekolahku bilang kalau papa mereka tidak melarang mereka berkelahi." Ucapnya lagi dengan polos.

Dia memang masih anak-anak, dan temannya pun sama jadi mereka masih belum paham untuk menangkap ucapan orang dewasa. Tidak mungkinkan ada orang tua yang menyuruh anaknya berkelahi apa lagi seusia mereka.

Kecuali ayah mereka adalah kelompok yakuza yang mengharuskan bertindak sadis pada setiap pengganggu. Seperti halnya dengan ayahnya.

Dia berbohong saat mengatakan ayahnya juga melarangnya untuk berkelahi, dari dulu ayahnya selalu menekankan agar ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri tanpa menyusahkan orang lain. Seorang laki-laki tidak harus mengadu akan kesakitan yang ia dapat melainkan harus berani melawan siapapun yang mengganggunya.

Dan mungkin seperti itulah maksud ayah dari teman-teman bocah ini. Seorang anak laki-laki harus berani melawan pengganggunya, namun karena memang mereka masih belum paham jadi seperti inilah penilaiannya.

Sasuke jadi menyalahkan ayah mereka yang tidak tau cara memberi pengetahuan dengan benar, mungkin nilai ilmu bimbingan mereka dulu dibawa standar.

"Mungkin papa mereka adalah ayah yang bodoh." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hiko tertawa.

"Kenapa begitu? Tapi papa teman-temanku bisa berkerja diperusahaan besar kok."

Bodoh yang dimaksud Sasuke tentu saja bukan bodoh yang ditangkap oleh pikiran polos bocah itu.

Menurut Hiko bodoh adalah orang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa jadi tidak akan bisa sekolah dan berkerja kan?

Tapi tentu saja bukan itu maksud Sasuke. Ia maklum, Hiko masih polos tapi Sasuke bisa menilai anak ini cerdas dengan obrolan yang ia buat.

"Karena ayah yang pandai pasti melarang anaknya berkelahi yang akan membuatnya terluka."

Hal itu khusus untuk ayahnya sendiri. Ia menganggap ayahnya bodoh dalam hal ini, yang membiarkan Itachi, anaknya sendiri terbunuh karena keegoisannya.

Dan sekarang anak kecil yang seharusnya bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah harus kehilangan kasih sayang itu.

"Apa paman juga akan melarang anak paman berkelahi?" Hiko masih menatap kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan kembali mengusap surai hitam yang hampir sama dengan miliknya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya kemudian.

Hiko diam dengan jawaban Sasuke, anak itu menunduk dan tidak lagi kembali menyantap makannnya.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan sikap sang bocah sempat membuatnya berpikir, apa ia salah memberi jawaban.

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya ia bertanya.

Hiko hanya menggeleng.

Akan sia-sia bila anak itu kembali seperti tadi pagi, sungguh ia menyukai ketenangan tapi melihat anak ini berubah menjadi tenang membuatnya khawatir.

Ia sudah susah payah membuat _**mood**_ bacah ini kembali ceria tapi sekarang akan muram lagi. Benar-benar mudah sekali _**mood**_ nya berubah.

Hiko sudah sangat nyaman dengan adanya Sasuke sekarang seolah ia lupa, bahwa pria itu bukanlah siapa-siapanya.

Mungkin saja pamannya ini mempunya keluarga sendiri dengan seorang anak.

Jujur sekarang ia merassa iri dengan posisi anak itu, dan sekarang ia merindukan papanya. Sangat merindukan papanya, dihari-hari sebelumnya ia selalu merindukan sosok ayahnya itu tapi ia diam, ia takut membuat mamanya sedih jadi ia tidak mengatakannya dan beberapa hari ini sosok Sasuke muncul membuat ia merasa memiliki sosok papa dan tadi waktu ia mengatakan pada sang mama ia sudah membuat mamanya itu marah.

"Apa anak paman Sasuke seumuran denganku?" ucapnya polos.

Sasuke hampir saja dibuat tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan polosnya.

"Aku jadi iri dengan anak paman Sasuke." wajah itu semakin menunduk.

Anak-anak memang selalu mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan mudah.

Sasuke paham sekarang, jadi itu yang membuat bocah ini berubah dengan cepat. Sasuke ingin tersenyum mendengar setiap kalimat dari bibir polosnya. Jadi Hiko berpikir ia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak begitu? Dan membuatnya iri karena tidak memiliki seorang ayah?

Dasar anak-anak, seenaknya saja berspekulasi begitu.

Kali ini tangannya ia letakan diatas kepala sang bocah dan berseru mencoba membuat anak itu mendongak menatapnya. "Hey?" Namun Hiko seperti enggan untuk menatap wajah pria didepannya.

Mungkin ia tidak ingin paman didepannya ini melihatnya yang sedang sedih, apa lagi kalau sampai air matanya menetes.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi, posisi tangannya masih diatas kepala bersurai hitam itu, cukup lama dalam posisi itu, bukan mengacaknya melainkan hanya meletakan begitu saja.

"Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti seorang ayah?" Ia bersuara masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Bocah itu sedikit mendongak.

"Aku tidak memiliki anak dan juga belum menikah." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh, benarkah?" wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya mendongak itu menatapnya, wajahnya sudah terlihat kembali ceria. Benar-benar mudah berubah ekspresi.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan kalau aku sendiri punya anak?" tangannya sudah ia tarik dari kepala sang bocah. Dan itu bukan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban jadi ia menmbahkan.

"Aku masih muda kau tau?" Kembali ia meminum kopinya yang kali ini sudah dingin.

"Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku mengajak paman jalan-jalan setiap hari?"

Setiapa hari? Sasuke mengerut mendengar itu. Sebenarnya anak ini meniru siapa? Itachi atau Ino. Sepertinya kedua-duanya tidak seperti ini. Atau ia yang tidak tau seperti apa wanita itu sebenarnya? Ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok sebenarnya wanita yang membuat kakaknya jatuh cinta. "Masalah kalau setiap hari. Kau harus sekolah."

Dan Hiko itu hanya nyengir.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Aku sudah keyang."

Dan hari panjang mereka berakhir ketika Sasuke mengatarnaya pulang. Ah tidak Sasuke masih harus menemaninya sampai ibu bocah itu pulang.

Hiko sudah tidur sejak sore, setelah mandi bocah itu yang biasahnya belajar, malah terlelap. Mungkin karena kelelahan.

Sasuke pun lelah, ia sebenarnya ingin segera pulang, mandi dan tidur. Dari tadi ponselnya berdering. Dari dua nomor yang berbeda, ibunya dan Karin. Tapi ia memang sengaja enggan mengangkatnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menganggak telphone.

Ia hampir saja memejamkan mata, kalau saja suara pintu terbuka tidak mengusiknya dan wanita yang ia tunggu menghampirinya berdiri disisi sofa tempatnya berbaring memejamkan mata tadi.

"Kau menjemputnya?"

Sasuke tau siapa 'kau' yang dimaksud. Menjemputnya atau lebih tepat mengatarnya kembali pulang, setelah mengajak jalan-jalan. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu.

Setau Ino ia mengatarkan putranya kesekolah bukan ketaman bermain. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Wanita itu membungkuk sedikit lama, mencoba berterimasi dengan caranya.

"Anggap saja ini balas budiku." Sasuke ngucapkan dengan tenang.

Ino sudah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan. Mungkin sedikit canggung karena insiden tamparan tadi malam.

Sebenarnya Ino merasa tidak enak karena sudah menampar pria didepannya ini tapi ia juga merasa bahwa Sasuke pantas mendapatkannya.

Sekarang pria ini yang membantunya saat putranya uring-uringan bahkan mau menunggunya sampai ia pulang. Mungkin hal ini lah yang membuat putranya kembali manja dan mengeluh. Dan paling penting yang perlu ia garis bawahi putranya itu begitu menyukai pria didepannya ini.

Mendapat perhatian dari sosok lain yang seharusnya ia dapat dari seorang ayah. Sasuke datang menggantikan posisi Itachi untuk Hiko. Meski sosok suaminya itu tidak akan terganti oleh siapapun.

Ino mencoba tersenyum lembut, menghilangkan rasa tidak enaknya. Dan untuk mencairkan suasana yang sunyi diantara mereka.

"Kau bilang itu tidak adil?"

Mata _**onyx**_ yang sejah tadi menatapnya, seolah menilai penampilan wanita didepannya. Sedikit kacau dengan kemeja dan rok pendek yang senada, sedangkan kaki jenjangnya tidak lagi berbalut sepatu, karena ia sudah melepasnya tadi. Rambutnya masih dengan gaya yang sama, diikat tinggi dengan sedikit kusut karena ia baru saja pulang kerja ditambah wanita itu pasti sangat lelah.

Beberapa kali ia selalu menyusahkan wanita ini untuk mengobati lukanya dalam kondisi lelahnya seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengamatinya lama seperti sekarang.

Sasuke menunjukan senyum miring mendengarnya. "Kalau kau juga menganggap itu tidak adil maka kau bisa menerima ajakanku." Komentar Sasuke dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Ino berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Aku adalah seorang ibu dan aku juga sudah menikah, tapi kau tidak bertanya dimana suamiku, selain tadi malam saat kau mengatakan dia pria yang tidak pertanggung jawab." Ia kembali diam untuk mengambil napas. "Seharusnya kau tidak mudah menilai orang yang tidak kau tau." Ia menambahkan.

Sasuke diam dengan memandang mata yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Warna sebiru samudra dalam itu sedikit berkaca dan langsung menunduk setelah tau Sasuke juga sedang menatapnya, menghindari tatapan mata sehitam malam yang mungkin akan mengingatkannya pada mata sang kakak dan juga suami dari wanita itu.

"Aku sudah tau." Jawab Sasuke kemudiam. Dan membuat Ino kembali menatapnya. "Putramu yang mengatakannya." Ia menambahkan.

Ino kembali tersenyum atau ia paksa untuk tersenyum mendengar bahwa Sasuke sudah mengentahui statusnya.

"Jadi kau sadar kalau kau sedang mengajak seorang janda berkencan?"

Sungguh seumur hidupnya Ino tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya sendiri didepan orang lain. ia selalu percaya diri terhadap dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang janda dengan satu anak didepan pria yang mengajaknya berkencan. Menyedihkan bukan?

Menurutnya janda adalah setatus yang gagal, tapi ia sungguh tidak kuasa akan hal itu. Menjadi janda bukalah pilihannya dan ia juga tidak menginginkannya bila ia bisa memilih.

"Apa yang salah berkencan dengan seorang janda." Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

Ino masih diam ditempat, bahkan ketika Sasuke sudah memperpendek jarang diatara mereka. Sampai tangan pria itu yang terluka kini tengah menangkup sisi wajahnya membuat ia kembali bersitatap dengan mata _**onyx**_ Sasuke namun ia masih tetap diam.

Mendapati tak ada respon yang berarti dari wanita yang tengah menatapnya sendu membuat Sasuke tanpa berpikir berani mendekatkan wajahnya dan semakin mendekat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita didepannya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menempel.

Nanum tidak ada reaksi yang didapat dari Ino, wanita itu tidak menolaknya dan mungkin saja Sasuke sudah siap dengan tamparan namun Ino tidak melukannya dan tidak juga menyambutnya.

Wanita itu masih diam dengan segala tindakan yang ia lakukan. Membuat pikiran Sasuke seakan mengambang antara berhenti dan lanjutkan. Sebelumnya untuk mencium seorang wanita ia tidak perlu berpikir terlalu dalam. Ia hanya perlu melakukannya bila ia ingin, bahkan ia bisa mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Perlahan tangan yang berbalut perban yang semula ia letakan disisi wajah wanita yang sedang ia cium itu kini ia pindahkan kebelakang kepala bersurai platina, sedikit menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumnya.

Sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa menuntut, hanya sedikit panggutan yang tak menyakiti. Seolah merasakan setiap sentuhan yang ia dapat. Sasuke memilih memejamkan mata sampai ia merasakan basah diwajah wanita yang masih diam itu.

Ciumannya ia lepas, hanya untuk menatap wajah yang kini sedang basah oleh airmata. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam. Buru-buru Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Maaf." Ucapa Sasuke dengan memeluk wanita yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

Namun masih tidak ada respon.

Sasuke menambahkan berbisik disela dekapannya yang semakin mengerat ditubuh ramping milik Ino. "Aku menyukaimu dan jangan bertanya karena aku tidak tau kenapa dan tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu." Ucapannya lirih dalam satu tarikan napas. Namun dari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, suara itu mampuh membuat air mata wanita itu semakin deras mengalir, dapat ia rasa dari kemejanya yang ikut basah.

Kini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke, ia mengucapakan kata maaf. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan ucapan penyesalan itu pada siapapun dan pada tindakan apapun yang pernah ia lakukan. Khususnya untuk seorang wanita.

Dan juga untuk pertama kalinya ia mengungkapkan perasaanya. Ia tidak tau kenapa bisa begitu mudahnya ia jatuh cinta dengan wanita ini.

Sedangkan Ino masih diam, dalam posisinya. Entah apa yang membuat ia mengijinkan pria yang sedang memeluknya ini menciumnya. Mungkin saja ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan perasaannya.

Selama ini, sejak memutuskan meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya dan memilih mengikuti pria yang dicintainya, sampai kehilangan orang yang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuhan hidupnya, Ino selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa, ia kuat tanpa orang lain dalam hidupnya.

Ia yakin bisa melakukan segalanya seorang diri tanpa siapapun, tapi kenyataannya untuk malam ini membuat ia sedikit sadar bahwa ia masih sangat membutuhkan orang lain bukan untuk dirinya sendiri tapi juga untuk putrannya.

Pelukan yang begitu nyaman, ciuman lembut tanpa menuntuk yang baru saja ia rasakan seolah mengingatkan pada setiap sentuhan Itachi.

Biarkan untuk kali ini ia menghianati cintanya itu tapi ini bukan tentang karena pria ini begitu mirip dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai. Meskipun itu benar, ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui, yang ia tau ia hanya butuh penenang saat ini dan berada dipelukan pria ini membuatnya merasa tenang, dan ciuman yang secara kurang ajar pria itu berikan membuat ia seperti baru saja mengonsumsi _**zat adiktif**_.

Ditambah dengan bisikan lembut yang baru saja ia dengar, mampuh meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun dan sekejap. Menyedihkan.

Saat inipun ia masih membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu.

Yang pasti mereka tengah mencoba menikmati moment tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja berbaring diranjang, setelah selesai membersihkan badannya. Waktu memang sudah menunjukan hampir lewat tengah malam. Ia memutuskan pulang tak lama setelah terjadi kesunyian diantara ia dan Ino tadi.

Wanita itu tak mengatakan apapun selain menyuruhnya pulang. Itu mungkin lebih baik dari pada Ino menamparnya karena telah berani menciumnya. Bicara soal keberanian, tidak ada yang tidak berani ia lakukan. Jadi ia hanya perlu bersabar.

Ia tersenyum mengingatnya.

Dan sepertinya _**Kami-sama**_ sedang berpihak padanya karena mansion Uchiha dalam keadaan sepi jadi ia tidak perlu mencari jawaban yang mungkin akan banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Khusus hal ini adalah ayah dan kakeknya. Dan ia sangat lelah untuk itu.

Ibunya memang sempat menghubunginya beberapa kali tadi, tapi ia abaikan. Tak masalah karena ibunya adalah orang yang perngertian jadi ia akan mengerti bila ia tidak mengangkatnya.

Dan ada juga beberapa panggilan dari nama yang cukup ia kenal menjadi salah satu daftar _**missedcall**_ ponselnya.

Jadi sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur, ia memilih untuk balik menghubungi orang tersebut.

' _Hallo... Sasuke?'_

Jawaban yang kelewat antusias ia dengar dari sebrang.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke seadanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah tapi wanita ini tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Meski ocehannya begitu menyebalkan.

' _Kau dari mana saja? aku menelphonemu dari tadi kau tau?'_

Seakan Sasuke bisa menebak bagaimana raut mukanya Karin sekarang. Ya, wanita yang sedang bicara denganya ditelphone itu adalah Karin Smith.

"Ada apa?"

' _Aku merindukanmu, kau sudah hampir dua bulan disana dan selama itu kau tidak menghubungiku.'_

Sekarang pasti wajah Karin terlihat kusut dengan bibir yang ia manyunkan. Sasuke sudah terlalu hapal tingkah pola wanita ini.

"Aku sibuk Karin." Sasuke mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berbaring. Ia sedang bersiap untuk mendengar cerocosan wanita berambut merah itu, siapa tau ia akan cepat tertidur setalah mendengarnya.

' _Tentu saja kau sibuk, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istrimu itu?'_

Sasuke memang memberitau Karin atas kepulangannya ke Jepang. Mereka bersahabat bahkan hubungan mereka melebihi sahabat, jadi tidak ada rahasia mungkin diantara mereka.

Tidak terkecuali tentang perjodohannya. Ia sudah memberitau wanita itu, hal itu ia lakukan agar Karin tau bahwa hubungan mereka nanti akan sia-sia dan tidak berharap lebih darinya.

"Hn." Ia menjawab dengan gumaman.

' _Gadis seperti apa dia?'_

Kali ini Sasuke memiringkan posisi tidurnya sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Dia hanya seorang putri yang mengharapakan menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan dan baik hati." Ia mengucapkannya dengan datar.

' _Heemm... lalu?'_ Karin terdengar cukup penasaran akan hal itu.

Sasuke menarik bibirnya simetris, membentuk sebuah senyum yang tentu saja tidak dapat Karin lihat. Ia suka membuat penasaran wanita itu.

"Lalu? pangeran tampan dan baik hati yang dimaksud tentu saja bukan aku."

Karin mengerutkan alis merahnya mendengar cerita Sasuke. _'jadi dia menolakmu?'_ ia tidak habis pikir Sasuke ditolak? Apa gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke sesempurna itu?

Sasuke dibuat kembali tersenyum dengan mendengus cukup keras sampai terdengan disebrang. Karin semakin dibuat mengerutkan kening.

"Aku yang menolaknya." Koreksi Sasuke.

' _Heehh? Kenapa begitu?'_ jelas suara itu menunjukan keterkejuta. Bukan karena Sasuke menolaknya, sebab ia sudah menjamin hal itu akan terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke itu pemilih ia cukup paham akan hal itu.

Tapi yang membuat ia kaget, dari cerita pria itu, bahwa sang putri yang mengharapkan pangeran tampan baik hati dan Sasuke jauh dari kata baik hati. Jadi seharusnya gadis itu juga menolak kan?

Atau mungkin saja gadis malang itu sudah tejerat pesona Uchiha Sasuke? ia jadi semakin miris saja membayangkannya.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain." sepertinya Sasuke semakin merancau dan Karin semakin mengerutkan kening mendengar setiap rancaunnya.

Karin tau Sasuke tidak pernah tertutup padanya, pria itu selalu mengatakan apa yang diinginkan secara blak-blakan. Tapi mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta itu sepertinya tidak mungkin Sasuke lakukan dalam keadaan sadar.

Apa Sasuke sedang mabuk sekarang? Tapi sepertinya tidak, sebab Sasuke tidak pernah merancau disaat mabuk paling ia hanya akan tidur untuk waktu yang lama. Dan sepertinya sekarang itu tidak mungkin karena ia masih bisa menelphonenya.

' _Orang lain, siapa?'_ mau tidak mau Karin penasaran juga. Ini akan menjadi sejarah dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan menyukai seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Seorang wanita yang aku temui secara kebetulan." Sasuke langsung menjawab pertanyaan Karin meski ia menjeda dengan sebuah dengusan. "Dan dia seorang janda." Lanjutnya kemudian. Seolah janda bukanlah status menyedihkan yang dialami seorang wanita.

Karin terdiam mendengar kata janda. Sasuke menyukai seorang janda? Apa perjalanannya untuk pulang ke Jepang membuatnya oleng atau kepalanya habis terbentur pesawat?

Ayolah, secantik apa seorang janda itu? Sasuke akan menolak seorang gadis dan memilih janda? Sebelumnya Sasuke juga berkali-kali menolaknya, jadi ia juga kalah pesonanya dengan janda itu?

' _Aku cemburu kau tau?'_ jatuh cinta begitu kilat dengan seorang wanita yang ia temui secara kebetulan hanya membuat Karin semakin tidak terlihat di mata Sasuke. Dan ini sungguh tidak adil untuknya.

Berapa lama ia mengenal Sasuke dan seberapa seringnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama ditambah seberapa banyak ia menyatakan perasaannya pada pria itu?

Sudah tak terhitung lagi jumblahnya.

Tapi ini, wanita asing yang membuat pria itu jatuh cinta secara instan, jadi seperti apa pesonanya? Dan tidak mungkin Sasuke hanya bergurau, membuat karangan hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu. Sudah cukup dengan cerita perjodohannya yang membuat ia menyerah dan _**down**_.

Dari suaranya Sasuke memang terdengar seperti seorang yang sedang kasmaran.

 _Haa..._

Wanita berkacamata itu menghela napas saat Sasuke tak menanggapi kalimatnya. Ia memang tidak pernah mengerti Sasuke.

Tapi dimana Sasuke pertemu dengan wanita itu secara kebetulan? Atau jangan-jangan dia wanita penghibur?

' _Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau dia wanita penghibur?'_ Karin langsung mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkan. Ayolah ia terlalu paham bagaimana Sasuke, pria itu bisa saja kan mendatangi tempat hiburan malam untuk bersenang-senang. Karin tau seberapa bejatnya Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Ck." Sasuke mendecak sebelum menjawab. "Kau tenang saja, aku hanya akan tidur denganmu, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan."

Ya, Sasuke mungkin memang menolaknya, tapi mereka selalu menghabiskan malam bersama ah tidak lebih tepatnya waktu bersama.

Dan khusus yang ini ia boleh bangga. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah hampir menyamai warna rambutnya saat membayangkan hal itu.

' _Seharusnya kau juga bisa jatuh cinta padaku.'_

Benar Sasuke tidak tau kenapa ia tidak bisa menyukai wanita yang telah menemaninya selami ini, memberikan apa yang ia minta. Karin adalah wanita cantik dan selalu ada untuknya saat ia di Amerika. Bukan waktu yang sebentar yang mereka habiskan dan seharusnya dengan waktu selama itu ia bisa mencintainya.

Sepertinya sekarang Tuhan seolah sedang merancang cara lain untuk ia harus jatuh cinta.

Sasuke kembali menyamankan posisinya tanpa menjawab pernyataan wanita yang sedang bicara disebrang. Ia sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang, jadi biarkan Karin saja yang mengoceh.

Namun setelah kalimat terakhirnya yang Sasuke dengar, ia tidak mendengar wanita itu bicara lagi.

"Karin?" sampai ia memangilnya untuk memastikan.

' _Heem?'_ balas Karin singkat.

"Aku mengantuk."

Karin mendecak mendengarnya, masih saja pria ini manja padanya, padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh. Dan Sasuke memang seperti itu.

' _Kau membutuhkanku untuk menidurkanmu?'_

"Hn."

' _Ck, sayangnya disini masih siang untuk ikut kau tidur Sasuke.'_

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia dan Karin memang berada di benua yang berbeda, jadi mereka harus bergantian untuk menikmati bulan dan matahari.

' _Sudah jangan menggodaku lagi, sana tidur._ _ **Oyasumi**_ _!'_

"Hn." Kembali Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan kata andalannya sebelum menutup _**telphone**_ untuk mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

Tidak harus menunggu lama untuk membuatnya berada dalam alam mimpi setelah berakhirnya obrolanya dengan Karin.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Makasih telah mau menunggu, meski updatenya lelet. Aku bales review langsung disini semua ya?**

 **Ame to ai : ehem.. ame-nee jadi yang pertama yang review aku jadi terharu. Hahaha Sasuke aku buat secara instan sukanya biar merasakan apa yang sering dirasakan Ino. Disini udah sedikit tau gimana perasaan Ino kan nee dan interaksi Hiko sama Sasu juga udah banyak. Soal Kiba dan Hinata nunggu nanti ya nee, sabar. *peluk makasih nee-chan udan selalu nyemangatin. :***

 **Narashikaino : yuhuu... biar Sasu galau hehe, makasih ya nara-san udah rnr.**

 **Jung jessica yamanaka : hy, disini udah ada sedikit romentsnya kan? Semoga suka ya? Makasi udah rnr.**

 **Xoxo : ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama. Makasih ya xoxo-san udah rnr.**

 **Azzura yamanaka : makasih udah menunggu dan udah rnr, ini udah dilanjut.**

 **Guest : hahaha maaf ya sebelumnya, ini pairnya SasuIno. Mungkin memang akan ada interaksi sasuhina tapi enggak akan sebanyak interaksi SasuIno. Maaf kalo membuat kecewa dan makasih udah suka interaksi SasuHina.**

 **Juwita830: kyaa.. makasih, kita sama yak suka sama si barbie. Sabar ya nunggu kelanjutannya. Makasih juwita-chan udah selalu rnr.**

 **Sasuino23 : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mau rnr.**

 **Ino-chan : judul sama isi cerita ya? Ya anggap aja hubungan mereka adalah surga terakhir mereka nanti. *dikuburramerame. Soal rateM nanti pasti muncul hahaha sabar ya... Makasih udah rnr.**

 **Trifa moonaichi : makasih udah rnr Trifa-san ini udah dilanjut.**

 **Wilzania : ini udah diperbanyak, moga enggak bosen ya. Semoga bisa sabar menanti. Ini memang alurnya akan sedikit cepat, karena aku pribadi enggak suka alur lambat. Maaf ya n makasih udah rnr wilzania-san.**

 **Lf : makasi udah rnr. Iya ditunggu ya kelanjutannya.**

 **Komengtator : iya Sasu galau biar dia tau rasa. Hehehe makasih ya udah selalu rnr.**

 **N vixx : hahaha sabar... jangan demo ya. Ini udah jelas kok pairnya dan udah jelas aku seorang Inocent akut jadi dia akan menang banyak disetiap ficku. Makasih udah rnr.**

 **Fleurose : makasih udah nunggu, ini udah di update moga enggak bosen ya. Soal update, mungkin enggak janji bisa sebulan dua kali tapi selalu aku usahakan kok. Sekali lagi makasih fleurose-san udah rnr.**

 **See you next... *ciumjauh***


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING** **:** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^.** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

 **Summary :** ** _Pertemuan yang membawa mereka pada takdir selanjutnya. Menciptakan sesuatu yang telah dirancang Tuhan untuk mereka berdua yang akan mereka sebut sebagai surga terakhir._**

" _ **Enjoy**_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ino baru saja keluar dari pintu UGD rumah sakit tempatnya berkerja, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil miliknya terparkir, saat mata _aquamarine_ -nya menangkap seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya, sedang bersandar nyaman disisi mobil miliknya.

Ia tidak ingin menerka, apa yang dilakukan pria itu disini malam-malam begini? Apa pria itu terluka lagi?

Dokter cantik itu memutuskan mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok pria itu berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino langsung, setelah ia berhadapan dengan pria yang ia kenal bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, setelah melihat orang yang ia tunggu ada dihadapannya. "Menunggumu." Jawabnya jujur.

Ia meman sengaja menunggu wanita itu, sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Mudah baginya mengetahui dimana rumah sakit tempatnya berkerja, karena ia memang sudah tau. Dan Sasuke juga sudah hapal dengan mobil Ino. Ia memang memiliki ingatan yang bagus.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria didepannya, tidak ada respon yang Ino berikan. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang masih diam menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya.

Mereka hanya diam dengan pikiran yang mungkin menarik mereka ke-malam sebelumnya. Malam yang membawa mereka kesebuah ciuman manis. Itu hanya menurut Sasuke. Namun bagaimana dengan Ino sendiri?

Hal itu sekarang membuat pria itu penasaran apa yang dirasakan oleh Ino saat ciuman mereka kemarin. Apa wanita itu menyesal atau marah padanya? Sepertinya tidak, sebab kemarin setelah mereka menyudahi ciumannya, wanita itu hanya diam membisu dan tak lama menyuruhnya pulang.

Masih tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir berwana merah mudah yang masih terkatup rapat.

Ino masih diam. Ia sedikit gugup sebenarnya, entah apa yang membuatnya gugup seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali dijemput seorang pria begini? Mungkin karena pikirannya melayang ke saat pria didepannya ini menciumnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sasuke ini? kemarin menciumnya dan sekarang dia ada disini untuk menjemputnya, lalu besok apa lagi?

Bukankah seharusnya ia marah dengan segala kelakuan yang dilakukan oleh pria ini? Tapi, dirinya juga harus disalahkan, sebab ia mengijinkan pria itu melakukannya.

Jadi bagaimana perasaannya sekarang terhadap pria didepannya ini? Kalau ia tidak salah dengar kemarin Sasuke juga mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahwa Sasuke menyukainya, jadi apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang tentang pria bermata kelam yang kini berdiri didepannya?

Apa Ino menyukai setiap perlakuan pria ini? bukankah ia selalu menghindar bila ada pria yang ingin mendekatinya, contohnya saja rekan sejawatnya Inuzuka Kiba. Ino tidak bisa menutup mata dengan kegencaran dokter spesialis tulang itu yang selalu mendekatinya dari dulu.

Dan sekarang datang lagi pria baru dikehidupannya dengan tidak kesengajaan, pertama menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya sebagai balas budi pria itu padanya atau bisa disebut dengan cuma-Cuma. Dan kedua, pria itu mengatakan menyukainya, yang berarti pria itu telah menawarkan persaannya. Jadi bagaimana ia seharusnya bersikap apa Ino bisa membalas perasaanya? bisahkah ia mengganti posisi suaminya dengan pria baru?

Kebisuan diantara mereka membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke masih menatap Ino intens. Sasuke masih menunggu reaksi wanita itu selanjutnya, nanum yang ditunggu tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kau marah padaku?" Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan kembali bersuara dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Mata sebiru samudra itu juga masih menatapnya sayu, mungkin karena efek kelelahan.

"Aku bawa mobil."

Ino memang selalu membawa mobil sendiri dan Sasuke tau itu, tapi bukankan ia sudah menawarkan diri menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya jadi anggap saja ini bagian dari tugasnya. Meski sungguh bukan itu niatnya, ia memang ingin menjemputnya terlepas dari status _bodyguard,_ karena bagaimanapun juga kemarin malam ia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya kan dan tentu saja ia butuh jawaban yang belum ia dapatkan.

"Tinggalkan saja mobilmu disini, besok aku akan mengantarmu."

Ino kembali menatap pria yang sedang bicara cukup enteng itu dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia merasa obrolan ini bila tidak segera diakhiri akan merampas waktu istirahatnya. Seharusnya ia tadi sudah hampir sampai di kediamannya tapi karena pria ini ia masih harus terjebak di parkiran rumah sakit.

Kenapa Sasuke terlalu suka menggambil waktu istirahatnya?

Cara aman untuk mengakhirinya adalah mengalah. Ia memang sudah sangat lelah dan lagi, ia jujur takut berkendara sendiri disaat ia merasa mengantuk begini.

Tak perlu berpikir lama lagi, ia mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum, meski sedikit heran kenapa Ino semudah itu menerima tawarannya? Bukankah biasanya wanita ini akan menyela dengan banyak pernyataan? Tapi baguslah.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir lumayan jauh dari mobil milik Ino.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, setelah terdengar bunyi ' _ **pip**_ ' selanjutnya diikuti oleh Ino yang membuka pintu yang berlawanan dengan pintu yang Sasuke buka, setelah mereka sampai dimobil yang dituju milik Sasuke.

Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan kesunyian. Sasuke masih fokus dengan kumudinya saat wanita yang duduk disampingnya telah tertidur. Sasuke hanya memandangnya sekilas dan tersenyum sebelum kembali menghadap kearah jalan didepannya.

Ia jadi berpikir, bagaimana hari-hari wanita ini sebelumnya bila harus berkendara seorang sendiri dalam keadaan lelah, apa Ino tidak pernah tertidur saat menyetir, seperti saat ini?

Atau mungkin saja karena alasan inilah, wanita ini tadi dengan muduhnya menyetujui ajakannya.

Hari ini tepat dua hari setelah ia mencium wanita ini, dan tepat dua hari pula ia mengatakan pada Karin tentang wanita ini. selama itupulalah Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kakek dan ayahnya. Ia rajin bangun bagi, ikut sarapan dengan keluarga besar Uchiha, pergi kekantor untuk belajar memimpin perusahaan besar milik Uchiha yang cukup banyak bisnis yang digeluti perusahan keluarga _yakuza_ itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu bisnis yang telah dibanggun keluarganya sejauh ini. Tapi yang pasti adalah keluarnya menjadi _Yakuza_ terbesar di negara para _samurai_ itu karena bisnis yang dikelolanya selama ini. Anggap saja kalau Amerika mempunyai Las Vegas dan ada Asia mempunyai Macau sebagai tempat para penjudi, maka Jepang memiliki Uchiha _corp_ yang terletak dipusat kota Tokyo sebagai kantor pusat yang menggerakan anak cabangnya diseluruh Jepang dengan berbagai bisnis haramnya.

Dari mulai pacuan kuda, perjudian ilegal, _kasino_ , sampai penyelundupan. Mungkin hanya bisnis prostitusi yang tidak dijalankan oleh keluarganya, bisnis yang banyak dibangun oleh para pesangingnya.

Selama itulah Sasuke selalu rajin ikut kekantor untuk ikut mengurus bisnis tersebut dan selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk pergi ke _dojo_ dan mengikuti upacara minum teh disore harinya.

Kalau ditanya, apa ia tidak lelah? Tentu saja jawabannya ia sangat lelah. Tapi itu semua ia lakukan hanya untuk tidak membuat kakek dan ayahnya kecewa padanya. Ia akan menjadi pemimpin _klan_ setelah ini, hal itu sudah menjadi impiannya sejak kecil dan sekarang tanpa ia rencanakan, tanpa ia cita-citankan, ia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia cintai. Sebab ia tau akan berakhir seperti apa kisah mereka, bisa jadi akan seperti kakaknya. Meski ia tidak berharap seperti itu. Ia cukup tau bahwa hidupnya telah ditetapkan sedemikian rupa.

Jadi apa yang membuatnya masih nekat menemui wanita yang kini telah tertidur pulas disamping kemudinya ini? Angap saja ini sebagai hak untuknya yang diberikan keluarganya, sebab ia telah melakukan kewajibannya sebagai calon penerus.

Dan sekarang ia ingin menikmati haknya ini meski tanpa sepengtahuan dari keluarganya, terutama kakek dan ayahnya.

Ia memang bercita-cita mempimpin _klan_ _Yakuza_ terbesar di Jepang itu kelak, jadi ia tidak bisa membelot seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya, ia akan memimpin _klan_ dengan caranya. Ya, bila saatnya itu tiba. Bagaimana kepemimpinannya, semua akan tau.

Mungkin dimata orang baik, _Yakuza_ adalah _hama_ yang harus dimusnahkan, tapi meraka hanya bisa menila dan Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa didunia ini ada orang yang benar-benar baik. Yang ada mereka hanya bisa membenarkan diri mereka sendiri.

Mobil mewah _Audi_ _R8 GT_ miliknya berhenti setelah sampai didepan pagar besi sebuah rumah milik wanita yang masih tertidur disampingya. Sasuke turun tanpa mematikan mesin mobilnya untuk membuka pintu pagar, sebelum kembali masuk kedalam mobil untuk memasuknya kehalaman rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Setelah mobilnya telah sepenuhnya berhenti ia tidak langsung turun, kali ini ia mematikan mesinya terlebih dahulu dan beralih memandang kesamping. Menatap wanita yang masih memejamkan mata indahnya.

Ia merasa kasian melihat wajah damai itu teridur pulas, merasa tak tega untuk membanggunkannya tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat wanita ini bisa istirahat dengan nyaman dikamarnya, selain membanggunkannya kan?

Menggedongnya sampai kekamar? Itu tidak mungkin, bisa saja kan, Ino banggun sebelum ia berhasil menggendongnya dan bisa-bisa wanita ini akan menamparnya lagi karena berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya.

"Hei?" Dan Sasuke tidak tau cara yang lebih baik untuk membanggunkan seseorang.

Kelopak yang menyembunyikan mata indah itu bergerak lambat sebelum terbuka perlahan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menjelaskan.

Dan Ino seketika paham ada dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia menegagkan posisi duduknya yang semula bersandar. Masih terlihat linglung khas bangun tidur.

"Istirahatlah." Tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut puncak kepala pirang disampingnya. Dan wajah lelah itu menoleh sebelum memutuskan untuk turun tanpa berkata-kata.

Mungkin Ino masih belum sadar sepenuhnya atau mungkin saja ia tidak sempat berpikir bahwa ia bisa tertidur didalam mobil menuju ke rumahnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau seandainya ini tadi ia berkendara sendiri? Ia mengusap wajah ayaunya kasar.

Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi, sebelum memundurkannya. Setelah mobilnya telah kembali berada diluar pagar, ia tak langsung menjalankannya. Ia melihat wanita yang berdiri tepat disamping pintu mobilnya dan kini sedang ber _ojigi_ sejenak sebelum kembali masuk dan menutup pagar rumahnya. Mungkin sebagai ucapan terimakasi non verbal.

 _Audi R8_ _GT_ itu ia kendarai dengan cukup kencang. Tujuannya adalah _mansion_ Uchiha, Sasuke memang tak berniat untuk menginap, ia hanya ingin mengantarnya saja dan memastikan ia pulang dengan selamat.

Tapi seolah lupa, bahwa nyawanya juga perlua ia khawatirkan.

.

.

.

Matahari masih bersembunyi malu saat Ino baru membuka mata indahnya untuk memulai aktifitas pagi. Tanpa merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu ia keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang putra.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar ketukan pada pintu utama kediamannya. Alisnya mengernyit, heran siapa yang bertamu dipagi buta seperti ini? sebelum merubah arah langkahnya menuju pintu yang masih menyembunyikan sosok dibaliknya.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria yang tadi malam mengantarnya dan juga mengatakan akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Tapi ia tidak bermaksud menjemputnya dipagi buta seperti ini kan? Kepalanya menoleh kearah jam dinding, pukul enam, dan itu masih telalu pagi untuk menjemputnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan sang nyonyah rumah, yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur dengan penampilan khas bangun tidurnya. Mungkin Ino masih baru bangun tidur dan itu tandanya ia terlalu pagi untuk datang kemari. Namun penampilan yang terkesan polos itu menambah tingkat kecantik wanita didepannya ini.

Sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke selalu melihat Ino dengan penampilan formal, dengan setelan kerjanya. tapi kali ini cukup berbeda dengan penampilan yang biasa pria itu lihat.

Kedatangannya sepagi ini memang sengaja ia rencanakan, ia datang sebelum keluarganya melakukan sarapan dan memulai aktifitas mereka. Sasuke berpikir akan lebih baik cepat mengantar wanita ini dan kembali ke _mansion_ sebelum siang untuk pergi kekantor.

Saat ini pun Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaos polos dilengkapi dengan jaket dan jeans.

"Apa aku datang terlalu pagi?"

Sipapun tau, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu.

"Masuklah." Tapi tidak ada kata lain selain mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Ino kembali melangkah menuju dapur miliknya untuk memulai membuat sarapan. Yang biasahnya ia hanya akan membuat dua sarapan tapi kali ini ia harus membuat tiga untuk tamunya juga sepertinya.

Sasuke memdudukan dirinya disofa ruang tv untuk menunggu. Tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka sebelumnya, baru setelah Sasuke mendengar suara Ino bertanya kepadanya setelah sekian lama diam.

"Kenapa datang pagi sekali?" Ino memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, disela memasaknya.

Sasuke menoleh menatap wanita yang bertanya namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari aktifitas yang sedang ia geluti. Kemudian ia menyeringai, ia benar-benar seperti seorang suami yang sedang menunggu sang istri menyiapkan sarapan untuknya kali ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan akan menjemputmu?"

kalimat yang lebih cocok disebut pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Meski ia menjawab dengan cukup datar, berbeda dengan isi pikirannya.

Ino menggalihkan tatapannya kearah Sasuke saat mendengar jawabanya. Ia tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi." Katanya lirih.

Sasuke tau, ini masih sangat terlalu pagi tapi sekali lagi itu memang ia sengaja.

"Apa kau keberatan aku ikut sarapan dengan kalian?" Ia menambahkan sebuah seringai diakhir kalimat tanyanya.

"Tidak." Ino sudah kembali dengan kegiatannya. "Karena sekarang ini aku memang sedang membuat sarapan juga untukmu."

Sasuke sudah beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang wanita yang tengah memasak. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran apa yang Ino buat untuk sarapannya kali ini?

"Apa yang kau buat?"

Lagi tanpa melihat Sasuke, Ino mejawab. "Sarapan Yang biasa disukai anak-anak."

"Dan kau akan memberikan itu padaku juga?" Setelah melihat apa yang dibuat Ino entah apa itu namanya Sasuke tidak tau, ia mengernyit. Ino mengatakan makanan itu disukai anak-anak, mungkin yang dimaksud untuk putranya. Tapi untuknya? Ayolah, ia bukan anak kecil.

"Kau menginginkan yang lain?" Kali ini Ino sempatkan untuk melihat kearah Sasuke. yang sedang bersandar pada lemari es tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengarnya, bila orang lain menanyakan hal itu, tentu saja ia akan menjawab sup tomat untuk sarapannya. Tapi kali ini yang bertanya adalah wanita yang ia sukai jadi akan terdengar berbeda makna dari pertanyaannya.

Dan kini Sasuke sedang ingin menggodanya, salahkan Ino yang membuat kalimat ambigu seperti itu. Tangan yang dari tadi ia silangkan didepan dada kini berpindah ke saku celananya sebelum memberi jawaban untuk wanita yang masih menatapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _morning kiss_?"

Ino menyimpitkan mata _aqua-_ nya namun kemuadian ia tersenyum. Sepertinya kini Ino sudah mulai menikmati keberadaan Sasuke dan setiap kata perkata yang lolos dari mulut pria itu.

"Itu tidak akan membuatmu kenyang." Dia kembali kekegiatan awalnya, menyiapkan tiga piring dimeja. Tidak ada semburat merah diwajah ayunya, juga tidak ada degupan jantung yang terlalu liar terdengar dibalik kerangka dadanya setelah mendengar kalimat pria itu.

Mencoba tak mengacuhkan kalimat itu, tanpa ia tau Sasuke sudah berjalan dan berhenti tepat disisinya berdiri, menarik wajahnya menghadap kearah pria itu sebelum ia merasakan sebuah ciuman yang mendarat dipipi kirinya.

Sasuke mencium pipinya. Matanya hanya bisa berkedip lemah setelah ciumannya terlepas, memandang diam kearah pria yang baru saja menciumnya.

Sasuke juga sedang menatapnya tanpa kata.

"Bahkan aku bisa kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu." Kini Sasuke berkomentar.

Ino masih setia menatapnya. Ia adalah sosok yang santai dan suka bercanda tapi pria disampingnya ini berbeda, bahkan sekarang ia tidak tau Sasuke sedang serius atau bercanda dan Ino juga tidak tau harus memberi respon seperti apa.

Wanita cantik itu benar-benar tidak mengerti isi pikiran tamunya. Sasuke dan Kiba memiliki sifat kepribadian yang jauh berbeda jadi ia tidak mungkin menggunakan cara yang sama seperti ia merespon Inuzuka kan?

Bila ia bisa keras dan marah atau tak acuh bahkan frotal pada setiap ucapan dan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh dokter muda itu, tanpa perlu takut Kiba marah dan dendam padanya.

Sedangkan pria yang sedang berdiri disampingnya ini bila ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kiba, Ino tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Sasuke memiliki kesamaan sifat dengan Itachi, entah mereka berdua memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan sampai Ino tidak akan bisa membedakan antara Itachi dan Sasuke bila ia memejamkan mata.

Dan Sasuke lebih menyusahkan menurutnya. Mungkin pria ini terbilang cukup tampan, ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita manapun yang tidak memiliki status seperti dirinya.

Dulu ia pernah jatuh cinta pada wajah yang hampir mirip dengan wajah yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, dan pria itulah yang mengikat setatusnya sekarang. Tidak mungkin dalam keinginannya ia akan jatuh cinta dan menyerahkan perasaannya pada pria lain, meski pria itu mirip, sangat mirip.

Kemiripan yang identik itulah yang membuat ia takut. Bila ia jatuh cinta padanya hanya karena orang yang masih dicintainya dari masa lalu.

"Kau sungguh tidak mempedulihan statusku." Ia mengatakan dengan serius, pandangan mereka masih bertemu. Ino memilih merespon dengan kalimat keseriusan. Perlu Ino ulang berapa kali pernyataanya bahwa ia sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki anak atau lebih tepatnya ia kini seorang janda.

Sasuke diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat wanita itu, namun sepertinya Ino tak berniat melanjutkan jadi sekarang ia yang akan bicara.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan status apapun didunia ini, karena aku bisa merubahnya dengan mudah."

"Kau tidak percaya dengan campur tangan Tuhan ?"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menjawab. "Terlalu banyak Tuhan yang dipercayai manusia di dunia ini. Dan mereka sama membenarkan kepercayaan mereka, jadi yang mana yang harus kupilih?"

Mungkin benar yang diucapkan Sasuke, tapi bukankah kau hanya perlu percaya satu dan meyakini bahwa hanya Tuhanmulah yang benar. Karena meski berbeda, setiap keyakinan mempunyai tujuan yang sama kan? yaitu surga.

Ino tersenyum terlibih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Meski berbeda, tujuannya sama, surga."

Ia mulai kembali kemasakannya lagi.

Dan Sasuke kembali tersenyum miring.

"Jadi kau percaya dengan adanya surga?" Ino mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya surga itu tidak pernah ada?"

Ino berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya sebelum menoleh dan memberi jawaban. "Tidak lebih buruk saat mendapati surga itu benar ada." Lalu ia tersenyum.

Mata yang berbeda warna itu saling memandang diam untuk beberapa saat setelah jawaban yang Ino berikan terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Berdiri diposisinya sama dan berapa dalam jarak dekat dengan wanita yang ia sukai dengan sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajah ayunya, membuat ia ikut tersenyum dengan mudah.

Menatap wajah bak malaikat yang akhir-akhir ini begitu ia inginkan sedang tersenyum meneduhkan didepannya seperti ini, ditambah lagi sekarang mereka sedang membahas tentang suatu tempat yang banyak diyakini menjadi tempat tinggal para malaikat, yaitu surga.

Tempat yang paling banyak mejadi tujuan manusia dimuka bumi, tempat yang mampuh mengabulkan apapun keinginan manusia, tapi benarkah hal itu?

Setelah senyum singkat yang Sasuke berikan, ia kembali bertanya atau mungkin menanggapi jawaban yang Ino berikan beberapa detik lalu.

"Apa yang ingin kau minta bila mendapatkan surga?" Sasuke menunduk mengalihkan wajahnya menatap kakinya yang telanjang. Menghindari tatap mata yang masih tertuju padanya saat ia mengutarakan pertanyaanya dengan lirih. Sebelum ia menambahkan tanpa menoleh kearah Ino yang masih diam menatapnya. "Aku dengar, bahwa disurga kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Itu yang selalu ia dengar dari berbagai keyakinan didunia, surga adalah tempat yang paling indah, nyaman dan tempat dimana segala keinginanmu akan ada disana.

Jadi, bila wanita ini begitu percaya dengan surga, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia dapatkan disana. Maka hal itu membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Ino kembali tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum ikut menunduk, memandang meja dengan tiga piring yang masih kosong diatasnya. Seolah piring-piring kosong itu lebih menarik dari wajah pria yang ia akui rupawan didepannya yang masih menunduk sehingga wajahnya hampir tertutup rambut _raven_ -nya.

"Aku ingin bersama orang yang aku cintai tanpa takut kehilangannya." Jawabnya kemudian dengan cukup lirih namun dengan posisi yang cukup dekat suara itu mampuh ditangkap oleh telingga Sasuke dengan jelas.

Sasuke menoleh lagi kearah Ino yang masih menunduk setelah memberi jawaban, entah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut itu membuat dada sasuke sakit, seakan ada ribuan _katana_ yang mengoyaknya.

Ia paham, siapa orang yang diinginkan dan dicintai oleh Ino, tentu saja kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Jelas Ino masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Itachi. Bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya, di surga nanti ia masih berharap bersama kakaknya tanpa ingin kehilangannya seperti saat ini. Kenapa hal itu begitu menyakitkan untuknya?

Bibirnya keluh, entah ia harus merespon bagaimana, yang pasti perasaanya kacau. Apa ia benar-benar tidak memiliki tempat dihati terdalam wanita ini? Ayolah wajah mereka serupa, apa Ino tidak bisa melihatnya? Bahkan Sasuke rela bila Ino menerimanya hanya karena wajah mereka yang mirip atau bahkan menganggap dirinya sebagai Itachi.

Ironis bila mereka bertemu hanya untuk terluka.

Ino yang tidak mengdengar respon Sasuke setelah itu, kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan diam.

Tanpa tau apa yang kini sedang menganggu isi pikiran pria itu, Ino kembali tersenyum dan berkata. "Tunggulah dimeja makan, aku akan membanggunkan Hiko dulu." Kemudian ia membawa kakinya meninggalkan area dapur miliknya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

Kesunyian yang diciptakan oleh dua orang dewasa itu mulai tecairkan dengan kedatangan Hiko yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Dan benar saja anak itu terlalu _excited_ bila melihat Sasuke.

"Paman?" panggil sang bocah disela kunyahannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan apa selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan bocah berumur tuju tahun itu.

"Besok hari minggu, paman jadikan mengajakku jalan-jalan lagi?" Ia tersenyum nyengir saat mengucapkannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menautkan alis saat mendengarnya. Apa anak ini tidak bermaksud membongkar acara mereka kemarinkan?

Ino hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa mau ikut dalam obrolan mereka. sebenarnya tidak tepat kalau disebut sebagai obrolan, sebab dari tadi hanya anaknya yang bicara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya sekedarnya menanggapi.

Wanita itu sudah berganti bagu, menggunakan setelah kerja semi formalnya. Rambutnya juga sudah ia cempol.

Tadi setelah membangunkan putranya, ia segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Karena tidak ingin membuat tamunya menunggu lama.

"Besok mama juga libur kan? jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga." Bocah itu menambahkan.

Ino yang semula tak minat dengan segala ocehan putranya, seketika dibuat menoleh cepat kearah sang putra.

Sasuke-pun sama ia masih memperhatika bocah itu berceloteh tapi ocehannya kali ini membuat alisnya bertaut.

Jalan-jalan bertiga? Seketika Sasuke ingin sekali memberi seringai kemenangan atas penuturan dari sang bocah, tapi ia harus menahanya sekarang.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari kedua orang dewasa yang ia ajak bicara, Hiko jadi ikut terdiam. Dia berpikir, mungkin pamannya itu sudah lupa dan mamanya juga tidak suka mengajaknya jalan-jalan dihari libur. Mamanya lebih suka menyuruhnya menghabiskan wakhtu liburnya dirumah dengan game.

Sasuke meminum kopinya sejenak, sebelum bertanaya. "Kau ingin kemana?" ia tidak ingin memilihat wajah bocah itu sedih, mungkin ia tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil, tapi itu berbeda untuk anak kakaknya ini.

Dan benar saja, pertanyaannya segera direspon dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Mata hitamnya berbinar senang saat menatapnya. Namun ia sejenak berpikir akan kemana mereka besok.

"Eehhmm...?"

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" Hiko masih berpikir saat suara sang mama membuat ia harus menoleh kearah sang mama dengan bibir mengerucut.

Ino menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. Meninggalkan meja makan untuk pergi kekamarnya. Mungkin mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Pikirkan itu nanti, kau htarus pergi sekolah sekarang." Sasuke mengusap surai yang serupa dengannya tak lupa dengan sedikit senyum dibibir, mencoba mengatakan kau tak perlu khawatir.

Hiko ikut tersenyum. Ia benar-benar menyukai pamannya ini.

Tak lama setelah Ino kembali dari kamar, mereka berdua sudah bersiap menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir sejak pagi di halaman. Dan Ino segera menyusul mereka.

Setelah memastikan ketiganya sudah masuk kedalam mobil miliknya, Sasuke segera membawa mobil tunggangannya meninggalkan halaman, membawa tiga orang didalamnya menuju kedua tempat yang berbeda yang menjadi tujuan Ino dan putranya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa minggu pagi telah tiba dan Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk menjemput seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang. Memperhatikan penampilannnya yang kasual dicermin, ia hanya mengunakan celana jeans dan T-Shirt polos dan dilengkapi dengan jas sewarna rambutnya dan sepatu _sneaker_. Dan tidak lupa dengan pistol yang terselip dibalik punggungnya. Memang penampilannya cukup santai kali ini, sebab ia tau hari ini ia akan jalan-jalan yang tentu tidak membutuhkan penampilan formal dengan sepatu _pantofel_.

Hari ini adalah hari yang mungkin ia nanti, karena bisa dibilang berkencan dengan wanita yang ia sukai meski tidak sepenuhnya berkencan. Karena kencan dalam ajakan Sasuke adalah bercinta diranjang.

Dan Sasuke tidak mungkin mengajak wanita itu bercinta dengannya kan? Bisa saja Ino langsung membunuhnya. Tidak bisa sekarang, mungkin nanti. Sasuke menyeringai tampan.

Segera ia melangkah menuruni tangga, saat ia berpapasan dengan sepupunya. Shisui berhenti melangkah, yang semula ia akan menuju ruang makan akbar di _mansion_ Uchiha bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk sarapan.

Mata hitamnya memicing memandang Sasuke. Mau kemana sepupunya itu pagi-pagi seperti ini dengan pakain rapinya. Tidak mungkin bila hanya akan sarapan Sasuke menggunakan pakai rapi, bukan kimono seperti ia kenakan.

Merasa risih dipandang dengan tatapan seolah curiga, Sasuke mencoba tak mengacuhkan. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Shisui malah tertawa. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluyuran." Komentar Shisui masih dengan menatap penampilan Sasuke. "Siapa yang kau temui?" Ia menambahkan dengan seringai.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan sepupunya yang menyebalkan.

"Sampaikan salamku ke Hiko." Triak Shisui setelah Sasuke sudah menjauh darinya.

Sasuke mengernyit tanpa menoleh, Shisui benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan pula dari mana ia tau kalau ia akan menemui bocah itu? Ck ia mendengus sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

"Mau pergi kemana Sasuke?" Pertanyaan kakeknya setelah Shisui bergabung dimeja makan.

Pria itu menatap kakeknya sekilas, sebelum mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi yang tersisa. Dan mengedikkan bahu tanda ia tidak tau.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit setelah tau Ino masih dalam keadaan bangun tidurnya dan masih repot dengan dapurnya. Kenapa wanita itu masih belum bersiap?

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanyanya langsung.

Ayolah ini hal yang paling ia tunggu.

Ino tersenyum sekilas melihat pria itu sudah datang.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ia bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Dan tentu saja Sasuke semakin mengerut. Jelas ia sudah ada disini, tapi masih saja Ino bertanya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanyanya lagi penasaran memastikan, mungkin tadi Ino tidak dengar, meski kecil kemungkinan karena ia bertanya dengan cukup jelas.

"Kenapa pagi sekali, kau tau ini masih ter-"

"Ino?" Sasuke memotongnya. Ia sudah selalu bersabar menghadapi wanita ini, tapi ia paling tidak suka bila pertanyaannya tak diacuhkan seperti ini.

Ino segera diam memandang lawan bicaranya. Ia bisa melihat wajah datar Sasuke yang semakin datar saja.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, untuk pergi jalan-jalan." Akhirnya ia menjawab. "Kita bisa sarapan dulu." Ia kembali memandang Sasuke yang kini wajahnya sudah kembali tenang tanpa alis yang mengerut.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Ternyata pria didepannya ini mudah sekali marah. Padahal tadi ia hanya ingin menggoda Sasuke saja.

"Aku pikir, yang terlalu bersemangat dengan acara ini hanya Hiko, tapi ternyata kau juga."

Sasuke sudah kembali tenang, ia memutuskan menghela napas sebelum menarik satu kersi dan mendudukinya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada dikamarnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya sejak pagi tadi. Bahkan ia bangun sebelum aku bangun dan membangunkanku setelah itu." Ino menjelaskan dan Sasuke tersenyum karena itu.

"Ternyata kita mirip." Lagi komentar Sasuke dan langsung mendapat pandangan dari Ino.

Ya, sejak kecil bila akhir pekan tiba dan apa bila kakaknya berjaji akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, Sasuke pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam harinya dan ia akan bangun sangat pagi untuk membangunkan kakaknya dan untuk mengingatkan bahawa pria itu mempunyai janji padanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir putraku mirip dengan pria lain."

Sasuke diam mendengarnya ia tau tidak ada orang tua didunia ini mengharapkan hal itu, anaknya mirip dengan orang lain, tapi akan berbeda bila mereka masih memiliki darah yang sama kan?

Namun sebelum ia bersuara, bocah yang mereka bicara datang. Dengan setelah kasual khas anak-anak.

"Paman sudah datang?" Tanyanya ikut duduk dikursi samping Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman andalannya.

"Apa kita akan pergi ke _disneyland_ lagi?" Hiko masih bertanya pada Sasuke, saat alis sang mama mengernyit mendengar kata 'lagi'

Sasuke yang mengetahui perubahan raut wajah wanita didepannya, segera mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Sasuke ganti bertanya.

Hiko mengangguk."Uhm, _Tokyo Sky Tree_ , aku ingin pergi kesana?"

Akhirnya, meski telah siap sejak pagi namun mereka baru keluar dari rumah pukul sebelas siang lewat. Karena setelah sarapan ia harus menunggu Ino untuk bersiap terlebih dahulu.

Cukup lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari menara tertinggi itu. Juga banyak yang dibeli bocah berusia tuju tahun itu disana, karena memang ia yang begitu menginginkan berjaln-jalan ketempat itu.

Sebenarnya Hiko lebih menyukai _disneyland_ tapi karena kemarin ia baru berkeliling tempat itu, jadi ia lebih memilih tempat ini karena ia bisa membeli banyak mainan ditempat ini.

Apa lagi saat mamanya mengajak ke Asakusa, ia lebih _axcited_ lagi, sampai ia lupa rasanya lapar dan lelah.

Langit sudah menunjukkan warna senja saat mereka bertiga keluar dari sebuah restouran. Dan Hiko sudah ada digendongan Sasuke, anak itu tertidur setelah makan dan mungkin karena kelelahan juga.

Sebenarnya Ino yang tadi akan menggendongnya tapi Sasuke menawarkan jadi Ino hanya membawa _paper bag_ yang isinya kebanyakan adalah mainan putranya.

Mereka masih didalam area distrik Asakusa.

Ino berjalan disamping pria yang menggendong anaknya yang tengah tertidur. Mungkin siapapun yang melihat pasti akan menganggap mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tapi siapa yang tau kalau pria itu tidak memiliki hubungan apapu dengan dirinya.

Pikiran itu membuat Ino melambatkan langkahnya, memandang punggung tegap didepannya bimbang.

Sasuke menajdi pria yang paling diinginkan oleh banyak wanita, setiap perhatian dan kebaikannya, membuat hatinya merasa sakit secara bersamaan.

Mungkin kini ia menajdi wanita beruntung karena pria itu menawarkan diri disampingnya, tapi bagaimana bila pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menerima pria itu untuk menjadi pengganti dari suaminya?

Tapi juga, bagaimana bila suatu saat nanti ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok didepannya, apa ia siap menghianati Itachi dan harus melupakannya?

Ia diam, dalam dilema perasaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu. Hal itu membuat ia tanpa sadar berhenti berjalan.

Sasuke yang menyadari sosok disampingnya tak ada, ia menoleh dan mendapati Ino tertinggal lumayan jauh darinya, sebelum berhenti untuk menunggu Ino menyusul. Namun wanita itu tak kunjung melangkah, jadi ia yang harus berinisiatif untuk menjemputnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah ia menghampiri Ino.

Wanita yang semula menunduk itu mendongak, menatap wajah yang mengerutkan alis menatapnya.

Sasuke berdiri menjulang didepannya, dengan masih menggendok putranya. Wanita yang menggunakan gaun mini dress longgar diatas lutut dan sebuah sepatu _sneaker_ menghiasi kaki jenjangnya itu hanya diam memandang pria didepannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, sebelum menggenggam tangann Ino yang tak membawa paper bag, untuk mengikutinya berjalan, beriringan disampingnya.

Tangan lebar Sasuke yang hangat tengah menggenggam tangan lentiknya cukup erat. Dan barulah pada saat itu ia tersadar dari lamunan tak perlunya. Ia tersenyum melihat tangan yang masih bertaut. Ia tengan dituntun oleh pria yang juga tengah menggendong putranya.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke?" Ino memecahkan kesunyian disenja itu.

Tanpa menoleh Sasuke hanya bergumam. "Hn?"

Sasuke juga tengah menikmati moment dipenghujung senja yang menghangatkannya saat ini.

Beruntung karena mobilnya terparkir jauh, jadi ia bisa menikmati jalan-jalan dengan posisi seperti ini lebih lama. Mengabaikan tangan lelahnya yang tenggah mengendong Hiko.

"Aku ingin tau, apa kalian pernah pergi jalan-jalan sebelum ini?" Ia melirik pria yang masih belum menatapnya. "Di _Disneyland_ mungkin?"

Sasuke hanya memandangnya sekilas. Namun pandangan itu diartikan oleh Ino seperti sebuat kalimat 'apa kau tengah menuduhku menculik putramu?' karena itu buru-buru Ino menambahkan, karena Ino tau Sasuke itu mudah sekali marah. "Maksudku, Hiko sangat menyukai tempat itu, tapi aku merasa heran karena jalan-jalan kali ini dia tidak memilih pergi ketempat itu." Ia melirik Sasuke lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan tadi pagi ia bertanya padamu, kau ingat?" ia mennelengkan kepala pirangnya kearah Sasuke. "Apa kita akan pergi ke _disneyland_ lagi?" mengulang kalimat putranya pagi tadi yang masih terekam dimemori otaknya dengan jelas yang sempat membuat alisnya mengerut, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum penuh misteri.

" _ **Ck**_." Sasuke berdecak. Ternyata wanita ini cerewet juga, bahkan lebih cerewet dari Karin.

Ino masih menelengkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Sasuke, menunggu jawaban yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh pria itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sadar sedang ditunggu, malah bukannya memberikan jawabannya ia lebih memilih menyeringai. Tanpa aba-aba ia menundukkan wajahnya, mengabaikan rasa pegal ditangan kirinya yang sedang menggendong seorang anak yang tertidur dengan kepala yang terkulai dipundaknya.

Terlalu cepat untuk Ino menghindar. Sebuah ciuman yang ia terima dipenghujung senja merah yang menghiasi langit disisi barat cakrawala. Mata birunya hanya bisa melebar tanpa tau caranya untuk berkedip.

Sedangkan Sasuke, memilih memejamkan mata hitamnya, menikmati sensasi bibir yang tengah menempel pada bibirnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, tanpa kulupan dalam, sebab ia sadar posisinya tidak tepat untuk memeperdalam ciumannya.

Mungkin hanya dengan cara membungkan bibirnya, Ino tidak akan melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan ia juga tak perlu menjawab. Cukup melakukan dengan caranya seperti ini, maka semua selesai.

Dan benar saja, Ino masih diam, bahkan saat Sasuke kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu masih diam tanpa kedip.

"Kau cantik hari ini," Suara beratnya mengalun lembut bagai semilir angin yang menebarkan nyawa Ino kembali keraganya.

Kelopak mata biru itu berkedip, kemudian membawa wajahnya menunduk, menghindari sorot mata tajam yang masih memandangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, melihat tingkah Ino yang salah tingkah, yang coba wanita itu sembunyikan. "tanpa senyum kakumu." Ia melanjutkan.

Ino kembali mendongak. "Senyum kaku?" Ia tak paham dengan senyum kaku yang dimaksud pria itu. Selama ini ia selalu memberikan senyum tulus pada siapapun.

"Berhenti menggunakan senyum yang biasa kau berikan pada pasienmu untukku. Terlihat jelas terlalu dipaksakan."

Sasuke bukan seorang pengamat _body language_ , tapi ia cukup bisa melihatnya hanya dengan beberapa hari mengenalnya, dari mulai senyum yang ia tunjukan pertama mereka bertemu dan hari-hari berikutnya sampai hari ini.

Ino hampir melotot lagi saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ternyata pria itu memperhatikannya sampai sedetai itu. Benar memang ia selalu menggunkan senyum yang sama kepada siapapun, entah itu pasiennya, atau bahkan sahabatnya. Senyum yang terukir setelah suaminya meninggal, bukan senyum seorang Yamanaka Ino dulu.

Ia tidak akan berpikir orang lain yang akan menyadarinya seperti ini. Kalau mungkin Saskura yang mengatakannya mungkin ia sudah maklum, sebab ia tau seberapa lama ia bersahabat dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Warna merah langit perlahan semakin menghilang, menyisakan cahaya lampu yang semakin terlihat eksitensinya dikala matahari tak lagi menghiasi langit. Mungkin Sasuke agak lelah berdiri diam cukup lama seperti itu, tapi saat bersama wanita yang berdiri didepannya, entah itu selama apapun ia tak keberatan.

Sampai getaran ponsel disaku celananya membuatnya tersadar dari acara mengagumi mahkluk didepannya. Ia menghela napas panjang, ia sudah tau siapa yang menghubunginya, jadi ia tidak akan menganggkatnya sekarang.

Tanpa mau membuat sang penelpon lebih marah, ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ino, untuk mengajaknya berjalan. Keluar dari distrik Asakusa dan mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, saat tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ponselnya. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa yang menghubunginya sejak tadi adalah ibunya, tapi?

"Karin?" gumam Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Dan sebuah pesan.

' _Sasuke angkat telponku!'_

' _Aku akan marah padamu bila kau tidak mengangkatnya.'_

' _Sasuke kau harus menjemputku sekarang.'_

' _Aku di Jepang. Sasuke baka.'_

' _Aku benar-benar akan marah padamu.'_

Itu adalah isi dari pesan yang Karin tulis untuknya dan beberapa panggilan dari nama yang sama.

Setelah membaca satu persatu pesan dari sahabat wanitannya ia semakin mengerutkan alisnya. 'Ia di Jepang, benarkah?'

Pria dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya itu segera memnghubungi nomor yang meberapa kali menghubunginya tadi. Dengan segera melajukan mobil miliknya dengan sangat cepat. Tujuannya tak lain adalah _Narita International airport_.

Jika benar Karin tidak membohonginya, saat menulis pesan ia ada di Jepang, kemungkinan besar wanita itu masih di sana menunggunya, sebab wanita peranakan Jepang-Amerika itu tidak pernah datang kenegara kelahiran ibunya.

Panggilannya tak mendapat jawaban, mungkin temannya itu benar-benar marah padanya. Sasuke mendecak.

Setelah beberapa kali menghubunginya tanpa ada jawaban entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali saat suara ketus diseprang terdengar.

' _Kau telat._ '

Sasuke mengehela naps lega.

"Kau dimana?" tanpa perlu meminta maaf, Sasuke langsung menanyakan maksudnya.

' _Kenapa aku harus memberitaumu? Huuft dasar kau menyebalkan_.'

"Kau bisa marah padaku nanti, saat kita bertemu. Sekarang katakan kau dimana?"

.

Sasuke menatap lega wanita berambut merah didepannya. Paling tidak Karin tidak dengan bodoh menunggunya di bandara, atau yang lebih buruk lagi ia tersesat. Karin benar-baner datang ke Jepang, tapi apa yang membawa wanita ini datang kemari? Merindukannya kah?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku terlebih dahulu kalau mau datang?"

Kini mereka telah berbicang di sebuah kamar hotel yang Karin pesan untuknya. Beberapa menit lalu ia akhirnya memberitau Sasuke dimana dirinya sekarang.

Disebuah hotel bintang lima, yang tak jauh dari bandara. Tujannya datang sebenarnya untuk berlibur dan berkerja. Lalu kenapa ia tidak memberitau Sasuke sebelumnya? Itu karena wanita berkacamata itu ingin membuat kejuatan tapi karena kekesalannya ia gagal.

"Kau pikir berapa lama kau mengabaikan telponeku tuan Uchiha?" tangannya bersendekap dengan dagu ia anggat. Ia baru saja mandi setelah merapikan barang-barang bawaannya.

Sasuke tak perlu mengucapkan maaf untuk itu. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun pria berambut _raven_ itu melangkah melewati Karin, menuju sofa yang ada dikamar sang wanita.

Ia mendudukan tubuh lelahnya. Dan mencoba memejamkan mata, mengabaikan wanita yang masih marah padanya.

Setelah suasana menjadi sunyi tanpa suara, mata _onyx_ -nya mengintip, melihat kondisi wanita yang kini berpindah ke sebuah meja rias. Entah apa yang Karin lalukan dasana, berdandan mungkin.

Mengetahui Karin sudah lelah marah padanya, Sasuke mencoba kembali bersuara. "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke Jepang?"

Karin hanya meliriknya lewat cermin didepannya. Tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya. Apa Sasuke berpikir, ia datang ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu dengannya?

Sasuke berpikir, Karin sudah tidak lagi marah padanya, tapi karena pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban dari wanita itu, jadi kesimpulannya temannya itu masih marah.

Mengabaikan tubuh lelahnya, Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju wanita yang sibuk melakukan sesautu pada wajahnya.

Memeluk wanita yang tengah duduk dari belakang dan menumpuhkan dagunya kepuncak surai merah.

"Aku sangat lelah hari ini, tapi masih mau mencarimu," matanya terpejam. "apa begini sambutanmu?" mata _onyx_ terbuka menatap dari cermin mata merah Karin.

Karin mendengus sebelum berdiri. Memang benar, ia tidak akan bisa marah pada pria ini. Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali, meski berkali-kali itu pulalah ia mendapat penolakan.

" _Tanks_." Karin menjawab sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman untuk pria itu. Sepertinya rasa rindunya lebih besar dari rasa marahnya. Salahkah saja pesona Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut ciuman Karin. Menarik pinggangnya mendekat. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemanasan terlalu lama, karena itu ia segera menarik wanita yang menjadi temannya itu keranjang setelah menanggalkan baju mereka berdua.

Sasuke selalu mengijinkan Karin melakuakan apapun pada tubuhnya pada saat mereka bercinta. Bahkan saat Karin memilih diatasnya seperti saat ini, Sasuke tak menolak.

Rasanya seperti berbeda, karena sudah lama ia tak menyentuh wanita itu. Terhitung sejak kepulangannya ke Jepang. Dulu saat mereka masih sama-sama di Amerika, malam seperti itu tak terhitung lagi.

Tak ada yang merasa dirugikan disini, tidak dirinya tidak pula dengan Karin. Sasuke juga tak pernah melarangnya berkencan dengan pria lain diluar sana, tapi ia juga tidak tau, Karin pernah melakukannya denga pria lain atau tidak. Sebab setaunya tidak sedikit pria yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Wanita itu seperti kakak perempuan untuknya, tapi tidak ada seorang adik yang bercinta dengan kakaknya kan?

Penyatuan mereka sudah dimulai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah lelah, sangat lelah tapi sepertinya Karin masih belum puas, jadi ia menyerah, membiarkan Karin yang mendominasi.

Setelah sekian lama pergerakan Karin semakin melanbat, merasa kurang puas dengan gerakan Karin yang melambat. Sebenarnya ia ingin bergerak liar dan mendominasi wanita ini tapi karena tubuhnya benar-benar leleh, jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Karin menghentikan tubuhnya dari gerakan erotisnya bahkan tanpa mempedulikan _ereksi_ miliknya. Sepertinya wanita itu telah mencapai puncaknya.

Terbukti dengan tubuh Karin yang ambruk menindihnya tanpa sempat melepas penyatuan mereka.

"Kau lelah?" suara parau Sasuke.

Karin hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum mengerti. Ia membaringkan tubuh Karin disampingnya, setelah melepas penyatuan mereka dengan milik Sasuke yang masih menegang. Sial. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyerangnya dan ia juga sudah malas untuk memulai bergumulan mereka sekarang.

Jadi Sasuke lebih memilih menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Setelah itu ia ikut membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disamping Karin. Mengabaikan segalanya untuk sesaat. Ia mulai memejamkan mata.

" _ **To Be Continue**_ "

Kyaaa... *tutup muka pake tangan ayang Gaara*

Entah kerasukan setan dari mana sampai aku membuat adegan bercintanya Sasu sama wanita lain?

Maaf bila chap ini memebosankan dan tidak memuaskan, tapi serius saya berusaha untuk up chap ini dengan penuh pejuangan.

Dan saya sangat berterimakasih atas read n review nya teman-teman. Arigatou atas semua serponnya : Firdaa, Narashikaino, Hana109710Yamanaka, Hime yamanaka, Jung jessica yamanaka, Ame to ia (Ame-nee), Xoxo, Azzura yamanaka, Libra, Sasuino23, Ino-chan, Fleurose, LF, Erica719, Juwita830.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING** **:** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

.

.

.

" _ **Panjang awas Bosan!**_ "

Uchiha Sasuke menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Posisi tidurnya terlentang, jadi hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit sebuah hotel. Ia sadar ada dimana dirinya sekarang dan apa yang membawanya kemari.

Matanya kembali terpejam setelah merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Dan kembali terbuka disusul dengan helaan napas panjang.

Entah pukul berapa sekarang, yang ia tau, pasti matahari sudah sangat tinggi. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas beranjak dari posisinya, karena rasa lelahnya belum juga hilang. Tapi ia harus pulang, sebelum ayahnya marah dan melarangnya keluar lagi setelah ini.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan disisi kirinya, dimana punggung polos wanita berambut merah yang tengah memunggunginya yang ia lihat. Karin masih tidur, terlihat dari napas teraturnya.

Pikirannya kacau, kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada wanita ini? sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak ada rasa seperti itu selama mereka berhubungan. Entah apa yang menganggu pikirannya kali ini?

Rasa sukanya pada sesuatu yang baru, menuntunnya pada sebuah kehancuran. Tentu ia tidak berpikir bila wanita yang ia sukai adalah wanita yang kini sedang tidur disampingnya. Karena Karin dan Ino adalah dua wanita yang berbeda.

Sesuatu yang selalu ia dapatkan kini membuatnya bosan dan membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu baru yang mungkin saja tidak akan bisa ia dapat.

Melihat dirinya dalam kondisi seperti ini, dengan wanita yang tidak bisa ia beri hati mungkin saja memperjelas seburuk apa dirinya dimata Ino, bila wanita itu tau.

Wanita itu tentu saja tidak akan menoleh padanya bila tau kelakuannya ini. dan hal berbeda dengan Karin, wanita itu tau bahwa ia menyukai wanita lain tapi lihat, Karin malah datang menemuinya, meski ia belum tau tujuan wanita _hafu_ itu ke Jepang.

Selama ini Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya, seakan hal itu mutlak untuknya. Sampai ia pernah berpikir, adakah di dunia ini yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan? Dan sepertinya _Kami-sama_ kini sedang menunjukan padanya, bahwa tidak semua bisa ia dapat karena kini Sasuke merasa terlalu sulit hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita.

Mengingat begitu mudahnya seorang Karin Smith menyerahkan segalanya untuk Sasuke.

" _ **Ck**_." Ia mendengus dengan pikirannya.

Mungkin karena efek sakit kepalanya, sehingga membuat otaknya dipenuhi pikiran konyol dipagi hari seperti ini.

Karena tak mau, terus-terusan dalam pikiran melankolis, Sasuke segera menyibak selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Mengambil pakaiannya yang tadi malam ia tanggalkan begitu saja dilantai, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia harus membersihkan dirinya dahulu sebelum pulang.

Kamar mandi yang menjadi satu dengan kamar, tidak terlalu luas namun cukup nyaman dengan _shower_ air hangat. Peralatan mandi yang dimiliki Karin pun telah tertata rapi disana, sebab wanita itu telah menggunakannya tadi malam.

Matanya terpejam, saat merasakan ribuah air jatuh diatas kepala dan badahnya. Disaat itulah pikirannya melayang, kesaat ia melihat wajah kaget Ino setelah ia menciumnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke tersenyum mengingatnya.

Baru dicium saja sudah membuat Ino tak berkutik apa lagi kalau Sasuke menyerangnya. Apa ia akan seaktif Karin saat diranjang? Atau malah Sasuke yang harus berusaha ektra? Kembali dengan pikiran itu membuat pria tampan itu menarik bibirnya simetris.

Sasuke tak mepunyai waktu untuk sekedar menikmati mandinya terlalu lama. Karena itu setelah ia merasa cukup bersih, Sasuke segera menyudahinya.

Hari ini hari Senin, dimana seluruh penduduk Tokyo akan memulai harinya, tidak terkecuali dirinya. Ia akan sibuk seharian ini.

Mematuk dirinya dicermin yang ada di kamar mandi sebelum menggunakan T-Shirt-nya. Tak ada tanda atau bekas merah ditubuhnya, yang mungkin sering orang liat dari sisa-sisa percumbuah panas dua orang, atau _kissmark_.

Tak perlu heran, sebab Sasuke memang tak pernah mengijinkan Karin meninggalkan jejak apapun ditubuhnya. Tidak sebuah warna merah keunguan dari ciuman panasnya, sebuah gigitan atau bekas cakar dari kuku-kuku panjang wanita yang menjadi pantersexnya.

Selain bekas jahitan yang ia dapat dari luka dibagian perut kiri atas. Sasuke tau siapa yang menjahitnya dan ia sangat ingat apa penyebabnya dan siapa.

 _Korohebi kay_.

Sasuke bersupah ia akan memusnakan _klan_ terkutuk yang telah membunuh kakaknya itu.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap ia keluar, dengan handuk yang masih bertengger dikepala _raven_ -nya. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, ia melihat Karin sudah bangun, meski wanita itu masih bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Karin bertanya masih dengan malas-malasannya diranjang.

Karin tau, Sasuke itu memang selalu seenaknya, tapi percayalah pertanyaannya itu tak pernah ia tanyakan sebelum ini.

Lalu kenapa sekarang ia bertanya pada orang yang tingkat keseenaknnya tinggi seperti Sasuke?

Itu karena, ini Jepang. Ayolah, Karin tak tau harus melakukan apa hari ini di tempat dan kota baru. Tokyo _fashion week_ -nya masih seminggu lagi, yang artinya ia tidak ada kerjaan dihari-harinya menunggu. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke menemaninya atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?

"Hn." Pria itu masih mengeringkan rambutnya ketika menjawab dengan frase andalannya.

"Kau jahat sekali," kini Karin sudah duduk dengan bersandar dikepala ranjang. "Kau tidak mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Ia menambahkan.

Sasuke berhenti dari gerakan mengusap handuk dikepalnya. Dan menoleh sepenuhnya pada wanita yang kini sedang menunjukan raut muka mencebik.

"Bukan seperti itu Karin, tapi aku harus pulang hari ini."

Ya, Sasuke tidak mau menerima amukan ayahnya bila ia tidak pulang lagi tanpa kabar seperti ini.

"Cepet bersihkan dirimu, aku sudah memesankan sarapan untukmu." Sasuke menambahkan dengan sebuah perintah.

Ia sudah menggunakan jaket yang sama seperti tadi malam, memasang sepasang sepatunya dengan duduk ditepi ranjang.

Karin menatap punggung tegap Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan kembali kesini dan mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Setelahnya kepalanya sedikit menoleh sebelum bertanya. "Sampai kapan kau di Tokyo?"

Karin hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Sebelum Sasuke protes Karin menambahkan. "Aku akan menghadiri Tokyo _fashion week_ minggu depan, jadi kemungkinan sampai lebih dari satu minggu."

"Hn." Sasuke paham.

"Apa kau keberatan, aku tinggal lama disini?"

Pertanyaan yang menjebak, kenapa Sasuke harus keberatan? Toh yang membiayahi kehidupannya selama di Tokyo dari rekening wanita itu sendiri.

"Tidak, terserah kau saja." Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Karin sekilas, sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel yang Karin tempati. "Aku pergi." Ia menambahkan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang menyibukan dengan banyak orang yang berjalan tergesa untuk memulai hari barunya.

Tak terkecuali dengan sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang menjadi tempat kerja dari seorang dokter bernama Yamanaka Ino atau kini namanya menjadi Uchiha Ino, meski setelah suaminya meninggal ia kembali menggunakan nama kecilnya.

Wanita beriris biru lautan dalam itu baru saja memeriksa berkas riwayat pasien sebelum melakukan _visite_.

Pagi ini agaknya sedikit berbeda, dengan keramaian gosip yang sempat ia dengar dari perawat-perawat yang membatunya berjaga di _Unit Gawat Darurat_.

Dan ditambah lagi waktu ia baru sampai ia melihat ada beberapa wartawan didepan rumah sakit. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan para pemburu berita itu di sini? Atau mungkin, ini ada hubungannya dengan rumor yang sedang dibicarakan?

Karena merasa penasaran, Ino menoleh ke perawat yang sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan tumpukan map riwayat pasien didekapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sang perawat yang mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh dokternya segera menjawab. "Pasien ICU yang baru datang kemarin, sekarang tak sadarkan diri _sensei_."

Wajar bila ia tidak tau, sebab kemarin ia libur dan lagi pasien ICU bukanlah tanggung jawabnya. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali memeriksa riwayat pasien.

"Dan Tsunade- _sensei_ sedang panik karena dokter _spesialis emergancy_ yang diminta untuk menanganinya menolak untuk menanganinya." Perawat itu kembali melanjutkan.

Ino dibuat menoleh kembali setelah mendengar penuturan sang perawat. "Kenapa?" ia panasaran, apa yang terjadi, sampai seorang dokter menyalahi sumpahnya.

"Katanya karena pasien itu adalah anggota _Yakuza_."

Ino mengernyit. Begitu rupanya, lalu siapa dokter yang dimaksud tersebut? Mungkinkah?

"Siapa dokter itu?"

"Er... Yamanaka Inoichi- _sensei_ , papanya Ino- _sensei_." Agak tidak enak saat menyebutkannya, sebab ia tau dokter yang mengajaknya bicara ini adalah putrinya.

Ino seharusnya sudah bisa menebak. Tidak ada orang yang begitu membenci kaum _Yakuza_ , selain ayahnya, meski Ino tidak paham kenapa ayahnya yang seorang dokter bisa mengorbankan pasien hanya harena kebenciannya pada _Yakuza_.

Tak lama seorang dengan penampilan formalnya, datang kehadapannya dengan bertriak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat tangani dia sekarang." Pria itu mengebrak meja didepan Ino.

Ino tidak tau siapa pria ini, dan siapa dia yang dimaksud, tapi mungkin saja pria yang ada didepannya ini adalah anggota _Yukuza_ yang sama dengan sang pasien. Dan dia yang dimaksud adalah pasiennya.

Perawat disampingnya terlihat ketakutan, dengan menjawab sedikit gagap. Sebenarnya dia juga takut, pasti pasien lain dan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu ikut takut.

Tubuhnya memang kecil tidak tambun juga tidak berpenampilan mengerikan. Malah penampilannya seolah menyembunyikan siapa sosok sebenarnya dibalik jas abu-abu formal lengkap dengan kemeja, celana dan sepatu pantofel tak lupa kacamata bening yang terpasang, mengingatkannya pada ketua kelas culun yang selalu menghiasi kelas disebuah drama.

Tapi setatus yang sesungguhnya, mampuh membuat siapapun tak berkutik untuk sekedar bernapas dipagi itu.

"A-ano-kami sedang menunggu do-dokter yang akan menanganinya. Mohon sabar." Perawat itu mencoba menjelaskan.

Namun bukannya menurut, pria itu malah memicingkan matanya. Kini pandangannya ia tundukkan, tertuju pada ino yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Kau dokterkan?" tanyanya kemuadian.

Sedangkan Ino hanya diam, ia tak perlu menjawab, sebab ia tak pernah tau apa yang akan ia peroleh dengan menjawabnya. Dan pasti pria itu juga sudah tau tanpa bertanya, sebab jas dokternya tengah ia gunakan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menanganinya?"

Firasat buruknya terjadi.

Tidak, sebab pasien itu bukanlah wewenangnya, dan ia hanya dokter umum. Ino ingin sekali menjawab itu tapi seolah suaranya tak sampai. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh dokter umum selain penolong pertama pada pasien yang tidak memiliki riwayat mematikan.

Sedangkan pasien yang dimaksud, kini kondisinya turun karena mengalami ketidak sadaran diri. Bisa saja hal itu penyebab kematiannya beberapa menit yang akan datang.

Bila ia punya pilihan, Ino akan menolaknya. Mengabaikan sumpahnya sebagai dokter, dan menjadi tak ada bedanya dengan ayahnya. Ia tersenyum miris.

Bukan karena pasiennya adalah seoarang _Yakuza_ , ia tak bisa menolongnya, tapi karena ini bukan wewenangnya, ia tidak bisa menangani pasien _emergency_ dan tentu saja itu melanggar kode etik.

"Diamana pemimpin rumah sakit ini?" pria itu kembali bertanya.

Namun karena tak ada jawaban pria itu kembali berteriak. "Apa kau bisu?"

Tsunade- _sensei_ sedang pusing memikirkan keadaan rumah sakitnya yang seolah menjadi siaga satu. Jadi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa pemimpinya bersembunyi.

Ino dan perawat disampingnya masih diam takut. Keadaan benar-benar menjadi hening.

Pria berkaca mata itu tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu dan langsung marah-marah sambil bertriak membuat segala aktifitas terhentikan seketika tadi.

Sampai sekarang suasana masih hening. Tak mendapat respon dari kedua wanita yang ia ajak bicara, membuatnya semakin marah. Ia tak bisa menunggu lagi dan bila ia disuruh menunggu lagi, bukan keselamat yang didapat dari tuannya itu, melainkan kematiannya.

Ia memilih memutari meja, menarik lengan Ino yang masih duduk. Membuatnya berdiri seketika. "Kau dokter di sini, jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab." Berhenti sejenak menatap raut wajah yang hanya diam melotot dengan tindakannya. "Kau lakukan atau aku hancurkan rumah sakit ini?" ancamnya.

Ino semakin melotot dibuatnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Pasien ini adalah pasien _emergency_ , Ino tak bisa asal-asaln menanganinya hanya dengan memberinya resep obat.

Semua ini adalah salahnya pemimpin rumah sakit, yang sekarang entah bersembunyi dimana. Sial.

Mereka _Yakuza_ , dan pasti ancamannya bukan sekedar bualan.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya patah-patah. Dan seketika cengkraman pria itu terlepas.

Segera Ino menoleh kearah dimana seorang pearwat yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya sejak tadi.

"Berikan aku riwayat pasiennya?"

"Ta-tapi _sensie_?"

Sepertinya perawat itu juga tau, ini bukan wewenangnya dan tanggung jawabnya, bukan juga keahliannya, jadi semua bisa saja terjadi hal negatif nanti. Ino paham itu semua karena perawatnya itu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Ino tersenyum menyakinkan.

* * *

Diruang _Intensive Care Unit_ yang cukup besar dengan berbagai alat medis untuk menunjang hidup seorang pasein yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Pasien itu datang kemarin malam, bernama Orochimaru Shimura dengan riwayat tertebak timah panas sebanyak dua buah butir peluru dipunggung.

Dan langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit yang seketika sempat mendapat pertolongan pertama, sebelum dilakukan operasi penganggkatan peluru di punggung bagian bawah dimalam yang sama, namun karena mengalami pendarahan cukup hebat, jadi proses operasi dihentikan untuk mengdindari hal yang tidak diharapkan. Sebelum kemudian dibawa ke ruang _Intensive Care_ untuk memulihkan kembali keadaanya, meski dalam kontek pasien gawat.

Kesimpulannya, dokter bedah tidak bisa melakukan operasi lanjutan untuk mengangkat sisa peluru yang ada.

Tapi, setelah kurang lebih dua puluh empat jam, keadaan pasien bukannya membaik malah menjadi semakin memburuk. Sampai pagi tadi para medis harus melepas segala alat yang menempet pada tubuhnya karena pasein tak sadarkan diri.

Ino yang baru masuk lengkap dengan baju pelinduk khusus, penutup kepala, masker dan _handscoon_ _steril_ telah terpasang ditubuhnya, hanya memandang diam pasien didepannya.

Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mungkin seorang dokter yang bertugas di Unit Gawat Darurat, tapi penanganan pasien untuk _UGD_ dan _ICU_ itu berbeda.

Tindakan apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang dokter umum yang bertugas di _UGD_?

Ia melangkah mendekat, mencari denyut nadi ditangannya lalu dileher. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan disana.

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi, tapi bila ia tidak mencoba memulai ia tidak akan pernah tau.

"Nyalakan _Defibrilator_ dan alat _ECG_ -nya." Ia memulai. Dengan ditemani tiga perawat _UGD_ yang tadi bertugas dengannya.

" _Hai_ '"

"Siapkan Oksigen tambahan. Aku akan mulai."

" _Hai'_ "

Semua intruksi telah dilaksanakan dengan baik.

Alat dengan arus listrik tinggi itu ia tempelkan pada dua sisi yang berbeda di dadapasien yang berbaring lemah _._ Dibawatulang _klavikula_ kanandan sebelah kiri _apek_ paru.

Dua kali sampai tiga kali, Ino lakukan sebisa mungkin. Berhenti untuk sekedar memeriksa denyut nadi. Hasil tetap sama. Nilil. Masih tak ada nadi yang terditeksi olehnya.

Sampai perawatnya menyerahkan hasil _ECG_. Hal itu membuat ia harus melakukan _Resusitasi Jantung Paru-paru_ pada pasien.

1..., 2..., 3...,

Kini hitungan sampai tiga pulu kali _kompresi_ pada dada per menit telah Ino lakukan.

Berkali-kali.

Tak ada respon.

Ia ulangi.

Masih tak ada respon dari tubuh yang masih menunjukan ketidak sadaran diri.

Sampai ia merasa lelah dan berpikir ini sia-sia. Mungkin pasien ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kondisinya masih sama seperti pertama Ino masuk. Tidak ada irama, detak bahkan denyut nadi, yang bisa ia diteksi.

Peluhnya sudah membasahi dahi, pelipis dan lehernya. Ruangan ini ber AC, dengan suhu ruangan 16 derajat, namun entah seolah ia sedang berada dibawah terik matahari.

Ino melihat layar yang seharusnya menunjukan respon berkerjanya jantung, yang masih menandakan garis lurus.

Ia menyerah. Menyingkirkan tangannya dari dada pria yang menjadi pasiennya, sebelum mengusah peluh didahinya, dan memijit kepalanya yang mulai pening.

Tidak mudah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, tapi kenapa, ada banyak orang diluar sana yang mudah sekali melenyapkan sebuah nyawa?

Pekerjaannya ini tidak mudah, apa lagi bila itu bukanlah keahliannya. Tapi paling tidak ia sudah mencoba.

Ayahnya yang seharusnya ada diposisi ini sekarang. Dan benar saja hal ini yang dipikirkan ayahnya. Menyelamatkan nyawa manusia itu sulit seperti ini, tapi kenapa para _Yakuza_ dengan mudah bermain saling membunuh?

Tapi tindakan ayahnya itu juga tidak benar, sebab menolong pasien entah siapapun itu sudah menjadi tenggung jawabnya. Siapapun orangnya, entah itu para _Yakuza_ , keluarga bangsawan atau bahkan gelandangan sekalipun. Mereka berhak mendapat hak yang sama, berhak hidup dengan aman dan berhak diselamatkan sebisa mungkin.

Keadaan ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback**_ **...**

Malam itu sekitar pukul dua dini hari, dimusim gugur bulan Oktober. Ino terbangun karena mendengar dobrakan pintu rumahnya. Segera saja ia bergegas keluar kamar.

Tak perlu was-was dan takut, sebab ia tau pasti yang datang adalah suaminya. Dan perlu ada yang tau bahwa Itachi adalah simbol keamanan dan kenyamanan itu sendiri.

Meski ia tinggal jauh dari kota, dan memilih tempat terpencil seperti ini, asal bersama Uchiha Itachi, ia sedikitpun tak keberatan. Dan sudah hampir empat tahun lebih ia bersama pria yang menjadi suaminya itu. Dan ketakutan jauh dari hidupnya.

Baru saja wanita berparas bak barbie itu keluar kamarnya, matanya membulat melihat hal yang terjadi dedepannya. Bergegas ia berlari, menyongsong sosok yang kini tengah ambruk dilantai dengan banyak darah yang membasahi kemejanya putihnya.

Ketakutan yang tak pernah terlintas sidikitpun dalam hidupnya, kini bagai merampas napasnya, mencengkram kuat paru-paru dan jantungnya untuk melarangnya hidup. Ia tak pernah setakut ini, bagai kehilangan napasnya, ia sulit untuk bernapas.

Uchiha Itachi, suaminya, orang yang membuang segala ketakutannya, kini bagai bentuk lain dari kata horor itu sendiri. Dengan keadaan yang penuh darah, napas yang tak teratur. Membuatnya sulit untuk membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan.

Kepala yang beberapa waktu lalu ambruk dilantai, kini tengah ia pindahkan kepangkuannya. Merengkuhnya erat.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang kini hinggap dikepalanya, tapi suaranya seakan tercekat. Sesegukannya yang mengirim ribuan lelehan air mata yang sudah tak bisa ia cegah untuk turun.

"A-hiks-apa-hiks yang terja-di hiks?"

Ia adalah orang yang cerewet, ia mampuh bicara dengan seratus kata pertarikan napas, tapi kini mengucap satu kata saja sulit. Rasa sakitnya kini nyata, ketakutannya terjadi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum, dengan mata sayunya. Mencoba memberi genggaman pada tangan yang merangkum wajahnya. Nyaman itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tapi melihat wanita yang ia cintai menangis membuat rasa sakit didada kiri dan perutnya terabaikan, digantikan dengan sakit yang lebih menyiksa. Dari rasa sakit yang didapat dari terjangan peluru. Ini lebih terasa mengoyaknya.

Tangannya mengecup lama tangan yang ia genggam. Air mata Itachi pun tanpa ia sadari ikut jatuh.

"Di-dimana Hi-ko?" Ia coba untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran wanitanya.

Ino menggeleng untuk mengusir rasa panas dan perih matanya. "Dia Tidur." Ia memberitau suaminya, bahwa putra mereka baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi Itachi?" Ino mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"Kau tau a-aku men-cin-tai-mu ka-nhh?" lagi Itachi juga tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih dengan peryataan lain. "Ahh, t-tidakh," napasnya kembali tersengal kali ini dengan batuk.

Suara tangisan Ino semakin menjadi, bahkan tidak peduli dengan nanti putranya akan bangun.

"Akuhh men-cin-tai ka-li-an berduahh." Ia menyambung kalimatnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kita ke rumah sakit."

"Biarkanh se-per-ti i-ini sajahh." Itachi lagi-lagi menahannya.

Bukan kehilangan nyawanya yang Itachi takutkan, tapi kehilangan moment bersama dua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnyalah yang akan menyakitinya.

Mungkin tadi ia bisa kabur dari orang-orang Kay, yang mencoba membunuhnya. Ia mengendari mobilnya dengan luka parah diperut dan dada untuk menuju rumahnya, paling tidak ia ingin bertemu istri dan putranya.

Disaat itulah ia merasa menyesal karena memilih tempat tingal yang jauh dari kota, tapi paling tidak Ino dan Hiko aman disini. Dan istrinya itu tak perlu tau apa yang terjadi padanya, meski Itachi yakin Ino tau penyebabnya. Karena istrinya itu tau siapa dirinya.

Semua baik-baik saja sampai ia bangun pagi tadi, sarapan, mengatar putrannya ketaman kanak-kanak dan mengantar Ino yang masih menjadi _koas_ waktu itu. Lalu ia pergi untuk mengajar disalah satu Universitas Negeri di Tokyo. Ia memang akan pulang terlambat, ia sudah mengatakannya pada Ino sebelum ia berangkat untuk menghadiri undangan sebagai dosen tamu di Universitas swasta yang memang jadwalnya malam.

Awal yang baik itu, dirusak oleh orang-orang yang ia kenal sebagai anggota dari kelompok _Yakuza_ saingannya, _Kurohebi kay_. Ditengah jalan yang sepi menuju kearah rumahnya ada mungkin sepuluh atau bahkan lebih orang menghadang jalannya.

Itachi hanya memicing melihat senjata lengkap yang mereka bawa, tapi yang membuatnya bertambah heran adalah orang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Shimua Danzo, ketua dari _klan_ _Yakuza_ terbesar kedua itu.

Apa yang membuat pria paruh baya, yang seumuran kakeknya itu mau repot-repot ikut menghadangnya seperti ini? bukankah anak buahnya saja sudah cukup, apa mereka merasa kurang percaya diri mengirim anak buahnya untuk menghabisinya? Sehingga harus memerlukan banyak orang seperti ini, hanya untuk membunuh satu orang saja?

Pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Aku merasa tersanjung, dengan sambutan yang diberikan langsung oleh sang pemimpin _klan_."

Ucapannya mempropokasi. Dengan tangan kanannya yang telah siap dengan sebuah pistol yang terselip dipunggung. Tidak ada rasa takut bagi Itachi menghadapi pemimpin yang terkenal sulit mati itu. Bagi Itachi, ia mampuh menghabisi mereka semua disini sekaligus.

Pria tua itu diam. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pemuda didepannya ini, ahh tidak, ia muak dengan semua orang Uchiha. Yang terlalu sombong menurutnya.

"Sambutan langsung untuk menjemput ajalmu." Komentar Danzo.

Itachi masih memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan mudah dan cepat. Lawannya ada sekitar sepulu orang, sedangkan pistolnya memiliki peluruh yang masih utuh, tiga belas butir. Bila ia bisa menggunkan satu peluru untuk satu orang, maka masih tersisia tiga butir peluru.

Tapi musuhnya juga menggunakan pistol, jadi akan sulit untuknya mendapatkan keakuratannya bila terjadi baku tembak. Ia kalah jumblah, belum lagi dua orang yang juga baru keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Danzo keluar tadi.

Mereka berdua adalah Orochimaru Shimura, putranya dan Yakushi Kabuto otak dari Orochimaru. Dua orang itu tak terlihat memegang senjata seperti yang lain, tapi siapa yang tau. Dan bila ada pilihan ia akan memilih bertarung menggunakan _Katana_ disaat musuhnya banyak seperti ini, karena ia tak akan takut kehabisan peluru. Namun ia sudah lama membuang _katana_ miliknya dan menggantinya dengan pistol, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga sebenarnya. Kalo seperti ini, ini terlihat sangat cukup tidak adil.

Tapi Itachi bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan itu. Ia lahir, dibesarkan dan dididik oleh keluarga _Yakuza_ , yang mana hanya ada dua pilihan dalam hidup, membunuh atau dibunuh. Kalau ia mengingat prinsip itu, ia tak takut dengan berapa banyak musuhnya, tapi Itachi adalah orang yang menolak prinsip itu dan ia adalah orang yang menganut manusia berhak hidup dengan nyaman dan aman.

Sebagai seorang yang menyukai kedamaian, hal itulah yang membuat ia berani meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan seharusnya Danzo juga tau, kalau dirinya kini dianggap sebagai penghianat. Tapi sepertinya rasa keinginan untuk membunuhnya begitu besar.

Sial.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, yang pasti ia tidak boleh berakhir disini.

"Apa kau takut menghadapiku sendiri, Danzo?" Itachi memcoba mengulur waktu untuk berpikir. "Berapapun orang yang kau bawa, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku di sini, sekarang."

"Kau terlalu sombong Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau sudah berpikir apa yang kau dapat setelah membunuhku nanti?" Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati wajah tua itu. "Kau tidak akan medapat respon dari Uchiha, setelah membunuhku."

"Membunuh semuah Uchiha adalah tujuanku, kau memang sudah dianggap sebagai penghianat, tapi masih darah Uchiha-lah yang mengalir dalam dirimu. Dan itulah kesalahanmu."

Itachi sudah tau dan sudah bisa menebak seharusnya, bukan hanya karena persaingan bisnis yang melatar belakangi permusuhan mereka. Tapi entah apapun itu, ia masih belum tau apa penyebabnya dimasa lalu. Membunuh semua Uchiha, tak terkecuali dengan putranya? Kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh dua sosok yang berharga baginya, jangan sampai orang-orang Kay mengetahui keberadaan istri dan anaknya.

Selama itu ia berpikir mencari cara, namun tidak ada cara lain selain melawan, terlalu sulit dapat lolos.

"Ini membuatku mudah untuk menghabisimu." Serentak, sekitar lima peluru terlepas mengarah pada Itachi.

Itachi menghindarinya dengan menggunakan pintu mobil, yang langsung ia buka setelah mendengar tembakan yang terlepas.

Kaca mobilnya pecah, Itachi menunduk. Sial umpatnya. Masih mengenggam kuat pistol miliknya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos kali ini Uchiha, jadi serahkan nyawamu dengan suka rela."

 _ **Ck**_

Itachi mendengus mendengarnya. Menyerahkan dengan suka rela? Apa mereka pikir nyawanya semurah itu?

Satu tembakan ia lepaskan. Tepat mengenai kaki seorang dari anak buah Danzo.

Hal itu memicu, tembakan-tembakan yang lain dari musuhnya.

"Kau tau, kenapa aku membawa _katana_?" bukan pertanyaan untuk Itachi, karena ia sendiri yang akan menjawabnya. "Untuk memenggal kepalamu dan mengirimkannya pada Uchiha Madara."

Nama kakeknya disebut.

Sepertinya kebencian dua _klan_ besar itu memang sudah mendara daging dari dulu.

Dazo masih mengoceh, sedangkan Itachi masih mencoba berpikir mencari cara, dan berlindung.

Kaca dibagian pintu mobilnya sudah hancur. Dari situ ia bisa melihat pria paru baya itu mendekatinya setelah membuang pistolnya begitu saja. Apa yang dipikirkan Danzo dengan berani mendekatinya tanpa senjata? Apa kakek tua itu berpikir ia tidak memiliki senjata?

Sekarang ia memang menghidar sebisa mungkin dari peluru-peluru yang dilepaskan secara bebas oleh musuhnya. Terus saja membuang peluru yang tak satu pun bisa menembusnya. Sampai mereka kehabisan peluru maka Itachi akan balik menyerang.

Tembakan yang lain berhenti setelah Dazo memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti.

Itachi menyiapkan pistolnya sebelum memutuskan berdiri. Danzo adalah orang yang licik, pasti pria dengan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan itu menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Kau memang seorang yang mengagumkan Uchiha Itachi." Jaraknya dengan putra sulung Uchiha itu tak jauh.

Danzo melihat wajah yang menunjukan ketenangan mutlak, meski dalam keadaan terdesak. Tak ada rasa takut pada raut wajah didepannya, masih sama seperti pertama ia lihat.

Uchiha Itachi memang seperti orang bicarakan. Pembawaannya yang tenang, wajah rupawan dan otak yang jenius. Terlalu sayang untuk membunuh orang seperti ini, tapi karena semua itulah, ini akan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya.

"Tapi sayang kau harus mati sekarang." Tongkat yang sejak tadi menjadi penompangnya kini berpindah fungsi.

Mata hitam milik Itachi memicing.

Sebuah _katana_ yang tersembunyi pada sebuah tokat kayu berhasil menggores kaki kirinya.

Seketika, sebelum Danzo berhasil melukainya lagi, ia melepaskan satu tembakan tepat dibahu bawah kakek tua itu.

"Otou-sama?/Danzo-sama?" Triakan putra dan anak buahnya serentak.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah tembakan lain untuk orang-orang yang berdiri dibelakan Danzo. Itachi mulai bergerak, melepaskan pelurunya yang tersisa tanpa mempedulikan rasa nyeri dikakinya.

Danzo mengernyit menahan sakit dibahu kirinya. Tapi, luka ini tidak akan membunuhnya. Ia melihat Itachi yang sedang menyerang anak buahnya dan dengan ceroboh mengabaikannya yang terduduk dengan lututnya.

Pria berumur lebih dari setengah abat itu tersenyum. Mengambil sesuatu dibalik _kimono_ yang ia kenakan.

Sebuah pistol lain. Satu tembakan Danzo lepaskan tepat sebelum Itachi masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tepat pada perut Itachi bagian kanan, tembakan yang pertama. Itachi terhuyung kebelakang, menabrak sisi mobilnya dan mengernyit.

"Sial." Umpatnya.

Danzo kembali berdiri dengan sebuah senyum melepaskan tembakan yang kedua.

 _ **Dor...**_

Tepat dibagian dada sebelah kiri. Tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Sebelum ia benar-benar ambruk terduduk bersandar pada sisi mobilnya.

Napasnya tersengal dan batuk. Sakit dan panas Itu yang ia rasakan. Pandangannya masih jelas untuk melihat sebuah senyum iblis pria tua didepannya.

"Sekarang tinggal memengal kepalamu." Danzo berbalik untuk mengambil _katana_ nya. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Itachi untuk memberi serangan terakhir.

 _ **Dor...**_

Itachi menembaknya tapat dibagian punggung bukan organ vital memang, tapi hal itu mampuh membuat Danzo ambruk ke depan. Juga mencegah kepalahnya terpenggal oleh kakek keparat itu.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto, berlari mendekat untuk menolong sang pimpinan _klan_. Mengabaikan Itachi yang sekarat. Sekarang nyawa ayah dan juga pimpinannya itu lebih penting. Toh Itachi sudah terluka parah, pasti tak lama akan mati.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Itachi mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia kembali batuk, dadanya semakin sakit saat ia mencoba bernapas. Seakan ada sebuah bor yang melubangi dadanya secara paksa.

Matanya terpejam.

Tangannya mencengkram dada kirinya kuat.

 _ **Aarrkk...**_

Ia tidak boleh mati disini.

Itachi bangkit, masuk dengan susah payah ke dalam mobilnya. Menyalahkan mesin mobil dan mencoba mengedarainya. Tujuannya adalah rumahnya.

Berharap kesadarannya tidak terganggu. Biarkan ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai untuk terakhir dan memastika mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

Ia bersyukur bisa sampai ke kediamannya meski dengan keadaan yang hampir sekarat. Kesakitannya bertambah, setelah melihat istrinya menangis histeris. Bukan ini yang ingin Itachi lihat diwajah Ino-nya tapi sebuah senyum Mataharinya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang untuk membuat Ino berhenti menangis. Tubuhnya sudah mulai sulit digerakkan dan oksigen semakin sedikit yang bisa ia hirup.

"Jangan keras kepala Itachi, aku mohon, kita harus kerus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ino marah dengan dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk suaminya yang kasakitan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum, sebelum terbatuk lagi.

"Per-caya-lahh akhu baik-baik saja." Ia kembali meyakinkan.

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak."

Itachi paham, bagaimana perasaan Ino sekarang, karena Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ia tau kondisinya sekarang yang sedang sekarat, mungkin akan percuma berlari ke rumah sakit. Yang Itachi inginkan sekarang adalah bersama Ino-nya, wanitanya, sahabat, kekasih, istri dan juga ibu dari putranya.

Tangan Ino yang Itachi genggam perlahan ia letakkan dibibir yang ada noda darah bekas batuknya, menempelkannya disana. Menciumnya lama.

Tanpa Itachi tau, perlakuannya itu mmembuat Ino semakin tersiksa. Wajah ayu yang sudah dipenuhi ribuan lelehan air mata kini menunduk, membawa bibirnya mendekat pada kening pria yang tengah tak berdaya.

Sebuah ciuman yang penuh emosi oleh perasaan yang seolah membawanya pada kehancuran. Air matanya bertambah deras mengalir pipi tirusnya, ditambah dengan sesegukan yang menyulitkannya untuk bicara.

Kenyataan yang ia dapat kini, seolah merampas dengan kejam semua udara yang ia butuhkan.

 _ **Ssstth...**_

Itachi mencoba menenangkan Ino, meski dirinya sendiri tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana kalo anggota Kay mengejarnya? Bagaimana kehidupan Ino dan Hiko setelah ia pergi nanti? Bagaimanapun juga nyawa mereka dalam bahaya, mengingat ucapan Shimura Danzo, bahwa _Kurohebi Kay_ akan memusnahkan seruhnya dari anggota Uchiha. Termasuk istri dan putranya bukan?

Itachi ingin bertahan sebisa mungkin, tapi dadanya semakin panas dan nyeri yang berdenyut. Napasnya pun sudah sangat sesak, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Sudah waktunya ia menyerah.

"Katakan-" suaranya kembali tercekat. "Pa-da Hiko," Itachi mencoba mengambil napas pendek. "Bah-wa a-aku sang-ath men-nya-yang-inya." Berhenti sejekan untuk meraskan rasa sakitnya yang semakin bertambah. Mata _Onyx_ -nya pun tak berhenti mengalirkan air bening yang langsung lolos lewat sudut-sudut matanya. Itachi menangis tanpa suara meraung dan sesegukan seperti sang istri.

Ciuman Ino masih bertahan disana, seakan tak rela melepaskannya. Ino hanya menggeleng, bibirnya sudah tak mampuh bersuara. Meski suara Itachi patah-patah dan lirih, tapi dalam jarak yang sangat dekat seperti itu, kalimat yang disampaikannya terlalu ia dengar.

Itachi tersenyum. Lagi-lagi istrinya itu menggeleng, ia tau kekeras kepalaan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino?" disela rasa sakitnya yang semakin menjadi, Itachi kembali berucap.

"Berjanjilah," ucapnya cukup lirih. Namun karena Ino itu keras kepala ia mencoba mengabaikan segala ucapan Itachi meski ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sudah cukup jangan bicara lagi." Hanya itu responnya. Kali ini Ino membawa kepalanya kembali mendongak, untuk memperhatikan wajah sang suami.

Itachi kembali tersenyum, senyum tulus yang ia tunjukan pada sang istri. Sebelum mengambil napas lagi pelan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Berjanjilah, kau a-kan selalu men-jaga dan me-nyayang-inya." Itachi mengatakannya dengan serius.

Menatap wajah ayu diatasnya lama untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Wanita yang ia cintai dan perjuangkan, wanita yang sama yang akan ia tinggalkan sebentar lagi. Wajah yang dipenuhi dengan air mata kepedihan, setiap air mata yang jatuh dan sesegukannya seolah semakin membuatnya tersayat.

Ino masih sesegukan saat, mata sewarna batu _onyx_ itu terpejam dengan sebuah senyum yang menghiasi bibir tipis penuh darah.

Wajah yang Ino tatap, tengah memejamkan mata tanpa mau membukanya kembali.

Ino panik, menggucang bahu sang suami.

"Itachi?" panggilanya pertama, lirih.

Tak ada respon.

" **ITACHI...?** " panggilan kedua, masih sama.

Air matanya kembali meleleh. Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ia adalah calon dokter, yang seharusnya bisa memberi pertolongan pertama untuk sang suami.

Bahu kokoh yang kembali ia guncang, detak jatung yang tidak lagi ia rasa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon bangun Itachi." Ia bergumam lirih disaat tangannya sibuk melakukan RJP pada dada Itachi yang ia rasa percuma.

Jantungnya tidak akan pernah bisa berdetak lagi. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sang suami, meski ia adalah seorang dokter.

Raga yang tak berjiwa itu kembali ia dekap erat dalam pelukannya, menyalurkan segala kehangatan untuk tubuh yang mulai dingin. Menangis, menjerit sekencangnya, tidak peduli triakannya akan membangunkan sang buah hati yang tengah menyelami mipi indahnya, mungkin.

" **ITACHIII...?** "

 _ **Flashback end...**_

Ino masih berusaha melakukan _Resusitasi Jantung Paru-paru_ pada Orochimaru yang ia tangani secara mendadak, karena alasan dokter sepesialis yang ditunjuk menolak untuk menanganinya, dan pasiennya ini sebisa mungkin berhak menadapat penanganan yang sama dari seorang dokter untuk mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tangannya masih menekan-nekan dengan kuat dada Orochimaru, berusaha membuat Jantungnya kembali berkerja. Dengan pikirang yang membawanya kepada ingatan masa lalu.

" _Sensei_?"

"Ino _sensei_?" pangil seorang perawat yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Ino berhenti dari aktifitasnya, memandang perawat, lalu kemudian pasiennya. Ada perubahan disana yang bisa Ino lihat.

Denyut jantung yang mulai terditeksi, terdengar lemah. Namun gerakan kecil dari reaksi yang menandakan keberhasilannya, membuat Ino bernapas lega.

" _Sensei_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya perawat lain.

Ino hanya menatapnya sekilas, sebelum sadar air matanya yang menarik perhatian ketiga perawatnya. Buru-buru ia menyeka sisa lelehan bening dimatanya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Urus pasiennya, aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Kalimatnya hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh ketiganya. Mungkin mereka sudah paham, bahwa dokternya itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Sedikit memang yang tidak tau tentang seorang Yamanaka Ino, bahkan seluruh rumah sakit besar itu tau tentang hidup sang dokter.

Sebelum keluar dari ruang _ICU_ , Ino memutuskan melepas perlengkapan protektisnya dan melemparnya ke keranjang yang memang menjadi tempat untuk bagian yang kotor.

Membuka pintu besi didepannya dengan kakinya. Memang pintu itu didesain dengan sebuah tombol pembuka dan penutup berada dibawah. Menurut _Standar Operasional Prosedur_ yang ada, yang bertujuan untuk menghindari tangan yang sudah _steril_ memegang pintu.

Pintu besi dengan desain dua arah itu terbuka, menunjukan sebuah lorong sepi sebelum ada sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungakan ruang _ICU_ dengan lorong besar, tenpat sibuk dengan lalu lalang segala macam orang dan juga tempat tunggu untuk keluarga dengan sofa panjang.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu, ia sudah dihadang dengan pria berkaca mata yang tadi membuat keributan di _UGD_.

"Bagaimana?" Pria yang sudah menunggu lama itu langsung bertanya, setelah melihat pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang dokter muda.

"Pasien butuh istirahat." Hanya itu yang perlu ia sampaikan dan berharap pria didepannya mengerti.

Tak beberapa lama, setelah mengatakannya Ino melangkah pergi melewati pria yang berdiri dengan raut muka yang sudah lebih tenang. Mungkin pria itu sama leganya dengan dirinya.

Ino tak tau apa hubungan keduannya, ia juga tak ingin tau tentang itu. Kini ia hanya ingin membawa kaki jenjangnya menuju atap rumah sakit, menikmati sedikit angin, akan mengembalikan suasana hatinya.

Hari ini sangat berbeda dengan tiga tahun yang lalu, meski ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi tapi sujujurnya setiap detik Ino tak pernah bisa lupa segala tentang Itachi.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa membawa kembali fungsi Jantung dan Paru-paru sang suami saat Itachi sekarat dan sampai tak sadar. Dan itu akan mejadi ketakutan serta kegagalan dalam hidupnya.

Namun kali ini, ia bisa bermanfaat. Bukan karena siapa dia, tapi paling tidak untuk sesama manusia, meski suaminya dan orang yang baru saja selamat dari maut itu dari latar belakang yang sama, yaitu seorang _Yakuza_.

Dengan riwayat pun juga sama, tertembak. Namun nasip menuliskan takdir yang berbeda untuk mereka berdua.

Angin kering musim panas, menerbangkan sebagian anak rambutnya. Membawa suasana sejuk dan juga lemah secara bersamaan.

Ino berdiri dengan setelan semi formalnya dengan rambut yang ia ikat tinggi, sepatu berhak tuju centi menghiasi kaki jenjang tanpa menggunakan jas dokternya. Mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha mencega air matanya jatuh dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sampai hampir menyakiti.

Namun percuma, ia tetap menangis, air bening yang kini telah menganak sungai dipipi tirusnya tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Kelemahannya telah tertumpah membuat dadanya naik turun, ia terisak.

Cukup, ia tidak bisa menahan lebih untuk tidak menangis, ia mungkin bisa hidup tanpa suaminya selama tiga tahun ini, tapi ia tidak akan bisa terus-terusan berpura-pura kuat dengan keadaannya yang rapuh tanpa Itachi.

Ino membawa tubuhnya berjongkok, menangkup wajah ayunya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis disana.

.

.

.

Karena lelah, Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan istirahat di kamar, setelah ia sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Mansion besar itu terlihat sepi, mungki penghuninya sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Tujuan awal Sasuke teralihkan setelah melihat kamarnya. Ia yang memang masih sangat lelah memutuskan untuk membaringkan lagi tubuhnya. Biarkan ia istirahat sebentar, mengabaikan rutinitas yang melelahkan.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang, sehingga membuatnya terbangun.

"Sasuke?" Suara ibunya mengalun dibalik pintu.

Sasuke membawa dirinya untuk duduk, setelah mempersilakan sang ibu masuk.

"Ibu melihat mobilmu, jadi ibu pikir kau sudah datang." Wajah ayu yang mendamaikan itu mendekatinya, berdiri memandang sang putra.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ayah dan kakekmu pasti sudah menunggumu di _Dojo_ , kau tidak berlatih?" Mikoto bertanya lembut, seperti ciri khasnya.

Ibunya bukanlah kakek dan ayahnya. Ibunya itu tidak akan bertanya dari mana dia seharian kemarin.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam empat, kau akan mandi dulu sebelum upacara minum teh? Ibu akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Betapa ia beruntung mempunyai ibu sepertinya, meski menjadi pendamping seorang pemimpin _Yakuza_ yang keras, tapi sisi lembutnya masih bisa Sasuke rasakan.

Uchiha bungsu itu turun dari ranjangnya, mendekati sang ibu. Ia tersenyum tulus dengan tangan yang merangkum kedua sisi wajah Mikoto, kemudian mencium keningnya. " _Arigaou_." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke paham, pasti berat hari-hari yang dilalui oleh ibunya selama ini. tapi ibunya tak pernah mengeluh. Juga tidak pernah keras, ibunya adalah sosok kelembutan untuknya.

Pria itu berjalan menuju lemari pakain, mengambil setelan Haori dan Hakama. Menoleh sekilas pada sang ibu.

"Aku akan berlatih di Dojo sebentar sebelum pergi minum teh." Tambah Sasuke, sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Mikoto hanya diam memeperhatikan putra bungsunya itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat tidur sang putra.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja masuk ke dalam tempat yang menjadi segala aktifitas berlatih pedang, saat kakeknya melihatnya. Madara seketika menghentikan ayunan _katana-_ nya yang akan ia tebaskan pada udara kosong.

Ia juga melihat ayahnya disana, namun Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan para tetua _klan_ dengan terus berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan pedang yang berada disisi ruangan.

Segera ia menggerakan _katana_ -nya dengan mengingat teknik yang ayahnya ajarkan. Tanpa mempedulikan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Entah apa yang kini sedang dipikirkan oleh kakek dan ayahnya itu, hal yang dipikirkan Sasuke membuat konsentrasinya terpecah, membuatnya tidak bisa menerima serangan mendadak dari sang kakek.

Sebuah pedang kayu yang dilempar sang kakek membuat pedangnya terlempar. Padahal bila ia dalam konsentrasi penuh ia bisa memotong dengan akurat bahkan pada benda bergerak sekali pun.

'Sial' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Gerakanmu masih bar-bar Sasuke." Madara berdiri menatap sang cucu. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Tangannya tersilang didepan dada.

Gerakan yang bar-bar yang mana yang dimaksud sang kakek? Sasuke diam tanpa mau memandang kakeknya.

"Bersenang-senang?" Madara menambahkan. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu Sasuke, kau adalah calon pemimpin Uchiha. Jadi fokuskan dirimu kesana." Madara mengambil pedang kayu yang ia lempar tadi sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum menoleh pada sang kakek. Sasuke tau, ia sudah memiliki tanggung jawab itu meski belom menjadi pemimpin _klan_. Apa kakeknya pikir bahwa dirinya akan melupakan hal itu?

Ayolah berapa kali juga Sasuke mengatakan, bahwa ia akan memimpin _klan_ dengan caranya. Nanti bila tiba saatnya. Jadi tak perlu menekannya untuk fokus ke hal yang memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Ia akan membrontak bila terus-terusan diingatkan.

"Jalan-jalan, anggap saja itu hadiah kecil untukku." Suaranya cukup dingin saat mengatakannya namun tenang.

Madara masih tajam menatap cucu didepannya, sedangkan Fugaku mengerut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hadiahmu adalah pernikahanmu dengan Hyuga Hinata." Koreksi Madara.

Kini raut muka Sasuke yang dibuat mengerut.

"Hinata adalah gadis yang sempurna untuk menjadi hadiahmu dan mendampingimu." Madara menambahkan.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, mendengar penuturan sang kakek. "Apa aku boleh memilih sendiri hadiahku?" Ia bertanya. Namun tak ada jawaban. "Aku tak mengharapkan sebuah hadiah yang sempurna, bila hadiah kecil sudah membuatku puas." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan.

Kini Fugaku berdiri, merasa ucapan putranya itu sangat tak pantas. Fugaku berucap. "Ingat yang ayah katakan Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya melirik sang ayah tanpa minat, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang ayah yang mungkin ia lupakan.

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih, menikah dan menjadi pemimpin klan. Lupakan hal diluar itu, terutama bersenang-senang yang kau sebut kepuasanmu itu."

Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan sang ayah membuatnya memicingkan mata _onyx_ -nya, ada kemarahan yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi disana. Ia sudah muak, apa ia tidak boleh menikmati hal sepele seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin, jalan-jalan?

Apa karena ia pergi bersenang-senang dan tak pulang, sampai dipandang menjadi sebuah kesalahan seperti ini?

"Uchiha dan Hyuga sudah sepakat mengenai tanggal pernikahanmu dan Hinata." Fugaku masih berbicara, kali ini nadanya melembut, wajah tuanya pun tak sekaku tadi.

Namu hal itu tak membuat Sasuke menunjukan hal yang sama, raut wajahnya semakin mengerut bahkan tatapan mata tajam yang ia tunjukan pada sang ayah. Ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan sepihak yang mereka buat tanpa memberitaunya terlebih dulu.

Kecewa itulah yang ia rasakan kini.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."

Sasuke kembali mengucapkan kalimat dingin dan menekan kalimatnya, yang menandakan kemarahannya. Ia bukan Itachi, kakaknya yang akan tetap diam dan menurut bila ditekan. Sasuke berbeda, ia bisa membrontak seketika itu juga.

Ia memutuskan pergi setelah itu. Sasuke tak ingin membuat sore harinya kacau.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Langkah Sasuke berhenti saat mendengar triakan sang ayah. Fugaku sudah marah, saat itu. Wajah yang sempat melembut tadi telah menghilang, digantikan dengan kemarahan. Sasuke itu pembangkang dan seharusnya ia sudah tau itu.

Memutuskan berhenti tanpa menoleh kebelakang, kearah kakek dan ayahnya. Kemudian ia berucap. "Jangan membuatku mengikuti jejak Itachi." Pungkasnya yang mengandung subuah ancaman.

Kedua pasang mata yang memiliki warna sama itu membola seketika mendengar penuturan dari calon penerusnya.

Suasana rumah sakit sudah mulai terkendali, terutama di Unit Gawat Darurat yang pagi tadi sempat terjadi ketegangan. Langit sudah menunjukan warna senja. Seorang dokter umum yang bertugas di Unit itu kini juga sudah kembali tenang, setelah ia menangis di atap tadi siang, dan kini ia sedang mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya, setelah melakukan _visite_ keruangan terhadap pasien yang ia tangani.

Sore itu Ino sedang menikmati kopinya di _pantry_ yang memang tersedia di bagian belakan tempat ahli gizi rumah sakit menyiapkan makanan untuk pasien. Ia memang lebih memilih pergi ke _pantry_ dari pada pergi ke _cafetaria_ rumah sakit yang berada lebih dekat dari UGD. Alasannya karena _pantry_ lebih sepi dijam seperti ini, sedangkan tempat itu akan sangat ramai. Ia sedang tak ingin berada dikeramaian sekarang.

Jari lentik yang berkuku pendek tanpa cat kuku itu tengah mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang, tepatnya putranya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mendapat balasan dari sang putra. Ino tersenyum.

Meski ia sibuk sekali pun, tapi ia tak pernah lupa untuk menghubungi anaknya, meski hanya sebuah pesan pendek. Apa lagi diwaktu sore hari seperti ini, karena pasti putranya sudah datang dari sekolah dan pasti anak itu sedang dirumah sendri dengan aktifitas rutinnya.

Obrolan ditelpon itu berlanjut cukup lama. Yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum diwajah cantiknya. Paling tidak Ino tau bahwa anaknya baik-baik saja.

* * *

Ditempat berbeda, diwaktu yang sama, seorang pria berkecamata dengan setelan jas yang tadi pagi sempat membuat gaduh di Unit Gawat Darurat itu kembali datang. Kali ini tanpa sebuah triakan yang menganggu. Mendatangi seorang perawat yang sedang merapikan berkas riwayat paseien dimeja dokter.

"Dimana dokternya?" tanyanya tenang.

Perawat yang memang masih merasa takut itu hanya mundur secara reflek. Namun karena tak ingin membuat pria didepannya ini marah seperti kejadian pagi tadi ia buru-buru menjawab.

"Ino- _sensei_ sedang istirahat, apa k-kau ada perlu dengannya?" Sedikit gagap karena takut.

Pria bernama Yakushi Kabuto tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Tidak. Sampaikan terimakasihku padanya." Ia berbalik, namun belum banyak langkah yang ia ambil, Kabuto berhenti dan kembali berbalik. "Oh ya, siapa nama dokter itu?" ia menambahkan.

Perawat bernama Matsuri mengerutkan alis coklatnya, wajahnya binggung. Ia tak menyangka pria yang tadi pagi bertingkah menakutkan seperti moster itu bisa berucap lembut dan sebuah kata terimakasih keluar dari mulutnya.

Kabuto masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya dengan alis yang ia naikan, menandakan ketidak sabaran.

Matusri buru-buru menjawab, meski tak paham apa maksud menanyakan nama dari dokternya. "Yamanaka Ino-sensei."

"Yamanaka?" Ia membeo ucapan Matsuri, sebelum tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Seolah familiar dengan nama Yamanaka Ino, tak perlu mencari taunya sekarang. Cukup dengan kesembuhan tuannya saja sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah berbaring tak nyaman disebuah ranjang. Terlihat dengan gerakan berpindah-pindah posisi tidurnya. Sebentar terlentang, sebentar lagi miring kekanan dan kekiri dan sebentar lagi tengkurap menenggelamkan wajah tampannya kebantal kemudian mengerang. Hal itu membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi menemaninya, berdiri didepan jendela yang terbuka dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada mengerut.

Uchiha Shisui, berkali-kali dibuat mengerut dengan ulah sepupunya itu. Entah iblis apa yang merasuki Sasuke sekarang ini?

Tadi sekitar satu jam yang lalu setela ia selemai makan malam bersama keluara Uchiha, Shisui segera bergegas kekamarnya untuk istirahat, tapi apa yang ia temukan di kamarnya?

Uchiha Sasuke dengan keanehannya.

Sore tadi sepupunya itu tak ikut upacara minum teh, dan tadi ia juga tidak ikut makan malam. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Shisui juga melihat raut wajah kakek dan pamannya menunjukan wajah kusutnya seolah mengingatkan kejadian yang sudah lama sejak Itachi lebih memilih meninggalkan _Klan_ sebebrapa taun silam.

Lalu sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi? Ia sudah bertanya pada sepupunya itu tadi, namun tak ada jawaban. Bahkan Shisui juga bertanya apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke di kamarnya? Padahal tadi sepupunya itu sedang dicari oleh kakeknya tapi malah bersembunyi disini. Shisui hanya menghela napas setelah semua pertanyaanya tak ada satupun dijawab.

Pria bersurai jabrik itu hanya menghela napas, ia lelah sendiri melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke cukup, berhenti atau aku akan melemparmu dari sini?"

Berapa kali sudah Sasuke berpindah posisi berbaringnya, sejak Shisui masuk ke kamar? Dan ini benar-benar menyebalkan saat diwaktu istirahatnya terganggu seperti ini.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, aku lelah." Tambahnya setelah memutuskan mendekati ranjang dan berdiri menatap Sasuke yang kini menolehkan kepalanya keatas, menghadap Shisui. Posisi Sasuke kini tengah tengkurap dengan wajah terbenam dibantal.

Namun seolah suara Shisui hanya sebuah alarm ia mengabaikanya. Dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya kebantal.

"Sasuke?" Shisui sudah menambah volume suaranya menandakan sebuah peringatan bahwa ia tak main-main dengan lelahnya menghadapi tingkah Sasuke.

Paling tidak sepupunya itu berhenti bertinggah konyol dan mulai bercerita apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Lagi, Sasuke malah melempar sebuah bantal kearah Shisui, setelah berucap. "Aku ingin tidur disini, kau bisa tidur di sofa atau mengelar _futon_." Ucap Uchiha bungsu seenaknya.

Helaan napas panjang Shisui keluarkan, sabar, ia perlu kesabaran ektra untuk yang ini. setelah kembali menguasi ketenangannya ia memilih mengalah dan melangkah ke sofa dan berbaring disana. Mencoba mengabaikan tingkah Sasuke.

Cukup lama diam, dalam posisi masing-masing membuat ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

Sasuke yang penasaran membawa kepalanya untuk menoleh kearah Shisui yang tengah menatapnya dengan diam. Sasuke dibuat tersenyum karena itu.

Kenapa ia tersenyum? Tentu saja ia menyukai raut wajah Shisui yang mengemaskan itu. Dari dulu ia memang selalu dimanja oleh kedua kakaknya, Itachi dan Shisui. Jadi senakal apapun dan semanja apapun Sasuke, mereka berdua tidak akan benar-benar marah.

Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya lagi, kali ini terlentang dengan tangan dibawa kepalanya untuk bantalan.

"Shisui?" panggilnya setelah terjadi kesunyian diantara keduanya.

Shisui yang merasa dipanggil, kembali membuka mata hitamnya, setelah baru beberapa menit terpejam. Namun tak menyahut.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke sudah tau bahwa Shisui memperhatikannya. Maka dari itu Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Kenapa Kakek tak menjodohkanmu atau menyuruhmu menikah, padahal usiamu sudah seharusnya memiliki anak?" Ucapnya dengan memandang langi-langit kamar.

Oh jadi itu masalahnya? Karena perjodohannya Sasuke sampai bertingkah konyol mirip gadis-gadis PMS? Shisui tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Karena penerus Uchiha tidak akan lahir dari keturunanku."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar jawaban sepupunya.

"Jadi kau menginginkan posisi itu?" Kini Sasuke bertanya dengan menghadap Shisui yang tengah berbaring disofa. Posisi berbaringnya sudah kembali berubah, kini ia berbaring miring tepat menghadap kearah sofa.

Shisui kembali menghela napas. Tentu tidak, ia tidak pernah ingin pendapat posisi itu, meski ia juga penasaran, kenapa ayahnya yang lebih tua dari paman Fugakunya tidak menjadi pewarin kepemimpinan?

"Tidak." Kini Shisui juga berbaring miring menghadap Sasuke. kini posisi mereka berhadapan saling memandang meski dalam jarak jauh. "Apa kau pernah bertanya,kenapa bukan ayahku dan keturunannya yang menjadi pemimpin _klan_ untuk menggantikan kakek?"

Sasuke masih diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Shisui dengan alis mengerut, benar juga, ia tidak tau kenapa? Ia juga tidak pernah bertanya akan hal itu. Setaunya setelah kakeknya menjadi pepimpin _klan_ , ayahnya menggantikannya kemudian Itachi yang akan menjadi penerusnya tapi karena Itachi dianggap penghianat dan dibuang dari _klan_ , dirinyalah yang akan dinobatkan menjadi penerus sang ayah selanjutnya.

Kenapa bukan Shisui, yang jelas lebih tua darinya dan fakta bahwa Uchiha shisui adalah cucu langsung atau kandung dari sang kakek Uchiha Madara, berbeda dengan Itachi dan dirinya, yang hanya cucu dari adik Madara, yaitu Uchiha Izuna?

Ini menjadi misteri untuk Sasuke, kenapa kakeknya memilih keturunan dari sang adik dari pada memilih dari keturunannya sendiri. Padahal jelas kepemimpinan ada ditanggannya karena biliaulah yang membentuk _klan_ besar ini waktu itu dengan Madara sebagai pemimpinnya, bukan sang adik. Meski dalam sejarah yang Sasuke pelajari tentang _klan,_ Uchiha Madara dan Izuna berjuang bersama untuk membangun _klan_ yang ditinggalkan nenek moyang mereka. Namun hidup sang adik tak lama, Izuna tewas tak lama setelah putra pertamanya lahir kedunia. Yaitu ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kenapa?"

.

.

.

... _ **To Be Countinue**_...

 _See you next_ yaaa... _minna_ - _san_ , sekarang bales riview dulu.

 **Winaagustina8f** : Ada gak ya adegan lemon SasuIno? Hahaha... sabar ya. Thank udah rnr.

 **Narashikaino** : Sebenarnya aku juga gila saat buat itu, hiks tapi itu memang harus aku tulis rela enggak rela. Gomen. Makasih udah rnr amy-san.

 **Taisho No Miko** : Elap ingus pake baju Sasu, hiks typonya enggak ketulungan banget kan nee? Rasanya hampir sekarat nulis apa yang harus aku tulis, berat banget, untung aku masih sehat setelah itu. *mewek* karena aku lagi sempat jadi updatenya sekarang, arigatou nee udah ngasi semangat, dan udah selalu rnr. Satu lagi, kapan fic nya ame-nee update? XD Kangen.

 **Jung jessica yamanaka** : Jujur aku juga enggak rela, salahkan otak saya yang lagi ngeslank. Hiks X'D SasuIno kapan ya? Hihihi tanks udah rnr.

 **Firdaa** : Makasih, aku seneng kalo Firdaa-san suka. Ditunggu ya next-nya.

 **Libra** : Maafkan aku, tapi itu demi jalannya cerita. Thank udah rnr.

 **Miuino** : Bisa dipercepat enggak ya? Tungguin next nya aja ya? Kita sama SasuIno lover *tos* sekedar info, ayang Gaara gak bakalan muncul di sini, mungkin di next fic ku yang lain. makasi udah rnr. X)

 **Gaaino sabaku** : Makasih, ini udah dilanjut. Thank udah rnr.

 **Azzura yamanaka** : Hahaha ide sama orangnya enggak sehat, kok aku ngakak ya saat baca review azzura-san soal ide nya ngalir dan sehat X'D. Sekali lagi Gaara gak bakalan muncul di fic ini. makasi udah rnr.

 **Komengtator** : Enggak telat kok. X) iya tuh, si Sasu nakal, minta dijewer. Makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah diupdate. Tanks untuk selalu rnr.

 **Xoxo** : Sasu playboy X'D thanks udah rnr.

 **Hana109710 Yamanaka** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Sama aku juga enggak rela, tapi aku harus lakukan. Thanks ya udah rnr Hana-san.

 **Sasuino23** : Yuhuu... ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah rnr.

 **Ino-chan** : Hahaha sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku harus melakukannya. Tapi Sasukarin emang udah seperti itu sebelum kenal Ino kan? Moga Sasu insaf. Ini udah di next chapnya, tanks ya udah rnr.

 **MelaReza** : Karena mereka memang seperti itu, hiks maafkan aku dan makasih udah rnr.

 **Aliaros** : Hallo juga, Aliaros-san? Iya aku juga udah baca review kamu di fic 'Bertahan' makasih ya? Aku masih belajar kok. Maaf soal adegan Sasukarin yang mungkin membuat kecewa tapi sekali lagi, aku harus menulisanya demi cerita. Hahaha aku juga SasuIno sampai mati kok, enggak bakal menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah menjadi milik Sakura. X'D *pundung dipojokan* makasih udah rnr dan ini udah dilanjut.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING** **:** **LIME** **,** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke belum sempat terjawab, atau mungkin ia memang tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang. Karena sebuah ketukan dan suara dibalik pintu mengganggu obrolan mereka berdua.

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

"Shisui- _kun_?"

Suara ibu Sasuke, Mikoto terdengar memanggil pemilik kamar.

Kedua pria bermarga Uchiha itu terdiam sebelum menoleh dan melirik kearah pintu.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya malam-malam begini di kamar Shisui? Pikir Sasuke.

Mencarinyakah?

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

"Shisui- _kun_ , apa Sasuke ada didalam?"

Lagi, suara dibalik pintu menambahkan. Dan benar, ibunya sedang mencarinya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas sebelum kembali memposisikan dirinya terlentang. Disusul dengan Shisui yang langsung beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan dan karena tidak ingin membuat sang bibi menunggu lama, Shisui langsung menuju pintu dan membukankannya untuk ibu dari sepupunya itu.

Wanita berambut lurus itu tersenyum dan berucap, "maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini, apa Sasuke ada sisini?"

Shisui balas tersenyum dan bergeser sedikit dari depan pintu untuk memberi jalan Mikoto. "Masuklah bi!"

Setelah melihat sang ibu memasuki kamar dan melihatnya, kini Sasuke memilih untuk bangun, duduk diatas ranjang, menunggu ibunya berjalan mendekat.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar, menatap wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia menunjukan wajah seperti itu pada sang ibu. Ia benar-benar ingin marah pada wanita yang berdiri didepannya ini sekarang. Kenapa? Sebab pasti kedatangan ibunya ini karena perintah dari ayahnya. Sedangkan ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayah atau pun kakeknya untuk saat ini. Sasuke terlalu kecewa dengan sikap seenaknya dari kedua orang tua itu, biarkan kali ini ia menunjukan sifat membangkangnya.

Sedangkan Mikoto yang mendapat tatapan datar dari sang putra hanya diam, sebelum memilih duduk ditepi ranjang yang sama dengan putranya.

"Ibu mencarimu." Mikoto memulai pembicaraan, setelah sebelumnya melirik kearah Shisui yang kini sudah menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan ia sedang berdiri sendekap didekat jendela.

Sasuke masih diam, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan dari sang ibu. Jujur ia tidak ingin merasa marah juga pada wanita ini, tapi sikap ibunya yang selalu menurut dan seolah mendukung segala keputusan sang ayah, membuat Sasuke marah padanya. Ibunya itu wanita kuat, tapi karena sifatnya lembutrnya ia terlihat seolah ia hanya bisa bertahan dibalik ucapan sang ayah.

"Ibu tidak melihatmu makan malam tadi, jadi ibu membawakan makan malam untukmu, tapi kau tidak ada dikamar." Mikoto menambahkan.

Masih tak ada respon, tangannya terulur, menyentuh lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke?" panggilnya lirih.

"Aku tidak lapar, kembali ke kamar ibu."

Akhirnya Sasuke berucap meski masih dalam posisi tak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

Sunyi, setelah kalimat Sasuke, tak ada lagi suara dikamar luas itu. Mikoto pun memilih diam. Sampai Sasuke jenggah dengan kesunyian itu. Apa ibunya tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun? Apa kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk menyuruhnya makan? Oh ayolah, dia bukan balita yang harus dicari untuk sekedar mengingatkan kapan ia harus makan? Sasuke tidak butuh makan sekarang ini.

"Aku ingin tidur disini." Tambahnya, kali ini Sasuke menatap wajah didepannya yang sedang tertunduk.

 _Deg..._

Sasuke mencelos, apa ia menyakiti ibunya? Apa kata-katanya terlalu berlebihan? Wajah yang selalu terlihat kuat dengan senyum malaikatnya yang selalu ibunya tunjukan untuknya, kini terlihat lelah dengan raut tuanya yang kentara.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin berteriak dengan keadaan ini.

"Kenapa seperti ini?" suaranya meninggi. Sampai membuat Shisui menoleh kearah sepasang ibu dan anak itu, sedangkan Mikoto masih tertunduk diam.

"Maafkan ibu, karena membuatmu mendapatkan beban sebesar ini." Ia masih tidak memandang Sasuke. "Ibu tidak bisa menolak saat ayah dan kakekmu menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu."

Ibu dua anak itu paham, apa yang membuat putranya uring-uringan seperti ini sekarang, itu karena suaminya telah mengatakan padanya tadi dan sebelum itupun ia sudah menduga, bahwa tindakan suaminya dan ayahnya itu akan membuat Sasuke mendapat beban baru.

Sasuke menghela napas, sebelum memejamkan mata hitamnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut. Ia tidak ingin marah apalagi sampai berteriak pada ibunya seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli soal perjodohan bahkan aku siap akan hal itu." Kali ini ia berucap dengan lirih dan lebih tenang.

Sasuke menatap wajah ibunya yang kini langsung memandangnya setelah mendangar ia berucap hal tersebut. Lalu Sasuke menambahkan. "Sampai detik kemarin."

Mikoto masih diam. Ia rela putranya marah padanya dan akan mendengarkan segala keluh Sasuke.

Ya, memang tidak ada pilihan untuknya. Bukankah dari awal ia sudah menyetujui perjodohannya tapi hal kecil yang ia lakukan dan keputusan sepihak dari ayah dan kakeknya membuatnya kecewa.

Ia adalah seorang pembangkang, tapi bila ia ingin meraih keinginannya ia harus bersabar dan menurut, seandainya saja itu mudah, karena setelah sejauh ini ia makin tak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus menetapkan tanggalnya secepat ini?" ia berhenti sejenak. "Kenapa tidak membiarkanku menjadi pemimpin Uchiha dulu? Atau paling tidak, kenapa tidak membicarakan hal ini denganku?"

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu masih saling bertatap.

Sampai Mikoto berucap. "Kekekmu ingin Hinata- _chan_ tinggal disini?"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata hitamnya, hanya karena itu?

"Sasuke, kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar dan itu membuat kakek dan ayahmu takut." Wanita Uchiha itu menunduk sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dan Sasuke semakin mengerut binggung.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Itachi, terjadi padamu juga." Tambah sang ibu.

" _ **Ck**_." Sasuke hanya mendecak mendengarnya. "Itu hanya alasan konyol."

Lagi-lagi Itachi dibuat alasan, ia akan memimpin _klan_ dengan caranya.

"Ibu tau aku tidak suka dikekang, semakin aku dikekang maka aku akan semakin membrontak."

Penjelasannya itu membuat Mikoto melebarkan mata hitamnya. Apa yang ia takutkan selama ini akan kembali terulang? Kehilangan putranya? Tidak, Mikoto tidak ingin itu terulang.

"Ibu mohon Sasuke, jangan membuat kakek dan ayahmu kecewa." Air matanya sudah lolos dari permata hitam miliknya.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar, namun ia kemudian tersenyum dan menarik wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu kedalam pelukanya.

"Percayalah, aku akan membuat Uchiha lebih baik dengan caraku."

 _Last Heaven_

Disebuah ruang pertemuan yang berukuran cukup besar disalah satu lantai teratas rumah sakit swasta ternama di Tokyo, Senju _Hospital_ sedang menyelenggarakan pertemuan dadakan yang dihadiri para petinggi dan pemegang saham rumah sakit tersebut.

Tak heran rumah sakit yang kini dipimpin oleh seorang dokter bedah tulang yang juga cucu langsung dari pendri rumah sakit itu kini menjadi salah satu rumah sakit yang memiliki saham tinggi.

Saat ini, rapat diadakan dengan alasan untuk membahas strategi rumah sakit, untuk meninggakat kerja para dokter ahli. Karena melihat kasus yang kemarin, tak ayal membuat para pemimpin merasa khawatir, bila rumah sakit harus mengandalkan dokter ahli senior yang seenaknya. Meski hal itu sudah terjadi sekian lama bahwa banyak dokter yang menolak menangani pasien yang bertatus _Yakuza_. Apa lagi dokter-dokter senior yang betugas di rumah sakit milik negara, akan sangat sulit meminta bantuan pada mereka.

Tsunade baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan ditemani seorang asisten pribadinya, tanpa peduli orang-orang yang sudah menunggunya, hal itu membuat sang asisten yang harus mengatakan maaf atas keterlambatan atasannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Tsunade- _sensei_?"

Baru saja ia duduk, sebuah pertanyaan sudah dilontarkan untuknya. Dari salah satu petinggi.

"Aku ingin mengajukan beasiswa untuk salah satu dokter berbakat dirumah sakit ini." terangnya langsung dan dengan sikap tenangnya ia menyuruh Shizune, asistennya untuk membagikan sebuah selembaran pada masing-masing orang yang ada diruang tersebut.

Setelah melihat lembaran itu berisi sebuah profil lengkap milik seorang dokter, hal itu membuat seluruh alis orang yang menghadiri rapat mengerut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya salah satu lagi.

"Yamanaka Ino." Jawab Tsunade langsung. Ia bukan orang yang suka dengan rapat yang bertele-tele, membahasnya dengan cara singkat dan menemukan jawaban lebih cepat akan lebih baik.

Masih tak ada komentar atas pengajuannya ini membuat dokter cantik itu menghela napas pajang dan memutuskan menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran kursi.

"Dia lulusan Tokyo University dua tahun yang lalu, Ino juga tercatat sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi dan selama dua tahun berkerja ia membuatku berkesan kemarin, dan seharusnya kabar itu sudah kalian dengar." Tsunade berhenti sejenak memberi waktu orang-orang yang berada ditempat itu untuk membaca profil lengkap seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Dia putri dari pasangan Yamanaka-sensie?" Komentar Homura, salah satu petinggi rumah sakit.

"Ya, dan aku rasa dia juga berbakat seperti kedua orang tuannya." Lagi Tsunade menjelaskan. "Kemarin dia melakukan tindakan _emergency_ terhadapa pasien yang ayahnya tolak dan menyelamatkan rumah sakit dari kerusuhan yang diakibatkan anggota _Yakuza_." Tsunade menambahkan.

"Aku sudah mendengar itu, dan memang aku rasa dia cukup berbakat. Tapi-" Koharu menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk menatap Tsunade. "Apa kami tak salah dengar, kau ingin memberi beasiswa untuknya?"

Tsunade mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang salah dengan memberinya beasiswa?"

"Tidak salah Tsunade- _sensie_ , hanya saja, dia adalah putri dari Inoichi dan Megumi Yamanaka, kau tau sendiri bahwa mereka berdua adalah dokter senior terkenal di Jepang, apa kau pikir mereka tidak bisa membiayai sekolah putrinya? Bisa saja kau akan dianggap menjatuhkan nama baik kedua dokter itu bila memberikan beasiswa untuk putrinya." Terang Koharu Utatane.

Tsunade menghela napas dan menompang dagunya diatas kedua tangannya. "Ada sedikit masalah diantara orang tua dan anak itu." Ia menjelaskan.

Memang sangat tidak mungkin memberi beasiswa pendidikan untuk Ino yang berstatus sebagai putri pasangan dokter kaya, meski ia jenius sekalipun tidak akan mungkin Ino mengambil jalur beasiswa, tapi akan berbeda cerita bila hubungan orang tua kaya dan anaknya tidak baik kan?

Ia yakin Ino berbakat untuk melanjutkan kejenjang spesialis, seperti ayah dan ibunya, apa lagi setelah tindakannya kemarin ia bertambah yakin bahwa bakat yang diwarinya dari sang ayah menular padanya juga.

Diasaat semua teman seangkatanya melanjutkan ke spesialis, Ino masih betah untuk menjadi dokter umum. Itu membuat Tsunade berkesimpulan bahwa biaya yang membebaninya, meski setiap ditanya ia hanya akan menjawah tidak tertarik.

Tapi bukankah lebih baik melanjutkan, dari pada hanya menjadi seorang dokter umum. Waktu dan gaji yang akan dia dapat pun lebih besar dari sekedar dokter umum.

"Maksudmu tidak baik?" Tanya pria tua yang akrab dipanggil Homura.

 _Haa_...

Dokter cantik berambut pirang itu terpaksa harus menghela napas panjang. Sebelum memberi jawaban sarkas. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang tidak tau mengenai hubungan Ino dan kedua orang tuanya, ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum."

Ia malas, bila harus mengulangi cerita yang sudah cukup terkenal dikalangan dokter. Bahwa pasangan dokter Yamanaka mengusir putri semata wayangnya, karena memilih menikah dengan putra seorang Yakuza.

Kabar itu sudah ia dengar dari jaman Ino belum berkerja dirumah sakitnya. Sudah sangat lama kabar itu berhembus. Bahkan kabar kematian sang suami yang terdengar sampai kepermukaan tak membuat hubungan ketiganya membaik.

Karena itulah, mungkin saja Yamanaka Ino sekarang sedang mengalami krisis keuangan, meski wanita itu berkerja. Memangnya berapa gaji yang ia dapat dari rumah sakit dengan statusnya sebagai dokter umum dan belum lagi ia harus membiayahi putranya seorang diri.

Sebenarnya Tsunade tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi ia ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah karena Ino telah menyelamatkan rumah sakitnya. Apalagi Ino bisa cukup diandalkan dengan kemampuannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk rapat." Tekan Tsunade yang sudah mulai jenuh.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Homura, pria itu membuat keputusan disaat yang lain diam. "Baiklah, berikan beasiswa untuknya." Kali ini ia setuju dengan usul pemimpin muda itu, karena yang biasahnya selalu tak pernah ia setujui tapi kali ini ada benarnya bila melihat kasus kemarin dan ini juga untuk kemajuan rumah sakit.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sampai hal ini membuat hubungan Yamanaka dan rumah sakit lebih buruk lagi?" Wanita tua yang duduk disampingnya berkomentar.

Tsunade memutar bola matanya. "Anggap saja Ino sudah bukan lagi memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga itu, ia tercatat telah memakai nama Uchiha dibelakang namanya."

"Dan lagi, aku rasa Yamanaka Inoichi dan Yamanaka Megumi- _sensie_ tidak seburuk itu." Shizune yang sejak tadi diam, kini mengeluarkan pendapatnya juga.

Dan ruang rapat itu kembali sunyi. Sampai Tsunade berdiri dari kursi yang hampir enam puluh menit ia duduki. " _Yosh_ , baiklah jadi kesepakatannya setuju memberi beasiswa untuk Yamanaka Ino- _sensie_." _Finish_ nya dan kemudian membawa kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan orang-oarang yang masih diam.

"Dia masih saja tetap bersikap seenaknya." Dengus Koharu.

 _Last Heaven_

Sudah hampir dua hari Sasuke habiskan hanya untuk berlati di _dojo_. Tanpa mempedulikan ayah dan kakeknya. Kalau memang alasan dipercepat pernikahannya karena terlalu seringnya ia pergi keluar maka sekarang ia harus menahan diri untuk hal tersebut, meski bosan tapi ini akan lebih baik.

Mungkin saja dengan giat berlatih _katana_ di _dojo_ membuat ayah dan kakeknya berubah pikiran.

Waktu telah berlalu dari pertama ia datang ketempat ini seorang diri, kini pamannya Uchiha Obito datang untuk hal yang sama.

"Kau menghabiskan waktumu disini?" melihat dari penampilan keponakannya itu bisa dipastikan bahwa seharian sudah Sasuke berada ditempat ini.

Rambut _raven_ nya yang basah oleh keringat, _haori_ dan _hakama_ nya pun sama. Tapi apa yang membuat Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih sekeras ini? bukankah biasahnya sepupunya itu jarang terlihat di _dojo_. Apa mungkin proses kepemimpinannya yang akan dipercepat setelah mendengar kedua kakaknya telah menentukan tangal pernikahannya dengan putri Hyuga?

Karena tak mendapat respon Obito menambahkan. "Jangan terlalu keras menyiksa dirimu untuk berlatih." Kemudian ia berjalan ketempat penyimpanan _Katana_. Ia juga ingin berlatih, sebab sudah lama juga ia tidak berlatih pedang.

"Ayo berlatih denganku." Ajak Sasuke.

Sedangkan Obito hanya diam dan tersenyum sebelum mengambim salah satu katana untuknya.

Tidak terlalu buruk pikirnya menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

Pertama diawal hanya sebuah permainan pedang dan teknik dasar, sampai menjadi sebuah tebasah liar yang Sasuke lakukan. Sejauh itu Obito masih bisa mengimbanginya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga ia lebih senior dari keponakannya itu.

Hal itu masih berlanjut sampai Madara dan Fugaku memasuki ruangan disusul dengan Kagami dan Shisui yang menyaksikan latihan keduanya. Meski lebih terlihat mereka sedang bertarung dimata mereka.

Mata keempat pria itu menyimpit, saat Obito terlempar karena tendangan Sasuke setelah mendapat sebuah goresan dilengan atas sampai merusak kain _haori_ yang ia pakai.

Saat Obita mencoba untuk berdiri, Sasuke sudah menodongkan _katana_ miliknya tepat didepan wajah sang paman.

Sebuah senyum miring dengan dengusan lolos dari bibir tipis sang pewaris Uchiha. "Ternyata paman tidak lebih baik dariku." Komentarnya sarkas.

"Sasuke?" Seruan sang ayah menghentikannya. Membawa sepasang matanya melirik kedireksi yang bersangkutan dan melihat empat orang Uchiha ada diruangan ini. Ia menarik _katana_ nya menjauh dari Obito.

Ia ingin sekali menantang kakek dan ayahnya dan membuat taruhan dengan keduanya, tapi dia pikir belum saatnya. Karena sekarang ia sudah tak minat lagi untuk berlatih, melainkan sebuah pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah melihat luka pamannya membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf sudah berlebihan." Sasuke membungkuk. "Mari aku antar kerumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu." Tambahnya.

Orang-orang diruangan itu masih diam dengan tindakan Sasuke, namun berbena dengan Shisui, mungkin ia tadi sempat mengerutkan kening melihat tindakan Sasuke, tapi ia terlalu mengerti maksud dari supupunya itu. Shisui tersenyum apa lagi setelah mendengar suara Sasuke yang ditunjukan untuknya.

"Kau mau menemaniku, shisui- _nii_?" kepala Sasuke ia tolehkan sedikit kearah Shisui yang berdiri tak jauh dari tiga orang Uchiha lainnya.

Benar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

 _Last Heaven_

Dimulai dari sejak selesai rapat semua bergas yang perlu Tsunade siapkan telah rampung sore ini. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk memanggil yang bersanggutan, Yamnaka Ino hanya perlu setuju dan tanda tangan, semua akan beres.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk. Tanpa bertanyapun ia sudah tau siapa tamunya.

"Masuklah!" Titahnya.

Yamanaka Ino dengan masih menggunakan setelan kerja lengkap dengan jas dokternya, membawa langkahnya memasuki ruangan pimpinan rumah sakit. Ino tak tau kenapa ia tiba-tiba dipanggil. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu? Ia memang belum bertemu dengan sang pimpinan setelah kejadian itu.

"Ada apa Tsunade- _sensie_ memanggil saya?" pertanyaan yang langsung ia suarakan setelah ia berdiri didepan meja wanita yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin rumah sakit.

Tsunade tersenyum, saat mendorong berkas yang ada didepannya untuk diambil oleh Ino. Lalu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan diatas meja.

Bukannya mengambilnya, Ino hanya memandang dengan alis mengerut, namun sebelum ia bertanya wanita didepannya sudah menjelaskan.

"Rumah sakit memutuskan memberimu beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kespesialis." Terang Tsunade.

Ino langsung menatap dengan alis semakin mengerut kearah pemimpinnya itu setelah mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku atas nama rumah sakit berterimakasih atas kerja samanya kemarin. Kau melakukan tindakan tepat Ino. Jadi aku harap kau mau menerimanya."

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Ino masih diam.

Sampai Tsunade menambahkan dengan sebuah peryataan. "Bukankah akan lebih baik, bila menjadi dokter spesialis?"

Ino menghela napas berat yang kentara. "Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya." Sedikit membungkuk agar tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada sang atasan.

Jawaban itu membuat dua orang didepannya mengernyit binggung. Tsunade menoleh kearah Shizune yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping ia duduk, seolah memastikan apa yang ia dengar juga didengar oleh asistennya itu.

"Kenapa? Semua sudah aku siapkan, kau hanya perlu setuju dan tandatangan."

Ino tersenyum mendengar. "Saya tidak punya waktu untuk itu, waktu saya seharian sudah saya habiskan dirumah sakit. Bahkan saya tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk Hiko. Dengan saya berkerja saja, saya sudah merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk untuknya." Dia memberi penjelas cukup panjang, bermaksud agar Tsunade mengerti.

Tsunade paham posisi Ino yang menjadi _single_ _mother_. Tapi karena itulah, ia ingin Ino menjadi dokter spesialis.

"Karena itulah, setelah kau menjadi dokter spesialis nanti kau tak perlu menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk berkerja di rumah sakit dan kau juga tak perlu memikirkan biaya hidup kalian." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tau Ino, kau perlu berkerja keras seorang diri untuk membiaya hidup putramu. Apa lagi, hidup di Tokyo dengan putramu yang semakin besar, pasti tidak sedikit biaya yang dibutuhkan."

Ino masih diam, sengaja ia menunggu Tsunade benar-benar seleai bicara baru ia akan menjawab.

"Aku ingin membantumu. Menjadi dokter spesialis adalah kebanggaan, kau bisa memilih pasien yang akan kau tangani dengan bayaran yang kau inginkan pada satu kali penanganan setiap pasien."

Ino dibuat tersenyum miring mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. "Apa yang Tsunade- _sensie_ maksud bisa memilih pasien, seperti tindakan yang dilakukan oleh seorang dokter spesialis seperti kemarin, yang tidak bertanggun jawab terhadap nyawa seseorang dan mengorbankan seorang dokter umum, begitu _sensei_?" memang ia sudah dari kemarin ingin marah pada pemimpinnya ini yang sudah seenaknya dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Bagaimana kalau waktu itu aku gagal? Apa kau pikir aku tidak masuk penjara karena berani menangani pasien yang bukan menjadi wewenangnya dan mengakibatkan pasien meninggal? Dan aku juga akan kehilangan ijin praktekku saat itu juga." Ia menunjukan senyum remeh. "Apa seperti itu tindakan dokter spesialis yang harus aku contoh?"

Tsunade dibuat diam dengan penuturan dokter muda didepannya. "Kasus kemarin berbeda, kau seharsnya tau, banyak di negara ini yang tidak menyukai anggota Yakuza, tidak terkecuali dokter." Ia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa karena mereka menjadi salah satu anggota Yakuza jadi tak pantas hidup? Apa _sensie_ juga lupa, banyak perintah bahkan penjabat negara yang ikut memakan uang dari Yakuza? Sensie pikir siapa yang melindungi para Yakuza dinegara ini selama ini?"

"Ino- _sensie_ , aku mengundangmu kesini bukan untuk itu." Ucap Tsunade keras.

"Kalau Tsunade- _sensie_ memanggilku kemari untuk setuju atas beasiswa yang rumah sakit berikan, maaf aku tidak bisa." Kembali ia ber _ojigi_ sebelum memutar badan untuk bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa kau selamanya akan menjadi dokter umum dengan menghabiskan waktumu di rumah sakit dengan bayaran yang tak seberapa, disaat teman-temanmu menjadi spesialis handal?" Tsunade kembali meninggikan suaranya.

Ino berhenti melangkah, terlihat dari punggungnya ia menghela napas berat. "Tidak ada yang salah menjadi dokter umum seumur hidupnya asal dia bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaannya." Ia benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan ruang pimpinnya setelah itu.

Tsunade menggebrak meja cukup keras. "Dasar keras kepala."

 _Last Heaven_

Yamanaka Megumi, turun dari mobil mewahnya dengan supir pribadi tepat didepan UGD Senju Hospita. Ia memang tak jarang kemari, tapi ia tak pernah memarkirkan kendaraannya didepan UGD sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia ingin sopirnya berhenti tepat didepan UDG rumah sakit. Mungkin karena kabar yang ia dengar kamarin salah satu penyebabnya ia mendatangi rumah sakit ini.

UGD itu memang ruang yang sangat luas dengan sebuah tangga besar yang langsung menuju kelantai ruangan pasien rawat inap dan ruang-ruang lainnya yang dihubungakan dengan beberapa _lift_. Dengan banyak pasien yang memenuhinya ditambah lagi keluarga pasien yang menemani diruang UDG dengan segala kesibukannya sehabis senja menghilang dickrawala.

Namun sesibuk UGD dengan aktifitasnya tetap tak bisa untuk tak pemperhatikan sosok yang baru turun dari mobil mewahnya. Salah satu perawat UGD menyapanya. "Yamanaka- _sensie_?"

Dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyum ramah.

Shisui yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Sasuke berbisik pada sepupunya itu. "Itu ibunya Ino." Bisiknya.

Sasuke mengamatinya. Penampilannya memang cantik dengan rambut yang disanggul dengan pakaian rapi semi formal. Mereka memang mirip.

Ya, disinilah Sasuke membawa pamannya yang terluka untuk berobat ditemani oleh sepupunya, Shisui.

Meski ia sudah sampai sejak hampir tiga pulu menit yang lalu, tapi Sasuke enggan mendapat menanganan dari perawat. Ia bilang akan menunggu sang dokter. Apa lagi luka pamannya tak separah itu, Obito masih bisa bertahan.

Jadi karena tak berani mengambil tindakan para perawat penjaga pun hanya menyuruh Obito beristirahat diranjang pasien.

Sudah sejak ada diruang Tsunade tadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak meledak dan menangis, bagaimanapun juga wanita itu adalah pimpinan rumah sakit tempatnya berkerja. Namun baru saja ia menginjakan lantai dasar Instansi Gawat Darurat, dia dibuat terdiam saat ia harus berpapasan dengan sang ibu.

Tak ada sapaan atau saling menatappun tidak, Megumi hanya berjalan melewatinya dengan kepala yang terangkat lurus kedepan, sedangkan Ino hanya diam ditempat dengan sedikit lirikan, setelah wanita yang melahirkannya melewatinya, baru ia menunduk membuat air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya terjatuh dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak.

Ia gagal menahan airmatanya, melihat ibunya tak sudi untuk sekedar menatapnya membuat sesak didadanya bertambah, yang membuatnya semakin sakit adalah kenapa ibunya menjadi manusia paing arogan sekarang? Namun karena sekarang ia berada ditempat umum, jadi ia harus menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh lebih banyak. Ia membawa kepalanya mendongak dan menarik napas panjang sebelum pandangan matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu menatapnya. Ia buru-buru membersihkan sisa air matanya sebelum berjalan menuju tempat pria itu berdiri dan memang tempat itu menjadi tujuannya.

Apa yang membawa pria itu kemari? Apa ia terluka lagi? Pikirnya.

"Kau terluka lagi?"

Sasuke sejenak memberi pandangan intens pada wanita yang kini telah berdiri didepannya. Sebelum menjawab. "Bukan aku, pamanku yang terluka." kepalanya ia arahkan pada seorang pria yang tengah berbaring disalah satu ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Ia memutuskan mendekat, kemudian seorang perawat menjelaskan.

"Keluarga pasien memilih menunggu _sensie_ dan menolak untuk kami tangani." Terang sang perawat.

Hal itu membuat ia memandang dua orang yang ia kenal, Sasuke dan Shisui dengan mata menyipit. Seolah tau apa yang sedang mereka berdua pikirkan. Apa ini satu alasan Sasuke, sengaja melukai orang yang katanya pamannya ini hanya untuk menganggu waktunya?

Ia tak perlu bertanya untuk memastikan. Jadi ia lebih memilih melihat luka memanjang tepat dilengan atas, selagi menunggu sang perawat menyiapkan alat-alat untuknya. Terlihat sebuah goresan benda tajam namun tidak terlalu dalam.

"Lukannya tidak terlalu dalam, jadi aku tak perlu menjahitnya." Terang Ino saat mulai membersihkan luka dengan cairan _NaCI_. Ia hanya perlu membersihkan lukanya kemudian memberinya obat dan selesai.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Obito tiba-tiba.

Ino hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan, sedangkan Sasuke dan Shisui mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan paman mereka.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukaimu." Lagi, ia mengatakan dengan cukup enteng.

Hal itu membuat Ino menatapnya dengan diam dan alis mengerut. Lalu ia tersenyum setelah itu. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin mengerutkan kedingnya. Berbeda dengan Shisui yang malah tertawa.

"Maafkan paman kami yang cara bercandanya berlebihan." Ucap Shisui.

Ino tidak tau perasaan seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukan setelah mendengar kalimat Shisui. Tadi saat pasien yang bernama Obito dan juga berstatus sebagai paman pria yang beberapa waktu lalu mengatakan menyukainya, juga mengatakan kalimat yang sama, ia berpikir, apa mereka adalah tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta terhadapa seseorang yang baru ia temui? Tapi berbeda cerita bila kalimat Shisui menjadi _background_ dari kalimat keduanya. Bercanda atau main-main memiliki arti yang hampir sama.

Bodoh bila ia menganggap ucapan Sasuke kemarin serius.

Saat ia diam dalam lamunannya, Obito kembali bersuara.

"Aku serius, jadi bagaimana kalau kau emmm-" Obito sengaja berhenti untuk mencari _nametag_ dari sang dokter namun nihil _nametag_ nya tak ia pakai. "Kalau kau menjadi dokter pribadi keluara uchi-"

"Paman?" Ucapan Obito terpotong oleh panggilan Shisui. Ia memang sengaja, untuk menghindari pamannya menyebut nama Uchiha.

Obito menoleh kearah Shisui, seolah bertanya 'apa?'

"Kita harus segera pulang." Shisui tersenyum.

Baru saja Ino selesai menuliskan resep obat dan diterima oleh Sasuke, seseorang mendatangai mereka, lebih tepatnya mendatangi dokter cantik itu.

"Apa kau masih ada pasien?". Pertanyaan itu Kiba tunjukan untuk Ino, orang yang baru saja datang.

Ino menatapnya. "Tidak, aku rasa ini yang terakhir." Jawab Ino.

"Baguslah. Apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku mohon." Dengan mengaruk belakan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal saat mengatakan kalimat panjangnya.

Ino dibuat terdiam dengan kalimat yang baru ia dengar. Memang tidak jarang Kiba mengajaknya makan pada setiap kesempatan tapi ia selalu menolaknya. Tapi apa kali ini ia juga akan menolaknya? Disaat ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan kiba bicarakan.

Pria itu bukan pria jahat, bahkan dulu mereka berteman selama sekolah ditepat yang sama. Dan lagi ia juga ingin mengetahui perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh untuk pria yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Apa karena kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke yang membuat ia merasa nyaman? Jadi ia ingin mengetahui apa bersama Kiba ia juga akan merasa nyaman?

Dan lagi Sasuke hanya bercada dengan kalimatnya kemari, kenapa hal itu membutnya kecewa?

Akhirnya Ino memberi anggukan. Sebelum memandang Sasuke dan langsung dihadiahi dengan senyum lebar Kiba.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Kiba selanjutnya. Sebelum menuju ranjang kosong untuk ia duduki selama menunggu.

Tanpa sadar tidakan Ino membuat Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

Sejak kedatangan Kiba, dan melihat keakraban kedua dokter itu membuat kening Sasuke mengkerut, ia ingat pria itu adalah pria yang sama yang ia lihat diparkiran beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia terlanjur tidak menyukai pria itu.

Dan apa lagi sekarang, Ino menerima ajakan makan malamnya? _**Ck**_! wanita ini, benar-benar. Apa Ino selalu seperti ini, memberi kesempatan pada siapa saja yang mendekatinya?

Apa dia lupa sedang bermain dengan siapa? Kertas resep pada genggamannya telah menjadi korban kemarahannya.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Shisui memeperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang terlihat dalam keadaan tidak baik. Kemudian memandang Ino dan ber _ojigi_. " _Arigatou_."

Ino balas tersenyum dan ber _ojigi_.

Sasuke mengikuti Shisui dan Obito sampai dimana mobil mereka terparkir. Selanjutnya ia berhenti, bukan malah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu, masih ada yang ingin aku selesaikan." Terang Sasuke ketika menyerahkan kunci mobil dan resep pada Shisui.

"Lalu kau?" Bagaimanapun mereka hanya membawa satu mobil, bila Sasuke menyerahkan padanya lalu bagaimana ia pulang? Hal itulah yang ada dikepala Shisui.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku akan menghubungimu bila sudah selesai." Shisui mengangguk tak mau banyak bertanya.

"Jangan membuat kakak khawatir lagi Sasuke." Itu kalimat sang paman sebelum memutuskan masuk kedalam mobil. Dan dijawab dengan senyum miring oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mobil didepannya melaju, sasuke berbalik hanya untuk melihat dua orang yang baru keluar dari pintu UGD.

"Kau ingin makan malam dimana?" tanya Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau di kantin depan saja? aku tidak bisa lama, karena Hiko menungguku dirumah." Jelas Ino.

Kiba mengangguk, tak buruk bila ini menjadi makan malam perdana dengan orang yang selalu menolak ajakanmu.

Setelah mereka sampai di kantin rumah sakit, yang memang tempatnya tak jauh. Ino hanya memesan kopi Kiba pun sama.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan yang lain? selain kopi tentunya." Kiba bertanya dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Ino.

Dua cangkir kopi panas pesanan mereka telah sampai. Ino langsung menyesapnya perlahan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ino bertanya kemudian.

"Ahh iya, aku mendengar kau berhasil memberi penanganan e _mergency_ kemarin?"

Ino diam, masih memperhatikan Kiba bicara.

"Selamat." Tambah Kiba. "Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang dokter spesialis _emergency_ handal seperti ayahmu." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya diam, ia tak tau harus memberi respon seperti apa. Apa ia harus senang atau malah kecewa. Ia lebih memilih kembali menyesap kopinya.

Mereka dulu adalah teman dekat, seperti halnya Sakura dan sejauh Ino ingat, Kiba tidak berubah meski kini telah menjadi dokter spesialis. Pria didepannya ini masih memiliki sifat yang urakan seperti dulu. Dan Ino juga ingat, bahwa dirinya dulu juga tidak seperti ini.

Membayangkan memiliki banyak teman dan bisa bergaul seperti dulu, pasti menyenangkan, tapi sekarang dirinya sudah berbeda dan tidak mungkin lagi menjadi Ino yang suka manja pada siapapun seperti dulu.

"Kau pasti sudah tau kalau Sakura dan Naruto akan menikah?" Karena masih terjadi keheningan dari bibir wanita didepannya, Kiba terpaksa harus membuka obrolan yang mungkin disukai oleh Ino.

"Ya, Sakura sudah mengatakannya padaku."

"Menurutmu Siapa yang beruntung diantara mereka?" Lanjut Kiba.

"Ehm?" Ino tersenyum. "Entahlah." Tambahnya dengan masih menunjukan senyumnya.

Siapa yang beruntung dari mereka? Sakura adalah putri dari seorang dokter sedangkan Naruto putra dari pengusaha sukses dan masih menjadi kerabat dengan pemilik rumah sakit yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya berkerja. Jadi tidak herankan kalau dirinya, Sakura dan Kiba bisa diterima dengan mudah di rumah sakit ini.

Sakura dan Naruto sudah mejalin hubungan sejak mereka berada disekolah menengah atas. Sakura adalah sahabatnya sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba bisa disebut sahabat dan satu lagi Shikamaru. Sudah banyak yang tau soal Naruto yang menyukai Sakura, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akhirnya menerimanya.

Tapi mereka berpisah di Falkultas saat Sakura dan dirinya memutuskan mengambil prodi Kedoteran sama dengan Kiba, sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru mengambil bisnis. Meski masih di Universitas yang sama, Tokyo University.

Sudah selama itupula, Ino mengetahui bahwa Kiba menyukainya, seperti Naruto menyukai Sakura, meski pria didepannya ini tak pernah mengatakannya. Dan ia juga tidak pernah menanggapi, sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang membalas rasa suka Naruto.

Ditambah lagi saat mengijak semester awal, saat _Universitas_ nya mengundang seorang dosen tamu, Ino dibuat jatuh cinta pada pesonanya. Dan semua berjalan mulus, karena Yamanaka Ino megitu mudahnya mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Dan kalau dia ditanya siapa yang beruntung diatara mereka, Ino atau Itachi? Tentu saja dirinyalah yang beruntung, karena mendapatkan cinta dari pria seperti Itachi.

"Oya, aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu." Kiba tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

Sedangkan Ino mengerutkan alis pirangnya. "Hadiah?"

Kiba mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin bunga matahari. Dan Ino semakin dibuat mengerut memandang Kiba dan kalung yang pria itu pegang.

"Waktu kemarin aku mengantar mama, aku melihat kalung ini. Aku pikir cukup indah dan liontinnya mengingatkanku padamu. Jadi aku membelinya." Kiba mencoba menjelaskan dengan masih setia mengukir senyum dibibirnya.

"Kalung itu untukku?" Ino memastikan.

Kiba memberi sebuah anggukan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya Kiba, maaf."

"Kenapa?"

Ino tak menjawab, melainkan malah mebawa matanya bergulir memandang cangkir kopi miliknya.

Kiba menghela napas. Sebelum tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan didepannya yang berada diatas meja. "Ino?" ucapnya lirih.

Dengan tindakan Kiba tersebut, sukses membuatnya kembali menatap pria didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu seperti dulu, kau itu tidak sendiri. Kau masih memiliki Sakura, Naruto, shikamaru dan tentu saja aku." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Apa karena aku menyukaimu jadi kau menghindariku? Aku rasa dari dulu kau juga tau kalau aku menyukaimu tapi dulu kau tak pernah menghindariku." Lanjutrnya, sedangkan Ino masih diam.

"Kau juga masih mempunyai orang tua, aku yakin paman dan bibi Yamanaka sangat merindukanmu."

Ino dibuat terdiam memandang pria didepannya yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Kiba bisa bicara lembut dan dewasa seperti ini.

Tapi benarkah ia tak sendiri? Benarkah orang tuanya merindukannya?

Ia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan pria didepannya. Mata _aqua_ nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kiba yang merasa suana berubah ia segera berujar. "Anggap saja ini hanya sebuah hadian kecil dari seorang teman. Dan aku sudah terlanjur membelinya, tidak mungkin juga aku memakainya."

Ino kembali dibuat menatapnya.

Kiba tersenyum. "Boleh aku memakaikannya untukmu?"

Benar bicara dengan teman lama juga bisa membuatnya tenang. Ino mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Kiba berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan kebelakang Ino untuk mengaitkan kalung dileher jenjang wanita yang ia sukai.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

Sasuke yang sedang bersandari pada mobil yang ia kenali sebagai milik wanita yang sedang ia tunggu. Semakin dibuat geram dengan apa yang ia lihat. Wajahnya mengeras dengan rahang yang ia tekan sampai terdengar gemerutuk akibat gesekan antara gigi.

Wanita itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Ah iya, aku masih ada praktek. Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri?" Setelah Kiba kembali duduk dan melihat jam dipergelangan tanganya.

"Ehm." Ino mengangguk. " _Arigatou_." Tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung keruanganku. Kau hati-hati." Kiba beranjak diikuti Ino.

"Aku akan kembali ke UGD dulu, untuk mengambil tas dan menyerahkan pergantian _sift_ pada Sakura."

Kali ini, Kiba yang mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka berpisah didepan kantin menuju tempat yang berbeda.

Setelah ia menyerahkan tugas malamnya pada sang sahabat. Yang ternyata sudah datang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Ino segera membawa kakinya ketempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Disisi lain, dua orang terlihat baru saja turun dari mobil sedan hitam yang tepat didepan UGD. Pria bernama Kabuto salah satunya. Ia memicingkan mata dan terlihat membenarkan kaca mata beningnya melihat pria yang tak jauh darinya, sedang bersandar pada sebuah mobil.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Gumamnya. Ia memutuskan berhenti. "Apa yang dia lakukan dsini?" kemudian ia menoleh pada bawahannya. "Selidiki dan ikuti Uchiha Sasuke, lalu laporkan langsung pada Danzo- _sama_." Printah Kabuto.

" _Hai'_." Pengawalnya mer _ojigi_.

Kabuto memutuskan untuk mencari jalan lain menuju dimana kamar tuanya, Orochimaru sedang dirawat. Nyawa tuannya itu telah berhasil diselamatkan tiga hari yang lalu dan sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik meski masih dalam perawatan intensif disalah satu ruang VIP Senju Hospital.

Ino dibuat kaget dengan adanya Sasuke yang sedang bersandar disisi mobilnya. "Kau?" kagetnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menatapnya dingin, lalu tatapannya bergulir pada sebuah kalung yang bertengger indah pada leher jenjang wanita didepannya.

"Kau belum pulang? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Cerocos Ino. Ia merasa takut dengan tatapan matanya.

"Menunggumu. Berikan kucinya." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Ino menggeleng.

"Kau memberikannya atau aku akan memaksa?" Ancam Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Kunci mobilnya ia genggam erat.

Sasuke tak suka menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia bahkan tak mengindahkan panggilan Ino. Ia sedang marah sekarang, dan seharusnya wanita ini tau seberapa menyeramkannya saat ia marah. Tapi Ino sama saja seperti ayah dan kakeknya. Kenapa orang-orang ini suka sekali membuatnya kecewa dan marah?

Kuncinya ia rebut paksa. Dan langsung membuka pintu mobil wanita itu.

"Cepat naik atau aku akan menyeretmu." Lagi, ia menekan pada setiap kalimatnya.

Hanya gelengan lemah, yang menandakan Ino tak mau, ia takut.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, lalu tanpa peringatan ia menyeret Ino masuk dari sisi pintu yang berbeda dengannya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Setelah memastikan Ino telah masuk kedalam mobil, ia kembali beputar menuju pintu kemudi untuk melajukannya mobilnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan, Sasuke mengemudikannya. Dan masih diisi dengan kesunyian dari mereka berdua.

Ino tidak tau, apa yang membuat pria disampingnya ini seperti ini? Ia juga tidak tau bahwa Sasuke menunggunya. Tapi itu semua bukan alasan untuk Sasuke berlaku seenaknya seperti ini kan?

Tak lama mobil yang membawanya berhenti didepan rumah yang sudah ia kenali sebagai miliknya. Sasuke mambawanya pulang.

Karena tak mau membuat dirinya diseret lagi lagi, Ino buru-buru turun dari mobil dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Ino meletakkan tas jinjingnya disofa ruang tamu, kemudian menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana. "Kau ingin mi-" namun kalimatnya tak pernah terselesaikan ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengannya.

Sasuke membawa Ino kedalam kamar yang ia tau milik wanita itu meski ia tak prnah memasukinya sebelum ini. Dan benar, disana ada foto kakaknya Uchiha Itachi dan wanita yang yang sedang ia cengkram lengannya ini.

Membanting pintu tak berdosa lalu menguncinya. Wanita yang sejak tadi ia seret itu kini ia banting kedinding.

Ino sampai merintih, ketika punggungnya membentur dinding cukup keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Triaknya. Ino benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada pria ini sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditanya hanya diam, ia tak tau harus memulai dari mana. Yang pasti rasa kecewanya telah bertambah. Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak orang yang membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan." Ino melanjutkan. "Keluar dari rumahku!" Perintahnya kemudian.

"Sikapku yang mana yang menurutmu tidak sopan?" Sasuke bertanya dingin. "Aku sudah mengatakan aku menyukaimu, tapi apa seperti ini kau yang sesungguhnya?" sejenak ia mengamati wanita didepannya. "Selalu memberi kesempatan pada pria yang mendekatimu?" Tambahnya.

 _ **Plak**_!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi kirinya cukup kencang. Sampai wajah Sasuke menoleh karena tamparan itu.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat dadanya sesak, napasnya memburu. Dan Ino rasa Sasuke pantas mendapatkannya. "Jaga cara bicaramu pria kasar dan suka seenaknya. Cepat tinggalkan rumahku sekarang juga."

"Perlakuanku yang mana yang menurutmu kasar, Brengsek?" Ia benar-benar marah sampai tak bisa mengontrok ucapannya, kenapa Ino malah membuatnya semakin buruk saja. "Aku bahkan memperlakukanmu dengan cukup hati-hati, sebelumnya aku tak pernah bersikap lembut pada wanita manapun." Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan dingin dan mencoba tak mendengar usiran Ino dari rumahnya. "Tapi sepertinya kau masih menganggap perlakuanku padamu kasar?" ia menambahkan dengan dengusan.

"Dua kali sudah kau menamparku, jadi siapa disini yang kasar?"

Mata yang berbeda warna itu saling menatap dengan marah. Ino mencoba menghela panasnya. Lalu memilih memutus kontak dengan mata _Onyx_ Sasuke, ia memilih menunduk.

Sasuke pun sama, ia juga menghela napas panjang. Tangan kanannya masih bertengger pada dinding disisi wajah Ino sedangkan tangan kiri yang sejak tadi mengantung bebas disisi tubuhnya kini mulai terangkat. Menangkup sisi wajah Ino untuk membuatnya mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Saat itulah, Ino bagai melihat suaminya. Saat Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lembut dengan warna mata yang sama dan wajah yang hampir sama dengan pencahayaan yang temaram karena sinar rembulan yang menerobos dicela jendela kamarnya, seolah menegaskan sosok yang berdiri didepannya ini sekarang adalah pria yang sama yang ia cintai, suaminya, Uchiha Itachi.

Bahkan saat wajah sasuke mendekat, ia hanya diam merasakan sapuan tipis dipermukaan bibirnya. Sampai bibir pria itu menekannya ia masih diam.

Tangan Sasuke yang ada dipipi Ino kini berpindah ketengkuk belakang wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir tingginya. Untuk menekan Ino padanya agar ia bisa memperdalam ciumannya pada sang wanita.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin menuntut, ketika Ino masih enggan untuk membalasnya ataupun membuka mulutnya. Sampai Sasuke melepas ciumannya hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah wanita didepannya.

Mereka saling diam.

Baru saja Ino akan mebuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, Sasuke kembali menciumnya, kali ini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menekan tangan Ino pada dinding yang tepat berada diatas kepala wanita itu.

Karena perlakuan Sasuke itu membuatnya harus melebarkan matanya, dan tanpa tersadar bibirnya itu terbuka karena kaget.

Hal itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Sas-egh."

Suara Ino pun tak dihiraukan olehnya, Sasuke malah lebih menekan bibir yang menggumamkan namanya lebih dalam bahkan membawa lidahnya bermain didalamnya.

Ia tau posisinya menguntungkan karena dengan badan yang ia himpit dan tangan yang ia tahan, tidak akan membuat Ino bisa membrontak.

Cukup lama pertautan bibir mereka dan selama itupula tak ada tanda-tanda Ino akan membalasnya. Sial, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia juga merasa paru-parunya memanas karena pasokan Oksigen berkurang dan pasti wanita itu pun sama.

Ino merasa lega saat ciuman dibibirnya terlepas, namun tak lama bibir Sasuke berpindah pada leher jenjangnya. Memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil diseluruh leher jenjangnya, lalu menyapu kan lidahnya dengan pelan sebelum memberikan hisapan tepat pada sisi leher yang terdapat denyut nadi disana sampai ia yakin hal itu akan meninggalkan jejak besok.

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar Ino mengerang dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Ciumannya semakin turun, namun saat matanya menangkap sebuah kalung yang menggantung pada leher Ino, ia merasa terganggu. Menggunakan satu tangan untuk menahan tangan Ino tetap diatas, dan tangannya yang lain kembali bebas langsung ia gunakan untuk menarik paksa kalung yang bertengger indah disana dan membuangannya begitu saja entah kemana.

Kini tangan itu menarik kemeja Ino yang mengganggu infasinya turun dari pahu munggil sang wanita, dan kembali memberikan ciuman dibahu, dan tulang _kalvikula_ disaat tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Ino dengan tak sabar.

"Jangan Sas-sukeh, aku mohon egh."

Namun seolah larangan itu tak pernah ia dengar. Sasuke tetap memberikan ciuman yang banyak meninggalakan jejak merah disana, sampai kancing terakhir berhasil ia lepaskan. Tanngannya mulai berpindah pada bra hitam yang menutupi payudara berukuran sedang milik wanita didepannya.

Menurunkan tali yang masih bertengger dibahunya, kemudian membawa bibirnya semakin turun. Memberi ciuman pada dada atas saat tangannya yang bebas menangkup dengan sedikit remasan pada dada itu.

"Sas-sukegh." Suaranya terdengar seolah ia sedang menikmati perlakukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika tangannya mulai terlepas perlahan untuk mempermudah pria itu melepas kemejannya, ia tak terlihat akan menolak.

Kini baju atas yang ia kenakan telah tanggal dan berganti terabaikan dibawa kakinya. Tubuh bagian atasnya kini hanya mengenakan bra hitam.

Setelah Sasuke berhasil melepas kain bagian atas wanita didepannya, kini ia kembali memberi cuman pada bibir Ino pelan, beharap Ino membalasnya dan benar, bibir itu perlahan-lahan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Sasuke membawa tangan Ino untuk memeluknya disela ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tanganya sendiri masih setia memberi remasan pelan pada dada yang masih tertutp bra.

" _Ergh_..."

Ino menggerang, yang membuat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dan remasan pada dada semakin bertambah. Ketika Sasuke mulai mencari pengait bra yang berada dipunggung dan ketemu. Ia tak perlu belajar lagi untuk hal ini, ayolah ia sudah cukup berpengalaman akan hal itu. Sasuke harus berterimakasih pada Karin.

Bra hitam pun ikut menyusul kemejanya, terlogok dilantai.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya untuk sekedar mengamati wajah didepannya. Wajah ayu yang balas menatapnya dengan semburat merah diwajahnya ia yakin ia bisa melihatnya abapila pencahayaan dikamar itu baik dan napas yang tak teratur membuatnya tak bisa berpaling menatapnya.

Ino baru sadar, bahwa tubuh atasnya telah telanjang, ia menunduk, menarik tangannya dari habu Sasuke bermaksud untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Namun Sasuke menahannya.

Ino kembali mendongak ketika tubuhnya mulai terangkat. Sasuke menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ , dan membawanya berbaring diranjang besar mikiknya dan kembali mecium bibirnya.

Yamanaka Ino tak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan apa yang menantinya setelah ini. Saat ia mulai pasrah terhadap perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ciuman pria itu turun kedadanya, memberi ciuman kecil, lalu memainka lidahnya diatas _papilla_ miliknya yang berwarna merah jambu.

Bahkan Ino mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi suara erangan yang terdengar semakin sering ia keluarkan. Apa lagi saat Sasuke mulai mengulum payudara sisi kirinya sedangkan sisi kanan dimancajakan dengan remasan oleh tangan Sasuke.

" _Eeghh_ ~"

Erangannya kembali lolos, ketika Sasuke menarik kulumannya. Melirik wajah wanita dibawanya sejenak sebelum membawa bibirnya berpindah pada payudara sebelah kanannya.

Ia tersenyum, mendengar setiap suara Ino. Sasuke merasa ia sudah jauh jatuh kedalam lubang pesona wanita yang seharusnya menjadi kakak iparnya ini dan tidak bisa lagi kembali hanya untuk sekedar melihat permukaan.

Jadi biarkan ia mengajak wanita ini ikut terperosot bersamanya, menciptakan surga bersamanya, meski nanti pada akhirnya ia akan terlempar kedalam neraka sekalipun, ia tidak peduli.

Setelah puas bermain dengan dada Ino, Sasuke bangun dan mulai melepas bajunya. Selanjutnya perhatiannya terpusan pada kain yang masih menutupi daerah paling sesitif milik Ino.

Ia mulai mencari kancing rok selutut berwarna _Navy_ lalu melorotkan sampai lolos dari kedua kaki jenjangnya perlahan. Disusul dengan kain terakhir, namun Ino segera menahan tangan Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk melepasnya dengan tangannya.

Ia mengeleng ketika Sasuke memandangannya. Sasuke berhenti, tangan Inopun terlepas. Ia kembali mencium bibir wanita bermata _aqua_ itu lagi. Mencoba menenangkan Ino.

Ciumannya kembali turun kedada dan pusar sampai Ino tak sadar tangan Sasuke sudah berada diarea sensitifnya yang masih terbalut kain.

Basah. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa area itu sudah basah. Ia tersenyum mengetahuinya, itu menandakan usahanya berhasil.

Mengelusnya perlahan dengan gerakan naik turun hal itu membuat Ino semakin frustasi.

Ia lagi-lagi menggerang.

Suara Ino membuat ia semakin berani membawa tangannya masuk dan berganti bermanin disana. Hal itu direspon oleh kaki Ino yang menjepitnya dengan suara erangan yang semakin keras.

Sasuke berhenti memberi servise pada area sensitif itu, untuk membuat kaki ino rileks sejenak agar tidak menganggunya.

Setelah dirasa wanitanya kembali rileks ia, mulai membawa tangannya untuk masuk kedaerah yang lebih sensitif dari yang pertama.

Ino menahan panas dengan mata terpejam ketika jari Sasuke memasukinya dan bermain disana.

Cukup lama sampai cairan klimak Ino merembes keluar, Sasuke perlahan menarik jarinya. Ia benar-benar ektra hat-hati pada setiap perlakukannya pada Ino. Entah ia, hanya ingin melakukan itu padahal ia bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele dengan melakukan pemanasan lama seperti ini terlebih dahulu hanya untuk _sex_. Cukup membuang-buang waktu memang karena hal ini tak perna ia lakukan pada saat ia melakuakannya dengan Karin.

Tapi untuk Ino, biarlah. Ia mungkin ingin menunjukan bahwa surga ciptaannya ini begitu indah pada wanita ini.

Setelah _underpants_ yang menjadi penutup terakhirnya terlepas, Sasuke memposisikan wajahnya pada daerah yang sudah sangat becek didepannya, dan mulai menjilat sisa-sisa cairan akibat perbuatannya.

Seoalah tak merasa jijik, Sasuke menyeret lidahnya dari bawah keatas berkali-kali dan berhenti ditempat yang beberawa waktu lalu dimasuki tangannya. Membawa lidahnya kedalam dan memberi hisapan kecil.

Perlakuan Sasuke itu membuat cairan Ino kembali merembes keluar.

Ino sudah benar-benar frustasi dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Suara paraunya menggumamkan nama Sasuke tanpa sadar. Dengan jemari yang meremas kain seprai kuat.

Sasuke kembali bangun, dan mulai melepas celananya yang masih ia kenakan. Setelah memastika mereka sama-sama tak berbusana, ia kembali menindi wanita yang diam dibawahnya pasrah. Menahan berat tubuhnya dengan siku, agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih Ino.

Ia memandang wajah ayu yang kini juga tengah memandanganya, membelai wajah itu dengan tangan besarnya, lalu memberi kecupan dikening dengan cukup lama, sebelum turun untuk ciuman mereka selanjutnya.

Pertautan bibir yang semakin menuntun dan memburu dibarengi dengan milik Sasuke yang sudah menegang memasukinya perlahan. Ino merintih disela ciumannya, dan cengkraman tangan pada rambut Sasuke menguat.

Ini mungkin bukan yang pertama untuknya, bahkan ia sudah perna meraskann sakit lebih dari ini, saat melahirkan.

 _Deg_!

Ia melepas ciumannya dengan Sasuke, setelah ia sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sasuke kembali memandanganya, dibawah sana masih belum ada pergerakan setelah ia berhasil masuk.

Ino tak bisa berkata-kata, selain menggeleng. "Ini tidak benar." Rancaunya lirih dan masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Oh ayolah mereka sudah sejauh ini, tapi Ino baru sadar bahwa yang mereka lakukan tidak benar? Ia malah memberikan senyum, sebelum membawa tangannya membuka paha Ino untuk memperlebar posisinya yang akan mempermudahkannya bergerak setalah itu.

Ya, Sasuke mulai bergerah pelah, mendorong masuk dan keluar seirama secara perlahan.

Ino yang semula menyangkal mulai terbawa oleh permainan Sasuke didalamnya, ditambah lagi bibir pria itu kembali mulai memberi ciuman pada telinga dan leher jenjangnya. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara erangkan yang menandakan ia cukup menikmati perlakuan Sasuke.

Tangannya masih meremas kuat rambut mencuat Sasuke dan kukunya yang tak terlalu panjang menekan permukaan punggung pra itu. Ditambah dengan gigitannya pada bahu bidang Sasuke ketika pria itu mempercepat gerakannya.

Berkali-kali sura erangan dan gumaman nama Sasuke lolos dari mulutnya. Ia merasa sudah gila, Sasuke membuatnya gila. Mencoba mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menggigit bahu Sasuke untuk mengurangi suara erangannya dan tak peduli bahwa hal itu akan melukai pria diatasnya. Namun suaranya tetap lolos.

"Egh...ahh."

Tanda cairan _klimaks_ yang datang kesekian kalinya yang didapat Ino dari perbuatan Sasuke memicu Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Ia pun ikut mengerang merasakan kenikmatan dari penyatuan tubuh mereka. Ini juga bukan yang pertama untuknya, ia sudah pernah melakukannya berkali-kali dengan wanita lain, bahkan ia pernah melakukannya dengan seorang perawan tapi ia tak pernah menyangka melakukan dengan seorang yang sudah pernah melahirkan akan lebih membuatnya gila seperti ini.

Karena tak lama, ia segera mengeluarkan hasil tubuhnya didalam Ino. Ia berhenti untuk menikmati puncak kepuasannya yang telah ia dapat. Setelah dirasa klimaksnya mereda, ia tak segera melepas penyatuan mereka.

Dengan napas memburu dan peluh yang sudah memenuhi tubuhnya, Sasuke masih enggan untuk melepas miliknya. Ia kembali memilih menatap raut muka yang juga berpeluh tepat dibawahnya. Dengan mata terpejam, yang menyembunyikan permata samudra ditambah bibir yang sedikit terbuka karena napas yang tak lagi teratur.

Hal yang ia lihat pada Ino membuat ia tersenyum, entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Apa ia menyesal atau malah bangga. Yang pasti ia ingin melihat Ino dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi karena ulahnya

Tetesan peluh dari wajah pria yang ada diatasnya tepat mengenai pipinya, membuat Ino membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia diam, Ino tidak tau harus memberi respon seperti apa lagi, ia sudah menyangkal tapi tubuhnya berkhianat terhadap perlakukan pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat Ino membuka mata dan menatapnya.

Kembali ia tidak bisa bersuara, kata-katanya hilang. "Kau berat." Hanya itu yang bisa ia suarakan dan sukses membuat Sasuke kembali menunjukan senyum tampannya. Sebelum kembali memberikan ciuman dikening wanita itu cukup lama, dan sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun, perlahan ia merarik miliknya dari tubuh Ino.

Segera setelah penyatuan mereka terlepas Ino berbaring miring membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya sejenak sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Memberikan sebuah ciuman dipelipis dan berbisik. " _Oyasumi_." Tepat ditelinga Ino sebelum ikut membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan memberikan pelukan dari belakang.

Saat, dirasa Ino tak menolak pelukannya, Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh polos didepannya, untuk lebih menempel pada tubuhnya. Sebelum mata hitamnya terpejam karena rasa lelah yang merenggutnya dari alam sadar.

Sedangkan wanita yang ia peluk, masih terjaga. Ia menagis. " _Gomenasai_." Kalimat pertanda maaf yang ia tujuakan untuk sang suami Uchiha Itachi, yang merasa ia khianati.

" _TO BE COUNTINUE~~"_

*Ngelap keringat* Ini apa? Kyaaa... _Gomenasai_ telah telat update. *Bungkuk*

Maaf karena sibuk jadi baru bisa update sekarang, tepat satu bulan dan aku tau itu terlalu lama. Maaf dan makasih masih setia menunggu, chap ini untuk yang manunggu dan yang masih mau membaca. _Arigatou_.

Lagi aku balas _review_ dari semuanya disini.

Narashikaino : Iya chap kemarin enggak ada SasuInonya, moga disini SasuInonya memuaskan. _Arigatou_ ya.

Jung jessica yamanaka : Yup benar itu Orochi dan Kabuto. Maaf aku juga sebenarnya enggak mau ngebunuh abang Ita tapi... hiks. oke moga chap ini SasuInonya bisa memuaskan. Makasih udah rnr.

Kimparkemiko : Sasuke emang biadap. _Arigatou_ udah rnr.

Winaagustina8f : Maaf updatenya lelet, tapi moga chap ini membuatmu senang. Tanks ya.

Taisho No Miko : Hahaha _nee_ , selalu bisa bikin aku jungkir balik. Iya enggak lagi, makanya ini lagi membangkitkan kapal yang udah karam. Hidup SasuIno. Arigatou ya _nee_ , udah selalu ngasi _review_ dan mau ngebaca fic abalku ini, ditambah lagi selalu ngasi semangat disaat aku lagi _down_. Makasih ame- _nee_.

Guest : Hai... guest- _san_ untuk ucapan pertama makasih udah ngasi respon untuk fic ini. tapi perlu aku jelaskan ini pairnya SasuIno lho, jadi Itachi hanya akan ada dimasa lalu Ino sebagai pendukung berjalannya cerita. Dan ini memang kisah perjuangan seorang adik ipar yang jatuh cinta ama janda kakaknya mungkin. Jadi apapun itu yang akan terjadi fic ini akan tetap banyak SasuIno. _Gomen_ kalau ini mengecewakan guest- _san_.

Ino-chan : Misterinya nanti akan terungkap perlahan-lahan kok. _Hurt_? Pasti ada entah itu kapan adegan terhurtnya muncul. Makasih ya udah rnr.

Xoxo : Aku juga mewek waktu ngebuat abang kesayangan mati hiks, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Enggak tega sebenarnya. Tunggu ya sampai Ino tau bahwa Sasuke itu adik Ita. Makasi udah rnr.

Gaaino sabaku : Makasi udah suka dan rnr. Iya sasu playboy. Ini udah up. Moga memuaskan ya.

Miuino : Aku ketawa waktu baca review Miu-san. Enggak kok Orochi ama kabuto enggak bakal jatuh cinta tapi... yaa nanti tungguin aja. Makasih udah rnr miu-san.

Ef : Ini udah aku lanjut lho, makasih ya udah rnr. Ya mungkin awal.

Komengtator : Aku pribadi juga nyesek, ini udah aku lanjut moga memuaskan dan makasih udah rnr.

Sasuino23 : Apa penasarannya udah terjawab? Kalau belum tetap tungguin ya. Arigatou.

Juwita830 : Ini udah dilanjut, arigatou udah rnr.

Trifa moonaichi : Maaf membuatmu baper. Moga chap ini enggak bikin baper lagi. Updatenya enggak tentu sih, tapi kalau bisa pasti aku usahan update cepat. Makasih ya udah rnr.

Hana109710yamanaka : Ini udah dilanjut. Kenapa ya Kabuto senyum-senyum? Hihihi arigatou udah rnr.

Aliaroa : Hai Alia-san moga chap ini SasuInonya bikin puas ya. Tau tu Sasu, biar tau rasa kalau Ino tau diasebejat apa. Hahaha sama-sama aku juga makasi udah mau rnr.

Sasuino : Ini chap 7 dan ada SasuIno momentnya. _Arigatou_ ya udah rnr.

 _See you next minna-san...!_ X)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING** **:** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

Pagi telah kembali menyapa dunia bagian timur, tepatnya Jepang. Ditemani dengan kicauan burung yang mulai berimigrasi dari sarangnya dan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan, kini seorang pria dengan rambut yang terlihat masih basah, yang menandakan dia baru saja selesai dari ritual mandinya. Uchiha Sasuke sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang kembali melekat pada tubuhnya, meski bulir-bulir air masih tersisa dirambutnya.

Ia sedang berdiri didepan jendela kaca dengan kelambu yang transparan. Jendela itu langsung membawanya pada pemandangan diluar rumah, yang memperlihatkan pohon Ginkgo yang berwarna senja memenuhi pandangannya, dan ditambah dengan sinar mentari yang sudah hampir meninggi seukuran tombak. Kamar yang tadinya temaram pun kini telah terang akibat sinar matahari yang menembus masuk melalui tirai yang memang tak benar-benar melindungi kamar dari kegelapan tanpa cahaya.

Waktu telah menginjak musim panas, namun seolah salju turun disaat musih dimana matahari bisa bebas merajai langit, suatu kemustahilan ia bisa menyentuhnya. Hati dinginnya tak pernah sekalut ini. Perasaan apa yang sekarang ia rasakan? Apa yang sebenarnya hatinya inginkan? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan buhungannya dengan wanita yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya diranjang?

Jika saja waktu tak sekejam ini, mempertemukan mereka, mungkin ia tak akan pernah menjadi semenyedihkan ini, dan tidak akan ada yang terluka kelak diantara mereka. Meski demikian, jika seandainya mereka tak pernah bertemu, mungkin ia tak akan pernah mengerti mencintai dan terluka dalam ruang dosa dan tangisan tanpa mau melihat apapun.

Kini ia hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya bisa mencintai, mungkin, ia memang tak pernah memiliki kuasa atas cintanya sendiri. Dirinya juga tak pernah memiliki hasrat sebanyak ini sebelumnya untuk memiliki seseorang. Ia memiliki banyak masalah diluar sana, yang mungkin akan membahayakan wanitanya, menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cepat pun tak mudah. Tapi haruskan ia tetap mencintai Ino dan bisakah ia menjadi seseorang yang menginginkannya dengan segenap hati?

Ia tak pernah takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karena sejak awal ia telah membiarkan hatinya terjatuh, meski ia tak pernah tau akan secepat ini.

Setelah pandangan matanya menatap bayangan wanita yang masih tertidur lewat kaca jendela, kini ia mulai menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap wanita itu yang masih cukup damai dalam tidurnya. Seolah tak merasa ternganggu oleh apapun. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mulai mengetikkan pesan pada ponsel yang sejak tadi ia gennggam ditangannya. Sebuah pesan untuk sepupunya. Uchiha Shisui.

Ia berbalik dari arah jendela kaca, menuju tempat dimana sang wanita masih tertidur nyaman, setelah memastikan pesannnya terkirim dan meletakkan posennya pada meja dikamar itu.

"Ino?" Panggilnya lirih, setelah ia berjongkok disisi ranjanng tepat wajahnya menghadap wajah Ino yang memang sedang tidur berbaring miring.

Mata sewarna samudra dalam itu perlahan terbuka. Namun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia menatap pria didepannya binggung.

"Hei, bangun! aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Terang sang pria.

Namun wanita dengan surai platinnya itu masih enggan untuk merespon. Ia hanya memberi pandangan sayu, hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Melihat wajah sayu bangun tidurnya hanya semakin membuat Sasuke ingin memiliki sepenuhnya. Memberi belaian lembut pada surai yang kini terlihat berantankan.

Wanita yang baru mengumpulkan nyawa itu diam dalam pikirannya. Ini nyata, pria didepannya ini benar adanya, jadi tadi malampun bukan sekedar mimpi terliarnya? Segera ia memutus kontak mata dengan milik Sasuke.

Sekarang ia bisa merasakan tubuh polosnya dibalik selimut tebal yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Ia buru-buru mengeratka selimutnya. Dadanya sesak, apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia mulai cemas pada kenyataan setelah melihat mimpi yang indah, ia takut pada kemungkinan kehilangan sesuatu yang ia percayai.

Rasanya begitu sulit menyaksikan kenyataan ini. Hanya dengan memandang wajah didepannya dadanya terasa sakit, disaat ia mulai menghirup napas pagi ini suaranya pun seolah tercekat, ia tak tau kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan untuk pertama kali? Jadi dia masih setia dengan kebisuannya.

Hal ini seperti gravitasi yang terus menariknya jatuh, padahal ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan jatuh begitu dalam. Sekarang hati yang berkarat mulai berdetak lagi, meski ia masih menyangkal perasaan itu, kewarasaannya yang masih tersisalah yang menghalau itu semua untuk ia akui.

Dulu, selamanya ia hanya akan jatuh cinta pada suaminya, tak peduli hal itu akan membuatnya seperti wanita tolol, ia akan selalu berpeganggan pada hal itu. Tapi kini sepertinya Tuhan ingin ia mengiklaskan kepergiannya, membuat semua ini terjatuh tiba-tiba, menenggelamkan tekatnya.

Saat dengan mudahnya ia telah mengijinkan pria lain memasuki hatinya dan semua telah terjadi dengan cepat.

Kebisuan mereka tidak membuat waktu berhenti untuk sekedar menunggu dua orang dengan kekalutan hati mereka.

Pria itu memutuskan berdiri. "Bersihkan dirimu, aku rasa Hiko sudah menunggu." Ucapnya selanjutnya.

Mata biru sang wanita kembali dibuat mengdongak akan ucapan sang pria. Seakan baru sadar akan sosok putranya. Ia segera bangun dari berbaringnya namun masih duduk diatas ranjang miliknya dengan mengeratkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Ino bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan pergi, tanpa mengucapkan kalimat lain setelah itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas, lelah.

Diwaktu mandinya pun ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar menikmati air hangatnya. Karena ia tak ingin membuat sang buah hatinya menunggu lama, ia masih memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang ibu.

Tubuhnyanya terpantul dicermin, dengan bayangan yang ia lihat didepannya membuatnya terdiam. Bekas ciuman Sasuke masih berbekas jelas dengan jejak kemerahan di kulit putih lehernya dan turun didadanya pun sama.

Dress tidur berwarna _nude_ yang telah ia kenakan, membuat bekas itu terlihat jelas. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil salah satu sweater untuk penutup tubuhnya. Meski sweater hangat itu tak cocok ia gunakan untuk saat ini.

Sebelum memutuskan keluar kamar ia membawa pandangan matanya mengamati keadaan kamarnya. Semua telah rapi, tak ada bekas baju miliknya yang mungkin berserakan seperti tadi malam. Mungkin Sasuke telah membereskannya.

Di meja makannya telah diisi oleh dua orang, yang ia kenali. Sasuke dan putrannya, mereka terlihat tengah menikmati sarapan paginya. Alisnya dibuat mengkerut, mungkinkan pria itu yang membuat sarapan?

Ia berjalan mendekat. Tak ada sapaan dari pria itu dan putrannya pun hanya menunjukan senyum dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah roti dengan isi telur dadar didalamnya.

Disana ia juga bisa melihat, sepotong _sandwich_ , yang sama dan secangkir kopi tepat dimeja depannya. Namun ia masih berdiri diam ditempat. Menyadari tatapan dari keduanya ia buru-buru berjalan membuka lemari pendingin dan berucap. "Aku akan membuatkanmu bekal."

Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika suara sang putra mengintrupsi. "Paman Sasuke sudah membuatkanku."

Kepala pirangnya kembali menoleh. Melihat putranya telah menghabiskan sarapannya dan kini sedang meminum susu hangat yang pasti ia yakini Sasuke juga yang membuatnya.

"Tunggu dimobil, sebentar lagi aku menyusul." Perintah Sasuke setelah melihat bocah didepannya telah selesai. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

"Ma, aku berangkat." Pamitnya pada sang mama dengan tak lupa tas yang telah tersampir dipundak dan kotak bekal, menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

Ino tak memberi balasan, ia seolah mendadak linglung. Membawa punggungnya bersandar pada lemari pendingin dibelakangnya, ketika sang putra sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya menghadap sang wanita tanpa suara. Sampai Ino menyadari tatapan mata hitamnya dan bertanya. "Apa?" tanya Ino liri dan terkesan tak suka.

Meberikan sebuah senyum miring melihat kelakuan wanita didepannya, Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya pada kursi ketika berseru pada Ino. "Duduklah!"

Namun Ino masih diam. Hal itu membuat Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya, Ino sebenarnya akan mendur kalau saja ruang dibelakannya masih kosong. Setelah tepat didepannya, Sasuke menatap lekat wanita itu.

Ino merasa canggung dengan posisi mereka, ia memilih menunduk. Saat bersamaan ia bisa merasakan helaan napas dari pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menerpa wajahnya.

Lenggannya dicengkram, namun tak telalu erat. Sebelum tangan yang mencengkramnya itu menarik Ino, membawa wanita itu duduk dikursi makan tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Pantatnya telah menyentuh kursi, namun tangan Sasuke masih ada dilengannya. Hal itu membuatnya mendongak.

Baru setelah tangan Sasuke terlepas, sang pria berjongkok didepannya. Pertanyaan muncul dikepala Ino. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pria ini?

Sasuke terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket _hoodie_ nya. Masih belum sepenuhnya paham, bahkan ketika pria itu tak berkata apapun tapi langsung mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk bertumpuh diatas lutut Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara pertanyaan itu lirih keluar dari mulu Ino.

Sasuke tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, sebab apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya pasti akan membuat wanita itu paham. Sebuah gelang kaki, telah terpasang dipergelangan kaki kanan Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku lebih suka melihat wanita dengan gelang dikakinya." Sasuke mendongak menatap wajah diatasnya. Dia masih dengan posisi jongkok dengan satu lutut yang ia tekukkan dilantai. "Daripada sebuah kalung yang mengikat lehernya seperti Anjing." Komentarnya menambahkan.

Disaat itulah Ino lagi-lagi dibuat seolah baru sadar akan sesuatu. Membawa tangannya untuk meraba leher jenjangnya. Kosong, kalung yang Kiba berikan padanya tadi malam telah tanggal dari lehernya. Ia menatap Sasuke kemudian.

Tanpa menyuarakannya pun Sasuke paham apa yang ada dipikirannya Ino saat itu. "Aku mebuangnya." Pria itu berdiri.

Kini Ino yang gantian mendongak menatap Sasuke. pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan Ino buru-buru menunduk untuk menghidar. Namun sebuah kecupan dipuncak kepalanya membuatnya terdiam. Membuatnya terbuai untuk meresapi setiap perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, seketika itu juga ia luluh, membuatnya kembali berharap akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Tidak ada yang salah akan hal itu, mungkin saja.

Setelah memberikan sebuak ciuaman cukup lama pada puncak pirang sang wanita, Sasuke berlalu tanpa perlu berkata untuk menjelaskan. Karena ia yakin Ino bukan wanita bodoh yang tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang perasaannya.

Menuju tempat dimana mobil sepupunya telah menunggunya. Ya, Uchiha Shisui telah menunggunya sejak tadi karena Sasuke meminta untuk menjemputnya. Dan ia juga lah yang meminta Shisui untuk membelikan gelang kaki itu untuknya.

Mobil sedang hitam itu telah melaju meninggalkan halam rumah sang wanita, tujuannya adalah untuk mengantar putra Ino ke sekolah, sebelum pulang dan memulai sebuah tekanan baru.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mobil yang terdapat dua orang didalamnya yang sejak kemarin mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke atas perintah Kabuto. Mobil itu tak lagi mengikutinya setelah sang pimpinan _klan_ memberikan tugas baru.

'Bawa kemari wanita yang ada dirumah itu, untuk memancing si brengsek Uchiha.' Ucap Shimura Danzo dari sebrang telphone.

Ino masih duduk ditempat yang sama, mencoba menyelami perasaannya yang baru. Mencoba berdamai dengan hatinya, dan mencoba mengerti hatinya lebih dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Angin kering musim panas perlahan-lahan menerbangkan hatinya yang mengering, semudah dan secepat itu. Meski ia paham, namun pura-pura tidak tau, tentang ilusi yang selalu ia cintai tapi kini seolah ia mendapatkan sebuah ilusi baru. Yang tidak akan pernah ia tau, apa yang telah menunggunya didepan sana setelah ia membuka pintu hatinya kini?

"Cinta itu hal ajaib." Tangannya bertaut didepan dada. "Inginnya untukmu abadi. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, jika cintaku mingikuti aliran waktu dan takdir." Air mata beningnya kembali terjatuh dipipi putihnya saat ia berucap dalam kesendirian dan berharap Itachi akan mendengarnya.

"Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa hanya kaulah satu-satunya cinta yang aku kenal Itachi, tapi kini aku gagal. Maafkan aku." Tambah Ino dalam sesak dadanya yang tertumpah.

Mungkin saja itu hanya sebuah harapan fana yang ia genggam ditangan. Atau mungkin saja ia yang terlalu lemah.

Didalam lamumannya, samar Ino mendengar suara ketukan yang meburu pada pintu utama. Baru tersadar ketika ketukan tak kunjung berhenti, dalam hati ia bertanya siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? mungkinkan Sasuke kembali?

Ketukan masih berlanjut. Sampai Ino merasa ternggagu akan hal itu, ia berjalan membawa kakinya melangkah kearah pintu untuk sekedar melihat siapa tamunya.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah dua orang pria yang tidak ia kenali.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino diambang pintu.

Namun dua buah pistol yang langsung mengarah tepat didepan wajahnya membuat Ino membulatkan mata birunya. Reflek ia mendorong pintu bermaksut menutupnya kembali. Tapi tenaganya sia-sia karena tenaga dua orang pria yang tengah menahan pintu itu terlalu kuat.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dengan Ino yang terjatuh kelantai. Panik membuatnya harus mundur namun cengkraman pada kakinya dari salah satu pria itu kembali menyeretnya kedepan.

Tentu saja ia meronta. "Siapa kalian dan mau apa?" Ditambah dengan triakan.

Posisi Ino yang tengah terduduk dilantai dengan kaki ditahan oleh pria berbadan besar itu menyulitkannya bergerak belum lagi pria yang lain kini tengah mendekat dan menodongkan pistol yang ia bawa.

Membawa kakinya untuk menedang udara kosong, mencoba menyentak tangan yang mencengram kakinya dan sukses kakinya terlepas dan juga gelang yang ada dipergelangan kakinya pun juga ikut terlepas tanpa ia sadari.

Namun itu tak membuatnya berhasil kabur, ketika tangan kekar itu menarik rambut pirangnya kebelakang mengakibatkan ia harus mengdongak paksa. Ditambah dengan moncong pisto yang telah siap ditembakan tepat dipelipis kirinya.

"Jangan melawan kalau kau tidak ingin kami membunuhmu disini." Pria itu membuatnya berdiri dengan cengkraman pada rambut dan lengannya. Itu sangat menyakitkan ketika rambut tergeraimu ditarik paksa dengan bar-bar.

Ia diseret lagi dari dalam rumahnya. Menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat didepan gerbang. Tak ada pilihan lain selain ikut, meski ia taku. Air matanya telah turun dipipi putihnya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka paginya akan ia alami seburuk ini. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? musuh Itachi kah? Tapi kenapa mereka baru mendatanginya sekarang? Apa karena orang-orang ini baru menemukannya?

Kalau memang itu benar, ia hanya berharap semoga mereka tidak menemukan putranya. Beruntung lah karena putranya itu sedang ada di sekolah.

"Rumahnya kosong." Pria yang baru saja menyusul masuk kedalam mobil tepatnya dikursi kemudi memberi tau.

Mungkin pria itu baru saja mengeleda kedalam rumahnya.

Mobil mulai dijalankan, dan ia pasrah akan nasipnya. Karena berteriak minta tolongpun hasilnya akan sama.

 _Last Heaven_

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Ucap Sasuke pada Hiko yang baru saja akan turun dari mobil menuju kelasnya.

Anak itu mengangguk. " _Arigatou_."

Setelah memastika Hiko masuk kedalam sekolahnya, mobil mulai kembali dijalankan lagi oleh Shisui.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Shisui dikeheningan menuju _mansion_ Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya menoleh tanpa mau menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Ino, Sasuke?" Kembali Shisui bertanya, berharap sepupunya itu mau mercerita.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau masih belum memberitaunya?"

Kali ini kepala Sasuke kembali menoleh kearah Shisui. "Tentang?"

"Tentang dirimu." Pria yang masih fokus kearah jalan itu menjawab.

Ia tak minat merespon. Ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Shisui lagi, "sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Tambah sang sepupu.

Kini Sasuke dibuat menoleh akan kelimat itu. Memandang sedikit tak suka dengan kalimat tanya yang diajukan sang sepupu, mata hitamnya memicing. "Tidak ada." Jawaban singkat ia berikan, berharap Shisui paham, bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun hari ini.

Dan beruntunglah karena mobil yang membawah mereka telah sampai tujuan. Mansion Uchiha. Berhenti dipelataran rumah besar bergaya klasik mewah. Sasuke keluar tanpa menunggu sang sepupu, sebab ia tau Shisui tidak ikut turun.

Setalah ia turun, tanpa menunggu sejenak mobil yang mengantarnya menghilang, Sasuke berjalan menuju kedalam bangunan Mansion, tepatnya kamarnya. Ia ingin istirahat hari ini. kepalanya serasa akan pecah.

Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan kemarahan ayahnya nanti, sekarang yang ingin ia lakukan adalah beristirahat. Melempar jaketnya kesembarang tempat yang ada disudut kamar besarnya. Lalu segera merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang.

.

.

.

Setelah mobil yang membawanya berhenti, entah dimana. Ino kembali digeret paksa oleh satu orang dan yang satu masih sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Bangunan Mansion besar berbentuk hampir menyerupai kuil yang memilihi perkarangan luas dengan tangga yang cukup banyak untuk menghubungan dengan bangunan utama.

Ino dibawa kesuatu tempat luas tanpa apupun didalamnya, disana banyak kaum pria dengan mengunakan _haori_ dan _hakama_. Sepertinya tempat itu adalah _dojo_.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan kedepan, menghadap seorang pria tua dengan tongkat ditangannya. Sepertinya pria itu adalah pimpinan ditempat itu. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Yakuza kah?

"Siapa namamu?"

Kalimat tanya yang diajukan untuknya itu tak ingin ia jawab. Namun suatu tarikan pada rambutnya kembali membuat ia mendongak.

"Hoi, apa kau tuli?" Suara orang yang menarik rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Triakan yang hampir tertahan ia suarakan.

Pria dengan tongkat itu mendekat, berdiri menjulang didepan Ino. "Aku hanya ingin tau, apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ino dibuat membulatkan mata, sebelum kembali memicing, karena sakit rambutnya masih ditarik membuatnya mengdongak paksa.

Uchiha? Jadi mereka adalah musuh Uchiha? Musuh Itachi, suaminya?

Lalu sekarang jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan? Ia bertambah takut, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa mereka jugalah yang membunuh suaminya. Tapi, kenapa mereka masih menanyakan statusnya? Apa kemungkinan mereka tidak tau kalau dirinya adalah istri Itachi atau pertanyaan itu hanya sebuah pancingan untuk memastikan sesuatu?

"Aku bukan orang yang suka menunggu nona." Sentak pria tua didepannya.

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Akhirnya ia memutuskan memperkenalkan nama lahirnya.

"Yamanaka?" Ulang Danzo memicing. Mengamati sejenak lamat-lamat pada wanita yang masih mendongak didepannya. Ia merjongkok sebelum kemudian menyeriangai. "Jadi kau wanita yang sama yang membuat Uchiha Itachi menghianati _klan_ nya?" seringai jahat masih bertengger diraut muka yang berkerut.

Tak lama Danzo berdiri. "Kurung dia, sampai mangsa kita datang."

Ino kembali digeret dan dihempaskan lagi ketempat sepertinya sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu besar dengan pencahayaan minim. Ia tidak tau siapa mangsa yang dimaksut pria tua itu. Yang pasti dalam hati, semoga itu bukan putranya.

Tertawa bukanlah dirinya, tapi pria bernama Shimura Danzo itu kini sedang ingin tertawa cukup keras.

"Ternyata dia adalah wanita yang sama yang membuat si jenius Uchiha terbunuh dengan mudah, jadi sekarang pun, akan aku pastikan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan mati ditanganku." Suara yang membahana diruang latihan.

Pria tua itu memang tidak pernah tau wajah dari wanita yang membuat kabar Uchiha Itachi berkhianat terhadap _klan_ nya. Karena si jenius Uchiha itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan semua hal tentangnya. Tapi nama Yamanaka cukup melekat diingatan Danzo.

Ditambah Yamanaka yang terkenal sangat membenci _Yakuza_. Membuat nama itu cukup familiar diingatannya.

.

.

.

Yakushi Kabuto, terlihat baru saja memutuskan hubungan telepon yang ia dapat dari salah satu anak buah yang ia perintahkan untuk mengikuti Sasuke kemarin. Ia menarik napas.

Biasahnya Kabuto akan meninggalkan tuannya untuk pergi mengurus bisnis mereka setelah sang tuan mendapatkan _visite_ dari dokter, dan baru kembali malam seperti kemarin. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Orochimaru sebab ia takut karena kemarin ia melihat Sasuke disekita rumah sakit.

Dan sekarang, apa yang baru saja ia terima membuatnya berpikir siapa wanita itu sebenarnya?

"Ada apa Kabuto?" suara Orochimaru mengintrupsi lamunannya.

"Tadi malam aku menyuruh, Jugo dan Suigetsu mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Orochimaru memastikan.

Kabuto mengangguk. "Hm, dia ada disekita rumah sakit tadi malam."

"Lalu?" Tanya Orochimaru tak sabar.

Sebelum menjawab, Kabuto menghela napas. "Ino punya hubungan dengan Uchiha."

"Ino? Maksutmu dokter yang menyelamatkanku?" lagi pria yang masih berbaring lemah di ranjang pasien itu memastikan pendengarannya.

Lagi Kabuto mengangguk. "Hm, Danzo- _sama_ menyuruh mereka membawanya ke Mansion untuk memancing Sasuke." Terang Kabuto lagi.

Tak ada suara setelah itu, mereka diam. Sampai Orachimaru kembali bertanya, "Hubungan seperti apa?"

Kabuto tak langsung menjawab. "Entahlah, aku sudah lama ingin mencari tau tentangnya."

"Cari tau sekarang." Printah Orochimaru yang membuat Kabuto menoleh cepat kearahnya.

Dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, ia langsung membuka leptop yang sejak tadi tertutup dimeja. Mengetikkan nama rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat tuannya dirawat. Dan muncul keterangan tentang Senju Hospital disana, berserta jajaran staf, pekerja dan dokter. Nama Yamanaka Ino yang Kabuto klik kemudian.

Muncul sebuah profil lengkap tentang sang dokter berserta fotonya. Kabuto memutuskan membaca dengan teliti.

Wanita yang lahir di Tokyo dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu dengan nama lahir Yamanaka Ino, putri dari pasangan dokter Yamanaka dan istri dari Uchiha Itachi dan memiliki seorang putra bernama Uchiha Hiko.

Mata kabuto kembali menyimpit setelah membaca profil didepannya. Ia memandang tuannya yang juga masih memandangnya menunggu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Orchimaru kemudian.

"Dia istri Uchiha Itachi?"

Kembali tak ada suara diruangan itu.

Sampai Orochimaru tersenyum miring. "Ternyata dunia ini memang sempit." Komentarnya kemudian. "Kabuto?" panggil pria pucat itu pada orang yang paling dipercaya.

Merasa dipanggil pria dengan kacamata itu menatap tuannya.

"Pulanglah, pastikan ayah tidak berlebihan menyiksanya." Ia mengucapkan kalimat perintahnya tanpa menoleh kedireksi yang ia ajak bicara.

Sampai Kabuto diam cukup lama, antara mencari maksud perkataan tuannya itu.

Orochimaru memutuskan menoleh kearah Kabuto, karena merasa pria itu tak kunjung merespon. Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum menambahkan. "Bagaimanapun juga target kita adala Uchiha." Jelasnya.

Seketika Kabuto langsung membungkuk kearah sang tuan. " _Hai'_." Tak lama ia pergi dari ruangan itu setelah memastikan ada beberapa anak buah yang masih berjaga diluar.

Pria pucat dengan rambut panjangnya yang masih berbaring lemah diranjang pasien dengan selang infus yang masih terpasang di pergelangan tangannya itu membawa pandangannya keluar jendela kaca besar disampingnya.

Yang menyuguhkan pemandangan luar dengan matahari pagi yang menghangatkan, entah kenapa ia jadi kecewa mendengar fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui. Dokter yang berjuang menyelamatkan nyawanya adalah istri dari musuhnya.

Ia memang tidak tau bagaimana dokter itu berjuang untuk membuatnya kembali hidup, ia hanya mengehtahui dari cerita Kabuto. Namun, ia tau bagaimana rasanya itu kematian. Ia harus bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada wanita itu.

Tapi belum juga ia mengatakannya langsung, kabar ini telah lebih dulu diterimanya. Jadi biarkan dia peduli dan memastikan bahwa nyawa wanita itu tak berakhir ditangan ayahnya seperti sang suami.

Ironi, wanita sepertinya, yang ia yakini tidak tau soal permusuhan mereka harus terlibat sejauh ini hanya karena statusnya. Kesalahan yang Itachi buat akan takdir wanita itu, menyeretnya dalam permasalahan.

Pertanyaan yang menganjal pikirannya, apakah wanita itu mau berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya bila seandainya ia tau siapa pasien yang ia selamatkan? Dan atau mungkin saja, sekarang dia akan menyesal karena menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang ikut andil dalam pembunuhan sang suami.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Suara pintu dibuka secara kasar, membuat Uchiha Sasuke melonjak dari tidurnya. Kini ia bisa melihat siapa pelakunya, pria yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan dingin yang ia kenali sebagai ayahnya.

Sejenak ia menarik napas pelan, setelah ia memutuskan untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya, sebelum mendapat kemarahan ayahnya setelah ini. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa kantuknya. Ia merasa baru satu menit yang lalu matanya terpejam, namun sepertinya ini bukan waktunya untuk menyelami mimpi.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya sang ayah tajam. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada dengan penuh wibawah dan wajah yang tegas terpancar disana.

Sasuke tau tatapan sang ayah yang memandang intens padanya, karena itu, ia mencoba menatapnya juga.

"Apa maksud ayah?" Tanyanya memastikan maksut pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Cepat turun dan sambut Hinata!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan sang ayah. Menyambut Hinata? Ia memutuskan menoleh ke jam yang berada di atas nakas tepat disamping ranjangnya. Jarum pendek yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore.

Sedetik itulah ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah tidur terlalu lama.

"Aku akan segera turun." Akhirnya, setelah memutuskan menatap ayahnya lagi yang masih berdiri didepannya. Itu lebih baik, karena tidak ingin berdebat dengan ayahnya yang sudah merusak suasana hatinya kini.

"Jangan membuat semua orang menunggu terlalu lama." Fugaku berbalik setelah mengucapkannya.

Pria bermata hitam itu menghela napas lagi. Memastika sang ayah telah meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia benar-benar lelah sampai ia tidak sadar telah tidur terlalu lama. Seingatnya ia kembali kekamar tadi ketika matahari baru muncul di bumi timur, tapi sekarang sang matahari sudah akan tenggelam lagi. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya sendirilah yang membangunkannya.

Memutuskan segera membersihkan dirinya, lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Ia membawa kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama ia sudah berada diantara keluarga Uchiha dan seorang gadis yang ia tau bernama Hinata disebuah ruangan yang memang dikhususkan menjadi tempat minum teh.

Kesan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu, masih sama seperti waktu mereka bertemu. Gadis pendiam yang tak banyak bicara. Bahkan saat semua orang memandang kearahnya yang baru saja datang, Hinata tidak ikut memandanganya. Dia duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk.

Ia juga melihat Shisui dan kedua orang tuanya ada diruangan itu. Jadi ia memilih duduk dekat dengan sang sepupu.

Suasananya hening hanya terdengar suara Mikoto yang sedang meracik teh untuknya. Sampai suara sang kakek mnjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hinata akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang." Berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kau akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas Hinata, Sasuke." ia menambahkan.

Sasuke tau kalimat itu ditunjukkan untuk mengingatkan Sasuke. Entah hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin jengah.

Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari suara gadis itu. Ia yakin, Hinata tidak akan berani menolak ataupun membantah keinginan keluarganya.

"Kau mendengarku Uchiha Sasuke?" Ucapa Madara lagi.

Kepalanya mendadak pening. "Aku butuh bicara dengan Hinata." Sahut Sasuke yang sukses membuat kepala bersurai panjang itu mendongak. "Kau ingin aku mengatakannya disini atau kau ikut denganku?" Sasuke berdiri tanpa mempedulikan semua mata yang tertuju padanya.

Gadis itu masih diam, memikirkan antara ikut atau tinggal. Ia jujur takut bila berhadapan dengan Sasuke, meski mereka sudah pernah bertemu dan kesan pertama pria itu tidak terlalu buruk terhadapnya, tapi kali ini, Hinata seolah melihat raut tak suka pada pria itu terpancar jelas. Sampai sebuah sentuhan lembut dari wanita yang duduk disampingnya menyadarkannya.

Mikoto mengangguk untuk mempersilakan dirinya mengikuti pria yang menjadi putranya.

Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Sasuke sudah menunggunya dengan bersandar pada didinding diluar ruangan. Lalu berjalan setelah melihat Hinata mengikutinya.

Sebuah kamar, Sasuke mengajaknya masuk kedalam kamar yang baru Hinata tau bahwa kamar itu milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau tempat yang paling nyaman di Mansion ini untuk bicara berdua, selain kamarku." Jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik menatap lekat Hinata. "Apa kakekku, memaksa mu untuk tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Kau tak perlu menurutinya kalau itu terpaksa Hinata." Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan wanita itu masih diam.

Sasuke menarik napas. "Kau pasti juga tau, kalau pernikahan kita dipercepat?"

Mata sewarna mutiara itu menatapnya, namun masih tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke bukan orang yang suka bicara panjang untuk memberi penjelasan, ia juga bukan pria yang suka memulai pembicaraan tapi gadis didepannya ini bertipe penakut, jadi Hinata tidak akan bicara bila ia tak memulai. Ia cukup paham akan hal itu, siapa yang menjamin bahwa gadis itu tak merasa tertekan dan terpaksa karena takut untuk menentang apa yang telah ditetapkan untuknya.

"Aku pikir, aku bisa menjalaninya, seperti waktu aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kita bisa untuk ini." Pria itu masih setia berbicara tanpa mau repot menunggu kalimat dari gadis didepannya. "Tapi sepertinya aku kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri." Ia menunduk.

Hinata bisa melihat perubahan raut diwajah Sasuke. wajah Sasuke melembut dibandingkan wajah angkuh yang pertama ia melihatanya dulu dan tadi pria itu terlihat kusut. Ia mungkin paham, apa yang dirasakan Sasuke tak jauh beda dengannya.

Tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak, tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ia bisa, seperti ucapan pria itu dulu.

Tapi sekarang apa yang akan diucapkan oleh pria didepannya ini bertambah membuatnya takut.

"A-apa Sasuke-san, berubah pikiran?" Ia pikir, pria yang akan menikah dengannya tak seangkuh kabarnya. Dan itu memang benar, waktu ia mulai mengenalnya. Hinatapun menjadi lebih santai menghadapi semua tekanan. Sampai kabar bahwa pernikahannya akan segera digelar. Benaknya bertanya kenapa, tapi bibirnya tidak dapat mengatakannya. Ia tidak tau kenapa mernikahan mereka dipercepat.

Dan kabar keinginan Uchiha untuk membawanya tinggal di mansion ia terima. Sampai ia berkesimpulan bahwa alasan itulah yang membuat pernikahan mereka dipercepat.

"A-aku tidak merasa terpaksa." Jelas Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, memang mereka tidak bisa menolak meski sangat ingin. "Aku pikir, aku dulu juga seperti itu. Menyetujui perjodohan tanpa paksaan, mungkin aku juga bisa jatuh cinta padamu." Ia mulai bicara lagi. "Seperti kepulanganku ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu denganmu tapi sepertinya Tuhan ingin aku bertemu dengan orang lain sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

Ia mengatakannya dengan tenang dengan mata yang menatap intens kedalam mata gadis didepannya. Sasuke pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk jujur padanya, sebab setelah Hinata tau, perasaan seperti apa yang ia rasakan mungkin akan mempermudah mereka.

"Aku dibuat jatuh cinta dengan mudah padanya." Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata diam, kenapa ia merasa kecewa mendengar penuturan itu? Mungkin karena perasaan yang mulai tumbuh untuk pria itu yang mengakibatnya kekecewaannya. Sasuke membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan perlakukan pria itu yang kontra dengan sifat yang terlihat angkuh.

"Mungkin saja kita bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kehabagian padamu dan mungkin tidak menutup kemungkinan aku ingin menikahinya."

"Me-menikahi-hinya?" Beo Hinata dengan gagap. Seolah itu berita paling menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa menolak, dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal tapi pria itu sendirilah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta tapi kenapa secepat ini ia dijatuhkan?

Ia terpaku, pria itu begitu mudah bicara dengan bahasanya. Seolah tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang lain.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman kalau kau tidak keberatan." Lagi Sasuke mengatakan.

Hinata menggeleng, ia tak paham apa maksut pria yang ada didepannya ini. "Kenapa Sasuke- _san_ tidak menolak saja." ucapnya bergetar.

Pria itu punya kekuatan untuk menolak, berbeda dengan dirinya kan?

"Menolak akan kehilangan segalanya?" pernyataannya.

"A-apa Sasuke- _san_ ingin menjadikanku sebuah alat?" Air matanya sudah mengenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Tidak." Sasuke tidak pernah suka berdebat dengan seorang wanita, tapi menghadapi wanita seperti Hinata tidak akan bisa dilakukan tanpa berdebat untuk meyakinkan. Karena wanita ini, wanita lembut yang terkesan lemah yang akan selalu menurut setiap ego orang lain.

Hal itu yang membuat Sasuke ingin marah dengan kelemahan wanita ini. Kenapa wanita yang mempunyai segalanya bisa terlihat selemah ini?

"Aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu sebagai alat untuk mencapai apa yang aku inginkan, hanya saja bila kita tidak bisa menolak, bukankah tidak ada pilihan lain?"

Hinata kembali menunduk. Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada suara setelah itu. Hinata tidak tau harus memberi jawaban seperti apa.

Sampai suara alarm jam yang bertengger dimeja kamar Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sasuke menoleh kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul empat sore, sebelum memutuskan berjalan kearah jam untuk mematikan bunyi yang menganggunya.

Setelah jam berhenti berbunyi, ia ingat kenapa yang memasang alarm tadi. Hiko, nama itu kini yang mengalihkan pikirannya, ia sudah berjanji akan menjemput bocah itu sore ini.

Ia kembali menoleh kearah Hinata. "Aku ada urusan, kau bisa kembali ke _chashitsu_."

Hinata yang merasa diperintah langsung berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia memang lemah, dan ia sangat membenci kelemahannya itu. Rasanya kini hanya ingin menangis.

Sasuke memutuskan menganti kimono-nya dengan _T-shirt_ dan celana _Jeans_.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan minum teh itu melihat kedatangan Hinata tanpa Sasuke, tidak ada yang bertanya sampai Madara yang memulai.

"Dimana Sasuke, dia tidak kembali kemari bersamamu?" Tanya Madara.

Hinata tidak beani menatap kakek tua yang bertanya padanya itu saat ia menjawab. "A-ano, Sasuke-san bilang sedang ada urusan, jadi-" namun kalimatnya tidak terselesaikan ketika Fugaku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ketakuta Hinata semakin menjadi, kenapa ia bisa berada diatara orang-orang rumit seperti ini.

Namun sebuah belaian tangan lembut dari Mikoto membuat ia merasa sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

Sasuke bisa melihat seorang bocah yang sedang duduk didepan bangunan sekolah seorang diri. Ia memutuskan turun dan menghampiri sang bocah.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" Tanyanya ketika sampai didepan sang bocah.

Hiko mendongak, lalu menunjukan senyum sebelum mengeleng. "Paman bilang akan menjemputku, jadi aku menunggu." Terangnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir tak jauh.

Mobil yang melaju dengan pelan itu berhenti didepan rumah milik bocah yang duduk diam disamping Sasuke mengemudi. Mereka turun dari mobil sport yang dikendarai Sasuke.

Hiko mengerutkan keningnya, ketika melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka. "Mama sudah pulang?" Gumamnya, langsung memasuki rumah diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Tadaima?" Ucap Hiko lantang, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Mama?" Tambahnya.

Tidak biasanya memang, pintunya terbuka seperti ini. Karena biasanya sang mama belum pulang disaat ia pulang sekolah disore hari seperti ini.

Sasuke juga dibuat binggung, dengan keadaan rumah itu. Pintunya terbuka, namun Ino tidak ada dirumah. Kemana wanita itu? Mata hitamnya menangkap tas yang kemarin dibawa oleh sang wanita masih tetap disofa seperti kemarin. Ada yang janggal dengan keadaan rumah itu disore ini.

Roti yang ada dimeja makan yang ia buat tadi pagi pun tak tersentuh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sasuke membawa matanya mengamati seluruh keadaan rumah itu, sampai mata _onyx_ -nya menangkap sebuah benda mengilat karena terpantul oleh cahaya senja didepan pintu. Benda yang ia kenali. Kakinya membawanya mendekat kebenda itu.

Gelang kaki yang tadi pagi ia pasangkan ke pergelangan kaki Ino.

Sasuke berjongkok, mengambil gelang tersebut. Kenapa gelang itu bisa terlepas?

 _Deg_...

Matanya melebar, saat ia menyadari akan sesuatu. Ia bergegas berjalan mecari sang bocah di kamarnya.

Sasuke langsung menyeret Hiko dari dalam kamar. Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan tak mengerti dari anak itu.

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Hiko penasaran karena tiba-tiba diseret menjauh dari kamarnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini."

"Tapi mama?"

Sasuke berhenti, berjongkok menyamakan posisi dengan Hiko. "Kau percaya padaku?" anak itu diam. "Mamamu baik-baik saja, aku berjanji." Lanjutnya lalu kembali menyeret Hiko menuju kembali ke mobil.

Tangangannya masih sibuk mencari sebuah nama diponselnya. Berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi orang bernama Karin diponselnya namun tak ada jawaban dari wanita itu.

" _Shit_." Umpatnya nyaring.

"Ayo angkat telponnya." Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan tangan yang sudah mulai menyalakan mobil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Karin, _shit_." Lagi ia mengumpat. Tangannya memukul setir mobil setelah mesin mobil menyala.

Karena tidak bisa menunggu lama, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menghubungi wanita itu dan memutuskan menjalankan mobil _sport_ nya.

"Paman?" panggil Hiko.

Sasuke menoleh. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mama?" Tambah bocah itu.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada anak ini? sasuke memutuskan memberi belaian pada kepala bersurai hitam disampingnya. "Mamamu akan baik-baik saja." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Sasuke tidak pernah tau, kalau musuhnya akan melakukan cara licik seperti ini. ini kelalaiannya, kalau _Kurohebi kay_ mengetahui tentang Ino karena dirinya. Karena ia yakin Itachi memastikan keamanan dari keduannya meski kakaknya itu telah tiada. Tapi kini orang _kay_ mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Sial.

Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu.

Karin yang diharapkan bisa menjaga bocah ini selama ia mencari keberadaan Ino, malah tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Hiko ke mansion Uchiha, dengan segala resikonya.

.

.

.

"Shisui?" Triak Sasuke didalam mansion. Memangil sang sepupu yang paling ia percaya di kediamannya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Ibunyalah orang yang pertama menyahut, Mikoto menyambut Sasuke dengan Hinata disampingnya.

Tangan yang memegang pergelangan Hiko menguat. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Sebagai ibu ia bisa melihat raut tidak suka dari sang putra.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum berkata. "Aku ingin ibu menjaganya." Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Hiko yang masih diam disampingnya.

Mikoto sempat kaget melihat wajah yang mengingatkannya pada putranya diwaktu kecil. "Dia siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang." Ia berpindah menatap wanita disamping ibunya.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sasuke. Wajah lembut itu menatap orang yang menatapnya.

"Kau bisa menjaganya?"

Meski ia tak mengerti dan tidak tau siapa anak yang dibawa oleh Sasuke, ia mengangguk.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Shisui yang baru saja datang bersama kakek dan ayahnya.

Mata hitam Shisui melihat keberadaan Hiko. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap sepupunya itu. " _Kurohebi kay_ , membawa Ino." Jelas Sasuke enggan.

Terlihat ia tidak ingin memberi penjelasann lebih pada kakek dan ayahnya. Dan ketiga pria yang baru datang itu menunjukan reaksi berbeda, Madara dan Fugaku masih diam dengan raut tenang tapi berbeda dengan Shisui yang langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Beritau aku dimana markas mereka."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Ucap sang ayah final.

Sasuke memberi senyum miring. "Tidak ada yang bisa menahanku untuk itu." Berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Shisui. "Shisui?" panggilnya kemudian. "Pastikan tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Hiko di mansion ini, selama aku pergi." Ia mengambil pistol yang selalu terselip dibalik punggungnya.

"Paman?" Tarikan pada bajunya membuat Sasuke kembali menatap pada bocah satu-satunya diruangan itu.

Ia berjongkok. "Kau akan baik-baik saja disini." Ucapnya menyakinkan sang bocah.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri." Suara Shisui kembali menahan langkahnya. "Aku akan ikut."

Ia berpikir sejenak, menimbang sesuatu. "Beritau saja dimana markasnya."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Shisui berhenti lalu menatap Hiko. "Aku yakin Hinata akan menjaga Hiko disini."

Sasuke menyimpit mendengarnya. Lalu mengangguk, menunggu Shisui mengambil katananya sebentar.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa pergi keman-mana." Ucapa Madara."Dan sebenarnya siapa bocah ini?"

Ia sudah cukup jengah dengan segala kelakuan cucu-cucunya yang seenaknya itu.

"Kalau aku harus melawan kakek terlebih dahulu untuk bisa pergi maka, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Sasuke?" Bentakan sang ayah menggema.

Mikoto sudah menangis.

Sasuke memejamkan mata hitamnya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku yakin Kay ingin aku datang kesana, karena nyawakulah yang mereka inginkan. Karena itu aku harus datang sekarang. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang." Berhenti sejenak. "Mereka menangkap ibu dari anak ini hanya untuk membuatku datang. Aku tidak akan peduli kalau itu orang lain, tapi dia-" kembali berhenti antara melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak. Namun tekatnya sudah bulat. "Dia adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh Itachi."

 _ **Plak**_...

Sebuah tamparan menarat pada pipinya. Sang ayah menamparnya.

"Wanita yang membuat Itachi berkhianat pada _klan_? Dan wanita yang membuatnya mati denga mudah ditangan mereka?" suara Fugaku tak lagi pelan. "Lalu sekarang kau akan mengikuti jejak Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ia memang cukup familiar dengan nama Ino dan wajah yang dimiliki oleh bocah ini pun begitu mirip dengan mendiang putranya. Namun ia tak habis pikir kalau Sasuke memiliki pikiran sependek ini, pergi meyerahkan nyawa pada musuhnya hanya demi wanita itu.

Mikoto hanya menatap tanpa kedip bocah kecil yang masih diam disamping sang putra. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak ini adalah putra Itachi, putranya. Ia mendekat membawa sang bocah pada pelukannya.

Sasuke yang masih diam dibuat menoleh karena tindakan Mikoto.

"Aku tidak akan mati ditangan mereka." Ia berjalan keluar dari mansion tanpa peduli pada orang-orang didalamnya, diikuti Shisui debelakang menuju mobil _sport_ -nya.

.

.

.

Mobil Audi GT Spyder itu berhenti cukup jauh dari mansion Shimura yang menjadi tempat musuh mereka kini. Sebelum turun Sasuke memutuskan untuk bicara pada sang sepupu.

"Tetap dimobil dan pastikan mereka tidak tau keberadaanmu Shisui."

"Tidak Sasuke, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau boleh menyusulku atau pergi dari sini setelah dua jam aku tidak keluar. Sekarang biar aku yang menemui mereka." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau belum tau musuh seperti apa _Kurohebi kay_ itu."

"Aku tidak perlu tau tentang mereka." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke benar-benar keuar dari mobil.

Kakinya ia bawa melangkah mendekati sebuah tangga yang cukup banyak untuk mencapai halaman mansion.

Disana ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berjaga atau mungkin mereka sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

Salah seorang dengan baju kimono dan katana yang telah terlepas dari Sarungnya menahan langkahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke, meski ia sangsi bila orang-orang ini belum mengenalinya.

"Geledah dia." Seru pria itu pada yang lain.

"Aman." Ucap pria lain yang baru saja mengledah Sasuke.

Pistol yang ada dibalik punggungnya tak ditemukan oleh mereka, itu meloloskannya. Sasuke dibawa masuk menuju tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya untuk bertemu orang yang juga belum pernah ia tau.

Seperti apa orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan keluarganya ini?

Setelah melewati lorong ia sampai pada sebuah pintu geser yang sedang dibuka oleh pria yang membawanya.

"Dia sudah datang, Danzo- _sama_." Pria itu memberitau.

Pria yang sedang memunggunginya itu berbalik, menampakan wajah pria tua seumuran dengan kakeknya, dengan mengunakan _kimono_ putih dan tongkat untuk membantunya berdiri mungkin.

Pria itu sudah tua, untuk menjadi pimpinan klan, tapi terlihat licik. Setaunya ia memiliki seorang putra, tapi seperti putranya tak ada disini dan juga wanita yang ia cari juga belum ia lihat keberadaannya.

 _Kukuku_...

Suara senyum yang mengejek membahana diruangan yang ia yakini sebagai tempat pria itu menghabiskan waktunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar datang."

"Aku datang sesuai keinginanmu, diamana Ino?" Ucap Sasuke dingin, tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun meski ia seorang diri.

"Jadi benar, kau datang untuk wanita itu?" pertanyaan yang memuakan kembali Sasuke dengar.

Danzo masih pada posisinya. Mata tuanya menatap tajam Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau aku sudah membunuhnya?"

"DANZO?" Triak Sasuke geram. Namun sebuah pukulan dari belakang membuatnya harus jatuh terduduk.

 _Hm_...

Kembali pria tua itu menunjukan senyum mengejek. "Betapa murahannya seorang Uchiha, menjijikan."

"Baiklah, kau ingin dia melihat aku menyiksamu atau-" ia menjeda kalimatnya, "atau kau yang melihat aku menyiksanya, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke sudah benar-benar muak denga pria tua itu, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk memastika bahwa Ino baik-baik saja, tak peduli bila ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Tapi pertanyaan Danzo, seolah ia punya pilihan saja.

"Apa maumu?" Tatapan dan pertanyaannya kembali dingin.

Danzo kembali tersenyum. "Mauku adalah membunuhmu."

Itu sudah jelas, tapi dia berani datang bukan hanya untuk itu.

"Lepaskan Ino dan kau bisa membunuhku."

 _Hahaha_...

"Sebenarnya sepenting apa wanita itu?" Tak ada jawaban, sampai ia memutuskan berkata. "Bawa kemari wanita itu, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke ingin wanitanya menyaksikan kematiannya atau dia ingin memberitaunya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sangat menyukai Yamanaka Ino atau Uchiha Ino?"

Mata Sasuke sedetik itu membulat.

Tak lama seorang anak buah Danzo membawa Ino keruangan itu. Dengan cara membelenggu tangannya kebelakan dan tarikan pada rambut pirangnya.

 _Aakkg_...

Mendengar triakan kesakitan Ino, membuat Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya karena geram.

Pria yang membawa Ino itu berhenti tepat disisi Danzo. Pria tua itu mengambil alih, tarikan pada rambut pirang yang sekarang terlihat kusut.

Wajah ayunya dibuat mendongak secara paksa.

"Apa sebenarnya spesialnya wanita ini?" Danzo kembali bermonolog, tanpa peduli bahwa Sasuke sudah menatapnya marah karena tindakan yang ia lakukan pada Ino.

"Sampai-sampai, kedua Uchiha bersaudara jatuh dengan mudah padanya."

Dalam kesakitannya Ino hanya bisa menangkap nama Uchiha. Marga suaminya. Ya ia memang sudah tau kalau orang yang membawanya kemari adalah musuh dari sang suami. Tapi Itachi sudah tiadakan dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke disini? Menolongnya kah? Atau mereka juga membawa pria itu kemari? Kenapa? Apa karena mereka menyangka bahwa Sasuke ada hubungan dengannya? Tapi tunggu kalau Sasuke ada disini, bagaimana dengan putranya, Hiko?

Itu adalah pikiran yang ada dikepala Ino.

"Aku jadi penasaran." Lanjut Danzo.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya keparat." Sasuke kembali bertriak dan kembali sebuah pukulan dipunggung ia terima.

Shimura Danzo kembali tertawa, sepertinya ia menikmati apa yang sedang ia lihat. Melepas tarikan pada rambut wanita disamping. Lalu mengangkat tongkat yang teryata adalah wadah dari sebuah _katana_.

Sasuke kembali melebarkan mata melihat hal itu, takut bila Danzo akan membunuh Ino didepan matanya. "Berhenti Danzo, tujuanmu adalah membunuhku, jadi lepaskan dia."

 _Bles_...

 _Akkg_...

Sebuah tusukan tak terlalu dalam pada punggung Sasuke yang dilakukan oleh anak buah Danzo yang tepat dibelakangnya dan dibarengi dengan suaranya, membuat Danzo tersenyum.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Ino seolah tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuknya. Air matanya tanpa sengaja telah mengalir bebas dikedua pipi putihnya.

Ia tidak ingin melihat kematian lagi, ia sudah kehilangan suaminya jadi ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan masalah permusuhan suaminya.

Sepertinya Ino belum paham akan masalah sebenarnya yang menyeretnya sampai sejauh ini, dan ia juga belum paham siapa pria yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kau tenang saja, kematianmu pasti akan kau dapatkan. Tapi sampai aku bosan menyiksamu." Ucap Danzo yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa penerus-penerus Uchiha yang dipilih akan sebodoh ini."

Penerus Uchiha? Ulang Ino dalam hati. Mungkinkah? Kemiripan yang semakin terlihat jelas diantara mereka. Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Uchiha?

"Berhenti membual Shimura Danzo, cepat lepaskan dia sekarang." Ia mungkin tidak bisa bergerak untuk menyerangnya, tapi paling tidak suaranya itu akan didengar meski ia tak lagi berteriak.

"Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi padamu, sepenting apa kakak iparmu ini Uchiha Sasuke?" suara dan raut muka yang menjengkelkan. Membuat Sasuke ingin mencincangnya.

 _Deg!_

"Uchiha Sasuke? Kakak ipar?" Ulang Ino lirih terlihat dengan raut keterkejutannya.

Membuat Danzo melirik padanya dengan seringai menyakitkan.

"Jadi kau belum tau siapa pria ini?" Dagu Ino dicengram dengan keras.

Kenyataan yang baru ia dengar mengalahkan rasa sakit dari sebuah cengraman pada dagunya. Uchiha?

"Aku bilang jangan menyentuhnya keparat." Sasuke sudah akan berdiri namun tusukan lain pada punggungnya membuat ia kembali terduduk. Sial, umpatnya.

 **Hahaha**...

Sebuah tawa mengejek kembali lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Aku suka ekspresimu Uchiha," Ia berhenti hanya untuk tertawa lagi. "Seorang Uchiha yang katanya minim ekspresi bisa menunjukan wajah seperti itu?" ia mengucapkanya dengan menatap Sasuke, tapi tangannya sudah menarik rambut Ino sampai membuatnya kembali mendongak.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh pria tua itu.

"Benar-benar menarik." Komentarnya, saat katana yang sudah Danzo keluarkan, menyayat _sweater_ hangat, yang tadi pagi Ino kenakan untuk menutupi dress tidur selutut tanpa lengan dibagian atasnya.

Sayatan memanjang tepat dibagian depan, sampai merobeknya. Namun tidak sampai melukai kulit. Lalu tanpa pikir dua kali ia menarik paksa _sweater_ itu sampai tanggal dan melemparnya kelantai tepat tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"DANZO?"

Ia menyeringai dengan senyum iblisnya. "Jadi hubungan apa yang sedang kalian jalani?" Melihat tanda merah yang menjijikan dihampir seluruh leher dan dada atas Ino, ia kembali menatap sang wanita. "Sebagai kakak ipar atau kekasih?" pertanyaan yang mengejek.

Rasa sakit berubah menjadi pilu didadanya, seolah pria tua itu menyayat hatinya bukan hanya _sweater_ yang Ino kenakan. Kenyataan Sasuke, pria yang tadi malam mencumbunya adalah adik dari suaminya membuat ia seolah tercekat. Mengingatnya saja ia tak sanggup.

Ia tidak tau, dan mungkin pria itu juga tidak tau, tapi bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Sasuke tau tentang dirinya? Dia membawa matanya melirik pada pria yang kini tersungkur diatas lantai akibat tendangan dari salah satu pria yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau lihat, bahkan dia rela datang untuk mati demi dirimu." Danzo kembali berkata. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau berikan pada kedua Uchiha bersaudara?"

"Jangan menggertaknya keparat, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Lagi Sasuke kembali bertriak. Melihat itu tentu melukainya, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh kakek tua itu?

Namun seolah semua triakan Sasuke, tak Danzo dengar ia kembali berucap. "Apa tubuhmu?" berhenti sejenak. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita cari tau." Ia masih menarik rambut Ino.

Segala pertanyaan yang terdengar mengejek itu tak dapat lagi Ino dengar. Napasnya tercekat, bukan karena luka dari sebuah sayatan dengan _katana_ , tapi luka yang tak nyata namun mampu menumbuhkan efek semenyakitkan ini.

"Danzo cukup." Sasuke sedikit berteriak, sebelum suaranya memelan pelan. "Aku mohon, lepaskan dia."

.

Malam itu Kabuto tidak kembali kerumah sakit untuk menemani Orochimaru, seperti sebelumnya. Sebab tuannya itu meminta untuk ia tetap di mansion, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan disinilah dirinya, menyaksikan apa yang terjadi lewat peendengarannya dibalik dinding ruangan yang menjadi tempat Danzo akan mengesekusi Uchiha Sasuke.

Tadi waktu pertama kali ia datang, wanita itu sudah berada disalah satu kamar kosong didalam mansion. Dan sepertinya Danzo tidak bertindak berlebihan terhadap Ino, seperti tujuannya hanya untuk memancing Sasuke.

Tapi kini, apa yang terjadi didalam, ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Sebab ia tidak mungkin menampakan wajahnya didepan Ino. Meski ia ingin melihat tuannya itu menyiksa Sasuke.

Ironi, benar ucap Orochimaru, dunia ini memang sempit.

Kalau seandainya, Danzo menyiksa Sasuke menggunkan Ino dan sampai membunuh wanita itu juga, mungkin Orochimaru akan kecewa. Karena tuannya itu memintanya untuk memastikan agar ayahnya tidak melukainya. Tentu ini karena wanita itu yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan Danzo, tidak mengetahui akan hal itu.

Seandainya Danzo tau pun, hal itu tidak membuat pemimpin _Kurohebi_ itu berubah pikiran. Sebab menghancurkan Uchiha adalah keinginannya dan salah wanita itu karena dari sekian pria kenapa harus memiliki hubungan dengan musuhnya.

Dan pasti bila Ino tau bahwa orang yang ia selamatkan itu ikut andil dalam pembunuhan suaminya, Kabuto yakin dia akan sangat menyesal.

Kabuto sendiri penasaran apa sebenarnya yang mendasari dendam diantara kedua _klan_ terbesar di negaranya ini?

Ditempat yang berbeda terlihat seseorang sedang berbicara di telepo. Sudah hampir satu jam semenjak sepupunya memasuki mansion musuhnya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Uchiha Sasuke keluar.

Uchiha Shisui, masih menunggu didalam mobil dari kejauhan, sesuai perintah dari Sasuke. Ia cukup tau seperti apa musuhnya itu, bukan dia tidak percaya dengan Sasuke, tapi karena Danzo adalah orang yang juga membunuh Itachi.

Itachi yang jauh berpengalaman dari Sasuke saja bisa mati ditangannya, lalu bagaimana nasip sepupunya itu sekarang. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia tidak bisa menunggu dua jam untuk memastika Sasuke selamat atau tidak.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa ia percaya, Uchiha Obito, pamannya.

Dan pamannya itu sekarang sudah membawa kabar baik untuknya. Tentang keberadaan Orochimaru yang sedang dirawat di Senju Hospital. Ini bisa menjadi alat barter terbaik untuknya.

Setelah mematikan sambungan teleponya, Shisui memutuskan pergi dari situ menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Arigatou :

Firdaa, Winaagustina8f, Unnihikari, Taisho No Miko (Ame-nee), Narashikaino, Kimparkemiko, Jung jessica yamanaka, Hana109710Yamanaka, Miuino, Xoxo, Rei sabaku, Sasuino lovers, Ino-chan, Aliaros, Juwita830, Komengtator, Sasuino23, Sasuino, Itaino shipper, Trifa Moonaichi, Elfitri. Terimakasih banyak udah maun rnr, maaf enggak bisa bales satu-satu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING** **:** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

"Danzo cukup." Sasuke sedikit berteriak, sebelum suaranya memelan. "Aku mohon, lepaskan dia."

Mohon Sasuke tidak menghentikan niat Shimura Danzo untuk tidak menyiksa keduanya lebih dari ini. Namun kini tarikan pada rambut panjang Ino terlepas, pria tua itu lebih memilih menghempaskannya sampai terjatuh kelantai.

Setelah itu, membawa kedua kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang masih pada posisi tersungkur kelantai. Danzo berjongkok, mencengkram rahang tegas sang Uchiha untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku begitu membenci Uchiha?" Tanya Danzo kemudian.

Namun pertanyaan itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Karena Uchiha, Adikku mati." Danzo berdiri, mata tuanya menerawang jauh. "Uchiha Izuna keparat itu penyebab utamanya."

' _Izuna? Kakeknya?'_

"Aku pikir, dia adalah pria baik dan setia tapi hubungan yang telah begitu lama ia jalani dengan Rin, tidak membuat dia tidak menghianati Rin." Ia berjalan memunggungi Sasuke menghadap kesisi lain ruangan. "Memang dasar Uchiha itu bodoh. Izuna memilih menikah dengan wanita lain dan membuat Rin bunuh diri."

' _Itukah yang melatar belakangi permusuhan mereka?'_

"Tapi karena kejadian itu pulalah aku jadi tau manusia seperti apa Uchiha itu, penghianat dan pembuat masalah." Jeda sejenak untuk bernapas. "Mungkin karena mereka menganggap diri mereka adalah dewa, tapi terlalu bodoh untuk melihat orang lain." Kini, Danzo kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Dulu dengan tangan ini, aku membunuh Uchiha Izuna, lalu tiga tahun yang lalu dengan tangan yang sama aku membunuh keturunannya, pria yang diklaim sebagai penerus kepemimpinan Uchiha dan keturunan yang berjuluk si jenius, Uchiha Itachi."

Ino yang mendengarnya melebarkan mata birunya, tubuhnya seolah lemas, sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, pria itu sudah terlihat menahan amarahnya, rahanya mengeras mendengar setiap Ucapan Danzo. Ingin sekali menebas kepalanya dengan _katana_.

"Dan sekarang tangan ini jugalah yang akan mengirimmu ke Neraka Uchiha Sasuke." _Katana_ yang ada ditangannya sudah siap untuk melanyangkan tebasan tepat dileher tak bercela Sasuke.

"Danzo- _sama_?" Triak Kabuto membuka paksa dan terburu pintu geser ruangan yang memisahkannya dengan sang pemimpin _klan_.

Sasuke sudah memejamkan mata begitu dengan Ino yang masih melebarkan matanya, suaranya tercekat.

 _Katana_ itu berhenti diudara. Shimura Danzo menoleh kesumber suara.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ , Uchiha menawannya." Terang Kabuto.

Danzo memicing, ia memutuskan menurunkan _Katana_ nya. Sebenarnya Danzo, kaget kenapa Kabuto masih ada di Mansion, bukankah pria itu seharusnya menjaga putranya di rumah sakit?

"Uchiah Shisui ingin bicara." Kabuto berjalan mendekat untuk memberikan ponsel miliknya yang masih tersambung dengan sipenelpone, yaitu Shisui.

Ino semakin dibuat tercekat melihat pria yang sama yang ada dirumah sakit adalah salah satu dari _klan_ yang membunuh sang suami. Kenyataan yang membuat airmatanya semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. Ironi, pria yang mati-matia ingin ia selamatkan adalah orang yang menjadi pemenyabab kematian sang suami.

Setelah Danzo menerima telponnya, Kabuto melirik sekilas Ino, dia bisa melihat keterkejutan wanita itu. Dunia memang kejam.

' _Shimura Danzo?'_ suara disebrang milik Shisui. _'Aku ingin menawarkan pertukaran._ ' Pria tampan itu langsung pada intinya. _'Lepaskan Sasuke, maka putramu juga akan kami lepaskan.'_

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?" Danzo menjawab.

' _Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, lepaskan mereka berdua maka aku juga tidak akan melukai Orochimaru.'_ Lagi suara disebrang berusaha membuat _deal_ tawarannya.

Danzo dalam dilema, saat ia mempunya kesempatan untuk membunuh satu lagi Uchiha, dia malah dihadapkan dengan pilihan taruhan nyawa sng putra.

-o0o-

Lain dengan suasa diruang _VIP_ Ruamah Sakit. Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu Uchiha Shisui sampai ketempat yang ditunjuk oleh pamannya, Obito. Sebuah Rumah Sakit yang menjadi tempat putra musuhnya dirawat.

Shisui patut berterimakasih pada sang paman, karena bertindak lebih cepat. Obito sudah ada disana dengan anak buah Uchiha yang banyak. Sampai membuat lima anak buah Kay yang berada disana untuk menjaga Orochimaru terdesak.

Kini tanpa melakukan tindakan yang perlu untuk menahan Orochimaru memberontak, karena pria itu masih keadaan tidak berdaya akibat lukanya yang membuat ia harus dirawat.

Hanya sebuah pistol milik Obito yang mengarah pada wajah pria berwajah pucat itu. Mereka masih menunggu keputusan Danzo. Jujur Shisui berharap Danzo mau mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Berharap pria tua itu masih peduli dengan nyawa sang putra.

.

.

.

"Tunggu sampai Kabuto memastikan, Orochimaru tetap hidup. Aku akan melepaskan Sasuke." Keputusan Danzo akhirnya.

Mungkin membunuh Uchiha adalah tujuannya, tapi mengingat kebenciannya terhadap Uchiha pertama kali tumbuh karena kematian sang adik perempuan yang paling ia sayangi. Jadi ia kini tak bisa mengorbankan nyawa sang putra hanya untuk membunuh salah satu dari Uchiha.

Memang adiknya itu dulu terlalu bodoh, mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena kekasihnya Uchiha Izuna brengsek itu menghianatinya dan lebih memilih menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Pergilah Kabuto, pastikan mereka tidak membunuh Orochimaru." Ucap Danzo setelah mengakhiri telponenya.

Setelah Kabuto pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang pemimpin, Danzo kembali diam dengan pikirannya. Di ruangan besar itu hanya ada dua anak buahnya dan kedua sandra, dan termasuk dirinya.

Dulu ia tidak membenci Uchiha, salah satu _klan Yakuza_ terbesar selain _Klan_ Shimura. Meski mereka selalu bersaing dalam hal bisnis dan untuk menguasai Jepang dengan usaha mereka amsing-masih.

Apa lagi setelah, adiknya memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan adik sang pemimpin _klan_ waktu itu, Uchiha Izuna. Tentu saja Danzo tidak menentang hubungan itu, karena kebahagian Rin adalah yang utama dan mungkin dari hubungan itu bisa membuat kedua _klan Yakuza_ itu bersatu.

Namun harapan tinggalah harapan, ketika kenyataan menghancurkan adiknya. Izuna menghianati sang adik yang lebih memilih menikah dengan keturunan Uchiha, sama dengan darahnya. Padahal hubungan Izuna dan Rin sudah terjalin cukup lama. Hal itu membuat adik yang ia sayangi depresi, kecewa dan hancur. Sampai Rin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kematian Rin-lah yang membuat kebencian Danzo beranak akar pada Uchiha. Terutama pada Izuna. Apa lagi setelah mendengar Izuna bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya yang baru saja dikarunia keturunan pertama.

Itu adalah puncak kemarah seorang kakak, Shimura Danzo. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia bisa membunuh Izuna dengan tangannya sendiri.

Suara ponsel berhasil membawanya kembali dari lamunan masa lalu.

"Hn?" Angkatnya.

' _Kabuto sudah ada disini.'_ Terang Shisui, yang ternyata adalah orang yang kembali menghubunginya. _'Lepaskan Sasuke dan Ino.'_

Baru saja ia memutuskan telpone yang menghubungkan dengan Shisui kemudian berucap lirih dan datar tanpa niat berbalik, untuk melihat buruannya terlepas. "Lepaskan mereka."

 _ **Dor... dor...**_

Namun suara dua tembakan membuat Danzo berbalik dengan cepat. Dan wajah tuanya sudah dibuat syok dengan Sasuke yang berdiri tepat didepannya dengan pistol yang mengarah tepat didepan wajah.

"Sepertinya kau lupa siapa musuhmu Shimura Danzo." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Mata pria tua itu melihat kedua anak buahnya telah tewas, ia sendirian sekarang. Namun bukannya takut ia malah menyeringai.

"Aku mengenal betul siapa Uchiha itu, seperti inilah mereka. Selalu menghianati kesepakatan yang mereka buat."

Sasuke juga menyeringai. "Seseorang tidak harus memainkan kartu _as_ nya hingga disaat terakhir." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk kembali kewajah datarnya. "Dan aku hanya ingin menunjukan bagaimana posisi terdesak itu padamu." Disela ia menjeda kalimatnya, Sasuke juga dibuat waspada terhadap _Katana_ pria itu. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu Danzo berhasil menyerangnya.

 _ **Dor**_...

Satu tembakan Sasuke lepaskan tepat mengenai kaki kanan Danzo tanpa pikir dua kali.

"Kh." Hal itu membuat Danzo sedikit jatuh.

"Aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan aku akan membunuhmu." Ia kembali mengarahkan pisto tepat diwajah pria yang ini terduduk dengan rasa nyeri dikaki akibat tembakan yang pertama. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, akan ku tunjukan bagaimana itu sekarat, seperti yang kau lakukan pada Itachi."

Ino diam dengan posisi yang sama, duduk dilantai. Melihat apa yang kini sedang dilakukan pria itu. Disana Sasuke berdiri angkuh, seolah luka pada punggungnya tak berarti.

"Tadi kau mengatakan, kalau tanganmu inilah yang membunuh Itachi?" Satu tembakan lagi Sasuke lepaskan pada tangan kanan Danzo.

"Hahaha..." Bukannya kesakitan, Danzo malah tertawa. Membuat Sasuke memicing karenanya.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, karena kematian Itachi, kau bisa mencicipi istrinya." Menjeda sejenak kalimatnya hanya untuk menatap wajah pria yang berdiri menjulang didepannya. "Meski cukup disayangkan, aku harus membunuh pria sepertinya, yang lebih memilih menghianati _klan_ dari pada meninggalkan kekasihnya." Kembali terjeda karena napasnya sedikit tersengal. "Sangat bodoh, kh. Uchiha memang manusia menjijikan." Danzo kembali menambahkan.

"Brengsek. kau lebih menjijikkan, menjadikan dendam masa lalu terpupuk sampai sekarang. Hanya karena pikiran pendek adikmu."

"Uchiha menghianatinya bedebah." Triak Danzo, lalu diikuti tembakan dari Sasuke.

 _ **Dor**_...

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Tembakan tepat pada kaki kirinya.

 _ **Hahaha**_...

Suara tawa Danzo kembali pecah. "Uchiha Itachi tidak lebih hanya sebagai alat untuk mewujutkan ambisi Uchiha dan juga korban." Mata tuanya menatap nyalang Sasuke. "Saat dia ditetapkan sebagai penghianat _klan_ sampai dia mati, kemana orang Uchiha? Seperti saat ini? mereka melakukan banyak cara untuk membuatmu hidup tapi berbeda saat Itachi sekarat. Itu perbedaannya." Kembali bernapas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Karena Itachi begitu bodoh."

 **Dor**...

Sudah cukup, Sasuke enggan mendengar ocehan Danzo lebih panjang lagi. Telinganya panas mendengar setiap nada yang mengejek untuk semua keburukan Uchiha dan sang kakak.

Tembakan yang kesekian kalinya itu tepat ia arahkan pada jantung. Sampai membuat Danzo terhempas jatuh kebelakang.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya kemudian. Lalu kembali menyimpan pistolnya, dan berjalan mendekati Danzo. Pria itu masih benyawa meski darah segar sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Benar, musuhnya ini memang sulit mati.

Mengambil _katana_ milik Danzo yang tergeletak dilantai tak jauh darinya.

"Ini untuk Uchiha." Satu tusukan diperut. "Ini untuk Itachi." Satu lagi Sasuke menusuk Danzo menggunakan _katana_ miliknya. "Untuk kakakku, untuk orang yang kucintai." Berkali-kali ia menghujamkan pedang pada perut orang yang sudah tak bernyawa, tanpa peduli.

Ino hanya menutup mulutnya melihat tindakan Sasuke. itu terlalu kejam, menyiksa orang yang sudah mati itu percuma kan? "Berhenti, cukup Sasuke!"

Namun seolah tuli Sasuke tak mengiraukan seruan itu. "Dan ini untuk kebodohanmu keparat."

Itu menjadi tusukan terakhir, karena baru saja ia akan menusuknya kembali, tangan Ino menahannya. "Sudah cukup!" wanita itu berdiri didepannya dengan memegang kedua pergelangan Sasuke, mencoba menahan tindakannya.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam, Inopun begitu. mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Sedangkan tubuh Danzo tepatnya diperut sudah tak layak dilihat. Terkoyak dengan keji akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

Cukup lama diam, Ino melepas tangannya. Namun masih tidak bicara sampai Sasuke menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Setelah membuang _katana_ yang tadi ada ditangannya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf." Ucap Sasuke disela pelukannya. Menggumamkan kata yang sama berkali-kali.

Ino yang masih diam dalam pelukan Sasuke tak berniat untuk membalasnya hanya menangis dalam diam. Sekarang ia seakan berada pada pilihan yang mematikan. Ia tidak tau harus menanggapinya seperti apa? Kenyataan ini terlalu kejam.

Sasuke bagaikan lolos dari kematian, ia bahkan bisa merasakan udara lagi yang mencekatnya beberapa waktu lalu, ketika sang wanita dalam bahaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya khawatir, setelah melepas pelukan eratnya.

Mata biru Ino menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. "Hiko, dimana Hiko?" Rasa khawatir Ino terhadap putranya membuat ia masih belum bisa tenang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja." merangkum wajah yang dipenuhi jejak air mata didepannya. Lalu memberikan kecupan singkat dikening sebelum kembali memeluknya.

 _Last Heaven_

Mobil Sasuke yang dikendarai oleh Shisui sudah menunggunya didepan mansion Shimura. Dan kini mobil itu melaju membawa mereka ke Mansion Uchiha. Awalnya Ino enggan tapi setelah ia tau kalau putranya ada disana, tidak ada pilihan lain untuk tidak ikut.

Tak berapa lama, mobil sport itu sudah berhenti di sebuah Mansion besar bergaya tradisional klasik. Sasuke mengajaknya turun diikuti oleh Shisui dan mobil lain yang juga berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Shisui memarkirkan mobil.

Tangannya digengam erat oleh Sasuke saat kakinya dibawa masuk kedalam mansion. Disana Ino bisa melihat banyak orang yang mungkin saja sedang menunggunya. Namun ia terlalu enggan untuk menatap setiap wajah asing diruangan itu.

"Mama?" Sampai suara sang putra membuat ia harus mendongak untuk melihat Hiko yang langsung berlari kearahnya.

Ino berjongkok, sebelum memeluk sang putra erat.

"Kau baik-bail saja?" Tanya Ino memastikan, dan betapa leganya dirinya saat sang putra mengangguk.

Tidak ada yang ia kenal disana, kecuali Sasuke dan Shisui dan mungkin satu lagi Obito kalau tidak salah, saat kemarin mereka memperkenalkannya sebagai paman. Kini Ino hanya berdiri diam, dengan Hiko disampingnya. Merasa canggung dengan keadaan mereka, ia juga bisa merasakan berbagai tatapan dari orang-orang diruangan itu.

Sekarang, ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu, meski ia tidak tau kemana tujuannya. Kembali pulang keruamhnya? Tidak, ia masih takut. Pulang kerumah orang tuangnya? Itupun tidak mungkin. Dan, tambah tidak mungkin bila tetap berada ditempat ini.

Baru saja ia akan berbalik melangkah, tangan Sasuke sudah menahannya. Ino menoleh.

"Kau akan tinggal disini." Terang Sasuke tanpa menghadapnya. "Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian, tapi tidak untuk saat ini." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan meski tangannya masih erat menahan Ino.

Pria bergaya rambut mencuat kebelakang, dan baju yang sudah dipenuhi banyak darah itu menghela napas. "Aku telah membunuh Shimura Danzo."

Mata hitam sang ayah dan kakeknya terlihat melebar, mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Mungkin setelah ini, pengikutnya akan balas dendam menyerang Uchiha." Menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat respon dari kedua pria tua yang menjadi Kakek dan ayahnya. "Jadi," Sasuke kembali menjedanya sejenak. "Bila Kakek dan ayah adalah pemimpinnya, hadapi dan pimpin Uchiha, tanpa melibatkanku." Kembali berhenti, Sang ayah sudah akan memotongnya, namun Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Karena aku hanya akan melindungi apa yang menurutku pantas aku lindungi."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Bersamaan triakan sang ayah, Sasuke kembali bersuara tanpa mempeduliakan triakan itu.

"Bila aku adalah pemimpinnya, maka aku memerintahkah semua Uchiha untuk melindungi semua orang yang ada di dalam Mansion tanpa terkecuali." Meskin ia tak bicara lantang, namun kalimatnya cukup panjang. "Dan aku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke yang akan memimpin menghadapi _Kurohebi Kay_."

Bukan pilihan yang sulit sebenarnya, namun mengingat seorang wanita dan bocah yang mereka benci ada di mansion, membuat Madara dan Fugaku berpikir dua kali untuk melindunginya.

Namun menolaknya pun hanya akan membuat Uchiha kehilangan satu orang lagi. Meski Madara sudah sangat dikecewakan oleh sang cucu tapi untuk saat ini bukan tindakan yang bijak bila ia masih berpikir tentang peran Sasuke.

Ingat Sasuke itu pembrontak, maka bila Sasuke lebih memilih melindungi wanita asing dan sang bocah saja, maka sudah jelas kekacauan Uchiha akan mengakibatkan kekalahan _klan_.

Madara diam dalam pikirannya, dengan tangan yang masih setia terlipat didepan dada. Sedangkan Fugaku memutuskan menghela napas pendek.

Karena respon yang ditunggu Sasuke tak kunjung terdengar, maka pria Uchiha itu kembali berseru. "Shisui?" Panggilnya pada sang sepupu yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya bersama sang paman, Obito.

"Berikan kunci mobilku." Pinta Sasuke, karena baginya percuma menunggu. Hati kakek dan ayahnya sudah mengeras untuk merenerima keputusannya. Maka kini Sasuke harus bertindak. Pergi meninggalkan Mansion itu lebih baik.

"Sasuke?" Panggil sang ibu, mencoba menahan langkah Sasuke. "Jangan pergi." Wanita cantik itu sudah menangis.

Namun Sasuke tetap melangkah, bersama tangan yang masih setia ia genggam. Mengabaikan tangisan sang ibu.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Suara sang kakek, mengehntikan langkahnya. "Kau akan memimpin Uchiha untuk menghadapi _Kurohebi Kay_." Final sang ketua _klan_.

Mikoto sedikit bernapas lega.

"Biarkan mereka berdua tetap di mansion, akan lebih aman seperti itu." Tambah Madara. "Mikoto?" Panggil Madara pada sang menantu, untuk membawa Ino dan sang putra masuk kedalam.

Mikoto yang paham langsung mendekat. "Ayo Ino, Hiko- _kun_." Ajaknya.

Ino masih diam, enggan untuk bergerak ikut pada wanita yang baru ia ketahui adalah ibu dari sang suami. Karena kemiripan wajahnya.

"Ikutlah bersama ibu." Ucap Sasuke setelah melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Ino yang masih memakai gaun tidur yang kemarin.

Dari itu semua mata baru menyadari bahwa darah yang menempel pada bajunya, bukanlah darah dari musuhnya. Melainkan darah yang didapat oleh Sasuke sendiri.

"Sasuke lukamu?" Ucap Ino yang sejak tadi diam khawatir.

Sasuke tersenyum menghadapnya. Kini ia merangkum wajah ayu didepannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, kalau kau mengkhawatirkan aku." Jelas pria tampan itu.

Jangan lupakan seorang gadis yang juga diam dari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Hyuga Hinata, gadis anggun itu terluka melihat pemandangan yang kini menyakitinya. Ia baru tau bahwa ia tidak memiliki tempat dihati sang calon pemimpin _klan_ Uchiha.

Cinta Sasuke hanya untuk seorang wanita saja, wanita yang juga ia ketahui adalah istri dari mendiang sang kakak. Namun cinta yang cukup besar untuknya membuat Sasuke mengabaikan fakta itu.

Lalu untuk apa ia masih disini? Menunggu Sasuke berubah pikiran? Ia hanya bisa tertawa dalah hati. Karena itu tidak mungkin.

Meski statusnya adalah calon istri Sasuke, namun hal itu tidak membuat Hinata bisa senang, karena faktanya hati pria yang akan menjadi suaminya hanya untuk wanita lain. seandainya Hinata tidak jatuh cinta begitu cepat pada Sasuke, mungkin ia tidak akan merasakan sesak seperti ini.

Pergi, menolak dan membatalkan perjodohan itu kini yang terlintas pada otaknya, tapi ia tidak mempunyai keberanian sebesar itu.

Ditambah pria itu tidak menolaknya, atau menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari Mansion Uchiha, meski Sasuke juga tidak menerimanya. Pria itu telah mengaku sebelumnya bahwa ia telah dibuat jatuh cinta pada wanita yang ia temuai lebih dulu dari dirinya. Sungguh ironis, pria yang datang untuk menemuinya tapi malah bertemu dengan wanita asing.

"Jangan khawatir, kau dan Hiko akan aman disini." Sebuah kecupan dipucuk kepala Sasuke berikan, mengabaikan semua orang yang ada. "Tunggu aku." Tambahnya.

Sasuke menoleh pada sang ibu. "Ibu?" Menunggu Mikoto menoleh baru ia menambahkan. "Tolong beri Ino _kimono_ baru." Mikoto mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berjongkok, untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan bocah satu-satunya yang ada diruangan itu. "Hei?" Sebuah tepukan diatas kepala bersurai hitam Sasuke berikan. "Jangan cenggeng, dan jangan menyusahkan siapapun, kau laki-laki. Kau paham?" Candanya meski terdengar datar. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan antusias oleh sang bocah.

Shisui tersenyum melihatnya. Dalam hati ia bahagia, melihat Sasuke, sepupunya yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan, suka marah dan dingin ternyata telah tumbuh dewasa dan bisa bersikap hangat seperti ini.

Setelah mencentikan jarinya pada kening Hiko, Sasuke berdiri memandang Ino sekilas lalu menoleh pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang dalam waktu yang sama juga tengah melihat kearahnya.

Ada yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengan gadis itu, namun kini bukan waktu yang tepat. Dan pasti Hinata akan mengerti.

Melangkah pergi meninggalkan mansion utama setelah menerima _katana_ dari Shisui. Diikuti oleh Obito, kakek dan ayahnya. Tujuannya hanya ada dua, menyerang Kurohebi terlebih dahulu atau menunggu mereka bergerak. Kini Uchiha hanya perlu menyusun strategi.

Ini akan semakin memudahkan mereka, setelah pemimpin _klan_ itu terbunuh dan putra nya sedang terluka. Tapi siapa yang menjamin bahwa _klan_ besar seperti mereka tidak punya sekutu atau paling tidak rencan cadangan untuk membuat Uchiha kalah.

 _Last Heaven_

Berita kematian Danzo sudah terdengar sampai telinga Orochimaru dan Kabuto. anak buah mereka yang melaporkan kejadian pembunuhan pempimpin _klan_ mereka oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena itulah, kini Orochimaru meminta Kabuto membawanya keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Beruntung Shisui dan Obito tidak melukai tuannya. Kedua Uchiha itu langsung pergi setelah mendengar Sasuke terbebas.

Namun apa yang selanjutnya Sasuke lakukan sungguh diluar _ekspentasi_ mereka. Mampuh menghabisi nyawa Danzo dengan mudah, dalam keadaan terluka, sebenarnya seberapa kuat Uchiha satu itu?

Kini disebuah tempat yang lebih kecil dari Mansion Shimura, Kabuto membawa Orochimaru dalam keadaan yang tidak sepenuhnya sehat. Namun sudah lebih baik.

Sebuah tempat yang menjadi markas utama Orochimaru memprsiapkan anak buahnya. Jauh dari Mansion utama.

Ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang menjadi pimpinan dari beberapa orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dan memiliki hak monopoli terhadap apa yang mereka pimpin. Tujuan Orochimaru membentuk Oyabun untuk setiap pengikutnya adalah untuk menghindari bila terjadi sesuatu terhadap kepemimpinan sang ayah.

Ayahnya itu orang yang keras, dan suka membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Seperti kejadian kemarin, mungkin saja mereka bisa membunuh Sasuke tanpa melibatkan wanita itu. Karena hal itu membuat ia tidak bisa bertindak.

Kini tujuan utamanya tentu saja membunuh orang Uchiha, entah itu sang pemimpin saat ini ataupun penerusnya. Orochimaru juga yakin bahwa yang melakukan penembakan terhadap dirinya adalah juga orang Uchiha.

"Seberapa siap angota kalian?" Pertanyaan yang ditujuan untuk kesepuluh orang pemimpinnya.

Kimimaro Kaguya yang menjadi penanggung jawab setiap pemimpin menjawab. "Kami sangat siap kapanpun untuk menyerang Uchiha."

Orochimaru menoleh pada Kabuto. "Kabuto?" Panggilnya.

Kabuto menoleh.

"Ada berapa orang kuat di Uchiha?"

"Ada sekitar enam orang, termasuk Sasuke. Madara menjadi yang utama, lalu Kagami, putranya meski ia dan sang putra Shisui tidak akan merepotkan." Kabuto mulai mejelaskan. "Fugaku ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke, mereka yang dipilih oleh madara untuk melanjutkan kepemimpinannya." Berhenti sejenak. "Tidak ada yang tau kenapa bukan Kagami yang jelas adalah putranya. Mungkin karena Kagami dan Shisui keluarga yang paling santai, seperti Itachi dan cenderung menjadi netral terhadap dendam yang ada." Ia kembali menjeda ceritanya. "Dan terakhir Obito, adik ketiga dari Madara."

Setelah menjelaskan tentang _klan_ Uchiha, kini Kabuto menjelaskan tujuannya. "Tujuan kita membunuh Madara dan Sasuke. Cukup dua orang itu maka Uchiha akan runtuh."

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke juga sedang membahas masalah yang sama. Mengabaikan luka dipunggungnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Sasuke, kau yakin tidak ingin mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Shisui Khawatir.

Menoleh sekilas pada sang sepupu. "Aku baik-baik saja." sebelum menoleh pada orang yang duduk angkuh didepannya dengan tangan yang bertaut di dada. "Aku ingin bertanya pada kakek." Setelah ia yakin Madara memperhatikan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Danzo mengatakan, bahwa dendam antara Uchiha dan Shimura berawal karena kematian dari adiknya, Rin. Apa kakek mengenalnya?"

"Diah salah kalau itu penyebabnya." Madara meralat ucapan sang cucu.

"Lalu?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Kematian Kakekmu. Danzo keparat itu telah membunuh Izuna."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu benar yang keluar dari mulut Danzo, bahwa adik Danzo dan kakek Izuna menjalin hubungan lalu kakek menghianatinya dan menikah dengan wanita lain. Hal itu yang membuat Rin mengakhiri hidupnya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Madara maupun keempat orang yang ada disana. Hal itu membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Uchihalah penyebab menyulutnya dendam.

"Kenapa?" Lirihnya. "Kenapa Izuna melakukan itu?" Tak mempedulikan sopan santun ia berbicara keras, bahkan mengabaikan panggilan sopan untuk kakeknya.

"Sasuke?" Ayahnya pun berteriak padanya. Namun Sasuke hanya menatap sang ayah dingin.

Madara menahan Fugaku, sebelum berkata. "Karena hanya keturunan terbaik yang pantas untuk Uchiha. Orang diluar Uchiha hanya sampah." Madarapun menjawab dengan tak kalah dingin.

Sasuke menyimpitkan matanya. "Hanya karena pikiran kolot itu, sampai mengorbankan segalanya?" Sasuke kembali berkata lirih. "Dulu membuat Izuna meninggalkan kekasihnya, sekarang Itachi yang dianggap penghianat karena lebih memilih orang yang ia cintai." Ia iersenyum miris. "Uchiha benar-benar menjijikan."

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi, tidak ada orang yang bersuara. Sampai Sasuke kembali mengawalinya. "Apa karena itu juga yang membuat kakek memilih ayah dan keturunannya untuk menjadi penerus kepemimpinan _klan_?" Namun masih tak mendapatkan jawaban. "Bukankah paman Kagami dan Shisui lebih berhak atas penerus Uchiha?"

"Sasuke?" Panggil Kagami yang akhirnya membuka suara. "Tidak baik mengungkit masa lalu, bagaimanapun juga itu sudah terjadi. Dan sekarang kenapa kau tidak membawa Uchiha untuk lebih baik?"

Benar apa yang dikatakan pamannya, memang itu tujuannya. Memimpin Uchiha dengan caranya. Pria dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, seperti yang aku katakan diawal. Kalau kakek dan ayah mengakui aku sebagai pemimpinya, maka aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan penyerangan terlebih dahulu, Uchiha akan bergerak apa bila Kurohebi menyerang."

Tentu saja Madara tidak puas akan hal itu, namun ia masih diam sebab Shisui mendahuluinya.

"Aku setuju. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka kini pincang akibat kematian Danzo dan ditambah putranya sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit."

Tidak ada pilihan selain menyetujuinya, kalau kedua cucunya sudah sepakat akan hal itu. Apa lagi, musuh terbesarnya sudah mati. Kini Kurohebi Kay hanya tinggal sekumpulan hama yang menyebut diri mereka kuat dan berpengaruh.

Ruangan luas itu kembali sunyi dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Sasuke kembali mengawalinya, "Aku hanya ingin tau, kenapa bukan paman Kagami dan Shisui yang menjadi penerus kakek?"

Sasuke cukup penasaran akan hal itu, sebelumnya Shisui pernah mengatakan bahwa pemimpin Uchiha tidak akan jatuh pada keturunannya. Kenapa? Bukankah pamannya itu adalah anak kandung sang kakek dan istrinya Uchiha Izumi, adalah juga keturuanan Uchiha?

Sebelum menjawab, Madara menghela napas. "Karena itu janjiku pada Izuna, menjadikan keturunannya pemimpin _klan_ dan membalas dendam atas kematiannya."

"Karena itukah?" Mata Sauke menyimpit memandang sang kakek. "Jadi aku dan Itachi dibentuk hanya untuk balas dendam?" Ia kembali berucap sarkas. "Dan sekarang, kalian ingin aku menikah dengan Hinata, gadis lugu keturunan Hyuga hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan dan memperpanjang dendam bodoh itu?" ia menyeringai setelah ucapan lirihnya. Benar yang diucapkan Danzo, ia dan Itachi hanya alat. Uchiha benar-benar keparat.

Kecewa setelah mendengar alasan sang kakek, pria tua itu tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah, selain memperburuk keadaan. Sasuke memutuskan berdiri, ia sudah muak dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, ruangan besar itu sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk memulai obrolan. Selain helaan napas dari Kagami.

.

.

.

Ino berdiri diam memandang jendela geser yang sengaja dibuka untuk melihat pemandangan dari cahaya bulan yang bersinar sempurna dimalam itu. Kamar yang ia tempati kini, ia ketahui sebuah kamar tamu yang terletak didalam Mansion utama.

Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup rapi. Hanya ada ranjang berukuran sedang yang menjadi tempat sang buah hati terlelap tidur.

Dan sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang terletak disisi kiri Ino berdiri, tak lupa didekat pintu kamar mandi ada sebuah lemari berdesain klasik. Cukup elegan dengan warna gelap dibandingkan dengan kamar miliknya yang terkesar berwarna.

Belum lagi cahaya lampu yang temaram, seolah masih kalah dengan cahaya bulan yang hanya menerangi sebagian ruangan saja. mungkin orang Uchiha menyukai gelap.

Dibelakangnya ia bisa mendengar pintu digeser, ia menoleh meilhat Uchiha Mikoto meletakan Kimono di atas tempat tidur tak jauh dari ia berdiri.

"Gantilah bajumu." Seru Mikoto.

Ino hanya diam. Ia masih canggung. Tentu saja, begitu juga Mikoto.

"Hiko- _kun_ sudah tidur?" Tanya Mikoto lagi, setelah melihat kesisi ranjang. Bocah yang mirip dengan putranya itu meringkuk dengan pulas.

"Maaf, kalau kau tidak menyukai warna _kimono_ nya, kami tidak mempunyai banyak warna." Terang wanita Uchiha itu, karena merasa Ino tak kunjung menganti bajunya. Bahkan tatapan wanita berambut pirang itu seakan tak tertarik.

Namun Ino buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, _arigatou_." Bukan ia tidak menyukai warnanya, Ino hanya merasa tidak nyaman mengunakan _Kimono_ , tapi sepertinya keluarga Uchiha tidak memiliki baju lain selain _Kimono_.

Terakhir ia menggunakan Kimono saat vestifal hanabi semasa ia berada di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Entah apa ia juga masih ingat cara memakainya atau tidak.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

Dan dibalas sebuah gelengan. Ino memang sedang dalam kondisi sedikit syok, akan kenyataan yang menimpanya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa kini dirinya dan sang putra berada di kediaman Uchiha. Padahal dulu, waktu ia bersama sang suami, pria itu tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya berkunjung. Dan dia sangat tau alasannya.

Uchiha yang ia lihat dan dengar, jauh dari kata ramah. Selain tatapan dingin dan sikap yang terkesan kaku.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku keluar. Kau bisa memanggilku apa bila memerlukan sesuatu."

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badanya.

Setelah sang nyonya Uchiha keluar, Ino hanya memandang _kimono_ berwarna _Navy_ , tanpa minat. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakainya. Sebab _dress_ tidur yang ia kenakan cukup terbuka meski kini jaket Sasuke masih ia pakai. Namun jaket yang sudah sobek dibagian punggung ditambah dengan noda darah, membuat ia tak nyaman.

Ia memutuskan membersihkan diri dulu, tadi Mikoto juga telah menyiapkan peralatan mandi untuknya. Mendadak menghela napas panjang ketika ia mulai memakai _kimono_ yang sedikit kesusahan dibagian ia harus mengikatkan _obi_ nya.

 _Obi_ berwarna sama dengan _kimono_ yang ia pakai. Entah karena ia tidak biasa mengenakan pakaian tradisional negaranya itu atau memang ia enggak mengikatnya dengan sempurna. _Obi_ nya kembali terlepas, namun sebelum jatuh menyentuh lantai, tangan seseorang telah menahannya.

Ino menoleh, dibalik punggungnya ia melihat Sasuke. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pria itu kembali melilitkan _obi_ di pinggang belakangnya. Dan Ino juga tak protes ketika Sasuke membantunya untuk membenarkan _kimono_ dan _obi_ yang telah ia pakai.

Pria itu cukup lihai untuk hal ini, atau mungkin Sasuke adalah pria yang lihai dalam segala hal?

Selesai, _obi_ itu telah terikat sempurna. Namun Ino masih enggan berbalik untuk menghadap Sasuke, sekedar berterimakasih pun tidak. Sampai pria itu ikut mensejajarkan posisi berdirinya. Tepat disamping kirinya menghadap jendela geser besar didepannya.

Hening, keduanya tidak ada yang membuka suara. Itu membuat Ino menoleh kearah sang pria. Sasuke sudah menganti bajunya dengan _kimono_ berlambangkan _klan_ Uchiha.

"Lukamu?" Ino memutuskan membuka suara.

Sasuke menoleh, kini ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap sepenuhnya kearah Ino. "Lebih dari itu, apa Danzo melukaimu?"

Ino tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih kembali menoleh kearah jendela.

"Maaf, sampai mebahayakanmu." Lagi Sasuke berkata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku?" Ino mulai bertanya meski ia masih enggan menghadap kearah Sasuke. pertanyaan yang memang sangat ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kau pembohong, kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku dan apa kau sadar Uchiha Sasuke, kau membuat segalanya menjadi rumit." Kini Ino mulai berteriak, tak mempedulikan suaranya akan menganggu sang putra.

Kini mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mungkin kau tidak akan menerimaku." Mata _onyx_ itu menatap mata biru itu dalam.

"Menerimamu?" Beo Ino. "Kau berbohongpun aku juga tidak menerimamu." Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Sasuke. "Apa karena aku adik Itachi?" Ia menambahkan sebelum tersenyum kecut.

Ino kembali terdiam, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tau, kenapa perasaannya sesak seperti ini, kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa pria yang mulai ia cintai adalah adik dari mendiang suaminya.

"Aku menyukaimu Ino, sebelum aku tau fakta bahwa kau adalah istri kakakku." Ia kembali berkata lirih, mata hitamnya tajam memandang wajah wanita didepannya. "Kau tau, setelah aku mengetahui fakta itu, aku mati-matian untuk menahan diriku jatuh cinta lebih jauh lagi padamu, tapi aku gagal."

Wanita itu terdiam, mendengar pengakuan sang Uchiha. Perasaannya pun sama, ia telah jatuh cinta pada adik dari suaminya, tapi, hanya saja ia ingin menampik perasaannya itu. Melihat pria didepannya bergerak mendekatinya, Ino mengelang.

"Jangan mendekat." Ucapnya.

Namun, Sasuke mengabaikan larangan itu, ia menarik tubuh Ino kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membuat Uchiha menerimamu dan kau akan mendapatkan kembali cinta orang tuamu." Janji Sasuke.

Pelukan dan kalimat Sasuke cukup menenangkannya. Dulu Itachi tidak seperti ini, suaminya itu lebih memilih menjauh dari kedua keluarga besar mereka, namun kini cara Sasuke berbeda. Pria itu ingin membuat mereka dekat dengan keluarga besarnya.

Entahlah ia tidak tau mana yang lebih baik.

Pelukannya terlepas, hanya untuk menatap wajah wanita yang ia cintai. Mata sebiru lautannya juga menatap pada _onyx_ Sasuke. Sebelum sebuah ciuman di bibir yang pria itu berikan membuatnya diam.

Ciuman pada puncak dimana bulan telah merajai langit dengan sinar yang menenangkan hati setiap insan yang melihatnya. Ciuman lembut pada bibir atas berwana merah muda, sebelum Sasuke memperdalam ciuman pada bibir yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya sekarang.

Kelembutan bibir yang mulai ia sukai, hampir membuat ia lupa bahwa paru-paru keduanya membutuhkan oksigen. Cukup lama pertautan bibir mereka.

Sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen, Sasuke melepas ciumannya, dan kembali menatap pada Ino yang bernapas tak teratur, sedangkan dirinya meski ia juga merasakan butuh oksigen dan sedikit tersengal, Sasuke berhasil menyamarkannya. Sikapnya masih tenang, berbeda dengan wanitanya.

Hal itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menyibak surai pirang yang Ino biarkan tergerai, sebagian surai indah yang tergerai dipundak depan Sasuke singkirkan kebalik punggung kecilnya. Sebelum mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher yang terbuka milik Ino.

Sedangkan Ino yang baru menyadari tindakan pria didepannya, segera mengangkat bahu, untuk menghindari ciuman yang akan dilakukan Sasuke lebih jauh.

Tau akan penolakan yang coba dilakukan Ino, Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wanita itu. Dia tidak bertanya, Ino pun juga tidak menjelaskan kenapa selain menggeleng.

Ino hanya merasa, ciuman Sasuke harus dihentikan, ia tidak ingin lepas kontrol akan dirinya. Karena menolak Sasuke setelah lebih jauh dari ini akan sulit.

Mungkin Sasuke paham alasannya. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebelum sebuah getaran mengguncang mereka ditambah dengan bunyi ledakkan.

Pintu geser kamar yang sedang mereka tempati itu terbuka dari luar. Memunculkan sang paman, Obito yang langsung berteriak padanya. "Sasuke Kurohebi menyerang!" Triakan lantang dari adik ketiga Uchiha Madara itu.

Tidak ada respon yang lain dari Sasuke selain melebarkan mata hitamnya dan langsung berlari mengikuti sang paman. Dan sebuah umpatan 'sial' lolos dari mulutnya.

Namun sebelum ia keluar dari kamar, Sasuke berhenti diambang pintu, untuk menoleh pada wanita yang masih berdiri disana. "Tetap disini." Ucapnya tidak yakin.

Kalau sudah seperti ini memang tidak ada tempat yang aman untuk mereka, membawa Ino dan sang putra untuk menyelamatkannya itu tidak mungkin. Sekarang yang bisa Sasuke lakukan adalah ikut bertarung dibarisan Uchiha melawan orang-orang Kay, dan memastikan mereka tidak menyentuh tempat ini.

Punggung tegap itu menghilang dari pandangan mata biru Yamanaka Ino. Air bening tak terasa telah menetes dipipi. Wajahnya memandang sang putra yang masih tertidur. Kaki jenjang yang tak beralas kaki itu melangkah mendekati ranjang, dan mengangkat tubuh kecil si anak.

Hiko mengeliat sebelum membuka matanya. "Mama?" Gumamnya dalam dekapan hangat sang mama.

Ino hanya tersenyum, memeluknya seperti ini, akan membuatnya nyaman.

Setelah Sasuke tiba didepan Mansion utama, sudah terjadi kekacaun dasana. Penyerangan dari orang Kay, sungguh terorganisir, sebenarnya sejauh mana persiapan mereka, sampai Uchiha terdesakseperti ini, meski kenyataannya mereka sedang bertarung di markas utama mereka.

"Sial." Lagi ia mengumpat. Yang sudah menembaki beberapa orang, namun musuh belum juga habis. Karena tidak sempat untuk sekedar menganti peluru. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, di sisi kananya tak jauh Shisui juga sedang bertarung.

Shisui menoleh kearah Sasuke, dan langsung melempar pedang yang sejak tadi ia bawa pada Sasuke.

"Dimana Ino?" Seru Shisui.

"Dikamar, aku menyurhnya tetap disana." Setelah menerima pedang yang sepupunya itu berikan.

"Ibu dan yang lain ada diruang bawah tanah Mansion belakang." Terang Shisui disela menebas setiap musuhnya.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit mendengarnya, mereka sudah ada disana? Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama mereka diserang? Kenapa ia tidak sadar, dan kenapa tidak ada yang memberitaunya? Sial. Batin Sasuke.

Namun karena tak ingin memikirkan kecerobohannya lebih jauh lagi, ia segera menggunakan _Katana_ untuk menebas musuh yang juga sama menggunakan _Katana_. Membuang pistolnya kesembarang arah.

Penyerangan yang dilakukan Kurohebi Kay pada Uchiha ditengah malam seolah menandakan dendam diantara kedua _klan_ itu tidak akan pernah surut.

Bunyi tebasan dan dentingan Katana yang saling beradu dipuncak purna menjadi saksi Mansion yang beberapa jam lalu masih berdiri kokoh, kini tak ubahnya seperti medan pertempuran, dengan darah dan mayat disetiap sudut tempat.

"Sasuke!?" Triakan Shisui mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang penerus.

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Sasuke akibat tusukan pada perut kirinya. "Uuggh!" Pikirannya yang terpecah dan nyeri yang diakibatkan oleh luka di punggung yang belum pulih membuat Sasuke tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dan terlalu banyak musuh yang menyerangnya.

Triakan itu sampai pada telingan Madara, itu membuatnya khawatir, ia paham cucunya itu belum sepenuhnya menguasai pertarungan dengan Katana. Meski konsentrasinya terbagi, sang pemimpin Uchiha itu masih dapat melenyapkan beberapa musuhnya, memang tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan sang Uchiha.

Sebuah kepulan asap dari sisi dalam mansion utama kembali mengalihkan rasa sakit Sasuke. "I-Ino." Ucapnya disela memegangi perut yang sobek itu.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan dari dalam mobil yang tengah terparkir jauh dari tempat kekacauan itu hanya tersenyum. Orang-orang yang mereka siapkan sudah sangat cukup menghancurkan Uchiha tanpa harus mereka turun tangan. Apa lagi melihat kehancuran Uchiha dikandangnya itu jauh lebih menarik.

 _Last Heaven_

Didalam kamar yang memang menjadi satu dengan Mansion utama Ino sedang terbatuk-batuk dan sesak, akibat asap dari api yang mulai membakar bangunan yang sepenuhnya dari kayu itu.

Suhu ruangan pun meningkat.

" _Uhug-Uhug_." Dekapan pada sang buah hati semakin mengerat. Menjaga agar putranya tak menghirup asap. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tetap disini sampai ia mati terpanggang atau kah ia keluar dari ruangan yang sudah seperti Neraka ini? Tapi ia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi diluar dan apa yang menyambutnya bila ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar.

Dalam kekalutan hatinya, pintu kayu itu terbuka. "Ino?" Sasuke, pria itu berjalan tertatih menghampirinya dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kondisi baik.

Seketika Ino berdiri, menghampiri pria yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sang putra dalam gendongan Sasuke. Tapi Ino menggeleng, ia menolak. Biar dia saja yang menggendong sang putra, sebab melihat kondisi Sasuke akan mempersulit pria itu berjalan.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat kekeras kepalaan wanita ini. Mulutnya terbuka untuk melafalkan sebuah kalimat, namun tangannya yang terulur itu disambut dengan genggaman oleh Ino, membuatnya terdiam.

Ino mengenggam tangan yang penuh darah itu cukup erat.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia bersyukur, kedua manusia yang ia khawatirkan baik-baik saja. Bahkan tadi seketika ia langsung berlari kearah datanganya api, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan triakan entah dari sang ayah atau sang kakek, bisa juga dari kedua paman dan sepupunya. Untuk melarangnya mendekati bangunan yang telah terbakar.

Pemandangan diluar kamar yang baru Ino lihat membuat ia semakin mendekap erat sang putra dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

Pria itu sedang memimpin jalannya dengan pelan, melewati tubuh manusia yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Mengabaikan kesulitannya berjalan cepat karena _Kimono_ yang ia kenakan.

Shisui yang melihat kedatangan mereka bisa bernapas lega. Begitupun dengan ayah dan kakeknya. Madara sampai menghela napas, sebenarnya seberapa penting kah wanita itu untuk cucunya?

Shisui memutuskan berlari mendekat kearah Sasuke untuk mencoba melindungi mereka dengan masih tetap menghindari tebasan dari musuh.

Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna, yang sejak tadi mengamati pertarungan dari dalam mobil, sama-sama menyipit melihat wanita yang sama yang mereka kenal sebagai dokter ada disana ditengah-tengah pertempuran.

Sebelum saling pandang, dengan pikiran yang sama kagetnya. Melihat keberadaan sang wanita ditempat kekacauan.

Ia tidak akan pernah tau, juga tidak pernah berpikir, Uchiha Sasuke akan membawa wanita yang dibenci oleh keluarganya itu ke Mansion Uchiha.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kabuto ambigu.

Orochimaru malah memberikan senyum. "Dia cukup keras kepala." Komentar Orochimaru yang tak kalah ambigu. Sebelum pria pucat itu memutuskan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Mengarahkan pistol yang ia bawa tepat kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menghindari dari musuh-musuhnya. Meski jaraknya cukup jauh, Orochimaru cukup optimis bisa mengenai sasaran.

 _ **Dor**_...

Dan benar. Sebuah peluru melesat cepat kearah dimana jantung tepat berada. Namun karena pergerakan Sasuke, peluru yang menuju dada meleset ke bahu kanannya.

Peluru yang menembus _apex_ , membuat Sasuke terpelanting dan jatuh kebelakang. Genggaman tangan Ino pun terlepas.

"Sasuke?" Kembali triakan samar menyerukan namanya, ia dengar.

Shisui yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menoleh kearah peluru itu berasal. "OROCHIMARU?" Serinya marah.

Sedangkan Ino yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam dengan mulut yang terbuka karena syok. Kaku, tubuhnya seolah tidak dapat digerakkan. Menoleh patah-patah setelah mendengar nama seseorang yang cukup familiar diingatannya.

Pria pucat yang mati-matian ia selamatkan berdiri cukup jauh dari dalam Mansion Uchiha. Benar pansien bernama Shimura Orochimaru yang masih sangat ia kenali wajahnya.

Dari gerakan bibir pria itu Ino bisa menangkap kata " _A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U_." Lalu kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat meninggalkan halaman Mansion yang sudah hampir dilahap habis oleh api.

Semua pasukannyapun ditarik mundur setelah melihat jatuhnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengejar mereka pun percuma, Nyawa Sasuke lebih penting sekarang dari pada menghabisi si keparat itu.

Shisui langsung mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, menempatkannya pada pangkuannya. "INO, LAKUKAN SESUATU. KAU DOKTER KAN?" Triakan Shisui membuat Ino kembali menoleh pada keadaan Sasuke.

Ia diam, apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ini pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya dan ia gagal menyelamatka nyawa orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Putranya kini telah diambil alih gendongan oleh Obito, untuk membuat ia lebih mudah melakukan tindakan, tapi itu tidak juga membuatnya bergerak.

"INO?" Triak Shisui lagi

Dikuti dengan gumaman Madara yang sekarang sedang terduduk lemas melihat kondisi sang cucuk. "Aku mohon." Pintanya.

Sungguh Ino juga ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke tapi tubuhnya seolah dipaku, ia tidak bisa bergerak untuk sekedar mendekat.

" _Uhug_." Darah segar keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Melihatnya yang memperparah rasa sakit Ino pada dadanya, ia sudah menangis dengan sesegukan cukup keras. Ia sampai harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi sesegukannya, meski ia sadar seberapa kerasnya ia menangis itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke lebih baik, kalau seandainya ia tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Dalam otaknya hanya terlintas pertolongan pertama yang bisa ia lakukan. Melepas kain _obi_ -nya lalu tanpa mempedulikan sesegukannya semakin menjadi, ia menggunakan _obi_ yang beberapa waktu lalu dipasangkan oleh Sasuke untuk menekan pendaraha pada bagian bahu bawah yang tertembus peluru.

Dalam keadaan terluka Sasuke masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia memang terlentang dipangkuan Shisui namun tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia mencoba menggerakkannya untuk menyentuh tangan Ino yang tengah menekan lukannya.

Panas itu yang ia rasakan pada bagian yang ditekan, dan itu menambah rasa sakitnya, seolah peluru yang ada didalam masih enggan untuk berhenti dan mencoba melukainya lagi.

Suhu ruangan pada bangunan yang hampir terbakar itu semakin panas, namun apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke malah sebaliknya. Dingin.

Tindakannya ini tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke, sadar Ino. "Rumah Sakit, kita harus membawanya kesana."

Shisui menatapnya, lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mengangkat tubuh sepupunya itu. Memasukan kedalam mobil yang terparkir dan meminta Ino untuk menyetir.

"Tetap tekan lukanya, Shisui." Seru Ino disela melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Obito ikut dengan mobil yang berbeda bersama Fugaku dan Madara, tidak lupa dengan seorang anak yang ada digendongannya.

Kagami tetap tinggal hanya untuk memberitau keadan pada semua wanita yang berada di ruang bawah tanah Mansion. Terutama Mikoto, mengenai kondisi Sasuke.

 _Last Heaven_

Senju Hospital, menjadi tempat tujuan Ino membawa Sasuke untuk mendapatkan tindakan darurat, malam itu sahabatnya yang tengah berjaga di Unit Gawat Darurat rumah sakit.

"Ino?" Seru wanita berambut _pink_ itu, melihat kedatangan sang sahabat dengan keadaan yang tidak rapi, ditambah beberapa orang yang mengikutinya, seorang lagi sedang dibopong oleh yang lain.

Ia ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi namun sang sahabat sudah berseru lebih dulu.

"Sakura, tolong aku. Diaman Tsunade- _sama_?" Ucapan Ino cepat dalam sekali napas.

Pertanyaan yang bekelebat di otak gadis _pink_ itu ia urungkan. Ia hanya menganggung sebelum menyuruh tubuh pria yang terluka itu direbahkan pada salah satu ranjang kosong.

"Bersihkan lukanya!" Seru Sakura lagi yang ditujukan untuk perawat.

Ia memang seorang dokter yang berjaga di Unit Gawat Darurat, tapi ia masih dokter umum sama seperti sang sahabat pirangnya, meski ia kini sedang melanjutkan ke spesialis, namun yang ia ambil adalah penyakit dalam. Bukan yang khusus _emergency_.

"Diamana Tsunade- _sama_ , dan dimana aku bisa mencari dokter spesialis _emergency_ Sakura?" Tanya Ino tak sabar.

"Tenangkan dirimu Ino," Sakura mencoba menenangkan, namun hanya dibahas gelengan. "Tsunade- _sensei_ , sekarang ada dirumahnya."

"Aku akan kesana." Baru saja Ino hendak berbalik untu berlari pergi, Sakura menahannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya sang sahabat tak mengerti.

Ino mengernyitkan kening yang tak paham dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Tentu saja untuk menolong Sasuke kan?" Jelas Ino tak mengerti dan semakin panik.

Sakura tersenyum, ia paham sahabatnya ini sedang binggung, sampai pikirannya kacau seperti ini. Ia mengusap lengan Ino mencoba menenangkan. "Tsunade- _sensei_ memang spesialis bedah tapi ayahmulah yang kau butuhkan untuk menolong Sasuke sekarang Ino." Ucap Sakura kemudian, lirih.

Ino melebarkan mata mendengarnya. "Ayah-ku?" Benar, Kepanikannya sampai membuatnya lupa bahwa sang ayah adalah dokter _emergency_ terbaik yang dimiliki Jepang saat ini. Tapi ia ragu untuk mendatanginya dan meminta bantuan pada sang ayah. Karena ia yakin, ayahnya akan menolak.

Sakura mengangguk. "Cobalah bicara padanya." Sakura paham dengan masalah Ino dan kedua orang tuanya, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bagaimanapun juga sejauh Sakura mengenal keluarga Yamanaka, mereka adalah keluarga yang hangat, dan tentu saja ramah.

Mungkin selama ini karena kekeras kepalaan Inolah yang membuat hubungan mereka bertambah buruk, karena Sakura juga tau seberapa keras kepalanya sahabatnya ini.

Kemudian Ino mengangguk, tidak ada salahnya memang mencoba memita bantuan pada sang ayah. Karena ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Sasuke tetap hidup. Dia tidak akan mengulangi kejadian dimana ia harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Apapun akan Ino lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Obito yang sedang menggendong putranya. Ino mengambil sang putra, kemudian menyerahkan pada Sakura. "Aku titip Hiko padamu." Sakura mengangguk.

 _Last Heaven_

Kembali berlari dengan susah payah akibat _Kimono_ yang ia pakai, menuju mobil yang terparkir didepan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepat tinggi menembus jalanan kota yang hampir fajar dengan cahaya merah yang mengintip diufuk timur cakrawala.

Tujuan wanita cantik itu adalah kerumahnya tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya tinggal. Tidak ada alasan lain selain untuk meminta bantuan pada sang ayah untuk melakukan tindakan _emergency_ pada Sasuke.

Mungkin tidak akan mudah menyakinkan sang ayah, sebab hal itu juga pernah terjadi dulu, waktu Ino mencoba meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya, untuk menerima Itachi dan merestui hebungan mereka.

Namun apa yang ia dapat? Pengusiran terhadap dirinya dari kedua orang tuanya.

Disela air mata yang engan untuk berhenti turun Ino tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Mungkinkah kali ini ia akan mendapatkan hasil yang sama?

 _To Be Continue~~~_

 **Tanks to :**

 **Star Azura, Narashikaino, Piggypow, Taisho No Miko, Winaagustina8f, Firdaa, Jung jessica yamanaka, Itaino uchiha, Xoxo, Ino-chan, LF, Guest, Miuino, Elfitri, Juwita830, Anon, Komengtator, Meenyaaw, Hime yamanaka, IstriSasuke, Aliaros, Alfa domani, Sasuino23.**

 **Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian, tapi jujur sayang sangat senang dengan semua review yang kalian sempatkan untuk fic ini. Terimakasih banyak.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING** **:** **LIME,** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

 _~Last Heaven~_

Pagi sudah sepenuhnya menyapa, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna pirang, dibiarkan tergerai indah, tanpa takut rambut itu akan kusut, kini ia tengah memelankan mobilnya yang sejak tadi ia kendari dengan cukup kecang. Mobil Sport yang sejak fajar ia kendarai, kini telah berhenti sepenuhnya, di depan rumah bak istana dengan pagar yang mejulang tinggi mengelilingi hunian bergaya barat.

Pagar besi yang memisahkan keadaan di dalamnya, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan kemewahan rumah megah dengan halam luas itu.

Yamanaka Ino memutuskan menghela napas sejekan sebelum mumutuskan turun dari dalam mobil. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hanya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Bagaimanapun juga ini untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan menemui kedua orang tuanya sejak delapan tahun lamanya.

Memastikan bahwa penghuni rumah di depannya ini masih Yamanaka, dengan melihat plangkat nama disisi kiri pintu gerbang.

Banyak perasaan yang tidak bisa ia katakan satu persatu saat ini, tapi Sasuke tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia harus cepat.

Mencoba memencet bel yang ada disisi kanan atas pintu gerbang berulang kali. Seorang petugas keamana yang ia kenal bernama Genma yang sudah berkerja di rumah itu sejak lama membuka pintu gerbang, setelah mengetahui siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Nona Ino?" Pria itu memastikan.

Ino hanya menunjukan senyum yang terpaksa. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan papa." Meski ini rumahnya tapi dirinya sekarang sudah seperti orang lain, jadi ia harus mengatakan maksud kedatangannya kali ini dan tentu untuk minta ijin.

Pria bernama Genma itu mengangguk. "Tentu nona, silakan masuk." Ia menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk mempersilakan si nonak lewat.

Ino berterimakasih sebelum ia berjalan pelan menyusuri halaman yang memiliki banyak jenis bunga, tidak heran karena sang mama sangat menyukai bunga, seperti halnya dirinya. Lalu rumput hijau yang seolah menjadi karpet alami halaman dan ditambah adanya beberapa pohon Ginkgo yang tumbuh tinggi menambah kesan cantik disepanjang jalan yang Ino lewati.

Ia merindukan suasana rumah yang begitu asri ini, memutuskan berhenti dan menghela napas seolah lupa tujuan awalnya, saat menatap kedepan dimana rumah dengan dua pilar yang berdiri kokoh untuk mempertegas bangunan yang berdesain barat itu Ino seolah dicubit.

Ia memutuskan berlari, melewati jajaran pohon Ginkgo tanpa peduli ia tak memakai alas kaki dan _Kimono_ yang tak rapi. Cukup melelahkan memang bila harus berlari dari pagar depan sampai pintu utama rumahnya, karena jaraknya cukup jauh.

Dulu biasanya ia akan membawa mobilnya terparkir tepat didepan rumah yang tau jauh dari garasi. Namu kali ini, itu tidak mungkin, karena sekarang kedatangannya adalah sebagai tamu bukan putri pemilik rumah.

Masih dengan napas yang memburu dan dada yang naik turun. Ia mengetuk pintu bercat putih di depannya.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pelayan yang juga cukup ia kenali menyambutnya.

"No-nona?" Ucapnya yang sedikit terbata karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak, nonanya ini sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung sejak kejadi pengusirannya dulu. Sebenarnya cukup disanyangkan, karena ia jadi merasa kesepian karena hal itu.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat didepannya ini jauh dari kata seorang nona muda, apa kehidupan yang sekarang ia alami begitu sulit?

"Ayame, diamana papa?" Tanya Ino langsung, tak mempedulikan sikap terkecut sang pelayan.

Wanita bernama Ayame itu masih diam dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tidak berlebihan.

"Ayame?" Ino kembali mencoba memanggil.

Wanita itu hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mempersilakan masuk. "Masuklah no-nona, Inoichi- _sama_ ada didalam."

Ino mulai masuk dengan pandangan yang langsung tertuju pada tangga utama yang menghubungan lantai yang sekarang ia pijak dengan kamar orang tuanya. Rumah itu masih sepi, bahkan belum ada aktivitas dari penghuni rumah.

Benar, baru saja Ino akan menginjakan kakinya menuju tangga, seseorang pria tua dengan piyama tidur yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, menyambutnya dengan tak kalah kaget seperti kedua orang yang tadi ia temui dirumah itu.

Yamanaka Inoichi, memutuskan berhenti ditengah lantai tangga. Apa yang ia lihat pagi ini membuat alis pirangnya menekuk. Putrinya, Yamanaka Ino ada didepannya dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi dan bersih.

Rambut pinrang panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, memakai _Kimono_ yang tak ber _Obi_ , dan tanpa alas kaki. Ditambah dengan noda darah yang ada di tangan dan dibagian _Kimono_ nya. Semua itu menandakan betapa kacaunya putrinya sekarang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Benak seorang ayah menerka. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Namun ia tidak perna mengira Inonya akan seburuk ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Inoichi tenang, setelah menguasai keterkejutannya.

Ino yang bereaksi sama, ditambah dengan napas yang masih belum teratur ia kembali kehilangan kendali akan air matanya. Air bening itu kembali membasahi pipinya.

Inoichi semakin dibuat binggung dengan sang putri. Matanya yang bengkak dan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan jejak air mata. "Ino apa yang terjadi?" Ia mulai turun, mendekati wanita yang masih diam didepannya.

"Papa?" Ia ingin mengatakan apa yang membawanya kemari tapi sesak dadanya menyulitkannya bicara.

" _Anata_ ada apa?" Seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai ibunya muncul dari tangga yang sama dengan sang ayah. Reaksi Megumi tak kalah kaget melihatnya. "Ino?" Memastikan. Buru-buru wanita yang jauh sudah rapi dari sang suami itu turun dan ikut mendekat.

Ino hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengurangi isakannya. Ini bukan acara reuni keluarga, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya sekarang.

"Tolong aku papa." Disela tangisannya ia mencoba berucap.

Kedua orang tua yang ada didepannya salin memandang satu sama lain dengan diam. Mungkin mereka masih belum mengerti maksudnya.

"Tolong selamatkan temanku, dia kritis sekarang. Aku mohon." Akhirnya ia bisa sedikit menjelaskan kedatangannya kali ini.

Namun tak kunjung mendapat respon dari keduanya.

"Ino apa-apaan kau ini, ayo rapikan penampilanmu dulu." Ajak sang mama kemudian. "kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti."

Namun Ino menggeleng, bahkan menapik tangan sang mama yang terurur padanya. "Tidak, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Inoichi menhela napas, mungkin ini memang darurat sampai membuat putri yang telah meninggalkan rumah datang meminta bantuannya. "Siapa temanmu?" Tanya Inoichi akhirnya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, sedikit takut. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata kedua orang tua didepannya menyipit dengan perubahan raut wajah yang sangat ketera. Mereka berdua kembali diam, mendengar nama Uchiha yang keluar dari mulut sang putri. Seolah nama itu adalah bencana terbesar bagi mereka.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya." Inoichi sudah hendak berbalik meninggalkan Ino dan sang istri.

"Aku mohon." Pinta Ino, yang mulai mencegah sang ayah berbalik pergi. "Aku mohon lakukan sesuatu," Tangannya sudah bertaut didepan dada memohon.

Namun sang ayah masih diam, bahkan memandangnya pun tidak.

Kini ia memutuskan untuk berlutut di depan sang ayah. "Aku mohon papa, aku akan melakukan apapun, apapun yang papa dan mama inginkan, tapi aku mohon selamatkan Sasuke."

"Apapun?" Inoichi berbalik memastikan.

"Apapun." Ino Meyakinkan, bersamaan doa yang terucap dalam hati, semoga keputusannya ini tidak membuat ia menyesal nanti.

Memutuskan menghela napas sebelum berbalik dan berkata. "Aku ganti baju dulu." Kemudian melirik kearah sang putri. "Bersihkan dirimu dulu Ino, lihat penampilanmu." Inoichi kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Tujuannya tentu saja mengganti piyama tidurnya dan pergi menolong nama yang sebenarnya telah ia _blacklist_ dari daftar pasien yang harus ia tolong.

Namun mengabaikan hal itu, sebab sang putri memberi penawaran yang menarik.

Ino menggeleng setelah ia berdiri dari berlututnya.

 _~Last Heaven~_

Suasana pagi diruang Gawat Darurat Senju Hospital, kali ini jauh lebih menegangkan. Sebab pagi-pagi sekali sang pemimpin Rumah Sakit dibuat kaget dengan banyak orang Uchiha yang berkumpul di ruangan itu. Belum lagi setelah ia melihat salah satu dokter mudahnya yang ia kenal bernama Haruno Sakura, sedang menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki.

Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari si rambut merah jambu, sang pemimpin mulai tau apa yang terjadi. Sekarang ia hanya menunggu orang yang diharapkan bisa menolong.

 _Haaah..._

Wanita dengan ikat dua itu menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini kelompok _Yakuza_ sering membuat masalah.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan _UGD_ dan turunlah dua orang yang sangat ia kenali.

Yamanaka Inoichi sang dokter _emergency_ handal dan Yamanaka Ino.

Wanita yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin Rumah Sakit itu tersenyum, melihat Ino berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Inoichi- _sensei_?" Sapa Tsunade kemudian dan dibalas oleh Inoichi dengan membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

Sang dokter spesialis _emergency_ itu langsung menuju pasien yang terbaring tak berdaya. Setelah memeriksa percepatan nadinya dan suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun. Mata tuanya meenyimpit, ada dua luka fatal ditubuhnya.

"Kita lakukan operasi sekarang juga, Tsunade- _sensei_ kau yang akan membantuku." Serunya kemudian dan membuat Tsunade melebarkan matanya.

"Tapi Inoichi- _sensei_ , kondisinya tidak mendukung." Jelas Tsunade.

"Dia masih sadar, kalau kita biarkan akan terjadi pembekuan darah, dan dia akan mati sia-sai tanpa dilakukan penanganan."

"Apa kau ingin mebunuhnya?" Ucap Madara, lirih namun jelas terdengar ditelinga Inoichi.

Sang dokter menoleh, mengamati satu per satu wajah orang-orang Uchiha yang sedang berkumpul disana. Lalu memberikan senyum miring.

"Kalau aku ingin membunuhnya, aku tidak akan repot-repot mau datang kemari." Ia berkata kemudian. Dan kembali berbalik menghadap Tsunade. "Baiklah, biarkan saja, kita tunggu sampai sejauh mana dia bisa beertahan hidup."

Sebenarnya ia muak dengan orang-orang Uchiha.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, memberikan tatapan tak mengerti dengan maksudnya. Termasuk Ino yang melebarkan matanya.

"Papa?" Seru sang wanita cantik itu.

Inoichi memandang putrinya sejenak.

"Aku tidak suka diragukan, kalian yang tidak tau apapun soal tindakan _emergency_ lebih baik diam." Kini ia kembali menoleh kearah Tsunade. "Siapkan operasi darurat sekarang, aku yang bertanggu jawab."

Uchiha Sasuke, sedang merbaring lemah diruang operasi yang telah disiapkan secara mendadak pagi itu juga. Operasi darurat itu dipimpin oleh seorang dokter senior yang cukup berpengalaman dalam tindakan _emergency_ , yaitu Yamanaka Inoichi.

Dokter yang telah berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun itu, hanya ditemani seorang dokter bedah dan juga berstatus sebagai pemimpin rumah sakit itu, Senju Tsunade. Dan dua orang perawat kamar operasi.

Namun segala tindakan sepenuhnya hanya dilakukan oleh Inoichi, dan itu memang tugasnya sebagai dokter _emergency_ yang memang harus bisa segala penanganan tindakan darurat.

Termasuk melakukan operasi dadakan. Tsunade yang menjadi dokter bedah pun hanya dibuat terdiam dengan segala tindakan yang cukup berani, yang dilakukan oleh Inoichi. Ia tidak bisa mendebat, karena meski ia sudah terlalu sering memimpin operasi pada segala macam pasien tapi ia tidak pernah satu tim dengan Yamanaka Inoichi.

Disinipun ia hanya diam dan seolah tidak dibutuhkan oleh sang dokter. Dari mulai _anestesi_ sampai pembedahan, Inoichi lakukan seorang diri dalam satu kali kedipan mata. Terlalu cepat untuk Tsunade berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada pasien yang dalam kondisi buruk seperti ini tapi masih tetap ddilakukan tindakan operasi?

Namun keahlianya sebagai spesialis _emergency_ memang tidak patut dipertanyakan lagi. Melihat kondisi Uchiha Sasuke dengan terluka yang terbuka cukup parah dibagian perut bagian kiri, tepat dibagian bawah sinus _Costophrenicus_ kiri yang Tsunade tebak akibat tusukan sebuah pedang dan ditembah dengan luka pada dada atas tepat dibawah _apex_ paru, luka tembak dengan peluru yang masih bersarang disana. Yang kini sedang coba dikeluarkan oleh Inoichi.

Dokter senior itu, cukup ahli melakukan tindakannya sendiri. Bius lokal yang dilakukannya masih mampuh membuat Sasuke menjaga kesadarannya dengan Inoichi sendiri yang memastikan. Dengan segala kegiatan yang penuh dengan ketelitihan itu Inoichi masih berkerja ganda dengan tetap memastikan kesadaran Sasuke dan masih berkerjanya otak dan dengan tetap memastikan jalannya napas.

Ia tak banyak membantu dalam penanganan darurat ini. Ya, mungkin itulah memang keahliannya yang luarbiasah yang dimiliki oleh seorang Yamanaka Inoichi.

Sebuah peluru yang menembuh dada Sasuke telah berhasih dikeluarkan oleh Inoichi. Masih diam dengan tindakannya, ia mulai menjahit luka yang disebabkan oleh peluru tersebut, dengan sekali mengawasi kondisi Sasuke. Peluru yang mengenainya tidak terlalu dalam sampai merusak organ vitalnya, _apex_ nya pun masih aman begitu pula dengan jantung dan parunya. Setelah kembali menutup luka yang baru ia lakukan pembedahan pada bagian dada atas, tanpa mempedulikan kediaman Tsunade, Inoichhi kembali melanjutkan luka dibagaian perut.

Kali ini luka tusukan itu cukup dalam, ada keraguan pada diri Inoichi, ketika melihat luka terbuka di perut. Ia ragu, apa pasien bisa bertahan selama operasi darurat ini dilanjutkan, apa ia harus menunggu sampai kondisinya stabil baru melanjutkan operasi? Darah keluar cukup banyak pada kedua luka dan kondisi Sasuke terlihat semakin melemah, mungkin karena pendarahan.

Tapi bila ia memilih menunda operasi, ini akan berdampak pada kemungkinan lain. tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, mengabaikan kemungkinan resiko terjadi _hipotermia_ , dan pembekuan sampai gangguan keasaman darah. Inoichi mulain dengan cepat membersihkan luka dan melakukan secepat mungkin perbaikan minimum yang dapat ia kerjakan sekarang, sebelum melakukan tindakann selanjutnya.

"Inoichi- _sensei_ , apa tidak lebih baik kita menunda operasi lanjutan?" Ucap Tsunade ketika Inoichi selesai membersihkan luka.

Dokter Yamanaka itu menoleh sekilas, sebelum menjawab. "Tak apa kita lanjutkan, nadi dan jantungnya masih normal. Aku yakin dia masih bisa bertahan, aku akan membiusnya total." Terang sang dokter Yamanaka itu.

Tak ada komentar lagi setelahnya, Tsunade hanya diam menurut aba-abanya. Segala yang telah disiapkan telah memudahkan tindakan cepat dari dokter senior itu. Cairan pembius yang telah diinjeksikan mulai berkerja secara total. Sasuke mulai tak sadarkan diri, bahkan saat sebuah pisau bedah mulai memperlebar lukanya dan sebuah alat untuk menahan luka agar tetap terbuka selama sang dokter memeriksa rongga dalam perut ia abaikan, seolah hal itu tak sedikitpun menyakitinya.

Hal yang didapat Inoichi membuatnya bernapas lega, taka ada organ vital dalam rongga perut yang perlu dilakukan operassi perbaikan. Mungkin karena tusukan itu tidak sampai mengenain organ-organ didalamnya, meskin tusukan yang didapat cukup dalam.

Jadi yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menjahit otot dinding perut berserta kulit lapis demi lapis hingga kulit terluar. Operasi darudarat itu selesai.

Tsunade setelah melihat jahitan terakhir yang dilakukan Inoichi pada perut Sasuke, dokter cantik itu bisa bernapas lega. Tak membuang waktu Tsunade juga mengikuti Inoichi melepas segala pelindung yang ada ditubuhnya dan berjalan keluar, setelah menyuruh kedua perawat memindahkan Sasuke pada ruang intensif dan memastika kondisinya.

Pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka, menampilkan kedua dokter yang telah mereka tunggu begitu lama. Mikoto yang juga sudah datang langsung ingin mendekat namun sang ayah mertua dan sang suami sudah mendahuluinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Madara didepan Inoichi.

Namun ketidak sukannya pada kaum _Yakuza_ masih terlalu kuat melekat pada diri Yamanaka Inoichi, jadi sang dokter hanya melewatinya. Menyerahkan segala keterangan yang perlu diketahui oleh mereka pada Tsunade.

"Operasinya berhasil, Sasuke akan dipindahkan ke ruang Intensif sampai kondisinya stabil." Jelas Tsunade mewakili Inoichi.

Barulah seluruh Uchiha yanga ada di tempat itu bernapas lega, termasuk Ino. Wanita bermanik biru itu seperti seolah baru saja mengangkat beban berat yang menindi jalannya pernapannya. Ia memandang ayahnya kemudian.

Namun kelegaannya tak bertahan lama, setelah sang ayah mulai berseru. "Kita pulang Yamanaka Ino." Dengan penuh penekanan pada namanya.

Fokus Madara yang semulai ia tujukan pada Tsunade kini ia tolehkan pada Inoichi medengar seruannya. Tadi ia sempat lupa siapa yang menjadi penyelamatnya itu, ayah dari wanita yang telah membuat kedua cucunya jatuh cinta. Ironis.

Ino masih diam dengan mendekap erat sang buah hati. Jujur ia ingin sekali melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini, tapi ajakan sang ayah membuat ia dalam dilema.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanmukan?" Ucap Inoichi lagi, kembali mengingatkan Ino. Kini kepala bersurai pirang itu menoleh kearah Ino.

Ucapannya yang terlontar kembali muncul bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya. Tidak masalah asal Sasuke selamat. Toh sekarang yang ayahnya inginkan adalah kepulangannya bukan? Maka ia akan ikut pulang. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke nanti dilain waktu.

Ia memutar tumitnya yang tak beralas kaki, mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang telah lebih dulu keluar dari tempat itu, dengan masih menggendong sang putra.

"Ino?" Suara lirih Sakura ia abaikan, tidak sepenuhnya karena ia tersenyum pada sang sahabat. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Namun suara lantang Shisui menghentikannya. "Ino, apa kau tidak ingin melihat Sasuke terlebih dahulu? Aku yakin dia akan senang saat melihatmu nanti."

Ino berhenti dan kembali menoleh kearah sang Uchiha. "Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Tidak ada kalimat lain selain itu yang bisa ia katakan, itu bukan janji tapi itu adalah keinginannya. Meski ia tidak tau nanti itu kapan.

Tak ada yang kembali bersuara sampai kedua orang itu meninggalkan tempat dan sampai sebuah suara deru mesin mobil yang mulain berjalan meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit terdengar dan menghilang.

Angin musim ini kembali membawanya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Masih ada kecanggungan dan kenggannan yang tersirat cukup nyata pada diri wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu.

Setelah sampai tadi, ia disambut oleh sang mama, dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. melihat penampilannya itu ia tak perlu pikir pajang untuk menurut pada ucapan sang mama.

Ino mulai membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan sang buah hati. Kembali menginjakan kakinya kedalam kamar yang telah lebih dari delapan tahun ia tinggalkan. Seperti bernostalgia dengan dirinya sendiri melihat isi dan suasan kamar yang tak pernah berubah.

Masih tetap bersih dan rapi dengan warna yang didominasi _soft purper_ , dan sebuah ranjang besar yang ada ditengah ruangan dengan diapit oleh dua nakas kecil dengan lampu yang menempel pada dinding diatas tempat tidur. Disisi lain ada satu set sofa yang menghadap televisi disisi pintu yang menghubungakan dengan balkon. Ditambah dengan lemari besar disamping pintu kamar mandi.

Kamar yang dimilikinya dulu itu memang sangat besar untuk ia huni seorang diri. Ino sangat ingat, dulu dia adalah ratu diruamhnya tapi sekarang ia datang seperti tamawan untuk sebuah janji.

Tidak ia tidak menyesal, ini belum berakhir, ia masih mempunyai banyak waktu dan kesempata untuk melihat dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, setelah dia dinyatakan selamat. Ia memang pantas berterimakasih pada sang ayah.

Setelah memandikan sang anak, dan memakaikan baju dengan baju yang sama yang dikenakannya mulai kemarin, Ino mendudukan Hiko diranjang. Berbeda dengan dirinya, ia bisa berganti baju dengan baju lamanya yang tersimpan dilemari miliknya.

Sebuah celana pendek diatas lutut dan _sweater_ rajut yang cukup longgar ia pilih. Untuk Hiko, ia memang tidak membawa baju ganti untuknya, ino juga belum sempat untuk membelikan baju, karena tidak mungkin ia kembali ke rumahnnya dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin nanti ia akan belanja untuk keperluan dirinya dan sang buah hatinya.

"Ma?" Suara kecil Hiko, kembali membuat Ino, menatap manik _onyx_ itu. "Ini dimana?" Tambahnya polos. Dan Ino hanya tersenyum, sebelum mulai mengangkat Hiko pada pangkuannya.

"Ini adalah rumah kakek dan nenek, orang tua mama." Jelas Ino, mencoba membuat Hiko tidak merasa tak nyaman ataupun takut.

Karena beberapa hari ini dengan segala yang telah mereka alami, Ino tidak ingin membuat sang buah hati trauma. Anaknya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun itu memang pendiam jadi ia tidak akan banyak protes ataupun mengespresikan ketakutannya. Jadi saat Hiko mulai bertanya maka ia akan mejelaskan sedikit demi sedikit.

Waktu terlalu cepat bergerak, dari pagi mulai kesiang dan merayap kesore hari. Ino terbangun, membuka kelopak yang menyembunyikan warna matanya dengan malas. Setelah paham ada dimana ia sekarang, ia menoleh kesampingnya, anaknya masih tertidur pulas disana, diranjang yang sama. Ia tersenyum membelai surai hitam lalu meciumnya pelan.

Ia bersyukur putranya baik-baiknya. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang, berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menemui orang tuanya. Namun sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamarnya memuat ia harus beranjak juga dari ranjang.

Seorang wanita yang menjadi replika dirinya denga wajah yang lebih tegas berdiri didepan pintu.

"Papamu sudah menunggu untuk makan malam turunlah dan ini baju untu putramu." Ucap sang mama dengan menyerahkan dua _paper bag_ kepada Ino sebelum kembali berbalik dan pergi bahkan belum sempat Ino berterimakasih.

Kembali memasuki kamar untuk meletakan _paper bag_. Ia tidak tau kalau sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, jadi ia sudah tidur terlalu lama. Ia memutuskan turun tanpa membangunkan sang anak, ia bisa membawakan makan malam untuknya nanti. Karena alasan ia tidak tega membangunkan tidur pulasnya ditambah, mungkin makan malam ini bukan menjadi momen penuh canda dalam sebuah keluarga.

Dan benar apa yang ia pikirkan, setelah makan malam selesai, mamanya mulai berucap yang diawal terlihat berjalan lancar tanpa kalimat apapun yang memberatkannya namun kini ia harus menyiapkan mental.

"Ino?" Seruan itu dapat menahannya berdiri dari kursi. "Papamu sudah memutuskan," Ino memasang mendengarannya. "Kau akan melanjutkan _study_ spesialismu di Amerika." Kalimat itu berhasil menyumbat jalan napasnya detik itu juga.

"Amerika?" Ia mencoba mematikan.

"Ya, jangan pernah berhungan dengan Uchiha lagi, dan putramu akan tetap disini bersama kami."

Ino melebarkan mata birunya mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan orang sang ibu. Ia menggeleng karena suranya seolah tercekat. "Ta-tapi kenapa? A-aku tidak bisa bila harus meninggalkan Hiko disini."

Ya ia tidak akan meninggalkan sang putra, mungkin melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha bisa ia pertimbangkan tapi dengan buah hatinya, itu tidak mungkin. Apa orang tuanya ingin membunuhnya dengan cara itu.

"Membawa putramu bersamamu hanya akan menghambat _study_ mu. Jadi biar kami yang menjaganya."

"Tidak mama, aku bisa melanjutkan sekolah disini."

"Keputusan ini sudah final Yamanaka Ino, seharusnya kau ingat apa yang kau ucapkan waktu kau datang dengan memohon pada papamu untuk menyelamatkan Seorang Yakuza. Membuat ayahmu melanggar sumpahnya."

Air matanya sudah deras turun tanpa ia inginkan. Kenapa, kenapa orang tuanya begitu kejam, apa kebencian pada _Yakuza_ sampai separah ini, mengabaikan tindakan kemanusian dan kebangaan saat menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang dan membuatnya tersudut seperti ini?

"Kenapa kalian begitu membenci _Yakuza_? Mereka juga manusia dan mereka berhak mendapatkan pertolongan." Ia mulai berteriak.

"Manusia? Berhak ditolong? _Hn_?" Inoichi yang kini bersuara. "Mereka tak lebih dari sampah masyarakat. Membuat masalah, apa kau tau dari mana luka yang dia peroleh? Kalau bukan dari perbuatannya sendiri."

Ino hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Tidak semua _Yakuza_ seperti itu."

"Kau akan merasakan apa yang papamu rasakan bila kau telah mengalaminya sendiri Ino." Megumi kembali membuka suara. Ia menoleh pada sang suami sebelum kembali memandang sang putri yang telah menangis dengan kekeras kepalaan yang mengatakan _Yakuza_ adalah manusia baik. Namun tentu tidak ada _Yakuza_ yang layak disebut baik dimata pasangan Yamanaka itu.

"Kenapa, kalian tidak pernah meenjelaskan alasan kalian membenci _Yakuza_ padaku kalian hanya memvonis mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa mereka pernna menyakiti kalian?"

"Kau ingin tau, apa yang papamu alami dengan mereka?" tanpa menunggu Ino untuk menjawab, Meguni melanjutkan. "Ini terjadi dulu, waktu papamu dianggap berhasil menyelamatkan seorang pasien, dia anggota _Yakuza_ yang masuk gawat darurat karena terluka parah. Tentu saja ada kebahagian sendiri akan hal itu, namun hal itu dirusak oleh _Yakuza_ lain. Pasien yang mati-matian diselamatkan oleh papamu dibunuh saat itu juga didepan matanya. seperti seorang moster, mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada. Disisi lain keluarganya menangis." Megumi berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya dan mengamati Ino. "Mengabaikan segalanya, mengabaikan perjuangan seorang dokter. Tidak menghargai nyawa dan selalu menambah masalah. Itulah _Yakuza_ , seandainya papamu masih mencoba melindungi pasiennya mungkin nyawanya yang terbunuh oleh para bedebah itu."

Ino tidak dapat bersuara selain hanya terisak dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mendengar setiap cerita yang mamanya sampaikan. Karena itu kah orang tuanya membenci _Yakuza_ sampai sekarang? kebahagian seorang dokter saat berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang? Ia juga pernah mengalaminya beberapa waktu lalu, dan dikecewakan dengan fakta yang diperolehnya juga sempat membuat ia pesimis untuk menolong _Yakuza_. Orang yang ia selamatkan ternyata adalah orang yang membunuh suaminya. Adilkah itu? Mungkin trauma yang dialama sang papa memang tidak akan mudah bisa memandang baik pada kaum _Yakuza_. Lalu sekarang ia bisa apa?

Keduanya berdiri meninggalkan Ino tetap menagis ditempat. "Kalau kau ingin kembali berkumpul dengan putramu, selesaikan _study_ mu dengan cepat, hilangkan segala pikiran yang tidak perlu, kami akan mengunjungimu setiap bulan sekali." Setelah itu Megumi benar-benar pergi menyusul sang suami.

Apa sekarang ia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain? Bisahkah ia berpisah dengan putranya? Apa ini bukan salah satu rencan orang tuanya untuk memisahkannya dengan anaknya? Dadanya saat ini sangat sesak, apa kenginannya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke harus ia bayar semahal ini? Apa sekarang ia menyesal?

Apa ini juga karma untuknya? Karena kemarahan Itachi kah? Suaminya itu dulu ingin ia menjaga buah hati mereka apapun yang terjadi, tapi saat ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria dan mencoba untuk menyelamtakan nyawanya sampai ia melupakan segalanya, melupakan bahwa hidupnya adalah untuk putranya dan juga mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah adik dari suaminya. Yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia jatuh cinta pada adik suaminya. Ya, ini adalah hukuman untuknya.

Ino menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja makan, dan menangis disana, mencoba menumpahkan segala kegundahan hatinya yang meluap.

 _~Last Heaven~_

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu Sasuke terbaring di salah satu ruang VIP rumah sakit senju. Untuk pemulihan paska operasi pada dua bagian tubuhnya yang terluka parah, dan sekitar satu minggu yang lalu ia keluar dari ruang _intensif care_.

Sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik, dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Namun selama itu ia tidak sekalipun melihat wanita yang ia harapkan kedatangannya, mengunjunginya, ia sempat juga bertanya pada ibunya tapi, sang ibu menjawab mungkin Ino sedang sedang sangat sibuk. Tapi apa sesibuk itu, sampai tidak ada waktu barang sebentar untuk mengunjunginya, dan lagi bukankah Ino praktek di rumah sakit ini juga?

Kakek dan ayahnya yang sibuk mengurus pembenahan Uchiha saja bisa ia lihat sering mengunjunginya, bahkan pamannya Kagami dan bibinya juga mengunjunginya. Tak jarang ia juga melihat beberapa kali gadis Hyuga juga datang, tapi wanita yang sangat ingin ia lihat malah tidak kelihat batang hidungnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus saat memikirkan hal itu. Pagi ini kamarnya masih kosong ibu dan sepupunya belum ia lihat kedatangannya, namun ia sudah terlalu sehat untuk sekedar bangun dan bersandar tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

Mata _onyx_ -nya bergerak memandang bekas luka yang ada diperut dan bahunya, ia tidak tau separah apa lukanya itu satu bulan yang lalu, yang ia tau hanya rasa sakit dan panas. Hanya samar-samar yang dapat ia ingat saat Ino menangis untuknya. Tapi benarkah air mata itu untuknya? Karena nyatanya wanita itu tak pernah datang. Kini ia membawa pandangannya jauh keluar jendela, sampai suara pintu kembali mengalihkannya.

Shisui, sepupunya itu telah datang, seorang diri, tanpa sang ibu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa Shisui dengan senyum.

" _Hn_."

"Dokter bilang hari ini kau sudah bisa pulang." Shisui memberitau setelah berdiri dekat ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang sepupunya itu tanpa suara, namun kata dokter yang keluar dari mulut Shisui membuat ia ingat, apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sang sepupu.

Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut, pintu kembali terbuka, kini kedua orang tuannya dan kakeknya yang datang.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pulang?" Tanya Shisui lagi.

"Sebelum pulang aku ingin menemui Ino, dia selalu dinas pagi. Kau bisa mengantarku ke _UGD_ Shisui?" Mata _onyx_ -nya menatap Shisui yang berdiri disampingnya.

Semua orang diam, hanya Shisui yang kemudaian berani berucap.

"Dokter Sakura bilang, Ino sudah tidak prakterk disini lagi." Menjawab penuh hati-hati dan tenang, mencoba menyampaikan pada sang sepupu apa yang telah terjadi, tanpa dianggap bercanda olehnya.

Kedua alis Sasuke mengerut mendengarnya. "Sejak kapan?"

Belum sempat Shisui menjawab, Sasuke sudah kembali bertanya. Kini matanya memandang penuh curiga kepada kedua pria tua yang duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Apa ada Uchiha yang melarangnya untuk menemuiku Shisui? Selama aku disini aku belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya mengunjungiku." Pertanyaan itu ia ajukan kepada sang sepupu meski tatapannya ia tunjukan pada sang kakek dan ayahnya. Sedangkan sang ibu yang telah mengemasi barang-barangnya berhenti sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari putranya.

"Tidak Sasuke." Jawab Shisui jujur. Membuat pandangan Sasuke kembali ia arahkan pada Shisui untuk meminta penjelas. Apa yang terjadi sebebarnya selama ia sekarat satu bulan yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak pernah datang? Siapa yang menyelamatkanku?" Dari sini perasaan Sasuke memburuk.

"Ayah Ino yang menyelamatkanmu, Ino sendiri yang datang meminta bantuan pada ayahnya."

Dan benar, pikiran buruknya terjadi, kemungkinan ada kesepakatan yang dibuat oleh Ino dan sang ayah. Wanita itu, dasar seenaknya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal erat dan rahangnya mengeras.

Selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, Sasuke sibak, ia turun dari ranjang mengabaikan penampilannya, yang hanya mengenakan kimono berwana gelap yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Dan mengabaikan nyeri pada luka jahitan dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Berikan kunci mobilnya." Tangannya sudah menengadah pada sang sepupu.

Namun belum sampai Shisui memberikannya suara Madara sudah mengintrupsi.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke, lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya." Namun Sasuke tidak pernah menuruti perkataan siapapun, apa yang ia ingin, itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

"Shisui?" Tambahnya tak sabar.

"Sasuke? Ibu mohon, jangan membuat masalah, kau belum pulih sepenuhnya nak." Suara lembut Mikoto menyapa gendang telingannya.

"Ibumu benar, ini sudah menjadi keputusannya dan mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik. Sekarang pikirkan keadaanmu dan Hinata, kau tau gadis itu selalu menunguimu." Sang ayah menambahkan.

Namun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya, hanya ia tanggapi dengan dengusan dan senyum miring yang meremehkan.

"Keputusannya? _Hn_ , Apa kalian sadar, kalian yang membuat Ino melakukan ini. memohon pada ayahnya untuk menyelamatkanku yang sedang sekarat dan melakukan perjanjian, yang aku tidak tau." Sasuke sudah berteriak, "Mungkin berjanji untuk tidak menemuiku lagi." Ia menambahkan pelan. "Berikan kunciku Shisui." Tangannya kembali mengadah pada sang sepupu.

"Aku antar." Jawab Shisui setelah memberikan kunci mobil pada Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke mulai melangkah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain mengijinkan Sasuke menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia selelsaikan. Dulu seingatnya Ino pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan melihat Sasuke nanti, tapi sampai detik Sasuke sadar wanita itu tak pernah terlihat. Ya, mungkin Sasuke benar, bahwa Ino telah melakukan perjanjian pada sang ayah, mengingat ucapan sang ayah pada Ino setelah operasi selesai.

Unit Gawat Darurat adalah tempat tujuan Uchiha Sasuke, untuk menemui, seorang dokter yang ia tau sebagai sahabat dari Ino. Pasti sedikit banyak dokter itu tau dimana ia bisa menemui wanita berambut pirang itu.

Sakura mengernyit melihat Sasuke menghampirinya. "Sasuke- _san_?" Sapanya.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi, meski ia lebih suka pada inti.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, bukankah biasanya Ino yang dinas pagi ini?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sengaja ia buat mengantung.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, pria didepannyanya ini memang cukup mempesona dengan keadaan sakitpun auranya masih terpacar kuat. Dan benar Sasuke begitu mirip dengan Itachi. Jadi tidak salah kalau sahabatnya itu bisa jatuh begitu mudah pada sosok Sasuke.

"Ino sudah tidak praktek disini lagi, dia akan melanjutkan _study_ spesialisnya."

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sasuke tenang dengan alis yang bertaut memandang intens pada Sakura. Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shisui.

"Satu bulan yang lalu, ia sudah memutuskan untuk dirumah dulu mengurus Hiko, sebelum ia disibukan untuk sekolahnya."

"Dirumah?"

"Dirumah orang tuanya." Sakura meralat.

"Boleh aku meminta alamatnya?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian penuh harap.

Sebuah kertas Sakura ambil didekat tumpukan map berisi riwayat pasien, dan menulis disana, sebuah alamat dari sahabatnya. "Distrik Minato, kawasan Azabu." Jawab wanita berambut merah jambu itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya, dan tanpa menunggu, ia langsung memutar langka untuk pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia menoleh kearah Sakura. " _Arigatou_." Ucapnya kemudian, dan dihadiahi dengan sebuah senyuman dari sang dokter.

 _~Last Heaven~_

"Ingat pesan mama." Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu tengah duduk menemani seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah makan. Dengan segala ocehannya yang sejak tadi ia suaran untuk sang putra.

Yamanaka Ino wanita yang tengah bicara dengan menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, mata birunya menatap intens putra didepannya. "Kau mengerti?" Nanun, sebanyak itu ia bicara, masih belum mendapat jawaban dari sang putra selain diam dan masih melanjutkan makan pagi menjelang siangnya.

"Hiko?" Sampai Ino kembali memanggilnya. Wajah tampan khas anak-anak itu menoleh, namun masih belum mau berbicara.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut dengan mama, kenapa mama harus pergi?" Akhirnya ia berbicara juga.

Memang dari kemarin-kemarin neneknya sudah mengatakan, dan sekarang Ino tinggal menegaskannnya saja pada sang putra. Karena besok ia harus sudah berangkat, semua persiapannya sudah disiapkan oleh sang ibu.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum, membelai pipi sang putra dengan tangan yang tak ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya.

"Kau akan mengunjungi mama satu bulan sekali, dan jangan nakal." Itu pesannya, Ino rasanya ingin menangis tapi kalau ia sampai menangis itu hanya akan menambah kekalutan perasaanya. Memangnya siapa yang ingin meninggalkan sang buah hati jauh darinya. Tidak, jujur ia tidak ingin, hanya saja ia tidak mempunyai pilihan.

Ditambah dengan fakta yang baru tadi pagi ia dapat, saat tanggal yang biasanya menunjukan tanda menstruasinya telah lewat, dan mual yang melandanya beberapa hari terakhir sampai puncaknya tadi pagi saat bangun tidur ia memutuskan untuk memastikan ketakutannya. Tanda dua strip garis merah di alat _test pack_ kehamilan membuat ia melebarkan matanya.

Dia tengah hamil, mungkin baru empat minggu, dan alasan itulah yang membuatnya menetapkan pilihannya. Meninggalkan Jepang dan rela meninggalkan sang putra hanya untuk menutupi kesalahannya yang ia buat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ino tidak berpikir untuk menggugurkannya dan ia juga tak berpikir untuk memberitau Sasuke, pria yang ia yakini sebagai ayah biologis dari janin yang ia kandung saat ini. Karena ketika pria itu mengetahuinya, itu hanya akan menambah rumit hidupnya.

Iris yang berbeda warna itu saling menatap lama tak ada suara, sampai suara seorang pelayan mengintrupsi mereka.

"Nona!" Panggil Ayame sang pelayan.

Ino menoleh dan bertanya, "Ya?"

"Ada yang mencari." Jelas pembantu muda itu.

Alis pirang Ino bertaut penasaran. "Siapa?"

Si pembantu hanya menggeleng, menandakan bahwa ia juga tidak tau dengan sosok orang yang mencari sang majikannya itu. "Katanya namanya Sasuke." Ya, hanya nama yang diberikan oleh sosok itu padanya.

Ino melebarkan matanya. Dan karena tak ingin membuat orang yang mencarinya menunggu lama, Ino segera berdiri dari kursi, bergegas berjalan untuk menemui sosok itu.

Hiko pun tersenyum mendengar nama paman yang sangat ia rindukan. Namun ia tidak ikut turun, karena ia yakin sang mama pasti akan membawa pamannya itu untuk menemuinya, jadi ia hanya perlu menunggu disini.

Ino berhenti hanya untuk memastikan orang yang ia lihat didepannya sekarang benar sosok pria yang begitu ingin ia temui.

Sasuke berdiri diam didepan pintu kediaman Yamanaka. Masih dengan mengunakan _Kimono_ dan tatanan rambut yang berbeda, rambut yang biasanya menolak gravitasi itu kini jatuh, dan penampilan itu baru Ino lihat hari ini, selama ia mengenal pria didepannya itu.

Membawa bibirnya untuk tersenyum simetris, melihat penampilan Sasuke kali ini. dimata Ino, Sasuke jauh terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut seperti ini. Lalu mengabaikan pesona akan penampilan itu, Ino mendengar pria didepannya berucap.

Sasuke langsung mersuara setelah melihat wanita yang ingin ia temui ada didepannya, berbeda dengan Ino yang kehilangan kata. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Namun Ino mengabaikannya, ia malah semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti, berikan ponselmu."

Kalimat Ino hanya membuat Sasuke menautkan kening tanda tak mengerti. "Apa-apaan kau ini, akun ingin bicara sekarang bukan nanti." Ketidak sabaran Sasuke memaksa, karena begitu banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan wanita keras kepala ini.

"Aku tau, maka dari itu," Ino mengantungkan kalimatnya hanya untuk menatap mata hitam pria didepannya. "Tunggu aku di _Four Season_ , aku akan menemuimu disana." Wanita cantik itu menjelaskan, berharap dengan itu pria didepannya bisa cepat meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka.

Ino memutuskan untuk mengatakan tempat itu secara sepontan, karena ia tidak sedang membawa ponsel dan sepertinya pria didepannya itu juga tidak membawa alat komunikasi itu. Benda itu ia butuhkan untuk mengetikan tempat yang akan membuat mereka nyaman berbicara.

Namun Sasuke keras kepala, dan merasa kurang puas dengan hasilnya ini, jadi ia tetap bergeming. Memandang objek didepannya dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecambuk didadanya.

Dua orang dewasa itu terdiam cukup lama dengan pikiran meraka masing-masing. Sampai suara bocah dari arah belakang Ino membuat pikiran mereka terpecah.

"Paman Sasuke?" Teriak Hiko sambil berlari, bermaksud untuk menghambur kearah pria dewasa itu.

Namun Ino segera berbalik, untuk mencegah putranya mendekati Sasuke. Setelah Hiko sampai didepan Ino, wanita bak boneka itu langsung menangkap sang buah hati lalu menggendongnya.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan makanmu dulu." Bujuk Ino. Namun hanya ditanggapi oleh gerutuan dari sang bocah.

Tadi, Hiko berharap, mamanya akan membawa paman Sasuke menemuinya, tapi setelah cukup lama keduanya tak kunjung menghampiranya diruang makan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya langsung. Namun yang didapat malah, mamanya seolah melarangnya untuk bertemu sang paman.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan paman Sasuke."

Dari kejauhan Sasuke masih bisa mendengar samar rancauan dari keponakannya itu. Jujur bukan hanya Ino yang ingin ia temui tapi sang bocah itu jugalah alasannya datang kemari. Namun sepertinya Ino tidak mengijinkannya barang sebentar untuk sekedar menyapa keponakannya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke masih diam ditempat. Dengan memikirkan kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari Yamanaka Ino, _Four Season_ Hotel. Apa ia harus menuruti kalimat yang memintanya untuk menunggunya disana? Tapi benarkah Ino akan menemuinya disana?

Mengabaikan segala hal yang belum pasti, bungsu Uchiha itu berbalik, dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Yamanaka yang belum genap tiga puluh menit ia datangi.

 _~Last Heaven~_

Kamar yang baru Sasuke pesan itu ada di lantai 54 dengan pemandangan yang langsung mengarah pada Tokyo Tower. Dengan jendela kaca besar tanpa niat untuk menutup tirai yang mengantung disana.

Ia tidak yakin, apa Ino benar-benar akan datang tapi tidak ada salahnya ia mengikuti kalimat yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Kalaupun wanita itu berbohong sekalipun, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan menyesal.

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, rasanya badannya itu lengket semua, ditambah ia masih menggunakan Kimono yang ia gunakan di rumah sakit.

Saat air dingin _shower_ yang jatuh membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya, Sasuke memilih memejamkan mata hitamnya. Ribuan air dingin yang ia rasakan tak mampuh mengurangi panas yang bersarang pada pikiran dan perasaannya. Semua ini karena sosok wanita yang seenaknya itu. Yamanaka Ino atau mungkin saja lebih tepatnya Uchiha Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Tadi setelah ia memutuskan pergi dari kediaman Yamanaka, Sasuke langsung menuju tempat yang diminta oleh Ino. _Four Season_ Hotel, yang letaknya memang cukup strategis untuk ia temukan.

Hari masih siang kala itu, setelah ia melakukan _check_ _in_ , dan meninggalkan pesan pada petugas untuk memberikan nomor kamar yang ia tempati kepada wanita yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, bila sang wanita datang dan menanyakan tentang seoarang Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah melihat kamarnya itu, ia termenung dengan pikirannya, namun tak lama ia menghempaskan pantatnya keranjang _king size_ yang ada di kamar yang ia tempati kini. Mencoba mengistirahatakn segala pikirannya. Dan mulai membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring dan memejamkan mata lelahnya.

Sampai ia terbangun tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan jam dinding telah menunjukan pukul empat sore, namun keberadaan wanita yang ia tunggu tak kunjung ia jumpai di dalam kamar. Ia sudah tertidur cukup lama tapi selama itu juga Ino membuatnya menunggu tanpa kepastian, apa wanita itu akan datang?

Jadi pria Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk mendinginkan pikiran dan tubuhnya dibawah guyuran _shower_. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa Ino hanya membual. Karena ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan apabila Ino membohonginya kali ini. Mungkin kenekatanya bisa mengambil alih.

Karena ia tak begitu suka mandi terlalu lama, maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk mematika air _shower_ , dan mengambil salah satu _bathing suit_ yang tertata rapi didalam kamar mandi dan mengenakannya, setelah itu ia memilih keluar tanpa peduli dengan penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan _bathing suit_ berwarna putih yang sangat kontras dengan rambut _raven_ nya yang masih basah, yang ia biarakan jatuh dengan butiran-butiran air disisi wajah tegasnya.

Suara pintu kamar bernuansa elegan dengan pencahayaan temaram seolah warna coklat dari kayu manis dan cendana yang mendominasi ruangan itu berbunyi tiga kali ketukan.

Tanpa berpikir dua atau tiga kali, kaki sang Uchiha mendekat dan membuka pintu. Didepannya kini berdiri seorang wanita bak barbie setelah pintu itu terbuka.

Wanita yang memang ia tunggu kedatangannya itu tersenyum sebelum bertanya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Sasuke menyingkir dari pintu, hanya untuk mempersilakannya masuk. Dan kembali menutup pintu didepannya. Lalu berbalik menghadap sang wanita yang kini juga tengah memandangnya.

Bibir semerah jamu itu tersenyum, membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak mengerti apa yang lucu, sehingga membuat Ino tersenyum. Padahal wajah yang ia tunjukan kini adalah jawah marahnya. Wanita didepannya pikir sudah berapa lama ia menunggu.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanya sang wanita mengawali.

Namun bukan perbincangan soal lukanya yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan wanita itu. Jadi Sasuke tak berminat menjawab, pandangannya masih terarah kesosok didepannya, wanita itu mengenakan _minidress_ selutut dengan dilengkapi mantel yang berwarna sama dengan sepatunya, rambut pirangnya ia biarkan tergerai menambah kesan cantik dimata Uchiha bungsu.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Perjanjian apa yang kau buat dengan ayahmu?" Ia memutuskan untuk bertaya tak sabar, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari sang wanita untuknya tadi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang memang sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya.

Namun Ino juga tak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan. Ia hanya memutuskan untuk kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya berbohong.

Sasuke juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya. "Kau tau aku mencintaimukan? Sekeras apapun kau menghindar aku akan mendapatkanmu juga." Terdengar begitu percaya diri dari kalimatnya dengan sebuah seringai diwajah tanpa celahnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali, aku mencintaimu Yamanaka Ino, menikahlah denganku."

Ino dibuat terdiam dengan kalimat yang penuh makna itu, meski Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak sosok sempurna didepannya ini?

"Kau melamar wanita yang telah menjadi kakak iparmu?" Ino mendelengkan kepalanya ketika mengatakan kalimat itu.

" _Ck_!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku ini kakak iparmu lho Sasuke, kau tau itukan?" Sebelum Sasuke menyangkal Ino sudah menambahkan. "Istri dari Uchiha Itachi." Tekan Ino pada nama sang suami.

"Persetan dengan itu," Sangkal Sasuke datar, yang membuat Ino mengerut tak setuju. "Karena kakaku sudah mati." Tambahnya dengan raut yang terlihat terluka.

Inopun terdiam, tak bisa menyangkal fakta sang suami memang sudah meninggal.

"Aku tidak peduli, meski hal ini akan menyeretku kedasar Neraka sekalipun, aku juga tidak peduli kalau pada akhirnya hanya aku yang akan terlempar kesana, sedangkan kau abadi dengan Itachi di Surga." Memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya, kalimatnya terlalu panjang. "Aku hanya ingin membuat Surgaku sekarang, disini, denganmu. Meski nanti saat kita mati kau lebih memilih bersama kakakku." Suaranya melembut.

Ino dibuat mencelos dengan kalimat panjang yang Sasuke ucapkan, itu memang keinginannya dulu, berharap Itachi menunggunya di Surga tempat abadi yang dijanjikan. Tapi sejak mengetahui perasaannya untuk Uchiha bungsu didepannya ini keinginan itu perlahan terlupakan. Sekarang yang membuatnya terdiam, adalah apa ia masih menginginkan mendapatkan tempat disurga bersama sang suami?

Wanita cantik itu menghela napas, lalu memutuskan untuk melepas mantel yang sejak tadi melekat pada tubuhnya dan melemparkannya kesisi ranjang yang tak jauh darinya berdiri yang hanya menyisakan _dress_ tanpa lengan yang ia pakai.

Lalu setelah itu, membawa kaki jenjangnya mendekat kearah pria yang masih berdiri didepannya. Ia sudah memutuskan segalanya akan berakhir malam ini. Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi dirinya pun sama, menginginkan Surga bersamanya. Tidak peduli kalau ini akan menjadi Surga terakhirnya, karena ia tak yakin kalau dirinya tidak ikut terseret kedasar Neraka nanti.

Yang jelas, ini hanya akan membawanya semakin dalam terlempar ke lubang tanpa akhir itu. Menambah dosa dan kesalahan yang selalu ia buat. Mengabaikan segalanya.

Ino semakin mendekat, hanya berjarak setengah langkah. Sasuke masih menatapnya tanpa suara sampai tangan dingin Ino menyentuh tangannya dan meremasnya erat, seolah emosi ia tumpahkan disana.

Wanita cantik itu memutuskan berjinjit untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Ino yang memula, dari yang awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir sampai mengecupnya kecil berkali kali dengan air mata yang sudah menetes dari kedua mata _Aquamarine_ -nya.

Namun Sasuke masih diam, tanpa berniat untuk membalas ciuman sang wanita. Sebenarnya ia binggung, apa yang coba Ino katakan dengan tindakannya itu. Ditambah ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepas wanita ini nanti, ia juga tidak ingin melepasnya.

Melihat Sasuke tak membalasnya, membuat Ino kembali berinisiatif, membawa tangannya yang sedang meremas kuat tangan besar Sasuke, naik dengan lembut sampai ketengkuk Sasuke. Dan memutuskan meremas surai _raven_ yang masih basah itu, untuk memperdalam ciumannya berharap pria ini membalasnya.

Biarkan ia bertingkah layaknya jalang kali ini, ia tidak peduli.

Hisapan pada kedua belah bibir sang Uchiha, masih tidak membuat Sasuke membalas ciumannya, pria itu masih diam, tidak juga merengkuhnya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak menginginkan ini, hal itu membuatnya melepas panggutannya. Dan memandang intens mata hitam yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Ino tersenyum, sebelum membawa tangan yang masih bertengger dipundak Sasuke melepas _dress_ yang ia kenakan. Sasuke dibuat mengerut akan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Ino sedikitpun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu. Dan malah menjatuhkan _dress_ yang ia pakai dibawah kaki jenjangnya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

Kini hanya ada _bra_ dan celana dalam berwana sama yang melekat pada tubuh indahnya. Seolah mengeyahkan rasa malunya, Ino kembali tersenyum dengan mengedipkan satu matanya nakal. "Meminta Surga terakhirku." Terangnya ambigu.

Sasuke masih diam, namun saat Ino mulai menyentuh _bathing suit_ yang ia pakai, Sasuke langsung mencengkram tangan kecil itu, membuat wajah cantik itu mendongak. Dan langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan.

Pelukan erat dari sang Uchiha membuat Ino tersenyum. "Menikahlah denganku." Kalimat itu ia ucapkan dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Ia tidak keberatan memberikan segalanya untuk wanita ini, bahkan seluruh dunia sekali pun asal ia bisa tetap disampingnya, bukan hanya sebuah Surga terakhir, sebanyak apapun Surga yang diinginkan Ino, ia akan berikan.

Ino melepas pelukan untuknya hanya untuk mengamati wajah dingin pria didepannya.

Sasuke pun membisu dengan saling menatap, kedua tangan besarnya ia buat untuk merangkum wajah sang wanita. Tanpa banya kata, ia hanya perlu Ino tau bahwa besaran tak terhingga dari semua angka tak mampuh mendefinisikan perasaannya untuk wanita ini.

Jadi Sasuke memilih mengatakannya dengan mencium keningnya begitu lama, lalu turun dikedua mata indahnya dan terakhir bibirnya. Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, namun kini berbeda, bukan hanya Ino yang menghisap namun keduanya saling menghisap, melumat dan membuka mulut membawa lidah mereka bergerak liar.

Lumatan-lumatan semakin menjadi, manakala Sasuke sukses mendominasi, menekan kuat tengkuk Ino hanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sampai suara Ino yang protes karena sesak, membuat Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Namun tak berhenti disitu, karena kini yang menjadi objek cumbuannya adalah leher jenjang Ino. Sedikit menarik rambut pirang yang tergerai itu pelan, hanya untuk mempermudahkannya menjamah area leher.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai turun dari tengkuk kepunggung dan pinggang, perut dan naik dengan perlahan ke dada sang wanita.

"Ehg... hh..." Terdengar erangan Ino cukup keras karena ulah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak berniat untuk menyudahinya, ia malah lebih memperdalam hisapannya pada leher mulus Ino dan meremas lembut dada sebelah kanan sang wanita yang masih berbalut _bra_.

Kedua tangannya kini tengah mencoba melepas kaitan bra yang ada dibagian punggung sang wanita. Dan terlepas, namun _bra_ itu masih bertengger disana. Sasuke memutuskan menyudahi ciumannya hanya untuk menatap wajah sayu didepannya.

Ino juga sedang menatapnya, tak ada suara dari keduanya. Itu membuat Sasuke membelai lembut wajah Ino. Cantik dengan wajah yang merona, meski dengan pencahayaan minim, warna merah dikedua pipinya dapat Sasuke lihat dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Itu adalah awal, untuk memulai ciuman bibir selanjutnya. Bibir keduanya kembali saling melumat. Kini kedua tangan Ino, ia lingkarkan keleher Sasuke dan tangan Sasuke berada dibelakan punggungnya, mendekapnya erat.

Sasuke kembali mendominasi dalam ciuman yang mendesak, tanpa ragu Ino pun kembali membuka bibirnya hanya untuk memberi kesempatan Sasuke menjarah mulutnya, ditambah dengan gigitan kecil dibibir bawahnya membuat seluruh pertahanan Ino terurai seketika.

Tangan besar Sasuke mengusap perlahan punggung mulusnya, semakin naik membuat _bra_ yang masih bertengger disana terlepas dengan tangannya. Dan melempar benda itu kesudut ranjang yang memang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Setela itu ciumannya, Sasuke lepas hanya untuk kembali mengamati sosok yang setengah telanjang didepannya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Lalu mulai menarik ikat _bathing suit_ yang ada dipinggangnya dan melepasnya. Tak lama _bathing suit_ itu pun menyusul baju-baju mereka setelah Sasuke juga melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Kini keduanya sama-sama telanjang, mungkin hanya Ino yang masih mengenakan celana dalam sebagai kain terakhir yang melekat padanya. Berdiri diam dengan tangan sang wanita yang masih bertengger pada pundaknya, Sasuke merai tangan itu dan menuntunnya keranjang. Mendudukan Ino pada pinggiran ranjang empuk berukuran besar, sebelum membawa tubuh sang wanita tidur terlentang secara perlahan, diikuti dengan kedua kaki jenjang Ino yang Sasuke angkat ke ranjang, hanya untuk memudahkannya membuka kain terakhir yang masih melekat pada tubuh wanitanya.

Setelah kain itu terlepas, Sasuke mulai menindih Ino yang diawali dengan ciuman lembut namun bertambah liar setelah beberapa detik. Ditambah tangan Sasuke yang tak bisa diam, seolah mengiring sensasi baru pada tubuhnya yang sulit ia tolak.

Liar dan panas, mereka saling menyesap satu sama lain, dengan bibir yang sidikit terbuka, napas mereka saling menerpa wajah masing-masing. Ciuman itu melambat hanya untuk menikmati sensasinya. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Ino menggeliat, merasa semakin kacau ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terhimpit diantaranya kaki milik pria diatasnya.

Ciuman Sasuke mulai turun dari leher ke area dadanya, menghisap _papila_ berwarna merah jambu itu lembut dan perlahan. Kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke itu memang tak perlu diragukan lagi, karena itu sudah menjadi keahliannya membuat area paling sensitifnya terasa semakin lembab.

"Ssa-ssu-kehh... ahh..." Ino mulai mendesahkan namanya.

Dan hal itu membuat pria yang merasa namanya terpanggil, tersenyum disela hisapannya pada kedua dada Ino secara bergantian. Menggigittnya pelan hanya menambah rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

" _Ahh..._ "

Semakin dibuat tersenyum dengan setiap, desahan yang keluar dari mulut wanita dibawahnya. Sasuke mulai membawa tanganya turun kebawah, kedaerah yang sudah basah karena ulahnya.

Ia bisa merasakan daerah itu sangat basah. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Namun ia urung untuk bermain disana. Sasuke lebih memilih mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Ino dan menatap wanita itu sebelum kembali menunjukan sebuah senyuman tipis. Sasuke memutuskan berguling ke kanan, dan membawa Ino bersamanya. Kini Inolah yang berada diatas tubuh Sasuke.

Ino melebarkan mata birunya, dengan tindakan Sasuke, yang menurutnya tak nyaman ini. bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan nyaman, saat tubuh polosmu terlihat dari sudut manapun, belum lagi posisi mengangkang Ino membuat area basahnya bersentuhan langsung dengan perut _six pack_ bawah Sasuke.

Tanganya ia letakan pada dada bidang pria yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya hanya untuk mengurangi ketidak nyamanannya.

Sedangkan tangan Sasuke berada di pinggang belakangnya sedang membelainya pelan. Cukup lama dalam posisi itu, membuat Sasuke begitu mengagumi sosok yang terpahat sempurna yang kini sedang ada diatasnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bergerak?" Ucap Sasuke mencoba menggona Ino dengan seringai yang nyata ia tunjukan. "Kalau aku yang bergerak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk sekedar beristirahat."

Ino mengerucutkan bibir dibuatnya.

 _~To Be Continue~_

 **Sebenarnya aku berkeinginan untuk mengakhiri Last Heaven di chap 10 ini, tapi sepertinya akan terlalu panjang, belum lagi omake yang akan melengkapinya jadi terpaksa aku potong dari sini. Dan mengingat satu hari lagi menginjak bulan Ramadhan jadi kemungkinan next chap akan aku up setelah Ramadhan karena berbagai alasan didalamnya. *wink* selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, Happy Ramadhan minna...**

 **Tanks to :**

RnaNIppon : Makasih sudah rnr.

KanonAiko : Hai Kanon-san, makasih ya sudah diingatkan, itu sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaanku *pundungdipojokan* maaf mengecewakan. Dan makasih sudah rnr, silakan kalau mau di follow.

Narashikaino : Sudah taukan gimana akhirnya Sasu di chap ini? makasih udah selalu rnr nara-san.

Firdaa : Hahaha entah kenapa aku suka yang nyesek-nyesek. Makasih udah selalu rnr Firdaa-san.

Jung jessica yamanaka : Aku senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca review kamu, hahaha aku sampai penasaran sama itu lagu dan berakhir googling, maklum aku bukan pencinta Korea hehehe. Ok, aku rasa udah kejawab di chap ini, moga seneng ya. N tanks udah rnr.

Winaagustina8f : Apa masih kepo setelah baca chap 10? Makasih ya udah rnr.

Xoxo : Makasih atas semangatnya, ini udah semangat 45 lho. Udah kejawab kan di chap ini. moga suka ya dan engga sedih. Tanks udah rnr.

Yenii : Ini sudah sangat semangat buat ngelanjutin, hahaha dan makasih atas semangat dan doanya. Arigatou juga udah rnr.

Miuino : Aku takut semakin panjang kalau aku buat lama, jadi kilat deh hehehe. Kenapa arigatou bukan gomen? Itu karena Orochi pengen banget berterimakasih secara langsung pada Ino, terlepas dari segala keadaan dan kenyataan yang ada. Oya makasih udah rnr.

Ino-chan : Tarraaaaa... udah tau kan Ino akhirnya hamil di chap ini, semoga suka. Ini sudah aku update dan makasih sudah rnr dan makasi atas semangatnya.

Guest : Ini sudah dinext. Tanks udah rnr.

Chaerin : Ita sudah damai disisihku. Fic GaarIno ya? Itu sudah kurencanakan tapi aku putuskan akan ngepublish GaaIno setelah Last Heaven tamat, jadi ditunggu ya. Makasih udah rnr.

Aya : Gimana ya? Papa Inoichi mau bantu dengan ihklas apa dengan sarat ya? Sudah terjawab kan disini? Makasih udah rnr.

Guest2 : Ini sudah diupdate, makasih udah rnr.

LF : Duh jadi malu, abang Shisui dia jomblo hahaha. Makasih udah rnr dan ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya.

Alfa domani : Makasih sudah suka. Iya, engga aku anggurin kok, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah rnr.

Meenyaaw : Demi apa aku ngakak baca review kamu, "jadi apa dunia tanpan ikemen?" god. Semangat kibar bendera SasuIno. Makasih udah rnr.

Aliaros : Iya, Sasu cinta mati ama Ino. Makasih untuk semangatnya, ini sudah di up, n makasih atas rnrnya.

Juwita830 : *pukpuk juwita830* moga chap ini engga bikin sedih ya. Makasih udah rnr.

Anna : Ada. Dokter umum sebenarnya hanya ada di puskesmas dan UGD rumah sakit kecil. Sedangkan rumah sakit besar, seperti rumah sakit pendidikan misalnya, UGDnya dihuni oleh para PPDS dan Koas. Dan dokter spesialis emergency juga bertugas disana. Dan makasih atas koreksinya. Tanks udah rnr.

Taisho No Miko : Terharu, hiks. Merasa selalu menjadi yang utama dari Ame-nee. Tanks neesan. Ame nee mah suka yang sadis-sadis. Sudah tau kan dichap ini? kalau untuk hubungan mereka itu masih rahasia. Arigatou ame-neechan *wink* ini semangat nee, makasih ya udah selalu rnr. Bahkan disaat nee lagi males pun masih nyempetin buat baca fic abalku ini. *hug*

IstriSasuke : Namamu keren IstriSasuke, hehehe aku suka sad ending tapi untuk akhir Last Heaven masih rahasia. Makasih sudah rnr. Ditunggu ya.

Levio Kenta Uzumaki : Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih sudah menunggu dan atasrnrnya.

 _ **See You Next...**_


	11. Chapter 11 Surga Terakhir

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARNING** **:** **LEMON** **.** **TYPO** **(S)** **, AU, OOC,** **ALUR CEPAT, DRAMA BERANTAKAN DAN YANG PENTING JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN YANG TIDAK KALIAN SUKAI.** **^_^** ***WINK***

 **SAYA INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, SAYA ADALAH SEORANG PENGEMAR YAMANAKA INO.**

 _~Last Heaven~_

Sasuke memutuskan berguling ke kanan, dan membawa Ino bersamanya. Kini Inolah yang berada diatas tubuh Sasuke.

Ino melebarkan mata birunya, dengan tindakan Sasuke, yang menurutnya tak nyaman ini. bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan nyaman, saat tubuh polosmu terlihat dari sudut manapun, belum lagi posisi mengangkang Ino membuat area basahnya bersentuhan langsung dengan perut _six pack_ bawah Sasuke.

Tanganya ia letakan pada dada bidang pria yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya hanya untuk mengurangi ketidak nyamanannya.

Sedangkan tangan Sasuke berada di pinggang belakangnya sedang membelainya pelan. Cukup lama dalam posisi itu, membuat Sasuke begitu mengagumi sosok yang terpahat sempurna yang kini sedang ada diatasnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bergerak?" Ucap Sasuke mencoba menggona Ino dengan seringai yang nyata ia tunjukan. "Kalau aku yang bergerak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk sekedar beristirahat."

Ino mengerucutkan bibir dibuatnya.

Namun respon yang ditunggu oleh Sasuke tak kunjung ditunjukan oleh Ino, hal itu membuat Sasuke menarik tangan Ino yang masih setia bertumpuh pada dada bidangnya.

Tarikan kecil itu mampu membuat Ino ambruk kedepan, semakin dekat tubuh mereka menempel dengan Ino yang masih ada diatas tubuh Sasuke.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, segera setelah wanita yang ada diatasnya ambruk kedepan karena tarikannya, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir merah muda alaminya.

Membawa tangan besarnya kebelakan kepala bersuarai pirang dan menekankannya disana. Sebuah ciuman panas kembali mereka mulai.

Cukup lama dengan suara desahan yang megiringi setiap panggutan yang mereka lakukan. Dengan lamanya waktu yang mereka lewati hanya sebatas ciuman panas, karena Ino masih bersikeras engan bergerak, hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

Atau mungkin saja ia lupa, bahwa wanita yang ada diatasnya ini bukanlah Karin. Ia menyeringan saat seketika itu ia mengingat wanita bersurai merah yang selalu bembuatnya geleng kepala.

Ciuman panas mereka, Sasuke akhirnya. Namun masih enggan menjauhkan wajah Ino dari atasnya.

Namun belum sempat Ino bertanya, Sasuke langsung membanting tubuh Ino kesamping diikuti oleh dirinya yang kembali berguling. Kini posisinya kembali berubah, dengan Sasuke yang berada diatas tubuh Ino.

Sebelum Sasuke memulai hal yang tak pernah tau kapan akan berakhir itu, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening wanita cantik yang ada dibawanya.

Ciuman singkat, untuk awal yang akan Sasuke mulai. Sebelum dibukanya kaki jenjang sang wanita hanya untuk mempermudahkannya untuk memainnya jari-jarinya kedaerah sensitif yang telah sepenuhnya basah.

Satu jarinya telah berhasil bermain didalam Ino. Sehingga membuat tubuh wanita itu mengeliat tak nyaman karena ulahnya.

"Ssa-su-kehh-ehh." Desahan dan cengakraman pada seprai yang menjadi pelampiasan Ino. Bahkan saat Sasuke menmbahkan satu jari lagi, hal itu membuat seketika tulang-tulangnya meluruh.

Mata sayunya masih bisa melihat pria diatasnya mennyunggingkan seringai dengan menatap pemandangan dirinya yang sedang sangat kacau. Ia tau Sasuke yang memulai, maka ia harus siap bila pria itu tak memberinya waktu untuk sekedar menarik napas.

Kini setela dua jarinya tela ditarik oleh Sasuke, membuat Ino menggigit bibirnya, antara kecewa dan lega, tapi Sasuke semakin menarik jauh kedua paha Ino dengan berbisik tepat ditelinga wanitanya.

"Aku mulai, bersiaplah." Dengan seringai jahat yang tak diliat oleh wanita bermanik biru laut itu.

"Akghh..." Desahan cukup keras Ino keluarkan ketika Sasuke berhasil memasuki tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

Kini bukan hanya seprainya yang menjadi korban cengkraman tangannya tapi rambut pria diatasnyapun tak luput dari cengkramannya. Dan membawa tubuhnya semakin mendekap Sasuke.

Sakit yang ia rasakan diawal, lambat laun berganti dengan kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan, saat perlahan pria itu mulai bergerak pelan. Dari gerakan pelan yang Ino rasakan, berubah menjadi gerakan liar yang di tawarkan oleh pria bermata kelam diatasnya.

"Sa-su-hh-ber-hen-ti-pe-lanhh." Ino merancau, bahkan ia tak dapat memahami apa yang ia ucapkan dan apa yang ia ingin sebenarnya dari pria ini.

Sasuke hanya semakin menyeringai dengan setiap respon wanita yang ia cintai. Ia tau mungkin Ino sudah mulai mendekati puncak, karena itu ia memutuskan memelankan gerakannya, hanya untuk memberi waktu Ino untuk menikmatinya. Memuaskan wanita ini adalah prioritas utamanya.

Saat untuk pertama kali di malam itu, Ino mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. tubuhnya semakin mendekap Sasuke dengan melungkung keatas, dan jari-jarinya yang semakin menancap pada punggung sang pria.

Setela dirasa, Ino telah rileks kembali, Sasuke perlahan mendongak untuk sekedar menatap wajah kacau dibawahnya. Namun tatapan itu hanya sejenak, karena tak berhenti disitu. Bibir berwarna merah muda yang sedikit terbuka itu langsung diraup oleh Sasuke dengan membawa tangan Ino yang berada di punggungnya kesisi kepala pirang itu. Ia mencengkram erat tangan sang wanita agar tak banyak bergerak dengan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Tanpa tau apa yang kini mungkin sedang dipikirkan oleh wanitanya. Mungkin saja dari gerakan liar itu, bisa membuat guncangnya yang mengakibatkan janin yang masih sangat mudah yang ada di rahimnya juga ikut meluruh bersama dengan setiap inci tulang Yamanaka Ino yang kini sedang dirasakannya.

Semakin mendekati puncaknya, Sasuke semakin bertambah liar. Cairan miliknya telah memenuhi rahim yang telah dibuahi sebelumnya dengan bebas. Saat itulah gerakannya mulai memelan. Tangannya masih mencengkram kedua tangan Ino tamun tak lagi erat dan ia mulai menjatuhkan kepala bersurai _raven_ nya kesisi kiri leher jenjang Ino. Ia mengatur napasnya disana yang tak teratur.

Ino perlahan melepas cengkraman pada tangannya, namun hanya satu tangan untuk ia pindahkan pada punggung tegap Sasuke. Ia membelainya lembut punggung yang masih naik turun karena napas yang tak teratur.

Dengan belaian itu, perlahan tubuh Sasuke rileks, dan mulai memberi kecupan ringan pada leher jejang wanitanya.

Cukup lama mereka dengan posisi itu tanpa diisi dengan satu suarapun, sampai membuat Sasuke sedikit terserang kantuk karena kenyaman yang diberikan oleh Ino.

Karena tak ingin membuat Ino lebih lama lagi menahan berat tubuhnya yang mungkin bisa menyakiti sang wanita Sasuke memutuskan mendongak dan mencium pipi kiri Ino sebelum ia kembali berguling dan kembali membawa Ino.

Kini posisinya kembali berganti dengan Ino yang kembali berada diatasnya. Namun berbeda dengan yang pertama, Sasuke menahan tubuh Ino untuk bangun, ia mendekap erat tubuh kecil diatasnya, dan menyandarkan kepala pirang wanitanya ke dada bidangnya. Dengan posisi mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Sasuke?" Pangil Ino lirih, namun tetap diabaikan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Biarkan seperti ini, tidurlah, aku mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke menanggapi panggilan Ino, sebelum memberi kecupan pada puncak pirang wanita yang ada diatasnya.

Merasakan tubuh Ino yang semakin melunak, dan napasnya menjadi teratur seperti dirinya. Untuk sesaat sebelum Sasuke jatuh tertidur.

Ino masih terjaga pada pelukan nyaman yang Sasuke berikan, pikirannya kembali memikirkan banyak hal, tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan yang telah terjadi.

Ia baru saja mendapat madu dari pria ini, tapi ia juga harus menumpahkannya sekarang, karena apa yang ia inginkan memang bukan untuk selamanya. Hanya untuk terakhir, sebelum semua ini berakhir. Ia harus melukai pria ini dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Saat Ino terbangun, posisinya sudah berpindah, ia meringkuk dengan memunggungi pria itu dan kini tangan Sasuke yang mendekapnya dari belakang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Mungkin Sasuke memindahkan posisi mereka setelah ia tertidur tadi malam.

Tadi malam?

Ino sontak melebarkan matanya kaget, sesaat panik. Mencoba mencari pentunjuk pekul berapa sekarang. Melalui jendela kaca besar yang tak tertutup tirai, ia bisa melihat garis merah halus disepanjang ufuk timur kota Tokyo, itu kenyataan ia harus segera pergi sekarang. Perlahan ia melepas tangan yang memeluknya dan menyibak selimut tebalnya.

Memunggut gaun dan mantel yang tadi malam sempat ia kenakan, untuk mulai memakainya kembali. Setelah ia dengan pakaian lengkap yang menutupi tubuhnya, Ino berjalan kearah jendela kaca besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota yang sangat indah, dengan lampu-lampu kota yang masih menyala mengagumkan.

Setelah lama mengamati pemandangan kota Tokyo, kini ia menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke tempat tidur. Pria tampan dengan _onyx_ yang masih terpejam, berada disana. Ino tersenyum melihatnya, senyum getir.

Ia memutuskan berjalan mendekat, menarik laci nakas yang berada disisi ranjang. Ino menemukan apa yang ia cari disana, secarik kertas _note_ dan _bolpoint_. Mulai menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat.

' _Selamat tinggal, terimakasih telah memberikan Surga terakhir yang luar biasa.'_

Meletakan note itu disisi nakas yang mungkin mudah untuk diliat Sasuke. Setelah itu Ino kembali menatap lama wajah tenang yang terpahat sempurna tanpa celah yang mata masih terpejam dan napas yang teratur. Berharap Sasuke mendapatkan tidur nyamannya.

Ino tersenyum, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sedikit membungkuk ketempat tidur, memberi kecupan lembut pada pelipis atas Sasuke. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu Sasuke." Kata Ino berbisik. Dalam hati ia juga berharap untuk Sasuke tidak melupakannya, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Karena mereka hanya dua orang pendosa yang berharap sesuatu yang indah terjadi diakhir.

 _~Last Heaven~_

Sasuke terbangun karena sinar Matahari yang mulai meninggi telah mengganggu tidur nyamannya. Mata sekelam malam itu pun terbuka perlahan, sebelum menoleh kesisi ranjang. Kosong, ia tak menemukan wanita yang ia cari, Yamanaka Ino tak ada disisinya.

Ia bergegas bangun, dan membawa pandangan matanya menyusuri setiap sudut kamar, berharap wanita yang ia cari ada disalah satunya, tapi hasilnyapun nihil. Kini pandangan matanya tertuju pada kamar mandi, cukup lama ia mengamati pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Ino ada didalamnya.

Jadi kemana wanita itu? Menoleh kearah jendela kaca besar yang menyuguhkan birunya langit kota Tokyo, dari suasana itu dan telah meningginya Matahari, Sasuke bisa menilah, bahwa hari sudah sangat siang.

"Sial!" Ia mengumpat.

Sebenarnya dimana Ino sekarang? Dalam benaknya masih dipenuhi tentang keberadaan wanita yang ia cintai itu. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk merinsek menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Namun ia urung berdiri setelah mata _onyx_ nya menangkap sebuah _note_ diatas nakas yang tepat berada disisinya.

Matanya memicing mengamati satu deret kalimat yang tak terlalu panjang, namun ia butuh beberapa kali membacanya untuk menyakinkan otaknya akan makna yang ia dapat dari kalimat yang tetulis di _note_.

Kini tanpa sadar, kertas yang ada ditangannya itu telah ia remas kuat sampai rasanya melukai tangannya sendiri. Rahang tegasnya pun ikut mengeras seiring giginya yang saling bersinggungan. Jelas kini Uchiha bungsu itu tengah menahan amarahnya.

Jadi Ino benar-benar pergi? Inikah yang dimaksud Surga terakhir yang wanita itu minta?

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Mencarinya? Kemana? Rumah Yamanaka?

Tak ingin berpikir terlalu lama, Sasuke segera mengambil _kimono_ yang sama yang ia kenakan kemarin dan langsung memakainya dengan cepat. Dan segera setelah itu pria dengan rambut yang kini tak lagi mencuat kebelakan itu keluar, meninggalkan kamar.

Kalimat selamat tinggal yang tertulis dikertas yang masih ia genggam itu akan mebawanya pada takdir yang mungkin sudah menunggunya didepan. Entah itu ia akan mencari dimanapun keberadaan sang wanita atau mungkin memilih melepaskan yang berarti melupakannya.

Namun sekarang yang ia inginkan adalah pulang. Sebenarnya sampai saat inipun Sasuke masih belum mengerti apa yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Ino.

Bercinta dengannya lalu meninggalkannya seprti ini? Apa benar Ino tidak pernah mencintainya? Apa dihati wanita itu hanya ada sang kakak, Itachi?

Sesampainya dikediaman Uchiha, seluruh keluarganya telah menunggu, ah tidak, sepertinya bukan hanya keluarganya, tapi disana ia bisa melihat Hinata, dan sepertinya seluruh keluarga besar Hyuga juga ada disana.

Sasuke masih diam, jadi mereka masih tetap bersikeras ingin ia menikah dengan Hinata? Ia mendengus kemudian.

Melihat kedatanganya, sang ibu langsung menghampiri dan berkata. "Sasuke, Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu." Tangan sang ibu sudah membelai lembut lengannya.

Namun ia harus mengabaikan perhatian ibunya. Kini ia semakin berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana dua keluarga besar itu sedang berkumpul.

"Baguslah, Uchiha dan Hyuga sedang berkumpul disini, jadi aku hanya perlu menegaskan sekali sekarang, disini." Ia berucap setelah ia berdiri cukup dekat dengan dua keluarga besar itu.

Semua mata menatapnya, menanti kelanjutan dari pengumuman yang akan Sasuke sampaikan. Dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda.

Terlihat bungsu Uchiha itu menghela napas sejenak, sebelum kembali bersuara. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, menolak perjodohan ini." Mata _onyx_ nya menatap pada sang ayah dan kakeknya. "Dan aku sudah memutuskan, tidak akan menikah." Rampungnya.

Terlihat, orang-orang yang berada disana menunjukan raut wajah berbeda-beda. Tentu raut kekagetan jelas terlihat pada Hyuga Hiyashi, kepala keluarga Hyuga itu melebarkan mata mutiaranya, lalu memincing mendengar kalimat dari bungsu Uchiha.

Lalu Hinata? Gadis itu semakin menundukan wajahnya, antara takut, kecewa dan entah apa lagi.

Raut berbeda ditunjukan oleh Madara, kakeknya itu tak menunjukan ekspresi, bahkan saat Fugaku mulai membentak Sasuke, sang kakek menahannya. Namun kakeknya itu masih diam, tak memberi taggapan. Tidak marah padanya ataupun tidak juga mendukungnya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Karena mereka diam, itu dianggap Sasuke sebagai pemahaman dari mereka jadi Sasuke tak perlu lagi menjelaskan panjang lebar alasannya. Sang bungsu Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kumpulan dua keluarga yang masih saling diam.

Keputusan telah ia buat, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, yaitu Yamanaka Ino, dan bila wanita itu menolahknya bahkan sampai mencampakannya seperti ini, maka ia tidak akan pernah menikah dengan siapapun. Tidak juga dengan Hinata.

Dengan itupun dia sudah memutuskan, bahwa ia akan membuang keinginan untuk memimpin klan Uchiha seperti yang ia harapakan sejak dulu. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menyandang status itu sekarang.

Dia tak perlu menjadi pemimpin untuk hanya sekedar diakui oleh keluarganya, karena selama ini ia sudah cukup menjadi orang brengsek yang kemudian menyesal sekarang. Bukan berarti ia ingin menjadi pemimpin brengsek, hanya saja ia ingin mengendalikan Uchiha. Klannya sendiri, tapi sepertinya sekarang itu tak perlu. Bukan itu sekarang yang paling ingin ia capai.

Ia juga bukan pria tolol yang akan begitu saja tunduk dengan seorang wanita seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya, ia akan menunggu tanpa berlutut dan memohon untuk mendapatkan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Biarkan wanita itu bertingkah sekarang. Mengambil dan menklaim apa yang wanita itu inginkan darinya tanpa peduli resiko dan dampaknya.

Ino dengan seenaknya meminta dan memberi tanpa berpikir jangka panjang yang mungkin akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua. Mungkin saja setelah semuanya selesai wanita itu bisa dengan mudah melupakannya, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke.

Waktu dan takdir yang akan menjawab semua itu. Seperti takdir yang telah mempertemukan mereka maka takdir pulalah yang akan berperan dalam menentukan akhir kehidupan mereka.

Mata _onyx_ itu terpejam, lelah yang ia rasakan bukan hanya fisik, tapi hati dan mentalnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Ucapan ' _sayonara'_ yang tertulis di _note_ tadi pagi masih terlalu sulit ia terima. Kenapa ia tidak terbangun saat Ino bangun? Mungkin saja, seandainya ia menyadari kepergian wanitanya pagi tadi ia bisa mencegahnya, tapi benarkah ia bisa mencegah keputusan yang telah diambil oleh wanita keras kepala itu?

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mencari dan menemui Ino? Ya, dia bisa melakukan itu nanti. Selama meraka masih ada di Jepang, maka Sasuke juga tak akan beranjak dari negara ini.

 _~Last Heaven~_

Empat tahun telah berlalu, dan selama waktu itu pula, Sasuke habiskan untuk tinggal di negara yang menjadi kebangsaannya, Jepang. Negara para samurai itu telah menjadi saksi bahwa ia masih setia menunggu seorang wanita yang sampai sekarang masih belum ia ketahui keberandaanya. Seolah menghilang ditelah oleh hiruk pikuk keramai Tokyo.

Beberapa kali ia juga telah mencari ke rumah sakit tempatnya dulu ia praktek, mencari ke kediaman Yamanaka dan sampai kerumahnya yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin ucapan selamat tinggal waktu itu, benar sebagai tanda, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memiliki apa yang pernah dimiliki oleh kakaknya dan yang paling ingin ia miliki sekarang didunia ini.

Pria berumur tiga puluh satu tahun itu berkali-kali tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ia lakukan selama itu? Hanya menghabiskan waktu kosongnya dibisnis keluarganya.

Dan sekarang ia menyerah? Benarkah?

Ya, anggap saja seperti itu. Dan biarkan sekarang ia merindukan tempat dimana ia menghabiskan masa remajanya dan seorang wanita yang selalu menemaninya. Boston dan Karin Smith. Sayangnya wanita itu telah lama pindah ke Los Anggles untuk berkarir, namun tadi waktu Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya berada di Boston, wanita berambut merah itu langsung mengatakan ia akan segera kesana. Dan benar saja, sekarang Karin, wanita sexy itu telah mengembangkan senyum kearahnya.

"Merindukanku, eh tuan Uchiha?" Senyum angkuhnya semakin mengembang, diambang pintu apartemen milik teman prianya.

Entah sudah berapa lama, mereka tak bertemu, setelah yang terakhir, nungkin setelah kunjungannya ke negara Matahari terbit dulu. Sekitar delapan semester mungkin. Yang pasti ia sudah tak terlalu mengingatnya.

Yang jelas, sekarang pria yang membukakan pintu di depannya ini jauh dari kata pria yang dulu ia kenal dekat. Dari penampilan rambut dan ketegasan wajah yang menunjukan semakin dewasanya sosok itu. Dan tentu saja semakin tampan.

Apartement itu masih sama, rapi dan bersih, Karin tau meski sudah lama tak dihuni, tapi sudah dipastikan bahwa kebersihannya terjaga. Hanya sedikit ia mengamati apartemen yang dulu sering ia kunjungin itu, setelah ia masuk kedalamnya beberapa menit lalu.

Sekarang fokus netranya ia arahkan pada sang pria yang kini tengah menyerahkan minuman dingin kearahnya.

Karin menerimanya, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ia tidak melihat wanita yang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya dulu? Apa Sasuke datang sendiri?

"Kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Karin langsung.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa, dan balik bertanya.

Karin hanya mengidikan bahu menatap sosok pria yang tengah duduk itu. "Kau tak mengajak istrimu?" Ia menjeda sejenak untuk melihat tanggapan Sasuke tapi pria itu masih diam. "Maksudku wanita yang dijodohkan denganmu atau mungkin janda yang kau ceritakan, kau tidak mengajaknya?" Ia kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Bukankan setaunya kepulangan Sasuke ke Negara asalnya itu untuk menikah dengan wanita yang telah dipilihkan oleh keluarganya? Dan ditambah lagi bukankah Sasuke juga mengatakan padanya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita yang berstatus janda. Yang sempat membuat Karin tak terima karenanya.

Dan bukankah ini sudah empat tahun dari cerita itu, dan dalam waktu seribu empat ratus enam puluh hari itu seharusnya pernikahan mereka sudah dilaksanakankan? Jadi ia salah bila melihat Sasuke seorang diri disini?

Sasuke masih diam, Karin-pun juga ikut diam karenanya. Merasa pertanyaannya mungkin sedang tak ingin dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan.

Terlalu lama dalam kesunyian dan Karin sudah terlalu lelah berdiri menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung meluncur dari Sasuke, ia memutuskan mendekat, bermaksud untuk duduk dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya, namun suara Sasuke membuatnya berhenti ditempat.

"Dia meninggalkanku."

Mata yang berbingkai kacamata itu berkedut karenanya. Dia? Meninggalkan Sasuke? Siapa? Janda itu kah?

Namun tak ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke. Karin mencoba tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya, setelah meletakan kaleng soda yang baru ia minum sedikit diatas meja.

Karin tak tau, ia harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa, jadi biarkan Sasuke yang mulai bercerita sendiri.

Sasuke menatap wanita yang duduk disampingnya lalu menghembuskan napas pendek. Teman wanitanya ini tak pernah berubah.

"Apa?" Karin bertanya, setelah melihat Sasuke menatapnya. "Apa karena wanita itu meninggalkanmu sekarang, jadi kau datang padaku begitu?" Candanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring, sebelum kembali menatap layar ber inci besar didepannya yang sejak tadi menampilakan acara yang sebenarnya ia tak tau apa yang sedang ia tonton, tak minat lebih tepatnya.

"Ini sudah tahun keempat dia pergi meninggalkanku, benar-benar meninggalkanku. Dia menolakku Karin." Terang Sasuke yang terdengar penuh beban pada setiap kalimatnya.

Mata berwara merah itu melebar sebelum kemudian menyimpit, menatap teman pria disampingnya. Jadi Sasuke ditolak? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Empat tahun? Dan Sasuke tidak memberitaunya apapun selama itu? Temannya yang ia lihat sekarang sudah jauh dari kata Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu. Ia terlihat rapuh. Tapi kenapa, kenapa wanita itu bisa menolak Sasuke? Karena Karin berani bersumpah bahwa tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang mampuh menolak sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Tangannya mengusap lembut bahu kokoh yang kini seolah terlihat rapuh yang hanya berlapis kemeja.

Apa Sasuke bisa sehancur ini atau karena juga efek lelah sehabis perjalanan yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia tempuh?

Wanita berkaca mata bening itu mencoba tersenyum. "Mungkin dia terlalu bodoh untuk melihat pesonamu Sasuke." Tangannya masih setia mengusap bahu sahabatnya.

Sampai kepala bersurai yang tak lagi melawan gravitasi milik Sasuke terkulai di bahunya. Entah apa kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan hubungan mereka, Sasuke sudah Karin anggap sebagai adik, kakak, saudara, teman bahkan sahabat. Karena kedekatan merekan sudah melebihi sepasang kekasih.

Namun selama itu ia mengenal Sasuke, sekalipun Karin tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Bahkan aku telah siap memberikan segalanya untuknya, tapi dia lebih memilih meninggalkanku dan tak pernah kembali."

Tangan Karin telah mengusap lembut surai Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Dengan kekalutan hati yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri, kini hanya pada wanita inilah Sasuke siap menumpahkannya. Dan setelah ia bisa bercerita, beban dalam hatinya seolah menguap.

Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya yang masih menumpuhkan kepalanya pada pundak sang wanita.

"Kau tidak pernah mencarinya?" Tanggapan Karin berikan.

"Sekalipun aku berlutut dia tidak akan mau kembali."

Karin melirik wajah yang terkulai dipundaknya saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang baru saja diucapkan. Kenapa tanya benaknya dan mulutnya pun menyuarakannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau telah membuat kesalahan?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, kemudian mengankat kepalanya dari bahu Karin.

"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah karena aku adik Itachi, orang yang paling ia cintai."

Jawaban yang tak sepenuhnya bisa di mengerti oleh wanita berambut merah itu membuat ia memandang pria didepannya yang juga tengah memandangannya.

Apa maksud Sasuke, wanita itu adalah istri Itachi? Ahh ralat janda dari kakaknya? Sungguh Karin ingin sekali tertawa anggun kali ini, bila saja keadaan mereka tidak sedang berkabut seperti ini.

"Jadi dia adalah janda dari kakakmu?"

Tidak ingin memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh sang wanita berkaca mata itu.

Dan setelahnya hanya diisi oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing, sunyi sampai tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan sore hari.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali menginap, tapi besok aku ada pemotretan pagi. Jadi?" Karin mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tau." Respon Sasuke yang kini tengah mengantar temannya ke basemant apartementnya.

"Setelah aku _free_ , aku akan kesini. Kau akan lama kan?" Tanya Karin yang sudah duduk di jok kemudi.

"Entahlah."

Karin hanya angguk-angguk. "Baiklah, _bye_!"

Mobil yang ia kemudikan melaju perlahan yang hanya menyisakan Sasuke diruang bawah tanah itu.

 _~Last Heaven~_

Delapan semester, seribu empat ratus enam puluh hari telah Ino lewati untuk menyeselaikan studynya di Harvard, Boston. Yang itu tandaanya selama itu pula ia hidup berpisah dengan sang putra yang harus tinggal di Jepang bersama orang tuanya.

Mencoba berperang dengan batinnya selama empat tahun, untuk melupakan sosok yang sejujurnya tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Apalagi ditambah dengan hadirnya sosok perempuan kecil hasil benih pria itu membuat ia kuat sekaligus rapuh secara bersamaan. Tapi ia tidak ingin gagal dan menambah masa studynya yang berarti juga menambah jangka waktu perpisahannya dengan sang putra pertama yang mungkin kini telah berumur sebelas tahun.

Sungguh waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Hari ini, ia telah menyelesaikan ujian prakter terakhirnya. Dia mengambil _Spesialis Emergency_ , yang pagi tadi ia telah melakukan tindakan operasi _emergency_ pertamanya dan dinyatakan berhasil dengan pasien kecelakaan.

Setelah menyelesaikan segala urusannya di rumah sakit Universitas yang sampai sore hari bersama teman-temannya seangkatannya keinginan Ino adalah pulang cepat karena hari ini putranya akan datang. Dan tentu saja ia sangat merindukannya.

"Kita harus merayakannya, kau akan ikut kan Ino?" Tanya seorang teman berwajah khas Amerika. Memang kebanyakan temannya berasal dari Negeri Paman Sam itu.

Ino tersenyum sebelum menjawab. " _Sorry_ , putraku akan datang hari ini."

Ya, dan semua temannya mengerti akan hal itu. Pasti wanita berdarah Jepang yang lebih mirip wanita eropa itu akan memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang putra karena putranya tinggal di Negara asalnya. Teman-temannya paham.

"Pasti kau sangat merindukannya?" Komentar yang lain. dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh yang bersangkutan.

" _By the way_ , setelah ini apa kau akan kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya seorang temannya lagi. Kini mereka telah sampai di parkiran mobil.

"Entahlah, _maybe_." Karena memang ia tidak tau akan dimana ia tinggal, yang pasti ia hanya ingin bersama kedua anaknya. Tidak terpisah seperti ini.

Mobil yang membawa empat wanita yang ber _title_ dokter spesialis itu melaju perlahan menjauh dari area rumah sakit. Dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

"Sara, kau turunkan saja aku di Gereja induk depan." Ucap Ino setelah melihat sebuah Katedral yang menjulang tinggi. Sebuah Gereja yang selalu ia datangi selama ia tinggal di kota itu.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh salah satu temannya menepi.

"Kalian tak perlu mengantarku sampai apartement, aku akan naik _taxi_ setelah ini." Ucap Ino sebelum turun.

"Kau serius?"

Wanita Jepang berambut pirang sebahu itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk Hime dan Hiko ya."

Hime dan Hiko Yamanaka adalah nama kedua anaknya. Tak perlu kaget, teman-temannya telah mengetahuinya bahkan mereka sangat dekat dengan si kecil Hime.

Ah satu lagi, beberapa hari sebelum ujian penanganan pasien pertamnya, Ino memutuskan untuk memotong rambut panjangnya, sebahu. Tidak ada tujuan tertentu hanya dia merasa repot bila harus berambut panjang saat di meja operasi nanti.

" _Ok, bye_." Kemudian Ino keluar dan berjalan menuju Gereja yang terletak dipinggir jalan itu. Suasananya sepi, tentu saja karena memang sedang tidak ada acara di Gereja itu.

Berdiri menautkan tangan di depan dada. Dihadapan sebuah salib besar didalam bangunan Gereja. Ino berdoa disana, rasa syukur dan terimakasih ia ucapkan pada Tuhan bagi kepercayaan umat Katolik itu.

"Tuhan, aku tau selama ini, aku telah banyak meminta. Tapi aku tidak pernah menginkari janjiku bukan?" Ucap Ino pelan dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Begitupun denganmu, kau tidak akan pernah inkar janji?" Mata biru lautnya menatap sosok yang tersalib didepannya. "Kau mejanjikan Surga untuk manusia yang taat padamu." Sejenak ia menghela napas sebelum menambahkan. "Dan sekarang aku datang padamu, untuk menukar Surgaku yang kau janjikan."

Ino sudah menetapkan hatinya. Ia tau hidupnya tidak bisa ia kendalikan selain campur tangan dari Tuhan. Dia berada disini sekarang itupun karenaNya.

"Aku ingin menukarnya, dengan kebahagianku di dunia. Ijinkan aku bertemu dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya Tuhan. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Monolok seorang dirinya membuat air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya."

 _~Last Heaven~_

Sore kedua Sasuke habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan mobil di kota yang dulu ia habiskan untuk masa remajanya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari disini? Ia tidak tau, selain hatinya yang memintanya kemari. Mungkin dulu ia akan lebih memili Las Vegas untuk berlibur dari pada berkunjung di kota Boston. Tapi sekarang, meski tidak ada yang ia cari dan lakukan di sini. Ia tetap tak pergi dari kota itu.

Paling tidak ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum ia memutuskan kembali ke Jepang.

Sebuah Gereja dengan _background_ lembayung senja bertengger dilangit barat membuat Sasuke berhenti untuk sejenak memandang bangunan agung itu. Seumur-umur dan seingatnya, selama ia habiskan masa remajanya di kota ini dulu, ia tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Karena Sasuke bukan orang yang percaya dengan keyakinan orang-orang Katolik itu. Tidak pernah percaya dengan adanya Tuhan dalam hidupnya.

Namun kali ini entah kenapa bangunan yang menjadi tempat ibadah kaum Katolik itu mencuru sepenuhnya _attention_ -nya.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk turun, pria dewasa itu bergumam. "Aku tidak pernah percaya padaMu, tapi kalau Kau memang memiliki keajaiban itu tunjukkan padaku." Tantangnya.

Kaki bersepatu berjalan pelan memasukin Gereja dengan tangan yang ia sembunyikan kedalam saku celana.

 _Deg_!

Belum sampai pada tengah Gereja, langkahnya terhenti. Mata _onyx_ -nya menangkap sosok yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Perawakan yang sangat familiar diingatnnya ditambah dengan rambut pirang dan baju praktek khas kedoteran. Namun itu ia abaikan, karena tentu saja itu orang lain. Sasuke kembali bejalan. Mungkin ini efek ia begitu merindukannya.

Lagi pula Ino-nya memiliki rambut pirang panjang, bukan sebahu. Dan mana mungkin wanita itu ada disini kan?

" _Arigatou_ _Kami_." Gumam Ino dengan senyum. Setelah menarik napasnya, ia berbalik tanpa menyadari ada sosok lain dibelakangnya.

 _Deg_!

Mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap, degupan jantung yang seolah berhenti saat itu, membuat keduanya diam ditempat.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Panggil wanita yang masih mengunakan baju prakteknya itu lebih dulu menguasai keterkejutannya, memastikan.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menyimpit, sebelum ia menarik sudut bibirnya. Sial! Tuhan benar-benar mempermainkannya. Sosok dan suara orang didepannya begitu jelas.

Karena tak ingin merasa dipermainkan lebih lama lagi oleh Tuhan ,dan untuk memastikan maka Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju sosok didepannya. Merangkum wajah yang masih kelihatan syok wanita didepannya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ino?" Pangilnya dengan suara lembut.

Wanita berambut sebahu itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum sebelum kemudian menarik Ino kedalam pelukan eratnya.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keajaiban Tuhan bisa datang secepat ini padanya. Ia pun juga tidak perna mempercayai Tuhan tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikan keajaiban yang ia ingin begitu mudah seperti ini?

Ino sudah kembali meneeteskan air matanya dalm pelukan Sasuke. secepat inihkah doanya didengar? ' _Arigatou_ , Tuhan.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi lagi, aku mohon." Pinta Sasuke disela pelukan erat yang ia berikan. Apa yang telah ia dapatkan kini, Sasuke tidak ingin melpasnya lagi, tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Ino menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tidak, ia tidak ingin dan tidak mau hidup tanpa pria ini lagi. Sesak rasanya selama ia tak bersama Sasuke.

Setelah ia menukar Surga yang mungkin ia dapatkan kelak dengan ini, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi.

Pelukannya Sasuke lepas hanya untuk menatap lebih lama wajah ayu didepannya, kemudian menatap salib dibelakang Ino. Entah ini keajaiban atau tantangan untuknya yang Tuhan berikan.

Tapi yang pasti apa yang ia dapatkan kini sebisa mungkin tidak akan ia biarkan terlepas. Tidak bila itu adalah kehancurannya sekalipun.

Tangan kecil yang mengantung bebas disisi tubuh Ino, ia gengam eret, sebelum mengajaknya menghadap pada salib besar dengan sosok Yesus.

Ino yang tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya diam memandang pria disampingnya ini.

"Aku bersumpah dengan seluruh jiwaku, aku tidak akan melepas apa yang aku dapatkan dariMu kini. Aku mecintainya dengan segenap nyawaku dan akan tetap mencintainya selama sisa hidupku." Ikrar yang Sasuke ucapkan didepan Tuhan yang baru saja menunjukan keajaiban padanya. "Ijinkan aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya."

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino lirih. Mendengar sumpah Sasuke membuat ia semakin ingin menangis.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi, karena aku telah bersumpah tidak akan melepasmu." Pandangan Sasuke lembut, mencium kening dan bibir sang wanita yang sangat ia cintai ini. Sebelum pelukan lain ia berikan.

Dua insan yang baru dipertemukan dan saling mengucap janji dalam hati masing-masing didepan Tuhan, bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

Tuhan dan senja yang sedang merajai langit menjadi saksi sumpah mereka.

Menghabiskan sisa senja dengan berdiam diri berdua didalam gereja. Duduk disalah satu bangku jemaat dengan Ino yanga ada dipelukan Sasuke. Saling menikmati ketenagan dan kebahagian yang baru mereka dapat.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?" Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi begitu menganggu pikiran Sasuke.

Ino mendongak menatap pria yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Kau tidak suka?" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya.

Mata Sasuke menyimpit mendengar dan melihat tingkah wanita yang baru ia lihat ini. tentu saja bukan tidak suka, hanya saja Ino jadi jauh terlihat seperti seorang remaja dengan sejuta pesonanya dari pada seorang ibu.

"Bukan seperti ini, hanya saja tidak pantas untuk ukuran seorang ibu." Komentar Sasuke dengan memalingkan mukanya kedepan.

Ino tersenyum. "Itu memang tujuanku. Meski aku seorang ibu dengan dua anak, tapi aku masih ingin tampil muda untuk menarik lawan jenisku." Seringai Ino semakin melebar setelah berhasil membuat Sasuke melotot kearahnya.

Kalimat yang baru ia dengar keluar dari bibir tipis sang wanita berhasil menarik perhatiannya lagi. Pertama dua anak? Kedua ingin menarik lawan jenis? Apa-apan itu?

"Dua anak? Menarik lawan jenis? Kau?" pelukan pada bahu Ino, Sasuke lepas.

"Yeah." Jawab Ino dengan seringai.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memberi komentar lagi, namun Ino lebih dulu menotongnya.

"Ini rahasiaku, kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Ino semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, bergaya seolah ia kecewa. Melihat Sasuke diam tak meresponnya Ino tambah tersenyum. Melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan pria yang duduk disampingnya dengan menjatuhkan kepala pirangnya pada sisi bahu Sasuke.

Lalu ia berucap. "Kenapa aku memotong rambutku, aku hanya ingin menjadi sosok Yamnaka Ino yang dulu, hanya ingin menyegarkan penampilan seorang ibu dengan dua anak." Sejenak ia menghela napas. Meski masih tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya Ino tetap melanjutkan. "Kau tau, merawat anak seorang diri itu menyusahkan. Karena itu aku ingin menjadi Ino yang bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya seperti dulu. Bebas mencintai dan bebas dicintai."

Entah mendengar setiap kalimat yang lolos dari mulut Ino, membuat Sasuke terdiam. Apa selama empat tahun ini ia telah banyak kehilangan Ino? Apa lagi yang wanita ini buat untuk menyakitinya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Ino yang merasa masih tak diperhatikan. "Kau marah?" Tanyanya tak perlu. "Kau tidak suka, nanti juga akan panjang kan?"

Kini Sasuke menghela napas lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Lupakan masalah penamilanmu."

Ino diam mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat Sasuke.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, saat kau meninggalkanku, kau hanya memiliki Hiko dalam hidupmu tapi sekarang apa selama empat tahun menghilang kau memiliki anak dari pria lain?"

 _Ppfft_...

Ino dibuat menahan tawa oleh pertanyaan Sasuke yang tak jelas itu.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, jangan tertawa. Kau tau aku menunggumu dan berharap bisa bersamamu tapi apa sekarang?"

"Sekarang?" Ino membeo. "Sekarang kau juga seorang ayah, kau tau?"

Mata Sasuke kembali menyimpit. "Jangan bilang."

"Aku hamil empat tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang dia sudah berumur tiga tahun. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

Tidak ada kata yang kembali terucap selain kembali menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya. Wanita ini. Ino selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti dalam sekejap.

Kali ini kebahagiannya datang bertubi-tubi, seolah kabut tebal yang melingkarinya menghilang perlahan. Tidak ada kata selain bahagia yang Sasuke dapat. Sulit dipercaya bahwa kini ia telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Pelukan dari Sasuke, Ino lepas. "Sudahlah, Hiko akan datang hari ini. Aku ingin segera pulang."

Sasuke masih memproses maksud dari wanita yang kini telah berdiri didepannya. "Hiko datang, dari mana?"

"Jepang. Dia tinggal disana selama ini."

"Kau?" Sasuke tak habis pikir, bahwa Ino akan meninggalkan putranya di Jepang seorang diri dan selama itu pula Sasuke tidak pernah pertemu dengannya.

Ino masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya disana sendiri?"

"Dia bersama orang tuaku Sasuke." Jawab Ino disela berjalannya menuju keluar dari Gereja yang diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Mendengar kata orang tua, membuat Sasuke berhenti. Ino yang menyadarinya membuatnya ikut berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Orang tuamu?"

"Kenapa harus dipikirkan? Kau sudah berjanji akan hidup denganku selama sisa hidupmu kan?"

Kalimat Ino membuat Sasuke menarik bibirnya tersenyum miring. Wanita ini telah berubah dari yang pertama Sasuke mengenalnya. Mungkin benar, Ino telah membuang sifat kakunya dulu dan sekarang telah menjadi sosok Ino yang baru atau sosok sebelum ia kehilangan kakaknya. Ino yang dikenal oleh Itachi.

Kakaknya itu telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Ino yang seperti ini, dan sekarang wanita ini pun membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya juga dengan mudah. Janji memang telah ia buat pada Tuhan, bahwa Sasuke hanya akan mencintai selama sisa hidupnya seorang Yamanaka atau Uchiha Ino. Menjadikannya surga terakhir dalam hidupnya.

" _FIN"_

A/N : Berakhir. Aku harap ini memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Yang pasti, aku sangat berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena telah sudi melewatkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca dan meninggalkan _review_ untuk _Last Heaven_ selama ini. _Hontou ni_ a _rigatou_. Dan maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Di bawah masih ada _Omake_. Aku harap kalian menyukai dan bisa menikmatinya. *Wink*

 _Omake_.

Suasana pagi hari dikediaman Uchiha, sudah diisi dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh kedua keturunannya.

"Hime, menjauh dariku. Bermainlah sendiri." Teriak Uchiha Hiko, dengan mendorong sang adik sampai terjatuh yang berumur empat tahun. Sedangkan dirinya kini telah berumur dua belas tahun. Ini sudah berjalan satu tahun dia tinggal bersama mama dan adiknya dan tentu saja dengan hadirnya sosok paman yang telah menjadi papanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari minggu pagi selalu Hiko habiskan dengan bermain _Playstation_. Dan berharap sang adik tidak menganggu ketenangannya. Namun harapan itu pudar saat Hime pun ikut bangun dan menganggu acaranya.

 _Huwaaaa_...

Suara tangisan yang cukup kecang itu, membuat Ino terbangun. Memungut piyama tidurnya dan langsung bergegas berjalan keluar kamar. Disusul oleh Sasuke, namun pria itu lebih memilih merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang kalian lakukan dipagi ini?" Cerocos Ino dengan menuruni tangga menuju kedua anaknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Hiko apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino setelah mengangkat tubuh anak keduanya.

Merasa enggan menjelaskan, dengan masih menunjukan raut jengkel yang kentara putra pertamanya itu memandang mamanya, kemudian melirik sosok yang berdiri diam bersandar pada tangga.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Hime, untuk tidak mengangguku, tapi lihat apa yang di alakukan pada stikku. Dia memutuskannya."

Ino menghela napas. "Kau sudah besar Hiko, dan seharusnya kau mengalah pada adikmu."

 _Prak_!

Stik yang ada ditangannya ia banting. "Mama selalu membelanya, dia yang nakal, tapi mama terlalu memanjakannya dan mama lebih menyanyangi Hime."

Pergi setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya. Yang membuat Ino melotot dan Sasuke menyipitkan mata hitamnya.

"Uchiha Hiko." Panggilan sang mama pun ia abaikan.

 _Brak_.

Kembali membating pintu kamarnya.

"Diam Hime." Tangisan anak kecil itu tak kunjung reda. Ia berbalik, mencoba menenangkan sang anak.

"Kau jangan terlalu keras padanya." Suara dari suaminyapun tak ia hiraukan selain gerutuan tak jelas.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja, entah mungkin mama papaku terlalu memanjakannya." Komentar Ino tanpa memandang sang suami.

Memang hampir setiap pagi, dihari libur, mereka selalu dibangunkan oleh suara kegaduhan dari kedua anak mereka. kadang Ino selalu berlari keluar tanpa peduli penampilannya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, menatap sejenak putri kecilnya yang kini sudah diam digendongan sang ibu. Hanya menyisakan isakan kecil. Ia tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu pria dewasa itu bebalik , menuju kamar yang pintunya baru saja dibanting.

Mengetuknya dua kali.

 _Tok... Tok..._

"Hiko?" Panggilnya.

Klik.

Tak terkunci, ia bisa melihat anak berusia dua belas tahun itu tengah berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya. Sasuke masuk dan berjalan mendekati sang anak setelah menutup kembali pintunya.

Kepala yang memiliki gaya rambut sepertinya dulu itu, ia usap lembut. "Hei?"

Anak itu hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku tau, mamamu begitu cerewet. Tapi apa kau tau kalau dia begitu menyayangimu?"

"Aku merindukan papaku."

Sasuke dibuat tersenyum dengan ucapannya.

"Mama lebih menyayangi Hime. Dan kau juga kan paman?" Mata _onyx_ itu menatapnya.

Memang kadang Hiko lebih suka memanggilnya paman. Anak itu pun tau kalau sebenarnya dirinya memang pamannya.

"Kau salah, mamamu jauh lebih menyayaimu melebihi apapun." Kini Sasuke sudah berjongkok, untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Dan aku menyayangi kalian melebihi diriku didunia ini."

Mata _onyx_ itu mentapnya diam.

"Dulu aku juga selalu merasa kakek dan nenekmu lebih menyanyangi kakaku tanpa aku tau bahwa ternyata kakaku lebih menyanyangiku melebihi mereka." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Jadi sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menyayangimu, menyayangi kalian. Tak ada bedanya antara kau dan Hime, Uchiha Hiko."

"Tapi, mama selalu marah-mara padaku dan lebih membela Hime."

Kembali pria dewasa tampan itu dibuat tersenyum, anak didepannyanya lebih mirip dirinya dibandingkan sang kakak. "Itu karena Hime masih kecil. Dan aku yang akan membelamu."

Hiko tersenyum. " _Hontou ni_?"

Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Aku menyayangimu." Lalu Hiko langsung menghambur pada pelukan paman yang telah menjadi papanya itu. Dari awal Hiko memang sudah sangat menyayangi paman Sasukenya ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari percakapan mereka sejak tadi telah didengar oleh Ino yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan menggendong sikecil Hime. Wanita cantik itu ikut tersenyum.

'Terimakasih Tuhan.' Doanya pagi ini yang terucap dalam hati. Ino begitu menyayangi mereka melebihi apapun dan terimakasih pada _Kami_ yang telah memberikan kebahagian terlengkapnya. Menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dengan mengantongi restu kedua keluarga besarnya, memiliki kedua anak yang tampan dan cantik. Kehidupannya kini terlalu sempurna dan lengkap.

' _I love you my husband_.' Kembali ia berucap dalam hati. Suaminya itu memang selalu membuatnya tenang.

~ _END_ ~


End file.
